Stevile The Silver Keymaster
by 4fireking
Summary: In the island Sora grew up in there was a boy named Stevile. He moved to another island before the events of Kingdom Hearts. In other worlds new villains are kidnapping good Disney characters. Keymasters are looking into it. Stevile will join them in a fantastic battle when he becomes a Keymaster. Not a good summary but it works right?
1. Two Years Back

This is a story I would put as a Maybe Story. The plot came from me but it was written by Nadaria. I know this chapter is short but one thousand word seems like a little too much right now. Thank you for Nadaria for your help in this chapter. His or her help may give me the chance to make a series of this story. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

"I don't understand!" A boy yelled at his parents. He was 5'3, short for being a 16-year-old. He's very pale. How pale you might ask, Well During the summer his skin tends to be red and flaky, as it burns easily. His hair is a dark, almost brown blond, and his eyes are light brown and he has a strong jaw line. He was wearing a turtle neck shirt and a pair of black jeans. His name was Stevenson

"We will be leaving in a few days and that's final!" His mother yelled at him.

"But why?!"

"That's between and your father." She said as she motioned her hand telling Stevenson to leave. He did, he walked outside of his parents house and climbed up a tree and stayed there until he felt better. He leaned his head back on the tree and he heard someone coming. He thought it was his mom.

"Go away Mom!" Stevenson yelled.

"It's not your mom Stevile! It's me Sora!" Stevenson looked down and saw Sora waving his hand to him. "Come down from there!" Stevenson did and put his hands in his pockets.

"What is it Sora?" Stevenson asked looking at Sora in his eyes.

"I heard you were leaving in a few days."

"Word gets out fast on this Island..." Stevenson said with a sigh.

"No, I was talking with your mom." Sora said.

"Since when do you talk to my mom?" He asked surprised.

"Uhhhh..."Sora couldn't answer his question.

"Never mind Sora."

"Ok." Sora was relieved.

"So what did you want again?"

"I wanted to hang out with you today." Sora said smiling.

"Are you bringing your other friends too?" Stevile asked. He wasnt really a fond of his friends for some reason.

"No."

"Good." He whispered to himself.

"What?" Sora asked almost hearing Stevile.

"Nothing! Lets go." He said changing the subject and taking Sora's hand, walking somewhere. They couldn't really go anywhere because it was a small Island. So, they just sat on the warm sand and looked at the ocean and didn't speak. They just heard the waves and the breeze.

Then Sora asked, "So, do you know why you're leaving?"

"No, she wont tell me." Stevenson replied.

"I wonder why."

"Me too. But, I don't even know how we're going to get off this Island."

"A boat." Sora said.

"A boat?"

"Yeah. Me and my friends are thinking about leaving the Island to see others."

"Other Islands? I don't believe it."

"I don't. I'll prove it to you." Stevenson shrugged.

"You can try." He said smirking.

"Fine." Sora left his hand out, "It's a bet."

"Alright." Stevenson took his hand and shook it. Sora smiled at him. Stevenson looked away, looking at the ocean.

"Your cheeks are red again Stevile."

"We should be under the shade then." Sora got up and helped Stevenson up and walked up a bridge and stayed there. Then Stevenson's mom called him.

"Damn it." He said under his breath.

"You have to go huh." Sora said upset that they couldn't really do anything.

"Yeah, Sorry Sora." He got up and hit his head, hard. He then rubbed his head and walked out from under the bridge. Stevenson walked home with a headache.

A few days later

"Are you down packing?" Stevenson's mom asked peeking in his room.

"Almost." He said looking under his bed.

"Ok, but hurry up!" She said. Stevenson saw his mom walked away and he opened his window and he snuck out to go see Sora.


	2. The Path To My Punishment

**After so long the chapter is finally finished. I can thank KhFanWriter9 for his or her assistance in writing this chapter. This author is new to me but a lot of the people on this site are friendly. Sorry for the first chapter being so short but as you can see from the new amount of words added that is no longer a problem. **

XXX

Pulling the hood around his head, Stevenson wills his black jacket to suppress the cold, and his muscles to warm. His lungs burned and his legs were leaden, but he keeps running. The sound of crunching twigs and his heartbeat fills his ears. He tries to conjure up the energy to keep running by reflecting on all of the arguments he had with his mother about the move. Her yelling, his defiance; his legs run faster, his arm pumping at his sides.

She never told him why they were moving, they were fine. They had a decent ranch style house with one floor, and an attic. Their financial statements were fine, bills paid. He had decent friends, went to a decent school, goes to a school with a reputation most other parents would dream about.

His backpack slaps against his spine and he focuses on his breathing. He wasn't in the best shape; his muscles in need of more toning and increase in size, but at least he could keep running if he wanted to, and now, he needed to if he wants to make time.

The moonlight overhead darkens as clouds pass in front of it, and Stevenson takes the opportunity to leap over a few small fences as a shortcut towards the shoreline where he expects to find Sora and their two paddleboats ready. His arms ache at the thought of having to row, but he's done it enough times that it should be as easy as breathing. Hopping over on final fence, he is back on the gravel road, the shoreline in sight.

His dirty blonde hair swishes back and forth as he hurries his way, his back beginning to moisten with sweat, causing his white t-shirt to stick. His jeans are thankfully tucked away in his boots, which lace up to the middle of his shins. He would have cursed at the stitch that lances his side had he had any breath to do so.  
>He carefully starts to slow his run as he breaches past a gathering of foliage and finds Sora already inside the rowboat, a small backpack next to his leg. He looks up and smiles as he sees Stevenson hop over a small dip in the sand, and slow to a walk as he approaches. Stevenson of which carelessly tosses his backpack into the available pew.<p>

Sora chuckles as he beholds his breathless friend. "Wow, if I thought you were red from the sun, it's nothing to the color you have on your cheeks now."  
>"Shut up and sit." Stevenson growls as he carefully steps into the boat. It easily wobbles and he stumbles to his knees.<p>

He looks to Sora who is standing rigid straight, leaning on an ore. His friend wears a short-sleeved jacket with an assumed sleeveless shirt underneath, plain jeans, and thick gym shoes. His hair, thought spiky and sticking out in all direction like a porcupine, wafts seemingly smooth in the salty breeze. Stevenson sighs with relief as the cold kisses his skin and wipes his sweaty forehead. "Say anything, I will throw you overboard."

"Gosh, you don't have to be so cold." Sora chuckles. He takes the tip of the ore and dips it into the sand, and with a grunt and a shove, he pushes their boat out into the seat.

Immediately, Stevenson can feel the rocking increase, and his stomach lurches. He grips the side with clawed hands as struggles to breathe.

"Steve?" Sora asks.

The world becomes dark and light and tilted. He barely had leant over the side of the boat as he vomits.

Ignoring Sora's sound of disgust, Stevenson heaves and heaves until he has nothing left inside. His body begins to shake, he can feel his back is smooth with sweat now. He's never had sea-sickness before, but perhaps jumping right into the boat just after a run, with no water break, wasn't his greatest idea.

With his limbs trembling, he hauls himself back into the boat. He finds Sora watching him with pursed lips. Stevenson wipes his mouth on the back of his wrist and says nothing as he grabs an ore and starts to row.

They make it to the middle of the directed path within the span of ten minutes. Stevenson has since shucked off his jacket and damp shirt, leaving it on the seat next to him. With the repetitive motion, it is easy for Stevenson to drift off into his thoughts.

He has until morning, perhaps even sooner before his mother discovers him gone along with his most needed belongings. She had planned to have them move at dawn in order to arrive to their new setting by either noon or late afternoon. And how will she react? Shocked, devastated, worried . . .

Stevenson shakes his head as he continues to row. The ache in his arms tickles his awareness, but he barely pays attention to it, not allowing it to flood his veins. He steadies his breathing, just like with the running he steadies his focus.

"So," Sora breathes as he exhales. "What do you think our parents will think when they find us gone?"

"I don't know, now do I want to." Stevenson answers.

"Jeez, no need to act so cold."

"It's not like that."

Sora clicks his tongue. "Right."

"I'm serious." And he is, but Sora doesn't understand, unless he does and he still judges Stevenson for it.

Stevenson doesn't know how to cope well with his emotions. His own painful experiences have hardened him more so than anyone of the group. And making him the more calculating and aggressive of the group. He may have been the key of destiny, but that destiny has been a sad and dark one.

He doesn't like to talk about them because of the feeling it gives him. A compression on his chest, his shoulders; an ache in his heart where his beat mimics the throbbing of a balloon overly inflated.

Fair to say he is close enough with his mother, he can tell her anything; perhaps this is why he feels to angry at her for not telling him why she's forcing them to move. And the pain that emanates at the thought of leaving her is too painful to bear. He doesn't want to, but if she isn't going to listen to his words, maybe she'll at least open up to his actions.

But where did they expect to go? Stevenson never knew his father, and he never bothered to look, so Stevenson basically shut him out of his life. But, sometimes he does wonder what it would've been like to meet and live and embrace his father. His mother never remarried, whether for his own sake or because she never wanted to, but Stevenson had to make do with what he's seen with Sora's father; who thankfully treated Steven like his own.

Even with the similarities of hair and skin tone of his mother, Stevenson can't help but wonder what things would've been like with his father. Would they both have the same color of golden-brown eyes, and strong jawline? Would they both have loved double chocolate cake and hated broccoli?

As he continues to row, Stevenson wonders if he ever could find his father and live with him. But what did he expect this small escape to accomplish? Truthfully, he doesn't want to leave his mother, what he really just wants is to stay on the Islands. He's tried every methods of convincing his mother, and she refused to back down.

Well, to her dismay, Stevenson seemed to inherit her incredible stubbornness. And as he aids Sora in rowing closer to the island, he feeds his emotions to that fire that fuels his stubbornness and pursues forward.

" Do you think I'm someone who is hard to work with? Something who will get you killed because he doesn't know how to listen to others?" Stevenson asked. He wasn't sure why he said it.

" I don't think your had to work with," Sora said. " I think your a good friend who is helping me. That's not stubbornness, that's loyalty to me."

Sora was kind but Stevenson felt he was jus being nice to him.

They dock on the small island off shore of the coast. Stevenson loved the Destiny Islands; they were his paradise. How could anything else compare? There nothing else out there besides tall buildings that simply mimic concrete jungles of smoke and gas exhaust. He is so accustomed to the smell of salt and a fresh thin breeze kissing his face, how will he ever adept to loud car horns, screaming people and skyscrapers blocking off the sun?

Shaking his head, Stevenson slings his backpack over his shoulders and hops off the boat as Sora ties it to a post on the pier. "So, where do we go from here?" he asks the spiky haired boy.

"We have a raft on the other side of the island."

Stevenson looks to the boy with a quirked eyebrow. "Why don't we just take the boat?"

"Our raft has a sail. It'll be so much easier." Sora assures. He secures the rope and slings his backpack over his one shoulder. "And don't worry, I built it with the best wood around."

"It's not the wood I'm worried about, it's your building skills." Stevenson smirks,

He accepts Sora's elbow to his ribs and follows him around the Island.

Stevenson couldn't decide what he hated more about the island: getting sand in his feet or water in his shoes. Well they were on an adventure and all adventures lead to one of those things.

He sees something odd under the dock, "What in the world is that?" He jumped a bit back almost falling off the dock as he saw the strange black outline of something with bright yellow eyes. The creature came through the dock's boards looking quite hungry with its claws out. Soon two more joined it. Sora thought to run, and saw an opening. "Stevile there c'mon." Sora grabs his friend's hand, and makes a dash for the gap on the dock, and makes it past the small group as he ran Sora decided to hid in the shack where those things didn't appear. He let's go of Stevenson's hand, and sits on the lower steps to figure out what to do next. He was worried for Kairi, and Riku now forgetting all about the raft.

" Sora, if I'm going to be honest here, whatever those monsters are they scare me," Stevile said. Scared was just a small word to describe how Stevile would rather die than have those things catch him.

Sora looked astonished for a moment, but shrugged that off, "Me too, but I got to see if Riku's alright." Sora jumps up, and runs up the staires to get to the little islet across the bridge. As he went he made sure that Stevenson was right behind him. He opens the door, and sees Riku in the distance. He makes a move but the creatures appear as more than five appear from the sand. Sora swings his toy sword at them to shove them off the side, but that wasn't working. "Jump over them quick." Sora jumps over them at the right moment, and starts to run across the bridge jumping over the creatures. He makes it to Riku, but looks behind himself first to see if Stevenson made it past the creatures along with him.

Stevenson was right behind him. His face was drenched in sweat and his hair was wet. " Get Riku and let's get out of here!"

Sora nodded, and got to Riku. "Where's Kairi, I thought she was with you." He stood there behind Riku as the silverette never looked behind as he spoke."The door is opened.."

"What?"

"The door is opened, now we can get off the islands."

"What are you talking about, we got to find Kairi."

"Kairi's coming with us." Riku looks to the portal. "Once we step through we can't come back, we'll never see our parents again. I'm not afraid of the darkness." Riku steps through holding out his hand.

"Riku.." Sora trys to grab his hand without thinking.

A flash of light appears, and Sora has a key shaped blade in his hand, and hears a voice. "Keyblade.. Keyblade"

Sora looks at it, "What?.. " He sees the creatures all coming for them each in split groups of five,or ten.

Sora didn't know why this key shaped blade appeared in his hand, but it could have something to do with the monsters appearing on his island. Sora wondered if that was his real purpose until they started running towards him.

' Riku...Kairi...if I don't protect you they will take you...'

Sora clenched his hand on his Keyblade.

The creatures slid on the ground as they became apart of sand. Sora moved, and took a swing at them at the right moment with each swing as he jumped, and swung his keyblade in a half circle at times as he fought. He made a path, and started to run across the bridge, and jumps off when it was right. He lands on his feet, and fights more of these creatures as he makes his way to the secret place hidden by the water fall.

"Kairi!"

Kairi looked odd as she turned around with this dazed liked expression. "Sora.."

The door opens, and Kairi is pushed forward, and Sora trys to grab her, but she goes right through her. Sora didn't know that Kairi's heart was planted into his chest at that moment.

Sora uncovers his eyes, and sees that they were on a different part of the island, and the king, or queen of the creatures appears. Sora goes to fight it head on. The giant bends down as it tries to knock the air out of Sora to claim his heart. Sora dodges as he rolled away, and took as many swings as he could at the hands. He goes for the legs to make it fall. The ground shook as the giant's body crashed to the sandy earth. Sora goes to swing at the head.

Sora wins, but the giant got the world's heart, and there was something in the sky that started to suck up everything. Sora went to try to grab on to something, and reached for his friend. "Stevele!" He didn't want to get separated from the last friend he had left with him.

" Sora!" Stevile jumped and reached for Sora's hand. Sora caught Stevile's hand.

Sora held the hand tight as he continued to hang onto the ground, but Sora lost his grip of the earth, and the two end up going through the vortex, and then there was nothing his eyes had closed on him.


	3. The Beginning

**This story was written by 4fireking and KhFanWriter9. There was a lot of effort put in writing this chapter. We had to change how the chapter would go three times.**

XXX

Aqua appeared surprised to see a child in the dark realm. "Gasps, hey who are you, how did you get here?" The mage saddened that a boy ended up here if his world had been sunked into darkness...

A couple years had passed, and Sora had failed the exam by Yan Sid. He had discovered by the great king Mickey himself from a letter he had received after days of his return to the islands. That he is linked to people that he had only met as a little boy before Radiate Garden had became Hollow Bastion so Kairi  
>hadn't joined on the islands when he had met those people.<p>

Anyway Sora must help them, but first thing's first Kairi is a keyblade wieldier, and must be trained how to use the keyblade, and Riku is now a keyblade master, who does not know what powers he has gained.

Meanwhile...

The Queen was in Disney Castle she had almost been kidnapped by Maleficent, and Peat to get the data base journal thing. She was recovering from that as the king was there by her side protecting her.

Make your villain appear that took Ven's keyblade, but take Mickey's keyblade, and kidnap both mice characters to start your part with the Disney characters are starting to be kidnapped.

Stevile didn't know what a keyblade wielder was but he got a keyblade. It was only a day for him when he was found by Aqua. Aqua had showed him nothing but kindness but bombarded him with questions.

Yan Sid has been looking over Kairi's progress of her training as Riku trained her. Sora popped up wondering where Donald, and Goofy had disappeared to, but was distracted by Yan Sid.

"Sora it's time you start helping those who need your help. There's someone locked up in your heart who isn't your nobody Roxas, and it's time he wakes up." Sora looks questionably at his chest, and looks to Yan Sid to continue before he asked how he can let him out.

"His body is locked up in the chamber of awaking, you must used a special item to free someone from the dark realm to open that door barred in a Castle." Sora nods, "Ok, so where is it?"

Yan Sid presents the star shard that Mickey once used as an apprentice. "This shard will get you to where a woman named Aqua, but I'm afraid Riku will have to go instead of you Sora." Sora looked sad at that, but perked himself up. "Ok, I'll go get him."..

Suddenly as Aqua was talking to a now older Stevile then the one she had met there was an odd light that came from above. In minutes after it landed softly on the ground Riku appeared. Aqua saw that Riku looked familiar to her, but didn't know where. Riku was feeling the same thing. He looks to Stevile.

" Stevile?" Stevile had forgotten about Riku and his time in the island. They weren't the closest of friends; Sora was the friend he could talk to and Riku was just another friend of Sora.

" What are you here for?" Stevile asked Riku. " I know you weren't looking for me so what brings you here?"

Aqua looked to Riku amazed, "It is you, You've grown Riku." Riku nodded to Aqua.

"Yeah I did, it's time you were free from this place. Yan Sid is waiting there's someone in Sora that needs your help to wake up."

Aqua gasped, and smiled, "Ven.." She said softly. Riku looked to Stevile, "So you ended up here when the islands sunked to darkness. Sora is still looking for you, You ready to get out of here you two?" Aqua nodded, and looks to Stevile.

"Stev we should go, Riku's the only exit we have from here." Aqua remembered him talking about his friends once, or ratter Sora mostly, and the friends of his from Aqua remembering Riku, and Sora as little boys.

" You've gotten taller," Stevile said. It was funny to see how tall Riku had become and it would be more fun to see how tall Sora has gotten.

Stevile learned new things staying with Aqua. Blizzard was one spell he learned. Stevile was sure Riku probably learned a dozen more spells because Aqua told him Riku and Sora arrived earlier than him.

"And you seem to be different than that sort of happy child I've seen. We should get going Yan Sid is waiting for us." Riku held out his hand, and Aqua took it, and held out hers.

XXX

A couple years had passed, and Sora had failed the exam by Yan Sid. He had discovered by the great king Mickey himself from a letter he had received after days of his return to the islands. That he is linked to people that he had only met as a little boy before Radiate Garden had became Hollow Bastion so Kairi  
>hadn't joined on the islands when he had met those people.<p>

Anyway Sora must help them, but first thing's first Kairi is a keyblade wieldier, and must be trained how to use the keyblade, and Riku is now a keyblade master, who does not know what powers he has gained.

Stevile didn't know what a keyblade wielder was but he got a keyblade. It was only a day for him when he was found by Aqua. Aqua had showed him nothing but kindness but bombarded him with questions.

Meanwhile..

The Queen was in Disney Castle she had almost been kidnapped by Maleficent, and Peat to get the data base journal thing. She was recovering from that as the king was there by her side protecting her.

The villain appears in a corner the camera in the scene only shows his legs as he appears to do his evil deeds..

xxx.

Yan Sid has been looking over Kairi's progress of her training as Riku trained her. Sora popped up wondering where Donald, and Goofy had disappeared to, but was distracted by Yan Sid.

"Sora it's time you start helping those who need your help. There's someone locked up in your heart who isn't your nobody Roxas, and it's time he wakes up." Sora looks questionably at his chest, and looks to Yan Sid to continue before he asked how he can let him out.

"His body is locked up in the chamber of awaking, you must used a special item to free someone from the dark realm to open that door barred in a Castle." Sora nods, "Ok, so where is it?"

Yan Sid presents the star shard that Mickey once used as an apprentice. "This shard will get you to where a woman named Aqua, but I'm afraid Riku will have to go instead of you Sora." Sora looked sad at that, but perked himself up. "Ok, I'll go get him."..

xxx

Suddenly as Aqua was talking to a now older Stevile then the one she had met there was an odd light that came from above. In minutes after it landed softly on the ground Riku appeared. Aqua saw that Riku looked familiar to her, but didn't know where. Riku was feeling the same thing. He looks to Stevile.

" Stevile?" Stevile had forgotten about Riku and his time in the island. They weren't the closest of friends; Sora was the friend he could talk to and Riku was just another friend of Sora.

" What are you here for?" Stevile asked Riku. " I know you weren't looking for me so what brings you here?"

Aqua looked to Riku amazed, "It is you, You've grown Riku." Riku nodded to Aqua.

"Yeah I did, it's time you were free from this place. Yan Sid is waiting there's someone in Sora that needs your help to wake up."

Aqua gasped, and smiled, "Ven.." She said softly. Riku looked to Stevile, "So you ended up here when the islands sunked to darkness. Sora is still looking for you, You ready to get out of here you two?" Aqua nodded, and looks to Stevile.

"Stev we should go, Riku's the only exit we have from here." Aqua remembered him talking about his friends once, or ratter Sora mostly, and the friends of his from Aqua remembering Riku, and Sora as little boys.

" You've gotten taller," Stevile said. It was funny to see how tall Riku had become and it would be more fun to see how tall Sora has gotten.

Stevile learned new things staying with Aqua. Blizzard was one spell he learned. Stevile was sure Riku probably learned a dozen more spells because Aqua told him Riku and Sora arrived earlier than him.

"And you seem to be different than that sort of happy child I've seen. We should get going Yan Sid is waiting for us." Riku held out his hand, and Aqua took it, and held out hers.

Stevile swinged his Keyblade by himself waiting for someone to train him. " Take that, you dark scary creatures!" Stevile raised his Keyblade and hit the ground. " This is for taking me here!"

Stevile raised his Keyblade to hit the ground again but Riku appears and stops him from hitting the ground.

"If you're going to vent your anger on something let it be me," Riku said moving Stevile's sword so it was facing him. They were going to spar.

"This is not a fair challenge," Stevile said. "You're probably going to school me than it's a ridiculous way because I barely know how to fight."

Aqua got between the two boys clashing her keyblade with the two keyblade's at once. "Stop this Stev Riku's only here to get out us out of here, I'm still going to train you. Now Let's dismiss our weapons , and get going there's someone I've been waiting for years to see wake up." Aqua looked at the two, and Riku, and Steveile dismissed their keyblades end up leaving the dark ream with Aqua.

While Riku is away..

Sora had stood out on a balconey thinking of who could it be that's in his heart maybe Riku knew from being in there during that mess while they took their exam. Suddenly Sora felt someone's arms wrap around him.

While Sora was standing there looking off in another world Kairi giggled at how Sora looked, but it was so weird seeing Sora look so serious. She wraps her arms around him, and rests her head on his back in a loving way as she smiled, and had her eyes closed.

Sora looked behind him to see who it was, and felt that same feeling he felt once before when they had finally saw each other in Never Was. He frowned 'cause something just didn't feel right, Sora broke away from the embrace, "Kairi, I need to go find Donald, and Goofy, sorry." Sora walks away in too big of a hurry to let Kairi protest. He walks back inside through the door, and goes down some staires before stopping to take a breath.

Kairi frowned, and saw the look in his eyes. Sora didn't feel the same way she had always felt. She should had known she couldn't have him, not even when they were younger she couldn't have him 'cause his heart seemed to long for someone else. She leaned on the balconey's railing, and looked out into the distance as a tear fell from her eye.

xxx

Lee saw Sora leaning against the wall, "Hey Sora what's up with you, did Kairi try to kiss you or something?" Sora nearly jumped out of his skin from the voice, and saw who it was. "No it's not that, I just feel odd around Kairi." Lee raised an eyebrow, "You mean butterflies in your gut?" Sora shook his head, "No not that, I don't feel that way at all I just feel so empty, and out of place when she trys to show her feelings without kissing me." Lee understood now, "Oh well who ever you actually I hope you find them soon. Anyway do you know what Donald is so work up about? I think I heard his Wack sound, like something's wrong." Sora looked at Lee in surprise as he pushed his earlier thoughts to the back of his head to think over later. "No where is he?"

"In Yan Sid's study I think." Sora runs up the staires, and Lee leans against the wall a moment the mention of love had jogged some unfamiliar memories to him as he was a nobody. He wondered who that blonde boy with the dark haired girl was with him on a clock tower. He goes upstairs to see what was up now.

xxx

Sora goes to the door, and hears Donald going nuts more than Goofy over something. "But your Exelentcy we should go look for them, something terrible could have happened to them if the king had his keyblade taken from him!" Says Goofy "Yeah, and what about Queen Minny?!" says Donald. "I know you're both worried about them as much as I am, but it would be wise if you wait for one of the keyblade wealders we have here to go with you. This new evil possesses one as well, which would mean a great deal of danger to you both." Donald, and Goofy sighed in defeat, and agreed with the ex keybalde master who is now the greatest wizard known besides Merlin. "Ok, we'll stay here than, right Donald?" Goofy says hoping Donald isn't going to try anything. "yeah we won't." Donald says as he had two featured fingers crossed behind his back. "Very good now I expect Riku to return soon we must keep this from the others before we're ready to take care of this situation." "Right." Says Donald. "You can could on us your Exelentcy, we won't tell anyone." Donald, and Goofy left the room, and Sora came in along with Kairi. Yan Sid had his suspesions on Donald going to do something he said he wouldnt' but now wasn't the time for that as Riku, Aqua, and Steville appear right in front of his desk. Lee was leaning on the wall in a corner with his arms crossed, and one foot on the wall.

Aqua looked around as she sees who was there, and where she was. Sora looked that familiar looking lady, and went wide eyed. "Master Aqua I'm so glad you've finally made it back from the dark realm, much has happened since what happened years ago." Aqua looked at Sora, and smiled at how big he had gotten, but then turns to Yan Sid. "Yes it is." Sora looks to see Steville, and after a moment his eyes went even wider. "Stev!" He goes over, and hugs him, "I've finally found you." Riku rolled his eyes, but smiled at Sora's cuteness secretly as everyone seemed to smile at the two friends finally reuniting. Sora had been keeping it in the back of his memories of his friend who had been lost for a long time since Sora discovered that his fear had came true, and he lost his friend he tried so hard to keep from separating from him.

Sora was so happy he was crying a little as he continued to hug his friend. "You were in the dark realm all this time, and I didn't even know it, I could had gotten you out when Riku, and me escaped from there." Sora sniffles a bit, Kairi seemed to look a little jealous 'cause now that's twice that Sora has cried over a lost friend, he never cried when they had finally reunited. "C'mon Sora you're going to get him to catch a cold from all those tears." Riku was seeing that Steveill's shirt was getting a tad soaked. Sora finally let's go, and rubs his eyes with his large gloved hand. Sora may had grown, but he still acts like the kid he was on the islands at times.

Stevile knew where he popped out but how he got here was a mystery to him; how he even got here to begin with was such a great mystery it hurt Stevile's head trying to solve it. He popped out in Yan Sid's study in mysterious town.

"This whole world is a mystery," Stevile grumbled to himself. He wasn't wrong. It was clear from when he got here to where he moves he has been seeing something called magic.

Yan Sid made a sound as he cleared his throat to bring back the attention to him. "Who's this newcomer?" Riku spoke for Aqua. "This is Stevile, he was another of Sora's friends from the island." Aqua finished the rest. "He appeared in the dark realm when darkness had token his home." Yan Sid only looked at him, "Does he possess a keyblade as well?" Aqua, and Riku both nodded. "Yes, he's still learning under my training." Says Aqua. "Hmm quite interesting, he looks a little stronger than Sora even if he's still at the beginning."

"What?!" Sora suddenly shouted, but Yan Sid stopped him, Aqua chooses that moment to ask. "Um so I was told it was time for.."

"Yes it's time our sleeping friend to awaken, Aqua you must go, and awaken him. Be careful darknes has taken refuge in that castle." Aqua nods, "Right." Sora looks to his chest, and looks to Riku. "Riku do you know who they're talking about?" Riku nods, "Yeah, I saw him, he, and Roxas almost looked aliked, but I don't know his name though." Sora looks to Yan Sid, "So how are we going to do this, and get him out?" Yan Sid gesters to Riku. "Riku has the power to unlease hearts, he should go with Aqua to assist her, but be warned his heart's darkness is now back in his heart who knows what will happen when he awakens." Aqua nodded, "Right is anyone else coming with me besides these three?" Yan Sid thought of Lee, but shook his head. "No, now go masters Riku, and Aqua, Steveile, Sora, and get Ventus back from his slumber." Sora fetl a jolt in his heart, and looked at it as he figured out that must be his name. Kairi looked mad, but Lee stops her, Aqua takes out her keyblade, and makes a portal of light right in the middle of the floor. "We'll go by portal, now watch your step." Aqua grabs Riku's hand, and jumps in along with Riku. Sora looks at the familiar portal, but the one he'd seen was smaller. He grabs Steveile's hand, and jumps in.


	4. Castle Oblivion: An old friend found

**After editing the third chapter for the story KhFanWriter9 and I wrote this chapter. Hopefully after reading this chapter you will review this chapter. We really need a review. **

XXX

Stevile Sora, Aqua, and Riku arrived at a place with no solid ground. He was looking a floating castle on purple ground. It was brown with lots of fluorescent lights through windows and a green roof. The sky was a mix of colors like an aurora in the North Pole.

"Where are we?" Stevile asked Sora. On the island there was no castles.

"Castle Oblivion," Sora explained. " I was here when I went back in time to help my friends."

Aqua looked at Sora quizally, but didn't want to press on that. Before she opened the door aqua put a spell on all three of them plus herself.

"The spell I put on you will keep the castle's effects off, stay close to me, or you'll get lost." Sora looked to Riku wondering what she meant, but Riku didn't say anything about Sora losing his memory as he went up the floors. Aqua opens the doors, and enters, she goes to a wall, and presses a button on it, and a secret staircase was revealed. She goes up the staires as Sora was looking around, he sort of had a sense of de ja boo. He had been here, but all he remembered was going up the staires, and opening the door to get to the second floor beyond that he no memory. Riku grabs Sora's hand, and leads him up the staires as Stevile follows as well quickly before the door on the secret staircase had closed. Little did they know that dark part in Sora was watching as they went.

Aqua led them up the very large staire cases with a flat part in betwwen to indicate the floors, they stopped on the thirteenth floor, but there was one more floor above. Sora saw the 13 on the floor below them, and had to put a hand to his head. Riku carries Sora the rest of the way as Sora remembers pieces of what happened. In Sora's head he thought of that line thank Namine, now he was starting to remember why, he was remembering their promise before he went to sleep. No more lies, they were going to be real friends. "Is Sora ok Riku." Riku nodded, "He'll be fine some memories are coming back to him is all. Is this the floor your friend is on?" Aqua nodded it is, but who knows how much darkness is on this floor." Riku goes to open the door well let's find out. Aqua opens before Riku did, and the door opens with a flash of light.

The floor was full of heartless, and the strongest too. Aqua did an attack that took all of them out swiftly, and goes to the large door on the other side. She opens it, and the doors open to a room with a comfy chair at the end of it, and there lie the boy that Riku saw inside of Sora. "That's the boy I saw in Sora." Aqua nodded she walks in with Riku, and Sora. "Steviel stay here incase the heartless pop up again."

Aqua looks to Riku after they get close to the boy. "Riku now." Riku nods, and puts Sora on the floor as he lays on his back holding his head. Riku takes out his keyblade that he had never held since he was possessed by Ansem's heartless, or spirt. He took the blade, and looks to Sora. Riku does the task, and releases Ven's heart. The heart came out after Sora's. Sora turned into a heartless a neo shadow this time, but didn't attack. Aqua looked amazed as there was another boy lieing next to the heartless. The heart that appeared was flooting, but it looked odd as it was blinking from red to black. Aqua gasped. "Ven don't let your darkness free." The heart was trying its hardest to fight the ark power. Aqua grabbed the heart, and went to Ven's body. She returned the heart, but the body didn't respond. "Ven?... Ven wake up." Ven looked liked he was fighting for control, but his body woke with yellow eyes not blue, and looked to Riku.

Riku put the keyblade to release hearts away, and took out his master keyblade. Aqua got infront of the heartless, and the nobody. Ven laughed, "Do you think I'll attack that worthless heartless, I want the keyblade." The voice sounded like Vanitas to Aqua, but to Riku it was unknown, but he knows that the voice wasn't the one he heard inside of Sora. "Aqua get Sora, and Roxas back in the hall, he wants me." Aqua shook her head, but looks to the neo shadow that was trying to lift Roxas, and sighed. Aqua picks up the nobody, and goes into the hall with the door closing. Aqua looked, and saw the heartless go to fight with Riku. "Sora no!" It was too late Steviele, Sora, Riku, and Ven/Vanitas was locked in the chamber. Aqua fell to her knees as she she could do nothing, but wait for the victor of the fight to make the door open.

Riku clenched his teeth as he saw Sora still as his heartless form, "Stevile protect Sora one hit, and we could lose him."

The neo shadow form of Sora looks up at Stevie looking like he was trying to say he wanted to fight along with Riku even if he didn't want neo shadow Sora to do that.

Ven's body is going to fight Riku 'til he gets that keyblade that releases hearts that was used on Sora to free Ven's heart. So Vanitas can be free from Ven once more. During the fight Sora even though as a heartless will try to fight with Riku, and Steveile protects Sora from being hit by the keyblade Ven's body is holding or that's it for Sora 'cause in the heartless form Sora's vulible. At the end the keyblade that is wanted falls out, and Vanitas is free. For now that's what's suppost to happen

All Stevile ever heard was keyblade's. They are weapons with hidden magic inside them. Ven's body was being controlled to fight Riku. Stevile saw Riku duck under Ven when he attacked and attacked with his Keyblade. Ven used his blade to stand for a few seconds, and kick Riku in the face.

Sora jumps on Ven, and scratches his back, "Ah!" Ven's body screamed, and back off missing his chance to get back at neo shadow Sora as the heartless slid on the floor under his feet. Riku took his chance, and swung at Ven's body, and pinned him down. "C'mon you can fight this, don't let your darkness win." Ven's eyes were switching from yellow to blue, but it was no use. Ven's eyes returned to yellow, and there was a sudden flash. "What?" Riku got a kick to the stomach as Ven's body freed himself, and now was holding what he wanted. The keyblade that can release hearts. "Nice try, but I've won this fight."

Ven had said no, and Sora was saying the same thing. He slashes Ven's chest, and freed Ven's heart, and the body had dropped the keyblade. The heart floated in the air switching from dark, to light again, and again. Sora hears the heart's voices as the light fought with the dark, but no one else seemed to hear them, but Sora. "You're so weak Venus how can you fight me when you're so pathic?" The other voice responds, "I have to keep you away from hurting people again, I won't let the cycle happen all over again." Then the first voice, "You can't stop it Ventus, I'm stronger then you, I will be free soon!" The heart turns pure black. Sora had to use that keyblade to save this Ventus. He turns into himself, and grabs the keyblade. "Sora?.. Sora no don't do it!" Riku shouted as normal Sora held the keyblade up to Ven's heart. "I got to, Ventus will be swallowed by his dark side if I don't do something." Riku tackles Sora to the ground. "No, I can't let you do this." Riku tried prying the keyblade out of Sora's hands, but it was too late, Sora had used that same keyblade once again to save someone even if it ment something bad occurs.

The light from the keyblade shot the heart, and the heart broke into two, the pure black heart turned into someone that looked almost like Sora, who lied on the floor. Then the heart of light seemed to be experiencing something Sora saw the heart was weatering away, but it stopped, and reformed. Sora put the heart in the other body, and Ven awoke. Ven eyes were half open. "You saved me, you do know what you just done right?" Sora nodded, "I had to something for a old friend right?" Ven smiled, and let his eyes closed as he rested from the battle he just indured. Riku goes to Vanitas, and sees the body had not awaken yet. Riku went to the keyblade that had his worst memories in it, but it flashed, and returned to Sora as it dismissed itself. Sora picks up Ven, and looks to Riku. Riku sighed, and picked up Vanitas. The door opens, and the two walk out to Aqua who had Roxas. "Ven, is he ok?" Sora nodded, "Yeah, he's fine, he just needs some rest. Let's get going, Stev you coming?" Sora looks behind himself to see Steveile seeming to be stuck there standing as he tried to figure out what just happened. "Stev?"

"I'm fine," Stevile said. Stevile felt like Sora when he was tackled by Riku but otherwise he was fine." I'm coming with you." Stevile pat his hands against his legs and followed after Sora.

XXX

They get down the long stairway Aqua holding Roxas in the front, Riku holding Vanitas next, Sora holding Ven third, and Stevile at the rear. They walked down as they went Aqua couldn't stop looking at the two halfs of Ven as thoughts races in her head. Sora had some thoughts as he remembers when this heart had floated asking for a place to stay. Was that Ven's heart? What had happened to him, and what did Ven mean by start the cycle again? Was that the cause of whatever had happened to make his body, and heart be apart like they did? There were a ton of questions that were being left by only Aqua being the holder of all the answers, and now wasn't the time to ask a single one which was driving Sora mad with anxiety.

Stevile didn't want to run. It seemed with everyone being so quiet and secret that they were holding some dark thoughts in their heads. The more time he spent walking he wondered if he could be as useful as them.

They walked down to the next floor, but the crew kept going since they were going another way. They had only climbed staires without going through any doors 'til they had gooten to the fourteeth floor, so the walk down was just staires. Going down made the memories of Riku's journey in this castle whil in his head. Sora was remembering things too, but it was all in pieces, he felt sorry for what Namine had to do to avoid being locked up here forever. She was Kairi's nobody, what would had happened if she had gotten locked up, or never had rejoined with Kairi? More questions that won't be answered. Sora looked downward as he looked ahead to look at his nobody in Aqua's arms. He remembered what Roxas was trying to show him when he had seen him in his dreams during the test Yan Sid had put him though. He felt sorry for him too Xahinort, or Ansem, or whoever he is needs to pay what he has done once, and for all he will make sure that Xahinort does not turn into a nobody when he dies by his hands.

During that Vanitas had woken, but pretended to still be asleep, he looks behind him to see Ven still resting. " _Heh rest as much as you can Ventus once you, and these fools reach outside I'm going to make sure you get stronger myself. You, and me will join no matter how much you don't want to." _ Vanitas was secretly staring at Ven as he looked at him in a loving way only a villain does.

Stevile misunderstood people in this castle. He understood Sora because he knew him from the island but he didn't understand the heart's of many people. Stevile went through a downward spiral to the bottom of the stairs. He was ignored, completely ignored. He thought about running away because everyone didn't want him to be involved. However, he knew Sora and that was a reason to follow them.

The whole time Riku had known Steveile since he had found him his thoughts were consisting of having to take care of the rookie. No one didn't mean to make him feel ignored, he might get killed, and then there goes the guilt trip for whoever thought of saying to join in the battle when he was only suited for fighting the less important enemies instead of the boss battle enemies like fighting Ven's dark half.

Sora had noticed Stevile feeling the way he did, and that made him sad as well. At least his keyblade actually choosed him, and not just going done the line from when Riku turn to the dark. For Sora that was outrageous to find that out. He still doesn't care, but in some ways that bothers him, but his job of cheering up these people of sorrow like Ven on his shoulder, Aqua, and Roxas it made him feel like he had a purpose. Which made the bothersome feeling he gotten go to the tiny corners in the back of his head. As soon as they have time alone Sora is going to help cheer up Stevile as best as he could.

Once they reach outside, and Aqua takes the spell off of Riku, Stevile, Sora, and herself Vanitas teleports from Riku's grasp, and puts a gap between Riku, Aqua, Steveile, and Sora. "It's time to go Ven." Aqua gasps as Vanitas goes to grab Ven from Sora's arms. Sora dodges, and hands Ven to Stevile.

"Stev keep him safe." Sora takes out his keyblade, and gets in between Steveile, and Vanitas.

"You can't have him." Vanitas laughed, "You think standing there is going to stop me." Aqua shouts next. "What do you want with Ven?!"

Vanitas looks to Aqua. "Did you forget everything miss master Aqua, Ven needs to get his streath back, but he won't get it being locked up in that loser wizard's tower." Aqua gasped, and so did Sora at that. "You?.." Vanitas smiles, "That's right I was already waking up inside you kid, now move it. You aren't even a true keyblade weilder that keyblade doesn't even belong to you, isn't that what bothers you?"

Sora got mad at that, and starts to swing at the dark half. "How do you know that?!" Vanitas dodges, and kicks Sora to the ground, and puts a foot on his back. ""Cause I'm the darkness of the heart you've been holding so dearly inside for years, and then you ask me that? You're just as pathic as Ventus over there. You've only put your friend in danger by handing him over to him."

Sora, Riku, and Aqua went wide eyed as Vanitas made a dark portal under Riku's feet. Riku goes in, but his keyblade didn't go with him. Then did the same thing to Aqua. "Nice seeing you Aqua." Vanitas takes her keyblade from her as hse fell through. Sora was still on the ground. "Why did you do that, why did you keep their keyblade?" Vanitas smirked, "Every keyblade master can make portals using their keyblades, I think it's time we took our fight somewhere else don't you kidys?" Vanitas made made a portal that send them to a place no one would interfere, 'cause no one but him, and Ven knew the place.


	5. Stuck At Darkness Valley

**While some people were watching TV I was writing this chapter with KhFanWriter9. We don't need a thank you but just know it wasn't easy writing this chapter. Maybe a good way to thank us is reviewing our chapter. **

XXX

The whole time Riku had known Steveile since he had found him his thoughts were consisting of having to take care of the rookie. No one didn't mean to make him feel ignored, he might get killed, and then there goes the guilt trip for whoever thought of saying to join in the battle when he was only suited for fighting the less important enemies instead of the boss battle enemies like fighting Ven's dark half.

Sora had noticed Stevile feeling the way he did, and that made him sad as well. At least his keyblade actually choosed him, and not just going done the line from when Riku turn to the dark. For Sora that was outrageous to find that out. He still doesn't care, but in some ways that bothers him, but his job of cheering up these people of sorrow like Ven on his shoulder, Aqua, and Roxas it made him feel like he had a purpose. Which made the bothersome feeling he gotten go to the tiny corners in the back of his head. As soon as they have time alone Sora is going to help cheer up Stevile as best as he could.

Once they reach outside, and Aqua takes the spell off of Riku, Stevile, Sora, and herself Vanitas teleports from Riku's grasp, and puts a gap between Riku, Aqua, Steveile, and Sora. "It's time to go Ven." Aqua gasps as Vanitas goes to grab Ven from Sora's arms. Sora doges, and hands Ven to Stevile. "Stev keep him safe." Sora takes out his keyblade, and gets in between Steveile, and Vanitas.

"You can't have him." Vanitas laughed, "You think standing there is going to stop me."

Aqua shouts next. "What do you want with Ven?!"

Vanitas looks to Aqua. "Did you forget everything mis master Aqua, Ven needs to get his streath back, but he won't get it being locked up in that loser wizard's tower." Aqua gasped, and so did Sora at that.

"You?.."

Vanitas smiles, "That's right I was already waking up inside you kid, now move it. You aren't even a true keyblade weilder that keyblade doesn't even belong to you, isn't that what bothers you?" Sora got mad at that, and starts to swing at the dark half.

"How do you know that?!" Vanitas dodges, and kicks Sora to the ground, and puts a foot on his back.

"Cause I'm the darkness of the heart you've been holding so dearly inside for years, and then you ask me that? You're just as pathetic as Ventus over there. You've only put your friend in danger by handing him over to him."

Sora, Riku, and Aqua went wide eyed as Vanitas made a dark portal under Riku's feet. Riku goes in, but his keyblade didn't go with him. Then did the same thing to Aqua. "Nice seeing you Aqua." Vanitas takes her keyblade from her as hse fell through. Sora was still on the ground. "Why did you do that, why did you keep their keyblade?"

Vanitas smirked, "Every keyblade master can make portals using their keyblades, I think it's time we took our fight somewhere else don't you kidys?" Vanitas made made a portal that send them to a place no one would interfere, 'cause no one but him, and Ven knew the place.

The place was empty, and full of sand there was a base there. Sora lied on the dirt helpless, and Steviel held Ven watching this. "Do you like the place it's called darkness valley, Ven was taken here, and this is where I first came to know before going to the keyblade graveyard. " Sora felt so drained being here just like how he did in the underworld. "Does this place drain heros?" Vanitas walks over to Sora. "Shut up you'll ruing the surprise for your friends. Ven doesn't remember this place why spoil things. There's no point in bothering with you, like I said before that keyblade wasn't originally yours to begin with." Sora was teleported to a hill a little ways off to watch the fight helplessly. "No Stev, that guy is way out of his league." Sora trys to get on his feet, but the curse of the land for those of light was taking too much effect on him as he struggles, and falls back down on his stomach. "Eh.. Stev!" He reaches out a hand tords the tiny image he has of his friend from his front row seat of the battle that was way over Steviel's skill level.

xxx

At the tower Kairi is worried about Sora, but Lee is wondering why only Roxas made it back, and not the others. He wonders why he remembered his name just meeting the kid. Memories from his nobodies side of his heart.

Lee, and Kairi wait there on the floor with a tea cup table, and chairs. Lee drunk coffie instead of tea.. Kairi drunk her tea in annoyance, once again she was left out of the action.

"Oh where are they Lee, why do I always leave me out? I have a keyblade too." She actually had slammed the cup on the table too hard, and had put a small crack on its rem. Lee grimances from that, before he could say a word something had entered the room through a portal.

Lee looks, "Roxas?" Lee pauses from that, how did he?... Must be from Axel's memories. Kairi was too caught up in her rage to notice Roxas 'til Lee had spoken. She looked, and gasped, she goes to kneel by the blonde's body, and trys to wake him. "Wake up, where's Sora? C'mon Wake up." Lee stops her, and pulls her out of his way to check him.

"He isn't going to wake for a bit Kairi, if Roxas is free that means Sora turned into a heartless." Lee said to himself to keep her calm. Lee looks to Roxas, and out of his control flicks a hair out of the blonde boy's face. "Glad to meet you again old chum." Lee put a hand to his mouth after saying that. He shakes it off, and picks up Roxas, and takes him to the floor with a hall full of bed rooms on each side of the hall. Lee put Roxas in his room to keep an eye on him. While Kairi went to inform Yan Sid. Lee lays down on the other bed as he watched the blonde lay there. He then

Meanwhile...

Donald, and Goofy were walking off, and Kairi see them leaving. "Wait where are you two going?" Donald turned red with blush from being caught. "Um.. we were going on adventure, we can't just sit here while the queen, and king of our world are missing." says Goofy. "Wak, Don't tell her our plan we can't take her with us!" Kairi huffed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Why not, I can fight just as well as Sora." Goofy tried to do this in a calmly manner, "We'd like to take you Kairi, but this mission is really something that both the knight, and ma. ma.. ma.." Goofy was starting to sumble on a word. "Yeah what he's trying to say the king, and queen needs us to do our dutties." Kairi was furious, "I don't care I'm going with you if you don't like it or not, now move it!" Goofy, and Donald both had faces of dread as Kairi, and the two all got on a ship, and zoomed off.

Yan Sid sits in his chair as he sees the danger is already beginning, and is told by the stars that more Disney characters are being taken one by one by a new sort of evil. "Riku, Aqua whatever has happen you must hurry, and see to the threats that are upon us."

xxx

Riku, and Aqua were stuck, they had no keyblades, and Riku was going mad as he stared at the spot that Sora had layed upon before they were sepreated. They had portaled back to Castle Oblivion to find no one in sight. Now they had to find leads to where had VAnitas had token them.

xxx

Riku paced the ground trying to think of how they were going to find Stevile. Without a Keyblade Riku, and Aqua couldn't just leave to look. They could find someone strong like Maleficient, or Jafar without a Keyblade, and get tossed around before being stabbed, exploding, or get eaten.

Aqua sighed feeling defeated, "Riku I think we have to go back to the tower, and tell Yan Sid what happened." Riku looked slightly annoyed, but nodded after realizing that Roxas was gone. "Right let's go I hope Roxas is at the tower." Riku makes a portal, and they go back to the tower.

xxx

Vanitas takes out his keyblade, and gets into his fighting stance with his keyblade in a curled like formation, but than shakes his head after looking over him. He stands out of his stance. "You're not worth it to use all my strength on." He puts a fiinger under his chin while his left arm is crossed over his ches,"Now what's your name again?" He taps his fingers on his jaw line as he continues to speak, and his eyes switch from looking thoughtful to looking at Stevile.

"You look so unfamiliar to me, and appartally flamsy pants over there knows you from his childhood." He points to Sora on the hill with a finger, and his hand rests under his chin,"I wonder why that is, did he put the memory of you to far in the back of his head while he searched for Riku, or was it 'cause he thought he might had lost you forever?" He stands with his hands to his sides after pointing to Stevile. "Bottom line is this kid you weren't as important as you think to him."

He introduces himself with a smug expression, "I'm Vanitas, and do you know what you're holding in your hands there?" Stevile looks to the boy in his arms than back at Vanitas.

"Ventus, and me are two pieces of a special keyblade that should never be formed, or it will cause a keyblade war to conmiss." Stevile looked a little surprised at that.

"Do you really know what Sora has gotten you into kid? A ton a trouble that you aren't skiled enough for that's why no one is letting you fight me. Ventus, and Sora already can see how strong I am." Stevile looks down at himself thinking it was the truth now that it seemed right for all the questions he's been having.

"You will never see it 'cause I don't show it to wimps like you." Stevile looks back up at him, and sees Vanitas glare at him."You're not the one I want to test." Vanitas teleports behind Stevile, and kicks him making Stevile land on the dirt. He snatches Ven from him as he puts a foot on top of his back just as he did to Sora.

Stevile grimanced from what just happened, he looks up as best as he can at Vanitas with hurt, and anger in his eyes. "I know I'm not strong!" Stevile shouted, and starts swinging his keyblade everywhere. "At least I'm not someone who picks on the weak, and tries to steal. I don't believe in destiny or fate, but reason is someone I know quite well, and I know there's a reason why I was brought here ... to fight you."

When Stevile swung his keyblade it only went clang as it clashed weakly against Vanitas's keyblade. "You aren't here to fight me that's Ven's destiny. You.." He puts more pressure on Stevile's back with his foot to make it hurt more. "Ah!" Stevile growls. "You're only here to help Sora as a side kick just like those fools he used to travel with. That loud mouth duck, and that dog." Vanitas made a disgusted face as he thought of Donald, and Goofy.

Sora watches the conversation, and tries to get up, but it was no use the world's draining effect was still taking effect on his body. "Stev.. you are important don't listen to him." He urged out, but he was too far to be heard. Sora looks to Ven in Vanitas's grasp. "Ven.." He wondered how the world was effecting Ven considering he was pure light now since he doesn't have a drop of darkness within his heart.

"Thanks for those words, Sora," Stevile said trying to get over the bad words Ven said and clutch his hand tight on his keyblade. He raised his keyblade ready to disarm Vanitas. " Vanitas, stop this dark act or I will force to fight you."

Vanitas laughs at that, "How can you when you're just as drained as Sora is?" Steviele looked confused, "What.. drained?" Finally it hit him the explaintation of why his swimgs are so light.

"This world has a draining effect on those of light." Stevile looked enraged, "You cheat, you took us here to have a field advantage!" The world put a strong push on Stevile's body.

"I did to weaken Sora to keep him out of the way." Ven started to to stir, and wakes up to Vanitas hurling his keyblade in that way before he was about to strike.

Stevile only glared at Vanitas from what he was about to do. He wasn't going to show his fear. "Take your best shot Vanitas, I'll survive the hit." Vanitas smirked, "I dought you will."

Ven took his chance, and uses a wind attack that blows Vanitas off his feet, and onto the dirt. Ven lands on his feet, and Activates his armor. "That's enough Vanitas, you want me, not them." Ven helps stevile up, and tells him to show Sora a special move with his keyblade to make a portal to get back to a safier world. "Go. I'll distract him."

Stevile nods, and runs over up the hill to Sora, it didn't feel right though, but they can't fight here. Steviele picks up Sora, and tells him what to do.


	6. The World That Never Was

**Another chapter finished with the help of two authors working together. It was finished a few days ago but still needed help in the editing department. Last chapter was longer. I feel like every time I have an author's note ****on the chapter it decreases the chance I will have of getting reviews. Thanks anyways if your reading the review. **

XXX

Yan Sid looks disappointally at Aqua more than Riku, but now wasn't the time to letchture the mage they need to find Sora, Stevile, and Ven to get back the keyblades both Aqua, and Riku had lost. Ven had Aqua's second keyblade the one from their teacher master Eraquis, Steville had been given Aqua, and Riku's keyblades from Ven before they had left him behind with Vanitas. Now there was a bigger problem now for the keybladers. Kairi one of the seventh princesses of heart is in harms way as she now travels with Donal, and Goofy, who are on their own quest that they shouldn't had gone on quite yet. Lucky for Aqua there were two more keybladers at the tower Lee, and Roxas who had woken as time had passed by, who was now being informed by Yan Sid of what is going on, and the fight the keybladers must be ready for. Seven of light against thirtheen of of dark, then sends them out on their mission to find Kairi, and bring her back here to complete her training before the time was upon them for that fight. Also to find Sora, and Stevilee. Ven is awake, and can handle himself, but a weakened Sora, and the keyblade welder who does not know much of the power he holds now can not handle themselves as well as Ventus.

Ven looks at Vanitas as they looked at eachother in the eyes up close. Vanitas smiled at Ven as they were finally alone, and could have a proper reunion. Ven had been wondering something since he had heard Vanitas when they had disappeared long ago. _Why?..._Ven tried to think about it, and finally asks. "Why? You said why as your last words long ago. What did you mean by that Vanitas?" Vanitas grabbed Ven's hand, and gave him a memory from Vanitas's memories of what had happened to him after they had split, and Ven was just brought to Eraquise.

The flashback...

Master Xainort had returned from the Land of Departer after droping Ven off with Master Eraquist, then a lot of horrible things had happened to Vanitas as he was displlined, and trained into the person he had turned into.

As the memories went on, and on in Ven's head he was held by Vanitas as he showed Ven the memories of his past. In truth Vanitas was as good as Ven was, if Vanitas had a nicer teacher than Xahinort then VAnitas wouldn't be such the bad guy is now. He would had been a whole different person.

The flash back ends, and Ven ends up crying in Vanitas's arms. "Thank you for showing me that." Ven looks up at Vanitas. "Vanitas how about we join forces, and destroy him together. You don't have to be under his control." Vanitas thought for a moment, he thought of what could happen if he breaks from Xahniort's power, he actually started to wonder what did he have waiting for him at the end of his master getting the X-blade that was craved for so much? He than looks to Ven, "We pretend to be as we were before you, and I as enemies, but alone we are.." He kisses Ven on the lips, and wraps his arms around Ven's waist.

Ven took a breath as Vanitas kissed him unexpectally, but he knew what he was saying. Ven kisses back, and puts his arms carefully on Vanitas's shoulders with a clink sound from the two armors had touched from Ven putting his arms around Vanitas's neck.

Vanitas smiled in the kiss as he tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. He held in a sound of glee as he heard a m*** that had escaped from Ven. He breaks the kiss, and smiles at Ven's half opened eyed expression. "C'mon Ven you need to start getting stronger." Ven nods as he comes back to reality. "Yeah, ok."

"I'll see you in the Collisum to test you. Venny when the unverse stop showing that's your cue." Vanitas says as he makes a dark portal, and pushes Ven through it playfully before closing it.

xxx

Ven pops up in Radiate Garden out cold from the dark portal, and is found by Aerith. "Oh my, hey are you alright. Hey."

xxx

Stevile, and Sora end up outside in the rain, he sees shelter in one of the tall buildings, and goes to rest on the second floor as he puts Sora down. He sits down next to him as they lean on a wall both a little wet from the rain.

"I thought in magic worlds like this one rain doesn't exist," Stevil watching the rain drop down. He hasn't seen rain go on for this long or look so heavy since that day on the island. " What do you do when it's raining, Sora?"

He followed neither of these feelings. Again Aerith tries to talk to the new comer."Hey are you alright." Ven's chest was cold, and made Aerith shiver as she had her hand on his shoulder. She looks at him quizzally, "What happened to you?" Ven suddenly collapsed. "Oh!" Was Aerith's reaction as she caught the boy. She picks him up, and carries him home to the house she shares with the other restoration commety members over at Merlin's

Sora was still weakened from the Darkness Valley they had came from. He didn't look so good as he layed there asleep. "Sora?.. Hey Sora are you ok?.. Sora!" Steville shook the spiky brunette, but Sora still slept. Stevile had no clue what to do than he noticed the Elizer that had fallen out of one of Sora's pockets. Stevile looked at it, and tries to make Sora drink it. He got it down Sora's throat, and Sora opened his eyes. "Sora you're ok." Sora nods, "Yeah, and we're safe from Vanitas. Where are.. Oh great I took us here, that's just great." Stevile looked confused, "Where is here anyway Sora?" Sora looks at him, "This is The Woorld That Never Was a home to all nobodies."

"What, what in the world is a nobody?" Steville just had to ask from that dusk nobodies appeared, and Sora got his keyblade out. "Those are nobodies."

It was hard seeing the nobodies in the rain. He saw their shadows, they looked like heartless. But as they got closer he saw them to be white creatures with tattoos on their heads and spiky hands.

"Stev look out!" Sora blocks before the nobodies could hit his friend. He slashes at the three nobodies, and grabs Stev's hand before making a portal with his keyblade, and jumps through it to land on his feet in Yan Sid's study.

"Sora, Stevile what happened to you, and why are you all wet?" Sora let's go of Steviel's hand, and dismisses his keyblade. "We ended up in a world that I've been to before the lair of the nobodies. Where's Riku?"

Yan Sid tries to calm the spikey brunette. "I've sent them on a journey to find you two, and Kairi, who has gone on a journey of her own with Donald, and Goofy. Do you have Aqua, and Riku's keyblades from Ven?"

Sora nods, and hands the keyblades to him. "Here, excuse us, but we got to get going." Yan Sid nods, and tells Sora of the journey Donald, and Goofy had gone on.

"Right, ok bye." Sora grabs Stevile's hand, but Yan Sid stops him again. "I'm afraid he shouldn't go anywhere else 'til he knews what his responsabllities are as a keyblade wealder young Sora, and you look like you could use a rest."

Sora sighs, and let's go of Stevile's hand, "I'll be down staires with all the bed rooms when you're done up here." Sora leaves to go rest. Yan Sid looks to Stevile, and starts with one question. "How much do you know about the keyblade?"

Stevile looked at his blade. The first words that came to mind were nifty, versatile, strong, fast, magical, and irreplaceable. Those weren't the words he had for Yan Sid. He had a new speech made up for it.

"I wouldn't want to carry another weapon other than this thing you call keyblad e. Sora uses it, Ven uses it, I see lots of people using it, it's a cool weapon. I think only the good should use it and keep it away from anyone who would work with the heartless."

Yan Sid smiled, but sadneded. "Unfortunately there are some of darkness that do use keyblades as well A new threat that is going around taking people like Donald, and Goofy, and had token the keyblade that their king wields. This is the villain that those two went to go investigate about with one of the seven princesses of heart that must be protected by people that possess your weapon Stevile. A heart full of purest of light, if gathered together like they had once they can open a door to a world that shouldn't be bothered with. A world that is called Kingdom Hearts. This world is very unique the true verson of it that Vanitas's master seaks is what the X-blade formed by him, and Ventus will open, and a war will form to see who gets the light for themselves, we can not let the past repeat itself. Unfortally that is the reason for the fight that we must be ready for the fight between seven of light, and thirteen of darkness."

He pauses, than goes on. "Stevilee there are more dangers than just heartless now like you had seen before falling where Aqua had been for yours. There are now Nobodies, half a person that is created when a strong hearted person is turned into a heartless." He explains about the orgizaiton nobodies that are no more 'cause of Sora, but the cloak was pass on to the members that Master Xahnort is forming. And then he explains about a threat that Sora had walked in on, "This new treat is actually an old threat that lurked when Ven, and Vanitas had first fought. Unverse that feed on negativity, and take shape from emotions from Vanitas according to Aqua, and Ven must have seen they came from Vanitas as well. The Unverse are strong, and at this moment are forming an alliance with the heartless. So watch your step. Stevile I adviced that you stick to Sora to learn to properly use that weapon of yours. Now off with you two." Sora, and

Stevile go to the hall with the bed rooms on it. Sora still wanted to rest a bit, and it was best to let all the info that Yan Sid had given to sink in. Sora lays on a bed while Stevile rests on another bed. "Hey Stev, do you think Riku's ok out there with Lee, and my nobody Roxas?"

Stevile pondered that question. Riku was pretty skilled admittedly and the red head Lee seemed like he was a good fighter as well. Rosas reminded Stevile a little of himself with his personality. There were three of them. They were mostly smart with cunning strategies if they ran into an army of heartless and each had more power in one finger than Stevile had fighting to his last breath.

"He probally is Sora even without his keyblade. Now let's get some rest, you need it more than I do." Sora sighed, and rests his head on the pillow his eyes closing already as he let's his body drift to dream land. Steville lays there thinking to himself if he was just as great as a fighter as everyone was he probally would stop feeling so down all the time when it came to thinking about that kind of stuff. His eyes start to close after he yawns, and falls to sleep.


	7. Twilight Town

**The chapter was named so I changed the author note from what it was before. My co-author...she has prepared names for the rest of the chapters. I'm out of things to say. **

XXX

Kairi was sure every one of her friends were facing troubles in their journey's. Kairi hoped they weren't in any big trouble. Kairi knew for a fact she must  
>avoid them, or she's sure they'll just send her back to the tower to just end up sitting there doing nothing while they were out there on journeys. Donald, and<br>Goofy were still not so sure they should had taken Kairi with them. They reached a world where there were news that more Disney characters had been taken from,  
>and there was a good lace to start looking for leads to finding this guy.<p>

They go to Twilight Town, and land the ship in the woods. "Now we know how strong you Kairi, but you stay close to us while we travel in worlds we've been  
>to with Sora. We don't want to lose you in these woods." Goofy says kindly, and Kairi smiles.<p>

"Ok, I'll stay close Goffy, now let's get off of this ship, and go find this guy's tracks."

Donald did that, "Wak, hey that's my line."

Goofy snickered, and they were off. Donald being the leader he thinks he is goes first, and Goofy walks like he usally does, and Kairi was behind Goofy.

Suddenly they stopped behind a tree, and Kairi curiously looks to see a boy in a mask, or Vanitas in his public outfit, and releases the unversed.

"Go." He says sternly to the Unversed go, but something seemed up with them. They seemed distracted from Vanitas's thoughts of Ven, and the emotions he was  
>letting out. Vanitas kicks the leader, "Stop feeling that emotion, now get going!" The Unversed squeeked, and took the sudden anger moment as their own,<br>and were back to normal, and than heartless appeared. The scene shows the heartless, and Unversed form an alliance with one another, and go off after the  
>two leaders had jumped in glee as their saying of 'shaking hands'.<p>

Vanitas smirked, he thought of Ven, and thought of their kiss, he was happy that Ven had accepted his confession to him. "Hey you. Are you working with Xahnort?"  
>Donald squacked. Vanitas got annoyed, and had shot a dark fire bomb on Donald, it created smoke, and Vanitas disappeared with only Kairi seeing him.<p>

Donald put blizzard on the flames that were left behind. "Heartless, and new creatures!"

Goofy nodded, "Yeah, we better halp out the people who live here." Donald, and Goofy make sure Kairi was there, and sigh in reielf, "Let's go Kairi, it's time to use the keyblade." Says Goofy.

"Right, let's go."

The trio head through the town, and Kairi swings her keyblade left, and right as they went through heartless, and Unversed the unversed seemed to act like shilds  
>for the heartless though. The heartless would steal the hearts of the world with the Unverse protecting them from the keyblade. So Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had a<br>hard time getting through the strong shelds. There were screams around town, and someone shouted, "Kairi!" it was Olette, Hayner, and Pence. "Quick follows us to  
>the ally." Says Hayner as they go off the trio go, and they get to the Secret Spot.<p>

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy rest, and Hayner looks at Kairi, "You can fight now?"

Kairi nodded "Yeah I can." Olette couldn't help herself but be close to Kairi without touching her. Kairi almost didn't notice the look in Olette's eyes. Kairi didn't know how to react to that loving feeling look in her eyes, but she sort of liked it, it was still odd to Kairi.

"So what brings to Twilight Town besides the creatures?" Asks Pence. "We heard there's someone stealing people like Donald, naked Goffy here, and the person was last seen here, and it was a man. You seen what any traces he left behind?"

Hayner, and Pence thought while Olette was still distracted. Kairi wondered what kind of clues she might find looking for a trail of this person. It Goofy and Donald were taken they might drop their hats somewhere in the town. She looked there but couldn't find any hats Goofy, Donald, or the man dropped. However, she found a smashed item against a wall.

XXX

Vanitas drops by Radiate Graden, and was about to release Unversed when he feels Ven. "Venny.." He teleports in front of Merlin's house, and looks through a  
>window. Aerith was trying her best to wake up Ven while Leon watches a bit worried. Vanitas feels that Ven had collapsed, and waits for the two to leave.<br>They do when Aerith could do nothing more. "Sighs.. I guess he'll wake on his own." Leon looks to Ven as he layed on the bed on his back. "I hope so."

The door closes, and Vanitas teleports into the room, and takes off his helmet before standing close to the bed. He grabs Ven's hand, and squeeses it softly.  
>"C'mon Venny wake up." Ven felt a weird feeling in his heart, and opens his eyes sleepily.<p>

"Vani?" Vanitas laughs softly at the new nickname, and smiles at how cute, and good Ven looked laying there looking like that.

"Hey you need to wake up your job is calling you." Vanitas says quietly. Ven rubs his eyes, and sits up. "Um right, I'm up, th.. thanks for waking me up Vani." Vanitas smiled as he noticed what Ven was trying to hide as the blonde's pants looked a little tight. "Hey Venny, how about we fix something before I start sending out the unversed in this world?" Ven looks at Vanitas with a blush, and nods. Vanitas smiles, and reaches out his hand to Ven to take. Ven smiles, and takes the hand willinly. They leave as Vanitas teleports to where Sepiroth was fought, and Vanitas makes Ven lean against the rocky wall as they kissed passionity.

xxx

Kairi found Seifer. Kairi was going to ask him a lot of questions. The first was if he owned the smashed item and the second would be if he saw anyone the day he  
>dropped it.<p>

Seifer was up to his neck with getting rid of the creatures that appeared. He ignored the questions, "Hey didn't that other guy Sora came with?" He asked to the duck and Dog. They shook their heads, "No, Kairi here can fight these things too." Donald squacked. Seifer looked at Kairi. "Well c'mon than help me get these whatever creatures of the town than we'll talk." Kairi pulls out her keyblade, and helps get the heartless with Donald, and goofy while Seifer, Fuu, and Rai take care of the Unversed that protect the heartless.

They defeated the creatures, and heartless now it was time for Seifer to answer the questions. "First of all what does the item looked like all I saw was smashed thingy in the Sand lot while going to practice for the summer tournament." Fuu spoke, "Weird guy portal." Rai translated, "yeah Fuu, and me saw some weird guy go poof in a dark hole, you know?" Fuu nods.

"Thank you for answering my question," Kairi said. " Do you know where this guy who can open portals could have disappeared to?"

"Your really going to ask me if I know where a man who can escape through portals could be?"

Hayner had appeared, and put a hand on Seifer's shoulder, Seifer sighs after he sees who it was behind him. "We have no idea where he gone maybe if you go look  
>around the wall in the Sand lot it would give clues." says Seifer. "Seifer theremight be creatures there ready to fight, you should go with them." Fuu, and Rai<br>nod as seifer looks at them both. "Ok, just go somewhere safe Hayner, I don't want to lose you to the those black things with the yellow eyes." Hayner nods,  
>and goes off with Rai going with Hayner. "Alright Fuu, you three let's get going."<p>

They get to the Sand Lot, and there were strong heartless, and Unversed everywhere. Seifer takes out his weapon, and goes into action. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy go too. Seifer, and Fuu go for the unversed with their weapons, and the trio go for the heartless. There were the neo shadows, and dark mushroom heartless. those blobs that floot. The unversved it was this weaird one that looked like a large body heartless, but it rolls, and if hit wrong it goes KABOOM.

They got the heartless, but they mostly hid behind the Large body Unversed that explode, when they got them all Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all stand where the item had been found, and the spot of where the man had disappeared from to wherever he had gone.

"Maybe if we hit the wall hard enough it will take us to the man who escaped in the wormhole," Goofy said. Donald hit his beak but Kairi giggled.

"I think that is a good idea, but maybe we should try looking for the portal so we can build our own portal to take us to where he left."

"I hope there's not any scary monsters like when Donald, Sora and I went underwater."

Seifer just looked at Donald, and Goofy like they had lost their memory or something. "Maybe the item could give a better clue." Seifer says, and was ready to leave them.

"Wait," Kairi said. Seifer stopped moving to talk to her. She wanted to ask him if he had any items that could help her, but she decided she had to do it herself.

Seifer just looked at Donald, and Goofy like they had lost their memory or something.


	8. Radiate Garden

**I feel like an idiot for not remembering that I haven't posted a chapter yet on my profile. I thank her for having a chapter already finished I could post for the story. Please read and review. **

XXX

Vanitas just helped Ven put his pants back up, and gave him his shirt while he pulls up his pants, and puts his shirt on. Ven puts it on. Vanitas kisses his cheek, "We should get you back to that lady that's worried about you probally." Vanitas was about to teleport them when Ven speaks. "Wait Vani, can I sleep with you?" Ven didn't want to go back to how the two are in public just yet. Vanitas sighs, and goes to a spot on the other side of the rock wall, and sits down as he leaned his head against the wall tired, and happy from the passion they had in what they just did. Ven smiles, and sits in Vanitas lap, and rests his head on Vanitas's shoulder with a sleepy smile on his face. Vanitas lughed softly, and wraps his arms around Ven. "There get some rest Venny, you'll need it." Ven nods at that, and already was falling asleep. Vanitas smiles as he stares at Ven's face, and eventually his eyes close with a smile stuck on his face. His body goes to how heavy it gets when someone sleeps, and his head rests on top of Ven's as his face was now in Ven's soft hair.

As the two sleep they end up having the same dream, or end up like two seprate pieces put together. The dream was unrelated to their reality, and it was nice the two living together with none of the x-blade stuff in their life. It was a good dream for both of them, Terra, and Aqua were getting along with Vanitas from Ven's parts of the dream, and Vanitas made friends with Lee, and Kairi.

Somewhere else in Radiate Garden cloud came back from his fight Sepiroth, and looked like a pack of heartless, and nobodies had gotten him. He hadn't seen the new alliance with the Unversed yet. The Town seemed calm, he walks in a different direction to go to the castle that was still in construction. He used to sleep there at times. Yuffie was playing around instead of helping with the construction, and sees Cloud.

"Cloud!" Yuffie jumps, but Cloud stops her, and Yuffie stands in front of him understanding, but pouted. "Cloud you're back, and you're alive. Is that Sepiroth gone?"

Cloud nods, "Yes he is." Cloud was wanting to enter the castle, but Yuffie stopped him.

"Not yet we still have work on it. C'mon Aqal, Aerith, and Cid will be happy to see you." Cloud sighs, and follows Yuffie slowly.

He hears a "Whoa watch where you're going." Cloud, and Yuffie both step back in surprise.

"What in the world of gaia was that?" Says Yuffie as they looked, and see a mouse with a yellow hat. "Oh it's you, where's your elephant friend?" Says Yuffie.

The mouse had lost him again. "I don't know, one minit we were playing a game than the next he was gone, and all I have is his hat."

Yuffie notices the yellow hat, and grabs it, and let's the mouse rest in her hands. "Well how about you come with me. This place is really big for you to walk around by yourself, right Cloud?"

Yuffie, and the mouse look up at the spikey blonde man. "Yeah let's get moving before I collapse out here."

Yuffie remembered, "Yeah that's right we better get you to bed spikey."

Yuffie puts the mouse in her little pocket near her chest, and puts the hat in one of her bigger pockets. The two get to Merlin's, and find Aerith looking quite sad, but hopeful, and Leon was in a chair drinking some tea before he freaked as well.

"Hey look who I found by the castle, you two lok like you need some cheering up." Leon drinks his tea.

"No sweets please Yuf my stomach can't hold down any food." says Leon.

Yuffie laughs, "This is better than sweets Squal, it's Cloud he came back." Aerith turned from the sink from her dishes, and gasps as Cloud walks in looking like a mess.

"Cloud you're back, and safe." Aerith goes to him, and they hug lightly before Aerith gets Cloud to his room, and patches him up from all the cuts, and other injuries. Leon smiled, and looked to Yuffie, "That did cheer me up.. what's that in your pocket Yuf?"

"Oh I found him outside he says his elephant friend is missing his hat left behind." The mouse nodded, and Leon frowned.

"We'll find him, now let's find you some food." Leon says as he took the mouse from Yuffie to go to the kitchen.

"Thank ya Leon, I knew all I had to do was find one of you guys to help me find him."

Leon nodded, "You're welcome, now what do you want cheese, nuts?..." Yuffie was about to go help Aerith when Tifa showed up from her room. "Yuffie did I hear right that Cloud's back?" Yuffie nods, and Tifa goes to pester Cloud, but Leon stops her.

"Hey Tifa, can you go find a new boy around the town he was out cold when Aerith brought him here, but he's gone." Tifa pouts.

"Say no more Leon, I'll go find him." Tifa leaves, and Leon sighs in relief. The mouse looks up at him as he nibbles on his chunk of his favorite kind of cheese. "What's up Leon, you seem so cheery to get her away from her friend, why?" Leon sighs, "The last thing we need is Cloud running away, and not getting better from the battle he just returned from."

"Oh, I see." The mouse keeps eating his cheese, and asks for seconds, and thirds. "All this worring sure has gotten me the munchies."

"Don't eat too much, or you'll end up with a stomach ache. I've been there with my sweets." The mouse laughed, "I'll try, but that's going to be a little tough for me."

"There, now you just need some sleep. we're glad you're home Cloud." Aerith says to Cloud as she watches her friend already falling asleep, and smiles. She raises the covers to his chin, and her, and Yuffie leave the room, closing the door quietly on their way out.

Aerith walks back to the kitchen, and sees the mouse, and had to take a double take before putting him outside.

"Oh it's you again, is something wrong?" The mouse saddened, and Leon asnsers for him. "His elephant friend is missing." Leon pulls up the hat to show to Aerith. "Oh.." Aerith puts a hand to her mouth. "Don't worry, we'll find him, you'll help us more if you stay here with us. We can't lose you too." The mouse smiles after pouting a bit, but understands, and knows better than to di-fie Aerith's wishes.

"So hows Cloud, I sent Tifa to find that boy." says Leon as he sits back in the chair. Aerith sits down on the couch. "He just needs some rest now, he's asleep in his room."

Leon smiles feeling less worried. "Great." Leon sips his tea some more, and than gets up to check in with Cid's work out the living room, and in the part of the house everyone sees when they walk in.

"Hey Leon, we got news from Tron that there are newbies working with the heartless in his world. Don't know what they are though." Cids types a bit, and a picture of an Unversed appears, "Is that one of the new ones?"

"Sure is, and they're acting like shields, and protecting the heartless as they do their stuff." He had cussed a little as Leon goes 'hmm' while looking at the picture.

Suddenly, "Oh blasted they're back, those creatures from ten, or nine years ago have returned, I know one when I see one that's them alright." says Merlin as he had spooked Leon from his thoughts.

"Do you know what they do, are they like the heartless Merlin?" Merlin shook his head, "No they aren't like the heartless, but they do move like some though. These things are still a mystery to me. I wish those two boys, and one lass were here to shed some light on these creatures." Leon, and Cid both look at Merlin curiously. "Do you have pictures of those three there was a boy that looked like he was from another time..."

"Yea that must be the blonde boy I've seen once. I think I just saw him fight those creatures again too." Leon says nothing as Cid goes off on the wizard. "Well dam it, why didn't you say that before?!"

"I'm old, what more do you want from me?!" Leon sighs as the two go at it again, and walks out of the house before he says anything that will make the fire get bigger. Aerith breaks the fight, "Knock it off and keep the noise down. Cloud's asleep in his room." Cid, and Merlin quiet down a little. "Dam is spike really back?"

Aerith nods to Cid's question, "Yes, now keep it quiet, we also have a guest in the kitchen. You remember the mouse friend with the elephant?"

"Oh great that mouse is back, better put my cat in the carrier." says Merlin, and Cid goes to help surprisly taht's when the two actually work together is when the cat needs to be caught. "Dam Merlin that grey, black speckled cat of yours is already looking for our friend hurry up." Cid, and Merlin both hurry to get the cat.

"I got him." says Yuffie, as she put the cat in the big carrier with a cusion inside it on the floor of the carrier. Tha cat meowed, and hissed as it tried to get out. Yuffie goes to check on their little friend, and he was alright, and safe on the table where Leon had left him.

Meanwhile...

Tifa found Ven, but he was busy fighting the Unversed, and heartless, him, and Tifa meet, and get Ven back to Merlin's house..

XXX

Kairi was in Agrabah. One moment she was in Twilight Town and next after finding an item that helped her reopen used portals she, Goofy, and Donald were taken to the place with Aladdin and his friend Genie.

Kairi visited this place a few times. Not many times. She still jumped into the people who swallow fire and sometimes people look at her with evil in their eyes. Deep down Kairi didn't like everything about different worlds but she didn't hate all the worlds she travelled to.

"Theee streets here aaaaare busy," Donald said almost bumping into two sultan guards. From experience Kairi knew bumping into them got you in trouble.

"Your right Donald ol' pal," Goofy said. " But we can't let more people go missing because a big crowd got the better of us."

A member of the thirteen of dark thing saw Kairi, and smiled, but the dog, and the duck would be a problem. The member stuck to the shadows, and thought of catching her, and Jasmine when the time was right.

Kairi hadn't actually been to Agrabra, she only knows 'cause her heart had seen this world through Sora's eyes.


	9. Prime Objective: Protect the Seven

**Hello the co-writer here, we're probally both happy that after a long time the favs went up from 1 to 3, and the follows went from 2 to 3. It's something to be happy for all the hard work that has been put into this story. Do you know why a lot of writers like myself ask for reviews? It's 'cause reviews are the only system this site has for comments from the readers. So please review, and tell us how good the chapters have been. We really want to know what people think for all the hard work we bust our butts for with this story.**

XXX

Riku, Aqua, Lee, and Roxas go to Dwarf Woodlands, and see that the town's folks are tears. Aqua goes to the prince she had met who was now one of the rulers of the castle with his wife Snow White. "Excuse me what seems to be the problem?" says Aqua. "Oh it's you, Snow White's heart was taken from her by someone in a black coat. "Oh no!" Roxas says.

"Don't worry we'll get her heart back." Says Aqua. The new king smiled, "Thank you, without her heart the queen lies on a bed with her friends the dwarfs who pleaded toprotect her." Aqua nodded "Right, thank you, alright let's go guys." says Aqua.

The guys followed her, but Roxas had no idea what they were doing. "Um Lee why are we going to see her?"

"Man you still are the same as you were back than aren't you Roxas, we need clues, leads to theses thirteen of dark guys lair." says Lee.

Roxas looked confused, and thought a black coat ment the Orgization, but Yan Sid they changed. No one is a nobody, or are they? The leader is Xahnenort who is complete. Roxas head started hurt just thinking about it. He had one thought that seemed important, this might be a waste of time instead of going there, they should go, and try to protect the other princess. They're not safe like this. He stops, and Aqua looks behind her.

"Roxas what's wrong we have to get going to." Lee answers. "We're wasting time Aqua, the princess that are left are in trouble while we look for clues to find these guys that has one of the pure hears." Aqua looks to Lee, and Roxas.

"You think this too Roxas?" Roxas nods, "I think they're right, and we're looking for Kairi too, she might be next, and Sora is probally wasting time too." Aqua sighs, "Fine Lee you go, andprotect jasime in Agrabra, Roxas you go, and protect another princess, if you two find Sora tell him to go protect Belle." Roxas, and Lee both nodded and Riku portals the mto their disations.

"We should go to Yan Sid's maybe Sora made it back there, we can't go on without our keyblades." Aqua nods, and they go back to the tower.

XXX

Lee appears in Agrabra, and puts his hood on as he hides in the shadows. He sees Kairi, and whispers, "Kairi, Donald Goofy."

Kairi looks to see Lee, and turns from him as she thought he was going to take her back to Yan Sid. "Let's go guys." Lee frowns, "Alright then if that's how you're going to play, we'll do it your way." Lee put a hand to his mouth again Axel had spoke.

Lee keeps an eye on Kairi, but goes to see Jasime. He appears in the palace, and Jasime jumps a little, and keeps her pet tiger from jumping on Lee. "Who are you?"

Lee takes out his keyblade, "I'm here to protect the princesses of heart from getting their hearts taken again, and you're one of them right?" Jasime puts a hand to her chest. "Are you sure, someone is out to kidnap me again?"

"I'm afraid from what has happened to another princeess they might just run off with your heart, and leave your body here this time." Jasime gasps, "Thank you, but I'm sure Aladin will keep me safe."

Lee frowns, "Well how about I be back up than your highness, Name's Lee got it memorized, anyway the guys that are after you wear a black coat, so watch it, if the weapon they have isn't mine. Oh there's a princess that has a keyblade too, Kairi, keep her safe for me will yaeasy work, and all that."

Jasime nods, "I'll make sure she's safe, where is she?"

"In the town, which is dangerous for you." Lee goes off to hide, and Aladin appears, "Jasmine! Oh good you're alright."

"Aladin my heart is in danger again just like the last time I was kidnapped."

"What again, by who?" says Aladin, Jasime tells Aladin of who to look out for, and tell him about lee, and Kairi. "Right I'll go into town."

"Nonsense Al, I can find her for you." Genie appears, "You should stay here with Jasime, I'll go find Kairi." Aladin let's him go find Kairi.

XXX

Roxas appears in Wonderland, but he seemed to had entered in a different part of the world it was a field. A lady in a blue dress with blonde hair in a bun, or pony tail just seemed to almost run into him. "Wait, white rabbit wait!" She had just said she need a moment when she saw the rabbit in the red waistcoat for the sedond, or third time that day. She had just left the son of arranged thing where the two moms had thought of marrying off their children to the other. The lady that seem like the queen of hearts with blonde, or brown hair's son with Alice. Her sister Marget, her mom, and herself had been sad since the loss of Alice's dad, who she was close to, and was a daddy's little girl pretty much in who she take after of.

Alice isn't the same as she was as a little girl..

"Watch out!" Alice, and Roxas run into eachother, "Oh, no where is it, oh there it is." She runs off, and Roxas runs after her "Wait!"


	10. On My Own

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and KhFanWriter9 as it has been every chapter. We wrote together, KhFanWriter9 wrote more than me, I edited what he wrote and wrote it in my own words. I have about seven more chapters to send before we can write more. **

XXX

Riku, and Aqua appear in Yan Sid's tower, "Aqua, Riku.." Yan Sid lectured Aqua , and the two got their keyblades back. "I had two keyblades where the other one?"

"It lies with Ven, who is in Radiate Garden, who is putting quite a decrease in the Unversed, and Heartless numbers there. More people are being taken for some odd reason, and like you must had seen Snow white's heart was taken yet again. You need to get going Aqua, you, and the others must split up. Lee is taking care of Kairi, and Jasime. Roxas has Alice in his sights, and follows her to that rabbit hole. Sora, and Stevile are here. Sora shouldprotect Belle since he, and her protecter are friends even if the beast is no longer one, they are friends nevertheless. Stevile is still a rookie, and shouldn't go alone quite yet. He seems to be taking a liking of traveling with Sora." Riku frowns at that, but doesn't say anything. "Right, we'll be going, I will watch Cinderella, we know each other." Yan Sids nods in agreement. "Yes, and when Ven finishes in Radiate Garden, Riku make sure he watches Aura, he is best suited there." Riku nods.

Riku goes to wake Sora, and Stevile while Aqua goes to see Cinderella. Riku opens the door, and wakes up Steevile first "Hey wake up, it's time to go on your journey." Riku shakes him a bit, and Stevile wakes up with a frown.

Riku sighs as he looks to Sora, he smiles at his cuteness, but his beauty needs to wake up. He uses his favorite way of waking the spikey brunette. He jumps on Sora, "Rikng!" Goes an alarm clock in his ear.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed, and falls out of bed. Riku smiles at Sora. "Time to wake up Sora." Sora frowns, "Riku!" Sora tackles him, and they land on the bed with Riku laughing his butt off as he blocks Sora's punches as he made Sora madder. It was funny 'cause Sora was punching in a 'I just woke up' fashion, and it wasn't really strong, or fast.

Stevile was rubbing his eyes while sitting up in his bed after Riku had woke him. He was more awake now that Riku made a clock ring as loud as it could in Sora's ear. He couldn't help but shake his head to those two, and watching Sora fight wimsy to Riku who was smiling. He only had seen this once while he had failed to wake Sora up for school one day. Riku did the same thing, but something seemed different between the two this time. It looked like two lovers were laying on that bed not just two best friends like the first time he had seen it.

"Um guys you're freaking out here, can you stop that, and get up, so we can go?"

Riku pins Sora on the bed, and secretly kisses his cheek. "Morning Sora." Sora frowned, but smiled a little at Riku as he was on top of him. He clumsily kissed his cheek, and Riku laughed before getting up, and pulling Sora up with him to keep him from falling back to sleep, or to cling to the bed. "Ok Stev,we're going." Sora gets dressed, and walks out with Riku yawning, and throwing his hands up as he stretched. "Heh, did you sleep good Sora." Sora nodded. "I think so."..

Stevile gets up from the bed feeling left behind again, he gets dressed, and throws the blankets donw on the bed as he half makes the beds. Thump, thrump goes the blankets as he expresses himself through his actions. "Rookie, or not I'm going on my own wheater they like it or not."

Stevile heard from a corner of a hall that Riku had to go tell Ven to go to Enchated Domion to protect the princess there while Sora goes to see Belle. "Wow, I finally get to see the beast, and belle again." Sora was cheerful, "Yeah, just remember to keep her safe from some guys in black coats that isn't Lee. I think I'll try to help Snow white's heart with this." Riku pulls his cloak out, and Sora freaks a little. "What, how did you get that back? You aren't putting the blindfold thing on again are you?" Riku shook his head, "No I don't need that, I'm glad now that I found this before we had left the islands after we went back home. Be safe ok Sora." Sora nodded, "You too Riku keep an eye on Roxas too." Sora kisses him on the lips as he stood on his tiptoes a little. Riku kisses him back his arms around his waist smiling as he held in his laughter. Steville saw the kiss as his cue to sprint for the gummie ships, and takes off in a small one.

Sora, and Riku break the kiss with Sora taking his arms from around Riku's neck, and stands on his feet again. Sora walks off like he was in the clouds a little, and Riku just watches him go with his butt, and hips swishing the way they do, and Riku smiles, and almost didn't notce his pants slightly get tight. He goes after standing there a bit, than goes to get on a third ship. Sora's ship had just left.

Ven had been told to go help Tron, and the town clean up with the Unversed, and Heartless. He was on his way to the giant computer with Leon when a ship flew into the atmosphere. Leon looked, with Ven.

"Think we could check to see sho that is?" Says Ven.

Leon thinks, "It might be another keyblade wielder like yourself?" Ven had no idea, but it was worth checking out, so they go to the landing bay outside the castle gates. They see it was a new person to Leon, to Ven it was Stevile. "Stevile?"

"You're alright."

"Yeah.. and you're by yourself, where's Sora?"

"All of us is going to split up to protect the princess, and you're in charge of Aura in Enchanted Dominion."

Ven looks skepily at him, why was he alone, he must had gone off on his own. "Ok, so who were you suppost to be with?"

"I was going to be Sora, but I ratter come join you on your journey than Sora's." Stevile really didn't want to be with Sora, he just didn't feel right around him anymore a third wheel some sort. "Ok than, I can't stop him if he comes looking for you though. Let's get going I got some work to do here first." Ven, and Leon head to the Baily, and go down the stairs with their weapons both ready incase the heartless, and their Unversed shields appear. "Keep your guard up Stevile." The continue to go the long way to 'Ansem's study' to get to the large computer to get into Tron's world.

XXX

Stevile was warned by Ven how Ansem was not a nice man. He was evil, brought darkness, all the things he heard from Sora. Ven knew Ansem for what he was, terrible and wicked. Ansem was also known for making people turn to his side. Stevile asked Ven if his studies were just as bad as Ven claimed he was.

As they went, "We should be at Ansem's stufy soon." says Leon. "Ansem?" Ven, and Stevile booth had no clue. Leon told about his apprance had taken over everything. Asem the seaker of darkness. The real one was Ansem the wise.

"What was his apprance's real name Leon?" asks Ven. "Xahinort." Ven stopped for a moment in shock. "But how, Xahinort was a old man!" Leon looked confused at Ven. "Maybe we can find more answers from Even, Inezo, and the other scientists that knew him." Ven remembered Inezo, "Inezo, I think I met him before, I rescued a young boy from the Unversed." Leon looked at Ven with questioning eyes.

"How could you, if you're just a boy?" Ven sighed, "Maybe the scientists can explain that too." Ven keeps going, and passes Leon. It looked like Ven knew where to go after all, but to Ven his heart knew where to go. Leon had a weird sense that he had met Ven, but didn't know where. Stevile knew the answers to what Ven was trying to say, but kept it to himself, he was more curious of the truth that lies with this Ansem guy.

The trio gets there, and a blonde man with long hair turned around, "Leon what brings you here?"

"Hello Even, tron needs help those creatures outside are in the system as well, and"

Even sees Ven, "I knew we meet again, oh, and you have a friend with you."

Leon sighs, "They came to help with the problem, we need to get to the computer." Lexious's somebody nods, and presses the button on the wall to lead to the computer. Ven looks to Inezo, and the short man looks down at him. "It's a pleasure to see you again Ventus." Ven nods, "Yeah, you all too. Um before we go, can you tell us about the guy in the picture there." Ven says as he points a large picture of the apprance xahinort. Even rubs his temples, "Inezo, and the other two can tell you." Even goes in another part of the area, and it was a kitchen. Lexiou's somebody looked to Ven, and Stevile. "Excuse Even's behavior, he doesn't like to talk about him. What do you wish to know?"

"Well I don't understand the Xahniort in this picture is young, but the one I know is an old man, and I can't seem to figure out why I think of a friend named Terra when I look at the picture?"

Inezo answers his old friend, "I think your friend Terra had his body used to help Xahninort survive, didn't Yan Sid say anything?"

Ven put a finger to his chin. "He said that Xahninort was a nobody, and this guy was his somebody, and when Sora defeated them both, he turned into Master Xahnort an old guy that is the one I know. I never got a chance to ask Aqua where Terra was." The three scientists of Xaldin, Lexious, and Zexion's somebodies all look sad fro Ven. "Your friend Terra might be gone Ven. we don't know what happened to your friend when the true Xahnirot returned." Leon butted in a litte, but Even put a hand on Ven's shoulder, "There's something I want to ask you in the kitchen." Ven goes with Even, and Stevile goes to look at the computer with Leon as they wait for Ven.

"Good now there's something I want to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"How old are you to be exact, I can already see a mage had put a spell on your body." Ven jumped a little, "How can you see that?"

"There are things you don't know about what I study, now answer my question." Ven thought, "I think I'm in my 20s. I've been asleep so long I was told for nine, or ten years. I feel like I already know where to go in these new worlds too, my heart has been resting inside of Sora this whole time." Even nods, "I can see that makes Sora's friends like Leon feel like they had met you, but don't know where correct?" Ven nods, "Yeah."

"Tell me one more thing before I let you go, Once again I see your heart was swept clean of the darkness in your heart. How did that came to be?" Ven looked down a little. "That old man did that you can't tell anyone this ever, I'm one piece of forgeing some special keyblade that cause the keyblade war." Evne looked more interested in Ven, "I see, I'll keep this to myself, does anyone else know this?"

"Stevile, Sora, Aqua, and .. Terra." Ven says frowning. Even pats his shoulder, "I'm not much of dreamer, but your friend should end up somewhere if Xahniort is an elderly man once more." Ven looked up, and smiled a little. "I think I held you up enough, now go on, you must use your keyblade to help out here." Ven nods, and goes off to the computer.

Even puts a finger under his chin in thought, "So Xahniort you had this planned from the beginning after all, our hypothsis is more correct now." Inso steps in who had been listening, and had gone wide eyed at what he heard, he had heard everything Ven had said. "What all did you hear?"

"Everything, so we are on the right track?"

Evne nods, "It seems we are, and for everyone it looks like trouble is on the horizion." says a third voice from Lexion's somebody.

XXX

Ven, and Stevile go into Tron's world by the computer, and end up in the place where Sora always showed up in the unlocked prizon cell with the computer terminal. Ven looks at his new outfit as it was wite, and green. He looks at Stevilee's outfit, and saw it was black? Ven was usest to wear some kind of helmit on his head. Ven looks around, and doesn't see Tron. "Tron!" Tron popped up, "Are you the two users Cid told me about? Friends of Sora?" Ven nods, "I'm Ventus, and this is Stevile." Ven says as he gesters to Stevile.

"Hello," Stevile said. He wasn't used to seeing men dressed in weird outfits and living in some kind of world where the only colors he sees is blue. But Stevile was getting used to different things happening.

"We were told to... um.." His head seemed to have stopped. Tron looked worried, "What's wrong do you have a glitch, or is it a user thing?" Ven looked at Stevile, than back at Tron. "It happens when we users forget something, or don't know what to say, or how to say something." Tron relaxed, "Oh ok, you had me worried there for a minit," Ven looked around. "So um where the Unversed, and heartless Tron?"

"Oh good, it looks like you know the objective, let's get going. You call the type Unversed?" Ven nods, and takes out his keyblade, than looks to Stevile, "Time to go clean up in here, stay close the Unversed like to split groups apart, and take on the weaker ones first" Ven follows Tron, and they hid a little, so Tron could understand an Unversed. "So those things that are being the heartless body guards are Unversed?" Ven nods, "Yep that's them the bigger ones, and those little ones over there. They can't take hearts from people, but still can hurt people, good distraction than the heartless seem to take on the rest of the job after their target is weak."

"Wow, so what are they, the Unversed, and where did they come from."

"They are made up of negitivey, emotions like anger, and all that. They were released from someone that is pure darkness, but has a good side to him, if I'm alone with him." Ven says the last part quietly. Tron sees love coming from Ven, and was curious, "Emotions? What he feels?.. Uh oh they spotted us." Ven is pushed out of the way as an Unversed tries to strike. "Stevile!" Ven fires a fire as a blizara attack was thrown at him by the heartless, and the Unversed was just about to hit him. Ven stood in front of Stevile with his keyblade classed with the Unversed's claws.

Stevile helped Ven against the Unversed rubbing his sword against his keyblade and slashing the Unversed. His cut was small but he managed to hurt the Unversed. The Unversed staggered back. Stevile and Ven attacked at different times; Ven using a fire attack and Stevile using an ice attack shortly after Ven.

They got through the Unversed barrier, and took care of the heartless next. Tron helped with the heartless, but Ven, and Stevile seem to have most of it covered. Pretty much Tron was just a guide the whole way...

With Aqua she was with Cinderla, and having fun at a carnival or the Spring Festival. Cinderella was a new princess now, and had a ton of duties. Aqua helped her as much as she could, and kept the castle's cat Pom-Pom in check from getting Jack, Gust, Mary, and the other mice. So far everything was fine, but Aqua had warned Cinderella about the people in black coats that wanted her heart once again. Cinderella wasn't scared as long as she had Aqua near her she would be just fine.


	11. Beast's Castle

**Another finished and now only six more to go. Me and my co-author are hoping that when all the chapters we worked on are finished we will get lots of reviews. Thank you. **

XXX

In Agrabra Lee keeps watch on both Kairi, and Jasime, the dark thirtheen member had cringed teeth from not being able to have a good chance to nab either pincess. Than he finally had a shot, and took a lunge for Jasime. Aladdin got in the way, and Lee grabbed Jasime, and took her somewhere else in the city. Aladdin saw the member portal away, and goes to find Lee. They were in 'Aladdin's house' Or his old one now. "Jasine"

"Aladdin" The two hugged, "Well it looks like I did need help after all, thanks Lee." says Aladin. Lee just seemed distracted. "What's wrong Lee?"

"I need to check on Kairi." Lee says, and portals away.

Donald, and Goofy were fighting a person in a coat. "You aren't going to nab her heart as long as we're around." The coat person smirked. "Well how about I take all three of your hearts than. A good trade to get the guy who took your queen to work with us."

"Say what?!" says the duck, it was too late. Donald, and Goofy hearts were taken, and the bodies were snatched. "I'll be back for you miss princess of Radiate Garden." Kairi looked confused. "What Radiate GArden?" The person left with Kairi left there. "Kairi" Kairi looks behind her with Lee portaling in. "Lee, the person in the coat got Donald, and goofy's hearts.."

"I think it's time we take you to Yan Sid Kairi." Kairi stomps her foot, "No I have to find out what that guy ment by princess of Radiate Garden."

"And I'm sure Yan Sid could help you with that." says Lee, and with no further protest he sends Kairi to Mystery Tower. "whoo, finally now the job will be more easier with just one princess to watch."

xxx

Sora goes to see Belle, and the beast, who was human once again. Sora couldn't believe his eyes at how different the castle looked, instead of the west wing, and the ball room looking bright the whole castle was bright. Sora sees Mrs. pots as her old self, "Oh hello Sora!"

"Sora?... You mean he's returned?" says Lumiar. "Ha accurse he has, oh joy." says the lady that was Lumiar's girlfriend, who was the duster when they were objects. "Hey guys, I guess the spell was lifted?"

"Yes it was, and we're all happy, but what brings you to the castle?" says Clocksworth as his human self. "Well I don't want to worry you, but you remember Belle was kidnapped once, and your master went to go find her.."

"Yes that was horrible, but what does that have to do with anything hun?" says the strong lady that was the wordrove once. "There's these different people in black coats that want Belle's heart, and I'm here to keep that from happening. Or help your master do that."

The gang looked worried, "You're right Sora that is quite an upset to our happy times." says Mrs. pots as her human form. Clockworth got all nervous. "I might as well be the one to tell the master the news." Sora nods, "I'll come with you."

"Right, and we'll start putting the rest of the castle on alert." says Lumiare

Sora, and Clocksworth go to the garden where belle reads as their master works on a garden in a fower business. "Hmm? . Oh hello Sora." Sora smiled, "Hiya belle where's the prince?" Belle smiled, and points that way in the large vines of the pink rooses. "He's tending the flowers for a client that wanted some flowers for some special occasion."

"Oh well I guess I can wait." Clocksworth was all jittery. "Um Sora did you come here for a visit, or is something wrong?"

"A group of a group called the dark thirteen want your heart again belle, and I came to protect you from those in their black coats." Sora whistpered the last part from Clocksworth gesture to keep it down. "Oh that's horrible Sora, have they kidnapped anyone else of the princess?"

"Snow white, and they just left her body in her home without her heart." Sora says, and Belle puts a hand to her mouth. "Well let's keep this secret 'til he's done with work, he should be done in the afternoon. Clocksworth keep Sora away from him 'til it's time to tell him. Are the others?.."

"They are getting the rest of the castle on alert Miss Belle." She nods, and Clocksworth goes to keep sora away from the prince 'til the afternoon. "Look belle I found this new flower in the garden." It was a mixture of all the flowers that were near the pink roses. It had traces of Lillie, daisy, wild flower, and roase mixed the flower was all different colors, and the pedels were very unique as the flower had many pedels like a rose, but the flower opened up in lazy way like the daisy, and lilie for it's leaves. "Oh this flower is lovely." Belle sniffs the flower, and they put the flower in the old case where the rose was they had planted that roase, and it had mixed with the blue, and yellow rose turning it into a beautiful flower that thet now rests in a pot above the fireplace. They put the glass flower right by it. Sora was getting a little frazzled by all the moving around he had to do to stay clear of the prince 'til the afternoon. "Oh how much more moving around do I have to do?" Sora fowned as he silently shouted.

"Just a bit longer Sora, we're sorry for this, but we can't let you be seen just yet." says the boy that was the tea cup. "Oh fine, but can I stay in a place that's a little bigger?" Sora says as he steps out of the bottom of the closet

After that the lady that was duster shows up, "Ok Sora you can come out now. Oh dear what are you doing there?" She turns to the blonde child. "I told you to just keep him in your room, not hide him." She says, and Sora smiles. "it's ok, let's just go see them." Sora says as he gets of the closet fully, and goes out into the hall.

Sora sees his old friend, and the prince smiles at him, "It's nice to see you Sora, Belle told me you just arrived with some news." The prince voices was different, but Sora still can recognize his old friend. "Yeah I do, and it's not good."...

XXX

Riku appears in his cloak, and keeps his hood on as he walks around Never Was. The memories coming back to him as he traveled among the many buildings...

XXX

Kairi was shocked to hear from Yan Sid that her home world was Radiate Garden, and what had happened to it. She puts a hand on her necklance from her grandma. "You mean.."

"Yes I'm afraid so Kairi, your dad was Ansem the Wise, and according to Aqua he was too trapped in the realm of darkness." Kairi sat down in a chair, and shed a few tears than gets up, "I need to go there then, they need me right?"

"No, if you leave, and go there you are easiler to be lost of your heart. You must train more, get stronger." Kairi looks annoyed, "I've trained enough, I'm ready wheater you like it or not." She made a portal of light, and gasped. "See you must train, I'm afraid I can't stop you, go to Merlin's house, and find Leon, Aerith, Cid, or yuffie those can help you." Kairi nods, and jumps in the portal.


	12. Return From Space Paranoids

**Alright, finally finished chapter 12. I recognized it by the fixed word above the chapter 12. Well, I have to post this chapter soon to post the next one. **

XXX

Ven, and Stevile keep going as they slashed, and fought through the Unversed, and heartless with Tron. "Great we're almost done just one more place left." says tron. "Right let's get going." Ven goes with Tron with Stevile close behind keybade out, and ready to strike.

Stevile liked the universe Tron lived in. He liked the color, the ground he walked on, and his new friend Tron. But back on his island he had something called air and the sound of wind. The only wind Tron said he felt was wind blowing against his face moving on something fast.

Heartless appeared in ways Stevile never thought was imaginable. First they appeared camouflaged like the surroundings. Stevile tried slashing them before they appeared as whole creatures but they always came too fast.

Ven sees Stevile's skills improving as a fighter, "Slash it now Stev." Ven says as the heartless he was trying to defeat was in perfect postion for a hit. Stevile hits it, and smiles as the heartless went 'squeak!' from it being defeated, and had disappeared back to where It belonged out of the worlds. Stevile smiled, and Ven smiled too, They kept fighting the Unversed, and the heartless back to back as friends not lovers, and defeated the last of them.

"That's it guys, well done." says Tron as he clapped his hands. "Well I guess it's time to get you two back to the outer world." Ven nods, and Stevile was a bit sad, but nodded too. Tron saw that they were almost to the IO tower where another terminal was for them to get out from. "C'mon there's a terminal where IO tower is." Ven, and Stevile follow Tron as they went.

Once they got there Ven, Stevile, and Tron stood there as they were saying their goodbyes. "Well this is it you too, but if you know Sora than you might know that it isn't really good bye." Ven nods, "Yeah, call Cid, and we'll come if Sora isn't around to help with them." Tron nods, and looks to Stevile. "See you soon Stevile, this place is great, but for a user you'll end up starting to get home sick. Keep up the good work, you've improved since I've seen how you fight." Stevile smile smiles, and gets ready as Tron activates the system that brings them back.

The two appear in the computer room with Leon there waiting for them. "Hey is everything good in there?" Ven nods, "Yep, it's all clean now. What's going on out here?" Leon frowned, "Same problem the surcerty isn't messed with, but the Unversed can't be deated likethe heartless, and nobodies. Also, do you anything about a girl named Kairi?" Stevile looked surprised, "Kairi's here?"

Leon nods, "Yeah, and she says that she used to live here before Melfecent tore this world up. Even , and the others say it's true, her dad was Ansem the Wise, and she's the lost princess."

Ven was a little surprised, but only 'cause of his time in Sora's heart he knows her, but he really doesn't. Stevile was a bit surprised, everyone knew that Kairi didn't remember where her home town was. Ven looked a bit tired, but he goes to fight more Unversed. Leon stops him, "You can rest here in the guest rooms c'mon." Ven nods, and goes with Leon, and Stevile followed too being in a computer sure wears someone out once they get out of it.

Ven lays down on a bed, and Stevile sits on the other bed. Ven looked like this was wrong, he should be out there in the town fighting. Except his eyes were heavy all of the sudden as the exustion hits him, and falls asleep right there on his stomach.

Stevile lays down his bed looking up at the celing, he thought for a bit, and in the end leaving Sora was the best thing he could had done. Ven was better than Sora, he didn't make him feel like the way Sora made him feel. Sora had changed a little since they were kids, or now that he thought about it more something that Sora was doing now, he sort of did it way back too, but less than now. Stevile looks to Ven as he slept looking exusted even in his sleep. "Thank you Ven, I'm glad you let me stay with you." Stevile falls asleep.

XXX

Kairi was not enjoying her time in Radient Garden. Kairi had to stay with the scientists, and just hear how the town is, than see it for herself. Even, and other scientists were pretty much the family she grew up with before she had left the world with nothing but her necklace. "Is something the matter Kairi?" says the somebody of Lexious as he had noticed Kairi seemed distracted. "No I'm fine, are you sure I can't go, and see how the town is for myself, I actually didn't evne remember being here." They thought, and Leon appears., "Perhaps when Ven awakens, can take you." Says Even "YOu look a little tired Kairi you should go rest a little." says Inezo. Kairi nods, and is shown another room to sleep in for bit.

She looks at the wall as she lies there thinking of how Sora had changed from how he racted on the balcony with her at Yan Sid's tower. She wondered something as she finally noticed something was in her pocket. She pulls out the star charm she had given Sora, and gasps in horror. She jumps up from her bed, and goes to sneak in Ven, and Stevile's room, and decides to wake one of them up. According to Yan Sid they were the last to see Sora. More though Steviel was the last to see Sora.

"Stevile, Stevile wake up." She says in an voice that could make someone ask what was the matter if they heard it. She shakes him softly, but it was a little hard.

Stevile woke up to see the pretty girl from his island. Stevile always kept his eyes on her. But pretty girls know their beautiful and boys never know how handsome they look in another girls eyes. Stevile almost wanted to invite her for breakfast, the only meal he has in a day. Stevile was told breakfast fills people up more than lunch and dinner, and it was for that reason he ate lots of breakfast so he wouldn't feel hungry all day.

"Um.. What's wrong Kairi? Did you see a heartless, or an Unversed under your bed?" Stevile was half asleep, but he still would fight if she wanted him to. "No, I need to ask some questions about Sora. Did he seem different when you saw him last?" Stevile looked quizally at her, "What do you mean by different Kairi." He says in a hushed voice after Ven had turned over onto his back in his sleep saying, "Vanitas mm.." From that Ven should be worried 'casue their relationship is suppost to be secret. Stevile raised an eyebrow, lucky for Ven it was too soft to clearly make out the last part so Steville only heard the name. Kairi didn't seem side tracted from Ven talking in his sleep. "I need to know if sora has feelings for someone else, or not. He left something with me that should be with him. Something special, and he acted odd when I last saw him when I had a moment alone with him. He seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me like he was pushing me out of the way for someone else." Kairi started to cry a little as a tear fell from her eyes. Stevile caught the tear, "I know the feeling, but in a friend to friend sort of way. He does seem to push people out of the way when Riku's on his mind." Stevile didn't want to tell Kairi that Sora was gay. She should hear it from Sora himself. Kairi sniffled thinking the worst 'cause Sora leaving that charm was all the proof she needed that her chances with him were through. Stevile puts his shirt on before pulling off the covers, and hugs Kairi.

She crys, "Oh Stevile why did he do this to me, is our bond not strong enough?"

Stevile quietly says, "shh." He touches her hair as she crys on his shoulder while sitting in his lap. her legs were bended under her so nothing was touching. Stevile acts like a rocking chair as she continues to cry. "It's ok, I'm here for you." Kairi seemed to calm down a little, and stayed in his arms. Stevile lays her down when he sees she was falling asleep, and puts the blanket over her. Stevile watches, and plays with her hair 'til she had fallen asleep, he smiles, and goes over to ven's bed. "Hey Ven, you got room for one more." He says as he shake Ven a little. "Huh Vanitas?" Ven rubs his eyes, and sees it was Stevile. "Um why do you ask?"

"Kairi got a little upset, and I let her sleep in my bed." Ven nods, and scoots over for Stevile to sleep with him with the extra blanket for himself to sleep with while Stevile takes the cover. Ven sleeps on top of the cover with his blanket, and goes back to sleep after he sees Stevile was confortable.

XXX

Master Xahinort, and Minnie's kidnapper were sitting in floating chairs in a great round room.

The man in the chair for the thirteenth member that was the lowest to he floor, he had orange hair that change to white that causes him to lose his mouth. He wore black and blue spotted armor.

"So I heard you want me to help in some keyblade war with some light keyblaers is that right?" The old man smiled, "Indeed it is, and hear from my members that you have a tendency to win most of your fights, and leave your opponents in a emotional state that leads them to where they're ready to give up." The bangs that hung over his face swung as he nodded. "Yes that's true. So who is on the side of light?"

"Well according to what we gathered so far Sora, Riku Lee, Roxas, Aqua, Ven, and a new wealder named Stevile." The armored man thought, "What do I get out of helping you?" Master Xahnort looks at him, "The light of the true Kingdom hearts, and anything else you might want." The armored man looked thoughtful. "There's something I want from a wizard named Yan Sid that I wish to control." Master Xahniort smiles widely as the man tells him more about it, and Saix's somebody Isa seems to see that this could be useful in their plan, who was sitting in the chair marked for the seventh member.

XXX

Riku still looked, and looked, but still no sign of.. than he had heard voices, and listened through the door of Xahniort's plans. Riku portals away just in time before he was found out, and goes to Yan Sid.


	13. Wonderland

**This is funny. This chapter came after chapter 14. It was written by 4fireking and KhFanWriter9. And this is the end of the author's note. **

XXX

Roxas had followed Alice into the Rabbit's Hole, they land a bit roughly, and Roxas had smashed the piano the trip wasn't that great on the way down. Something did indeed changed than what his memories were trying to show him as his head hurt. Roxas ended up landing first, and Alice second her dress was almost showing what her dress hides.

"Hello?" Alice says as she addresses to where Roxas had gone. Roxas moved his hand to grab her leg after he had seen what postion they had landed in. "Oh!" Alice jumps up apologetically, she wondered why he didn't seem to be blushing though. "It's ok, I didn't see anything, if I did it wouldn't stare." Roxas stood up as he says this. "So.."

"Oh there he is, c'mon let's go." Alice says as she ran after the rabbit. Roxas followed her, and the memories still were bothering him. He had only been here during his time in the old Orgization. "Wait for me." Roxas takes his hand off his head, and follows quickly after her.

They get to the Bizzare Room, and it seemed different the chairs seemed to be ripped, and the clock was broken, The table by the chairs seemed to look broken too. It looked like someone had gone around smashing stuff looking for something. They hear a door close, and Roxas looked to see the door with the talking door knob shut.

Alice seemed to forgotten about everything, but in her dreams she always see this place, and her adventure here 'til she was kidnapped, than came here again after that to leave still as a little girl.

"Oh locked." The door didn't say anything when his nose was turned. Roxas looked around. "Oh, I forgot my maners, I'm Alice Painsly, who are you?" Roxas sighs as she finally forgot the rabbit. "I'm Roxas, and I came here to-" Alice was fiddling with the bottles on the table, and almost drunk the one that makes someone grow, but Roxas stops her. "Don't drink that one."

"What does it do?" Alice looks at it a bit startled, "It makes you grow, and that other bottle makes you shrink."

"Oh I see now." Alice takes the bottle, and after drinking it shrinks. Roxas put a hand to his head, and pulls the chair out before he drinks the bottle. They shrink, and Alice went to the door, and trys it again. Roxas looked confused from it not saying a word. Roxas taps the knob, "Um excuse me, but what happened here this place looked a lot different from when I came here." The door knob yawns, and Alice went wide eyed at the door growing a face.

"Yes it did 'til the red queen wanted something she couldn't find." Roxas put a hand to his head as the memories came to him. "I hope Alice appears, and helps the white queen claim her rightful crown." Roxas looked surprised at that, all this time the queen of hearts, or the red queen isn't the rightful rular of this place. Alice looked surprised at that info, "I'm Alice, but who are yo talking about?" The door knob smiled happily, "You're Alice, oh the others will be so happy. It's much safier if you go through me, and not that hole over yonder." The door opens, and Roxas, and Alice walked through.

The place was a different section of the forest that Roxas had been to, it was so full of life. The two see the talking flowers a red rose was the leader. "I knew she come, and look she brought an old familiar face."

The purple flower huffed, "You're late, we must be ready for the Fratous day." Roxas looked confused, and so did Alice. "What?" A white mouse jumped, "That's not Alice." She squeaked. "Acrose she's the Alice, let's go talk to Aplsolute, he'll know if she's the right Alice."

Roxas just followed with no choice really, they go to an odd place pass a different section of flowers. They start seeing all these vines, and mushrooms, the rabbit, the mouse, and the twiddle dee, and twiddle dum look around. "Apsoulous, you here?" There than came a voice, "Did Alice arrive yet?" said a not so cherry voice. "Yes, do come out." Than came a blue caterpillar.

The showed some scroll that was like a calendar. "See Fratous day is the time of the red queen, and that's you there holding the Voltple sword killing the jabberwalkie."

"A what?" The twiddles show her Alice the picture. "That's not me." Roxas looks, and his head hurts. "Actually Alice that is you as a little girl." Alice looks at Roxas quizally, and the rabbit looked hopeful. "Roxas you've been here before, and so did a lad named Sora, is she the right Alice?" Roxas looks at her, but Alice looks at him. "This is crazy, that can't be me, but this place is so familiar I have dreams about it every night since I was a little girl."

"When you returned home, right?" says Roxas, "C'mon Alice there's someone who can shed more light on this. When I need answers this animal is the perfect one to go to." Roxas says as he looks to the caterpillar, who smiled. Everyone else seemed to wonder what he ment. "No one can find him, he hasn't shown himself much since the horrible day of the red queen taking over."

Roxas sighs, "I know I can find him just give a chance. Alice what do you remember from your dream?"

Alice thought, "I was following a white rabbit.." She points to the rabbit. "Than I ment the twiddles, than the flowers, than I met the caterpillar. Oh and the hatter, the bird, and the chishire cat that led me to the hatter." Roxas finishes. "The queen of hearts." Everyone shivered, and the mouse clinched her paws to fists.

Memories of the dream continued Alice met Sora while on trial, he tried to help, she ends being kidnapped, and her heart was taken. There were so many weird creatures with yellow eyes. She returned to the bazzare room after that, and the cat told her to leave for the queen was still looking for her.

Than nothing after that, "Roxas my dreams they were just dreams."

Roxas sighs, "Well my memories say they weren't dreams it really happened, Alice I came here to protect you from people in black coats that want your heart again. This time though your body will be left here." Alice put a hand to her mouth, and the caterpillar saddened.

"If you say this is the real Alice, she has lost something that her child like self had. Help her find it Roxas. Sora would the same wouldn't he?" Roxas looked at the caterpillar taken back a bit. "Do you know what I am Apsolusous?" The blue caterpillar nodded, Roxas than looks around, and sees the others had gone off still hoping she was the right Alice they needed to kill the red queen's pet.

Roxas, and Alice kept walking around, "Roxas how do you know so much about my dream?" Roxas looked to her, "Let's just say I'm a piece of sora that walks around on my own. Alice you got to belive me you've been here before, you-" Roxas was interrupted by a do-do screaming. "Help monster, monster!" says an male british voice. Roxas takes out his keyblade, and runs in a direction. Alice following behind Roxas.

They get to a fancy looking house, and there was a do-do in a ped-die coat like the britians wear with a white powdered hair that looked like it wasn't a wig. quivering with a Lizard with a ladder dressed like a person that would be found on the street with a ber- A hat that was brown. The two were surrounded by Unversed, and heartless. "Help! Someone come save us from these monsters!"

Says the two in unison. "You guv-ner with the giant key like another boy use it, 'and get us out of this mess please!" says the lizard.

"Yes hurry up will you?" says the do-do. "No problem I got you Alice stay with the liz."

Do-do's house was nice his personality really showed. They were eating the snacks, and enjoying the tea. Roxas was sure hungry, and he looked surprised from how much snacks he had.

The do-do and Bill the lizard said their farewells to the two, and they head off. As they went Roxas noticed they were in a familiar place, "Hey we're close to the hatter"s place." Alice still looked confused, but as they go on she was starting to think maybe she was the Alice everyone was talking about. Roxas coming to protect her from the kidnapped part in her dream was the proof she was needing, but still she seemed like she wasn't the right Alice. Than suddenly a cat, or The cat that Roxas was looking for appeared,

"Hey it's you!" Says Roxas. The cat hummed his yes, Roxas frowned a little from how different the cat seemed. "Yes it is, and I should say the same if I was more cheerful." Roxas sighs, but shook that off. "Hey, do you remember Sora?" The Chishire cat seemed to light up a bit with that name. "Sora, yes I do, and too, Sora rescued this world from the shadows, and made them fade away, and he got Alice safe back here as well after her heart was taken, poor thing."

"Well this Alice says she had dreams of getting her heart taken, and I came here to protect her from that happening again." The Cheshire Cat seemed happy, and danced a little like it did before. "If she saw it in her dreams, and you came than it must be true, come come we must make it to the White queen." Roxas smiled, and he, and Alice follow the cat through a secret hole.

They appear in a courtyard of a friendly looking white castle, it sure pretty, there cards there too, but these ones seemed more happy, and the numbers on them were either pink, or blue. The queen was talking to a pink card marked 4 of dimands, than she sees the cat. "Oh Chesire you look all happy again, who's this?" The Cheshire jumped happily. "This is Roxas, who came back to protect Alice from being kidnapped once more."

"Oh are you sure Ches?" says the white queen as she looks to the lady, and Roxas.

Roxas answers for the cat, "Yes, her dreams of this place are proof enough." The white queen in white that had long blonde hair that was skinny, looking younger than the red queen smiled. "Than it must be true, you are the Alice we've long waited for to returned. Roxas I've been told stories about you, and Sora, the creatures are getting too large in number, and scare everyone." Roxas nods, "Right, I'll take care of it, you and Alice can talk." Roxas follows a blue 9 of clubs, and points to where the heartless, and Unversed are drawling the most. "The maze leads to the red queens territory be careful."

Roxas was about to go when Alice ran to Roxas. "Wait for me, I need to go with you." Roxas lets her come with the cat being the guide. The white queen had told Alice that if the jabberwalky is killed the people, or cards, and servents would rise against the red queen.

Along the way Roxas fought the Unversed, and the heartless with their Unversed as guards. When they get to the red queens's castle the cat showed them to the white rabbit, who was busy with his dutties as he goes to retrieve the mole for crow-K. The rabbit tells them where to go, but Alice must be hid. The rabbit had something that shrunk her, and her clothes were too big. Roxas hids the lady quickly in his pocket. Turns out the Hatter had been taken here, and they needed to him.

Roxas goes to the castle as he snuck around, he finds him making hats for the red queen. The hatter was young, and tall with red hair. "Oh a key are you friends with Sora like my dad had met once?" Roxas nodded, "I'm a piece from Sora, he's fine though." The hatter goes to his hats, and the girl looked to hatter. "Roxas remember me?" Roxas, and the hatter talk a little more, and the hatter happily makes a small dress for Alice out of some red cloth. "Alice it's you, finally it's you, but something's miss you lost your muchness. Roxas you, and Alice must get the volple sword back to the white queen. Go ask the rabbit he will know where it is."

They get there, and the white rabbit points the way. Roxas, and mini Alice get the sword, but it was guarded by the Unversed. Roxas gets through, and gets the sword. "Let's go rescue the hatter." says Alice. Roxas nods, and on the way they see the mouse in her dress, who was rescueing the hatter too.

They get there as the hatter fights a new character the son of the queen, and king of hearts. Jimmy, who had his dad's blonde hair but has his mother's temper, and her strength. He was nice too like his dad more though. He wore red unformal clothes. He never wore his crown from how much he ratter fight than sit on in his royal chair with his mother.

Jimmy fights with hatter after getting wind from the twiddles, who were also taken to the red queen's castle that Alice had returned with a blonde boy protecting her. "Go get the sword to the queen that sword must not be used for anything." Roxas nods, and runs off with the mouse left behind with the hatter.

XXX

Roxas gets back to the white queen's castle safely with the shrunk Alice in his pocket, and the Volple sword in his hand. He gets there, and sees the white queen after find a suit of armor. The white queen looked happy. "Oh good you 're safe Roxas." Roxas hands the sword to the qhite queen, and she puts it with the suit of armor. "The Vople sword is home, now where's Alice?" Roxas pulled out the shrunk Alice in her tiny red dress. "Oh, come this way." Roxas follows the white queen to the the kitchen where the brown hare was messing around cooking something. Alice trys it. "Hmm needs salt." She shouts for the hare to hear. Roxas noticed that Alice seemed to act like her usal self again, and smiled at that. The white quen fixes the potion like the one in the bottle in the Bizzare Room. "So how was it there?"

"Horid." says Alice. "Awful I hope the others are safe." says Roxas. The white queen frowns at that. She names the ingredients as she puts it in the pot.

"There that should do it." Roxas lets Alice drink it, and quickly puts her on the floor, and holds out the blue dress closing his eyes.

After a few minits, "Ok, I'm done Roxas." Roxas opens his eyes to see Alice dressed in the blue dress. The white queen offers them to stay for the night, and a pink 4 of diamnds leads them to different ooms.

Roxas lays on the bed, and yawns from how tired he was. He sees the sunset out the window, and it made him think of twilight town, he falls asleep watching the sunset.

XXX

In the morning to a excusion the red queen, and her son watch the hatter about to have his head cut off. Jimmy was just the same as the white rabbit who hid his eyes with his long ears. Jimmy sighed though, he couldn't hide his eyes 'cause his mother would get mad, sadly this one of their mother-son bonding things. Jimmy had no choice, and his dad didn't watch either. The king of hearts always got a sick stomach, which always excuses him from watching it.

Somehow the Cat saves the hatter by his head being hidden under the hat, as soon as it was done the hat start to floot up, and out pop the cat. No one knew but the cat, and the hater. "Ches you dog." The cat smiled one of his old wide smiles. The hatter popped up by the queen, and told her that her servents that weren't the cards were fakes from how they dressed. The hatter had caused a riot, and everyone rose up saying they quit for working for the red queen. Jimmy had disappeared during the commotion going to his dad.

"Dad it's over everyone is going against mom, let's go." says the young man. The short king nodded, and they both flee with the rest of them.

XXX

During noon just after lunch the white queen smile as everyone from the castle came to her castle. "Jimmy..." She said the king's name, and they smiled.

"I know, me too, but here I am in one piece." The hatter smiled. "Where's your hat?" The Cheshire Cat showed up, and gave the hat back sadly. "Good bye sweet hat.." The hatter made a mtion of saying the hat was his. The mouse was carried to the kitchen to see the brown hare. Roxas smiled at how things were turning out, he kept his watch though. The next day was to be the day of when the jabberwalky would be slayed. The red queen was furious that her family had diserted her, she was alone, and full of rage from how everyone went to her little sister's side.

On the day they had long waited for the red queen appeared, and she was taking no prisnors as her card sodiers were ready to fight. The Jaberwalkie appeared ready to fight, and Alice came to fight as well in the armor with Roxas by her side. "I'll be just distract him, you have to do most of the fightingaccording the white queen." Alice nods looking a little scared. Roxas holds her hand, and they run battle holding hands.

"So we meet again.." Says the creature.

"We've never met."

The jaberwalkie looked at her. "Not you, my foe is the Volple sword." Alice strikes the jabberwakie, and Roxas goes for the distraction. The creature had claws, and looked like a dragon with no wings. Roxas fought it, "Alice fight it c'mon!" Alice fights too, and the creature crashes his claw hand, or paw at Roxas. "Ugh!" Roxas had the wind knocked out of him as he lied on the ground trying to breathe. Alice had no time, she had to kill this thing. She goes up the castle, and cuts the creatures head clean off. "Off With Your Head!" She watches as the head bounced down the staires.

Alice goes to Roxas. "Roxas, Roxas are you ok?" Roxas was trying to reach for something in his pocket. Alice grabs an Elixier, and makes Roxas drink it. Roxas sighed as his body glowed green for a few seconds than looks up to Alice. 'Thanks." Alice shook her head, "No, thank you for being here, if it weren't for you I don't know how things would had turned out. You helped me get back what I lost." She kisses him on the cheek, and Roxas felt disgusted 'cause he had no intrest in girls, but he hid it well. Roxas gets up with Alice's help.

They see the red queen was banished with no one showing kindness to her, she will have no friends. Her son, and her lover were now free of her as she was in chains, and carried away by the mixture of pink, blue, red, and black.

It seemed like a happy ending the hatter was doing a fancy dance as the white queen wore her rightful crown that the Cheshire cat had put on her head. He was back to his old self happy as ever smiling, and dancing on his own head, smiling bigger than Roxas had ever seen the cat do.

The king of hearts asked for the queen's hand in a loving way, and she accepts. They kiss, and Jimmy goes to Roxas. "Hey, thank you for helping us too, I hope we see you again." Roxas nods, "Sure, but for now I have to stay with Alice." The prince nods as he was happy with his new step mom, and smiled at his dad being happy.

Roxas goes over to Alice, who talking to the hatter, "Alice we have to go, your family is waiting." Alice sighs, and nods. She kisses the hatter on the lips, and they start walking off. "Wait Alice I want to go with you." Alice smiles, and lets the hatter go with her, and Roxas.

XXX

Once they made it to the top of table, they drink the bottle that makes them grow. They stood there, and Roxas leads the way out.

As they climb out the hole Alice looked a mess her hair all out, but to the hatter she was beautiful, she was how she was suppost to be as a person before her dad had passed away. They get back to the gazebo, and everyone gasped.

"Hareness I can't marry, you aren't the man for me, he is." The hatter took his hat off, and did his greeting. Her mom was worried, "Don't worry I'll be fine." Alice speaks to the old friend that was a fool for not investing in Alice's dad's frantise. "You, and me have some business to take care of." The man nodded, "Shall we speak in the study?" Alice smiles, and after talking to her aunt, her the hatter, and Roxas go to the study.

Things were going great for her, and Roxas was happy for her as he stood there watching her. They had spend the night, and were about to go to china. As soon as Alice stepped out the hooded figure Roxas spoke of appeared, but it was a different member. "Alice!" The hatter got her safe, and Roxas clashes his keyblade with the hooded person. Roxas, and the hood person fought, and Roxas wins, "Well done Roxas, you still have it." Roxas sees who he had just killed, and it was a different verson of young Xahnort. The person goes to his death. Roxas just stood there huffing. Alice looks from behind the hatter. "Is it safe?" Roxas nods, and the hatter puts his guard down. "We better get to the ship." Says Alice the boy, and the man nodded, and follow her.

As they boarded Roxas went to a room to rest, but kept his eye on Alice, he hped that not another member would come to take Alice's heart unless they wanted to loose more members.

XXX

"Ergh, are you sure?" Saix's somebody Isa nodded to the annoyed old man. The old man breathed, and smiled. "Well it looks like Roxas will be rejoining us with Sora than shall he Saix?" Saix nods, and Braig the somebody of Xigbar smiled too as plan A was being brought back into play when Xahninort had token Sora after, or during the Mastery Exam.


	14. Radiate Garden 2: Revealed Secrets

**If it wasn't for KhFanWriter9 I don't think I could have gotten this far in the story. Just to continue the author's note I played Shadow Run on my Xbox 360 because I rented the game. **

XXX

Riku knew when Sora's friend from two years back came to their island it was for big things to happen with him, but he never knew ir would involve all of them until Xahnort told him.

Yan Sid sees Riku was there, and appears in his chair behind his desk. "Riku.. I assum you found great knowlage where Mater Xahnenort is hiding?" Riku nods, "Yes I did.." Riku told Yan Sid everything that had to do with Xahnenort. There was a villain that had to do with Xahnenort. He also told him Xahnenort wanted something from Yan Sid.

Riku told Yan Sid everything that had to do with Xahnenort. There was a villain that had to do with Xahnenort. He also told him Xahnenort wanted something from Yan Sid.

"I see, but does this villain have a name, and what is the name of the item that he wants?" Yan Sid had to make sure what specific item it was before he got just as worried as Riku.

Carnslay," Riku said. He didn't know how he knew the villain's name, it just came to him in his head.

Yan Sid's eyes widened in horror when he heard that name. Riku looked quezzally at the wizard, "Yan Sid is this guy dangerous?" Yan Sid clears his throat, "It's nothing to worry about now, just be careful if you happen to meet him. I suggest you go to Radiate Garden where Kairi is for now, for now we must keep the princesses safe from harm." Riku nods, "Right, I'll bring her back here."

"That won't be easy Riku, for now she knows that Radiate Garden is her home world." Riku went wide eyed from the news that Kairi was the princess there, and Ansem the Wise is her dad. Yan said had to explain who he was to Riku first though.

Riku leaves, and Yan Sid sits there looking quite worried. "Carnslay it seems everyone from the past is returning." Yan Sid look to the item with worriment as he remembers the last time Carnslay had cme to retrieve the item.

XXX

Riku appears in Radiate Garden looking at the familiar town he had appeared from his first adventure at Castle Olbivion. He looks around, and soon feels a darkness in the air. "That darkness, who's is it? It feels so unfamiliar." Riku shook it off though, and kept going as he looked for Kairi. An unfamiliar shroud of darkness was a bad sign, and right now Riku sort of wished Sora was there with him. He probably knows who's darkness Riku was feeling.

Cloud was resting his body well from what Aerith could see, but something made Cloud try to toss in his sleep. Aerith keeps him from moving to not make his injuries worst. "Sepiroth..." Was all Aerith heard from the spikey blonde man as he his body returned to its still state. Aerith looked worried.

Yuffie up on a roof while fixing something the other workers couldn't reach without hurting themselves felt something too familiar as a chill caught her. "Oh gaia, already?"

"No Cloud!" Yuffie looks down to see Tifa had felt it too as she sees the strong lady fighter run back to Merlin's. Yuffie was about to go too when she sees someone in black coat just pass her sights. "Hey you come back here!" Yuffie jumps off roof to roof chasing the cloaked person which she had no idea it was one of Sora's friends she had never met.

XXX

Riku was still looking for Kairi, he had decided to keep the coat on to keep hidden, which didn't work since now a weird lady that Riku never seen who could... no wait he had seen her before, and slows down to let her catch up.

When she was close he shouts, "Same team, Sora!"

Yuffie stops in her tracks, "What? whoa!" She had stopped, but her feet were not leveled on the roof she falls off, and Riku catches her. She looks up at him, "Oh darn, you see what you made me do. Oh hey you're cute."

Riku drops her, "Hey you don't drop a lady when you catch her." Riku huffed, "I do if she's trying to do what you just pulled. Have you seen a girl named Kairi around, I got to find her before someone else does." YUffie jumps on her feet, and stops one foot on the ground. "Now wait a minit, first off you tell me who you are, you said same team."

Riku sighed, "Did Sora tell you that he was looking for someone named Riku?" He says to the ninja, who smiled, "Yes he did, c'mon she's where the computer is." Riku just made a portal, "Thanks, but I don't want anyone following me." Riku disappears in a portal. Yuffie just sighed, "Oh, and I wanted to do something other than help fix the castle."

She turns around feeling something creep behind her. "Huh?" Yuffie was attacked by Carnslay.

He fought Yuffie with his fists. Yuffie blocked, but he was indeed strong. "Hey you're good, but not good enough." Yuffie goes to kick him, but he pulls a stunt that took Yuffie greatly on surprise. She ends up on against the wall with his leg betwwen her widen legs to keep her from kicking him. Yuffie cringed from his strength as he holds her upper body tight. "Tell me where is the computer." Yuffie gasped when she thought of what Riku had said of not being followed.

"You'll never touch Kairi, I'll never tell you!" Carnslay gave a look to her, and kneeed her between the legs. She atomaticly screamed on reaction no matter how much she didn't want to. "Tell me, or you'll get another hit up there." Yuffie thought about it, and said no.

He knees her harder this time. She screams again, and her knees felt like they were weakening under her. "You tell me right now, and I'll make it easy for you." Yuffie looked to see he had a keyblade, and was threating to take her heart. "I'm sure if I turn you into a heartless you'll be more useful, and I bet you'll produce a nobody too." Yuffie went wided eyed as her life was being threatened, she struggled to get free. "Careful my keyblade might slip, and you'll end up a heartless still. Tell me where is the computer, where is Kairi hiding?" Yuffie struggles as kept still.

"Hey it's not nice to torcher a lady that way." The camra goes to Ven, and Stevile with their keyblades drawn. Carnslay smiled, and kneed Yuffie as hard as he could. "...Ugh.." He lets her fall to the ground as her breathing is hitched up. He looks to the two as he lets her be. "So you must be a couple of those lights that my boss was talking about. Which ones are you blondie, Roxas, or Ven? And you must be Stevile if not Sora."

Carnslay made a big mistake making Stevile mad. He may have not been as skilled or powerful as Sora and Riku but he had a good way of punching Carnslay.

Carnslay smiled with amusement, "Well the weak link in the light forces is going to try to fight me? You're lucky the boss needs you Ven, but how about I give you a practice fight. The boss want wants you strong as ever for what's coming. Hey does your friends know they actually should keep you locked up, and weak as ever instead of the opposite Ven?" Yuffie looked up at Ven wondering what he was talking about. "To you it's Ventus, and I ratter if I tell them than have the truth heard from you." Ven says as he gets in front of Stevile. "Take Yuffie, and go to Merlin's." Stevile looked annoyed, but nodded.

Carnslay looked at Ven with a smile, "So you accept my challenge eh?" Vne goes into a battle stance and activates his armor. Stevile, and Yuffie went wide eyed at that. "Than let's go to a more private place to fight then shall we." Ven shoves Stevile to Yuffie as Camsley takes Ven through a portal.

Stevile was completely confused, but hearing Yuffie grunt as she tried to move drew his attention to her. He picks up Yuffie, and starts going to Merlin's. Yuffie looked so embarrest, but she followed the emercey plan as followed make the villains think Merlin's was where they kept Kairi to keep her safe as much as the biggercomputer that operates most of their security for this town. She sees the bright circle on the ground running by them.

Tifa had burst in, Cloud!"

"Dam Tifa quit shouting, you wake up Spike." Says Cid as he looks back to the computer. Tifa sighs in relief, and goes to Cloud's room. She sees Aerith looking over him. Tifa steps in quietly, "Aerith how is he?" Aerith sighs, "He's healing, I just need to keep him from turning in his sleep."

"So he felt it too?" Aerith nods to Tifa, and continues to watch him. "Let me watch him, you need to rest." Aerith nods with a smile, and leaves. Tifa looks at him, and plays with his hair softly.

"Everything's ok, just rest Cloud please." She said as Tifa noticed how at peace Cloud was in his sleep. Cloud frowned 'cause it was Tifa. Cloud made a noise, and started to move in his sleep. Tifa holds him still. "Cloud, it's ok."

A voice than appears, "Tjfa you should go, it's suppost to e my turn to watch him." She looks to see Leon there by the door frame, and he walks over. The two switched with holding Cloud still, "Cloud it's me Leon, I'm right here calm down."

Leon whispers some more words to him, and Tifa watches, who was amazed how easily he got Cloud to calm down. She leaves looking supesous before she gets sad Tifa must know first what was going between Leon, and Cloud first.

Leon looks to see Tifa was gone, and Leon looks back to Cloud, who was sleeping better now. He plays with Cloud's hair as he sat there on his knees by the bed. "Rest easy Cloud no one is danger." Leon continues to stay there staring at Cloud's face as he plays with his soft spikes. He leans down, and kisses his cheek with a small, soft, secret kiss.

XXX

Stevile gets Yuffie back safely, and puts her on the couch. Tifa hears the story from Yuffie, and Stevile what had happened. "I'm going to go help Ven, I'll be back." Stevile leaves with Tifa saying stop to him. "Wait you can't take anyone that strong." Stevile leaves, "I can too, and Tron, and Ven both know it." Stevile steps out, and closes the door. Tifa looks worried at Stevile, Cid laughs, "If Sora was grown up I say that kid was his son."

Carnslay, and Ven stand there in a spot on the other side of the cliffs from where Sora had fought Sepiroth. "So Ventus my boss told me you forge the keyblade we need from you."

Ven nods in his battle postion with his armor. "Yeah that's right, so you know, is that why you're caling this a practice fight?"

Carnslay smiled, "It sure is, and I think your rusty butt needs help getting back into things. Fighting the Unversed, and heartless isn't cutting it from what I can see. Which should be great for you, the heartless, and Unversed are too weak for you Ventus." Ven just looks at his armored opponent. "Tell me something first, how do you have armor, are you another master keyblader of dark like Master Xahnort?"

"You have weird ideas about people. This armor wasn't given to me, I stole it. And I don't know what a master keyblade of dark is. That's actually a lie. I am a master keyblader of dark, but I could be so much more. I think I'm more like you, Ventus."

Ven's eyes went wide at that. "What do you mean by that, are you a dark half to someone like Vanitas, and me?"

"I have the darkness that helps me fight like you...the other half was made into me for a different purpose. If you don't join me you must know that I have the necessary knowledge to make your skills look like...something that is weak. There are so many words for weak."

Ven looked really confused, "I think you got me mixed up with VAnitas, he's the one with the darkness."

"I think you also have darkness. It was constructed into you. You can use that darkness to wipe out anyone you want. You can even use it on Sora and Riku. If I had your darkness I would wipe them out."

Ven looked shocked as he took a step back in fear. "I.. I don't have a drop of darkness in me. A scientist who could see it said I was clean off of my darkness."

Cleaned? Maybe. Well, you may not have any darkness inside your body...you can still make the mistakes that will greet you with darkness."

"The only thing I fight with is my keyblade, and my magic." Ven just felt like either him, or Vanitas could become even more like a monster. Ven didn't like from the fact he, and Vanitas had the power to forge a thing that could bring distruction the first time he had found out.

Carnslay stared at Ven in silence wondering what he should say. Ven's character was difficult; he would be telling him his life story or making Chamslay talk about his.

Someone in black armor appeared behind Carnslay, "Carnslay he wants you to come back, I'll take it from here."

Carnslay looked behind himself, "Fine, I'll go for Kairi than." Vanitas shook his head, "No, he sent someone else to do the job."

Carnslay frowned, "Alright then well maybe next time eh Ventus remember what I said though."

Carnslay dismissed himself, and Vanitas goes to Ven. Ven deactivates his armor, and runs into Vanitas's opened arms. "Vani." Ven snuggled his face into his chest. Vanitas smiled, and took his armor off revealing his clothes undernith to let Ven actually do that. Vanitas smiled, and holds him close. "I heard what he was saying to you, you never change will you? Isn't that whole reason why I exist 'cause you wouldn't give into dark powers?"

"Well if I did I wouldn't be standing her with you now would I?" Vanitas smirked, and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you're safe, Carnslay is one of our strongest fighters. I don't think you're ready for him yet."

Ven looks up to Vanitas, "Vani is it true I'm too strong for the Unversed, and heartless now?" Vanitas nods, "Yes, but he's right though, you are rusty though. Let's have a practice battle." Ven looks to Vanitas, "Vanitas, you know what happens when we fight." Vanitas nods, "I know, but you need to get out of your rustiness."

Ven sighs, "We'll end up hurting the town." Vanitas sighed, "One little fight is going to kill anyone, I'll try not to do much explosions, now let's fight." Vanitas pushes Ven softly off of him, and puts his armor fully on as he stood there with his helmit on, keyblade ready slung outward over his shoulder. Ven takes out his keyblade, and gets into his fighting stance. He lunges for Vanitas, and the other smiles as they begin their practice match.

Riku and Kairi were in a nice place until Xaldin's somebody's found them. Riku didn't know what they were after. When he walked up to them they backed away and when he walked away they followed him.

Kairi knew Riku wanted to her back to Yan Sid's tower, band the others who were another part of her family. They also knew by a feeling they had that something might happen as soon as they let Kairi out of their sight. "Ok, fine than I'll just say it right in front of you guys than. Kairi it's not safe here, you should come back to Mystery tower with me." He thought silently, _And maybe I can do more important things like go help Sora._

Inzeo decided to but in the conversation, "How much is the securtity there, are you sure Kairi would be safe there?"

"She will be pretty safe there." Says riku.

"Is Kairi going to be alone there?"

"No, Yan Sid, and I are going to be there."

_ 'Til I leave her alone._

Than Even steps in, "Why do I not trust that you'll be there with her? If you ask me I think she should stay here with more surcerity, and protection that tower." The memories of Riku only exist in Vexen's memory, but they're getting through hto Even since he met Riku.

Meanwhile...

Stevile ran to the clearing that comes up before going through the maze to get to Ansem's study. "Pants, Ven?!" He doesn't see him there. "Oh, I should had asked for a map." Stevile stood there thinking, than heard a portal opening, and hides. Aqua appeared holding Cinderella. "I'm so sorry I wish I knew.." Ciderella stops her, "it's ok, I already forgave you, now let's go get somewhere safe." Aqua nods, but sees someone's brown hair sticking out in a downward way which to aqua indicated it was Stevile, and not Sora. "Stevile?"

Stevile stepped out of his hiding place, "Aqua!" He runs over to her, and she hugs him happy to see him. "Where's Sora, aren't you two suppose to be at another place?" Stevile looks annoyed ro a bit thinking of how cruel he has been treating him, and Kairi.

"No, he's not, I came here with Ven yesterday." Aqua gasps, "Ven's here, and awake? Where is he now?" Stevile told her about Carnslay, and rescuing Yuffie. Aqua looked confused at the name she never heard it before. They were walking Cinderella to where Kairi was. "Apparently he knows about Ven a lot." That made Aqua quite worried, and they quickened their pace.

They walk in after Even had said his last words, "Kairi you shouldn't had ran off, but anyway Cinderella stay here. Riku guard Stevile, and Cinderella, I got to find Ven." Aqua ran out before anyone could say anything. Stevile almost ran out too, but Riku caught him. "Wait, you aren't strong enough."

"Yes I am, I've gotten stronger than you have seen me last time. I don't want to be with you, or Sora, I want to be with Ven." Riku holds him in his arms tightly as he looks confused, "First Kairi, and now you, what's going on with Stevile?" Stevile got Riku away from him, and goes into the spare room he had slept in before slamming the door. Riku sighed, and looks to the group. "Ah Cinderella one of the seventh pricesses."

"Oh you heard about me?" Riku looks to her, "Cinderleaa why did Aqua bring you here?" Cinderella looks sad. "My world fell to darkness again, Aqua didn't know about the keyhole, so it couldn't be saved in time." Riku looks sad, "I hope Ven finds out before he goes off too." Kairi puts a hand on Riku's shoulder, and Riku looked to her before sighing. "I need to talk to Stevile, and see what's going on." Riku leaves, and Kairi sighs as she was again brushed off. Inzeo hugs her, and they chatted with Ciderella.

Riku goes to Stevile's door, and knocks on it. "Stevile, we need to talk one on one." Stevile didn't answer. Riku opens the door, and steps in not caring what boundary line he just crossed. He closes the door, and locks it before turning around to see Stevile on the bed. "What's up Stevile, I don't-" Stevile cuts him off, "Sora always acts different around me when you come to view, or mind with Sora. and he did the same thing to Kairi." Riku trys to hide his smile from thinking of how Kairi was dumped for him. "I guess that makes sense, Stevile I can't sit here, and wait around for Aqua to come back, I have a feeling Sora is in trouble just as much as Kairi, and the other princesses are." Stevile huffed, "Yeah right, I saw you two kissing before I left." Riku looked shocked, and blushed.

" So you know the secret about Kairi and me?" Riku asked and Stevile nodded.

Riku sits down by Stevile looked tired, "Well it's true, me and her have been fighting over Sora for a long time." Stevile went wide eyed at that, "What do you mean, you two were fighting so long, how long were you two going at this?" Riku thought, "Since she came to the islands I think is when I started to feel like she was walking on my grounds. I think our biggest fight was went the islands had sunk to darkness 'cause of what I did to cause it."

"So you know the secret of Kairi, Sora, and me?" Stevile nodded.

Riku sits down by Stevile looked tired, "Well it's true, me and her have been fighting over Sora for a long time." Stevile went wide eyed at that, "What do you mean, you two were fighting so long, how long were you two going at this?" Riku thought, "Since she came to the islands I think is when I started to feel like she was walking on my grounds. I think our biggest fight was went the islands had sunk to darkness 'cause of what I did to cause it."

Riku sits down by Stevile looked tired, "Well it's true, me and her have been fighting over Sora for a long time." Stevile went wide eyed at that, "What do you mean, you two were fighting so long, how long were you two going at this?" Riku thought, "Since she came to the islands I think is when I started to feel like she was walking on my grounds. I think our biggest fight was went the islands had sunk to darkness 'cause of what I did to cause it."

"So you know the secret of Kairi, Sora, and me?" Stevile nodded.

Riku sits down by Stevile looked tired, "Well it's true, me and her have been fighting over Sora for a long time." Stevile went wide eyed at that, "What do you mean, you two were fighting so long, how long were you two going at this?" Riku thought, "Since she came to the islands I think is when I started to feel like she was walking on my grounds. I think our biggest fight was went the islands had sunk to darkness 'cause of what I did to cause it."

Stevile didn't know that, or about the fighting, he just knew there was something going on with Sora, and Riku. "What do you mean, what did you do?" Riku looked to him, "I opened that door in the cave, and that's what led to the storm, and everything." Stevile looked shocked, and got up, "I think I need to go on a walk." Stevile went out, and Lexious's somebody let's him go. Riku sighs, and lays down. _I'm sorry Sora, but I'm just too tired to see you._ Riku's eyes start to close onhim, but a voice woke him.

"Riku?" Riku looks to see Kairi, "Yeah?" Riku says after a frustrated sigh that was soft. He sits up on the bed, and looks at her. "What did you say to Stev, he looked very unhappy about something?" She goes to sit on the bed by him. "Why does it matter, I was just telling him the truth anyway." Kairi looks at him, "Did you tell him about?" Riku just nodded, "Kairi I've won, Sora is mine." Kairi was sad, "Is that why Sora left this?" Kairi pulls out the charm, and Riku nods. "Here Riku take it back to him as a friend thing to Sora, please?" Riku shook at her, "No, Sora has to take it not me. Now I need to get up before I fall asleep." Riku gets up, and leaves the room. Kairi lays on the bed, and crys softly.  
>.<p> 


	15. Radiate Garden 3

**This is the most amount of chapters I published in one day. In case any of you don't know we finished these chapters days ago but I was too lazy to post them yet. Thanks to my co-author's help it is finished. **

XXX

Aqua was looking everywhere for Ven as she shouted for him. "Ven! Ven! Where are you?"

A figure appeared in the shadow of a building. "Ven?" She looks to find a hurt man with a wing on his right shoulder, who had long silver hair. "Oh are you ok sir?" Sepiroth looked to Aqua with his green eyes.

"Here let me help...Curaga." She casted the magic on him, and he smiled. "Thank you, you know I saw two boys fighting around the clifs far from here."

Aqua gasped, "Really, was he blonde with a armor piece on his left shoulder?"

Sepiroth nodded, and stretches, "Yes, and he was fighting a another boy in a mask with dark armor as you call it."

Aqua looked horrid at that, and was about to rush off after saying thank you to the man he stops her. "Wait tell me something, have you seen a man with spikey blonde hair that goes by the nameCloud?" Aqua thought, "No I havn't, I'll tell him you're looking for him if I do though, now excuse me I really must find my friend before something happens to him."

Aqua goes off, and Sepiroth smiles after she left. "Friends? Heh Cloud I'm coming for you. You may be still injured, but I'm back at full power. Looks like all your friends have yet to know about me." Sepiroth portals away.

XXX

Stevile was getting better at using his keyblade. At the speed he was learning he could be a worthy opponent for Stevile; that was after he learned to jump higher, swing harder, and use better spells from his keyblade. Which for him seemed like a bright side to his situation from knowing the truth Stevile didn't know if he could fight with Riku, or Sora anymore. Poor Kairi, thinking of her from all that mess Riku had told him made him the way he is now, and why he was now out in town walking around in his moody state.

He finally stops at the castle, and looks down at the ground. "Where can I go now, who can I join in this fight? ... Ven... but what if he does the same thing, no he's the only one I have left to trust besides Aqua, and Kairi." Stevile looks up, and felt the wind that carried signs of a giant blast too far from the castle to see the blast. Stevile looks in the direction, and starts running, "Ven I'm coming!"

Ven had dodged a powerful blow from Vanitas which caused the explosion that made a lot of rocks fill in the gap between the two cliffs. Ven looks at Vanitas standing there in his fighting stance smiling, "Very good Venny, I can feel you're getting back into the swing of things now." Ven smiles at the compliment as he breathed to catch his breath. "Than I guess we can end the practice than?"

Vanitas thought, "I think you should practice a bit more, you're out of breath, and that should be fixed." Ven nodded, "Ok." Ven stands there, and waits for his love to come to him to make the first strike. Vanitas rolls his eyes with a smile, and teleports to quickly come behind Ven to swing his keyblade in a combo attack. 'Clang! cling, gling, cling, Clang Clang Clang' when the sound of their keyblades clatshing as Ven blocks, and Vanitas does the same, and counter attacks. To Ven as Vanitas was going at this a little rough didn't bother him this is what he needed from Vanitas, and he loved how it felt as he was being assisted to get back to how he was before he fell asleep for years, but stronger now. Ven hadn't realized, or maybe forgotten if he knew that when these two fight the world gets hurt as well.

Bang!

Another explosion, and multiude of keyblades had went for Ven, he had used his wind magic to dodged them, and threw them right back at Vanitas. Vanitas teleported to stand on top of another cliff edge. "Hmph.." Vanitas smiles at Ven, and Ven smiles back up at him.

"Ven!" Ven, and Vanitas both frown when they hear Aqua's voice. To Ven it was like he had almost forgotten the person that voice belonged to. "... Aqua?" Ven looks to the other side of the gap to see Aqua standing there looking quite worried. Vanitas went to public mode, and teleports to stand by Ven, and Ven jumps back from him as he was suppost to as he keeps their relationship a secret. "Vanitas you leave Ven alone!" vanitas smirks, and laughs. "Don't worry I havn't hurt him, he fights a lot better than what he used to, you shouldn't hold him back from fighting."

Stevile had just arrived, and hid from sight. He went wide eyed when he hears Vanitas say that. _Ven is going through the same thing as me, no one is letting him fight too?_

Aqua grits her teeth, "Shut up, I'mprotecting him from becoming a tool of you, and your master Vanitas." Vanitas smirks, " Protecting him, you're only holding him back from getting strong enough to fight for himself. Every keyblader has to become stronger instead of held back to get better with their weapon." Aqua felt insulted by that, and looks to ven, who was standing there with his keyblade still out as he pretended to say that Vanitas is still his enemy. Aqua made a light portal under Ven's feet, and he fell through, and landed on his feet by Aqua. VAnitas looks to Ven than to Aqua, "Am I right, or wrong Master Aqua, would you be a master if your friends held you back?"

"Stay out of this, you only want Ven for the X-blade! You should leave before I come over there, and finish you off right here, and now!" Vanitas laughed, "I'll be waiting for the rematch miss master. See you again Ventus." Ven looked at Vanitas sadly as his dark boyfriend portaled away.

Aqua looks to Ven as they both put their keyblades away. "Ven, I wish our reunion didn't happened like it did." Ven nodded, and Aqua hugs him crying a bit. "Oh Ven you're safe." Ven looks to see Stevile standing there, but holds Aqua, "...Aqua I'm glad to finally see you too. ..."

Aqua let's go of Ven, "C'mon Ven let's go back, I need to check on how Riku's doing." Ven goes with Aqua, and Stevile hides as they past him, but Ven paused as Aqua was walking without him, who eventually disappeared.

Ven turns around, "Stev you can come out now." Stevile pops out of his hiding place looking like he had a lot on his mind. "Ven, Aqua treated you just like Riku, and Sora are treating me a long time ago didn't she?"

Ven nods, "Yeah, and she still is doing it to now both you, and me, right?"

Stevile nods now sad 'cause he didn't know about running away from Aqua too now like with Sora, and Riku.

"You coming Stev, I think we should go check up on Yuffie before going to ask Aqua some questions about Terra from that picture of Xahninort. A piece is still missing, and the facts we found need to be finalized."

Stevile nods, "Sure, but what about after that?"

Ven looks at him, "Then we leave for Enchanted Dominion, I need to check on my old friends there. Aura is the princess I'm suppost to be protecting."

Stevile nods now smiling, "Right, let's go than."

Ven smiles, and starts to go back to Merlin's to see Yuffie as Stevile follows in tow.

XXX

Aqua is almost at the clearing that leads to Riku while fighting the heartless, and Unversed that work together. Aqua makes a move, and prepares for a double attack involving her, and Ven. "Ven double wind attack.. Huh?.. Ven?" She had no choice but to finish it herself. "Ven? Ven, where are you? Did.. Did he snatch you from under my nose?... Oh Ven stop making me so worried!" She goes back, and goes to Merlin's from a tip by a cat that was running for home.

Ven, and Stevile make it to Merlin's before that, and go inside. He sees Cid, "Hey came to check on Yuffie?" Ven, and Stevile both nodded. "Well, she's fine according to the ladies she just needs to take it easy. She's in the living room watching tv."

Ven, and Stevile go to the living room to find Yuffie pouting on the couch. "Hmm?.. Oh my heros came back to check on me." Yuffie says happily, and Ven smiles. "Yeah we did, Cid told us you just need to rest."

Yuffie sighs, "Don't remind me. Thanks for helping me, I could had token that guy if he hadn't done what he did to me. So who are you two, Aerith, and the rest have seen you, but this is my first time seeing you."

"I'm Ventus, and this Stevile." Ven says as he gesters to Stevile.

"Oh ok, well I'm guessing you're friends of Sora if the gang has already making friends with you, am I right?" Ven, and Stevile nod, and after looking at their faces, "Ha you two look like you could use some sleep. Go ahead, and go rest, dinner will be ready later."

Stevile smiled at the sound of that, and Ven thanks her, but she was saying thank you to them. They go to a guest room according to Tifa, who had hugged them both from being happy to see them safe, and sound.

They rest in separate beds, Ven was more tired though. He was already falling asleep as he layed there half under the blanket. Stevile was tired from his day, and what he had gone through. He hears Aqua, he thinks coming their way, and Stevile hides under his own bed.

Aqua comes in, and almost shouts when she sees Ven on his stomach half hanging off the bed with half the blanket on him asleep. Aqua sighs, and tucks Ven in, "You're safe now, but you, and me need to talk when you wake up Ven."

Aqua turns araound, "Stev come out, it's bed time for you too." Stevile crawls out from under the bed frowning from how Aqua is treating him. "Aqua I'm not that little anymore you know." Aqua just pints to the bed, "Not now, you're in trouble too now get to sleep." Stevile sighs, and gets to bed, Aqua goes out of the room to sleep in the room next door. Stevile looks at the wall laying on his left side looking frowning still from Aqua treating him like he was little again. Eventualy after thinking he fell asleep too listening to Ven talking a little once in a while while he rests.

XXX

As soon as Kairi had showed up with that bottle days after they had came back to the islands by going through the door to light to escape the dark realm. Riku knew that things would get harder for Sora, but what about Riku you say? Well for him it would be his first step back as himself this time as he helps Sora, and didn't have to hide to cover his look as Xahniort this time like during Sora's second go around of saving the worlds.

Riku was standing in a corner, and Cinderella comes up to him, "Don't worry Riku I'm sure Aqua will return soon." Riku was going out of his mind, but nodded with his normal frown shown on his features.

Kairi had came out the bathroom for almost an hour now, and still was all gloomy which bothered Riku even more. "Kairi how about you go help Inzeo in the kitchen." says Lexious's somebody. "Ok..." Kairi leaves to the kitchen.

Riku couldn't take this, and decided to go take a shower.

His thoughts go on, and on...

First off he thought of Kairi, and how relived he was to get away from her for a moment, and hoped that her gloominess would end very soon. Why couldn't she just get over Sora dumping her already?

His thoughts continued to Aqua being gone so long, and that made his tenson increase, but the water was right there to try, and sooth him. Although for all he knows Aqua could had left without saying a word chasing this Ven guy he barely knew anything about.

That's where his thoughts went now as he tried to gather what Yan Sid had said about Ven, but the wizard was going about this war he had not much knowlage with either. A battle between seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. Yan Sid had also said that Ven had been stripped of his darkness once again, what was that about.

He tried to think, and the old wizard had said something else in the beginning that made his thoughts shift again. Ven had been asleep, and his heart rested in Sora for nine, or ten years before their first journey.

He thought of while they had watched a motor shower once as little boys Sora had a pain in his chest. He had told Sora that someone was calling to him, and after a bit of Sora standing there with his eyes closed. He had acted different ever since when the goof had opened his eyes, and whenever he had tried to bring the subject up..

That must have been when Ven had came to Sora there was no doubt about it in his mind. He than thinks about that if Ven if gets stronger, and fights VAnitas, who was that black haired boy that looked like a dark version of Sora that creeped him out. A keyblade will be forged that should never be to exist. Xahenort is after that keyblade though, and will stop at nothing to make the past repeat itself with better results. He felt Sorry for Ven, he must feel like a monster as much he felt in the past. Something was missing, which brings him back to his first question, what is this battle for? Something was said when Yan Sid had said something, and only the wizard, Aqua, Ven, Vanitas, and Terra knew about it.

Riku drops the towl he had been using to dry his hair while another one was wrapped around his waist.

Terra, he doesn't know that person's name, who is he?

Riku tried to remember who he, and Sora had met in the past as little boys, but all he could see was meeting Aqua.

Aqua had told Sora it was his job to help him when he .. had walked the path of darkness... Riku's face saddened at that. Than he wondered how Aqua had predicted that would happen? Something else isn't being told to all this past history.

'knock, knock, knock'

"Riku diner is almost ready, are you almost done?"

Like always Riku's thoughts were cut off by Kairi. Riku sighs as he continues brushing his hair now fully clothed. "Yes, just finishing brushing my hair."

Kairi always had giggled to that whenever she asked if he was ready to go to the island when he for once slept in. There was no giggle, or a 'Riku you sound just like a girl saying that.'

That's enough of this, Riku slammed his brush down, opens the door, and pulls Kairi in. He locks the door, and they now stood in the shower with the shower's door shut as quietly as Riku could before turning around to Kairi as their conversation of whispers begins.

Kairi was surprised at how forceful Riku was becoming. She was also surprised about why Riku was being so quiet. " Is someone watching you?" She asked Riku.

Riku shook his head, and whispered, "Those scientists you treat like family don't trust me alone with you. What's wrong with you why are being so moopy?" Kairi looked at Riku with anger, "How would you feel if I had Sora with getting the charm back Riku." She whispered back harshly.

Riku looked annoyed at her, "I'm sorry, but this something you show to Sora instead to everyone including me." Riku whispered back in a slight harsh tone.

Kairi knew before she could give it to Sora she had to find him first. Except there was one problem she couldn't leave Radiate Garden like it is. She's the princess of this world like Cinderella is of Castle of Dreams. "I have to ask someone to leave before I can leave, Riku,"

Riku just looked at her, "You know those scientists aren't going to let you leave Kairi, I'm you're only way out of this part of the world. They don't trust me, and now look where we are by you wanting to stay here. Aqua came, and dumped Cinderella on me, and believe it, or not those guys out there are right this is the best place to keep her, and You safe. Did you forget who you are miss princess of heart of who Xahnenort wants the heart of all seven of you. He's already got one, and if they havn't token her heart I wouldn't even be with you right now. Someone will portal their way here, and take you two both if I don't stay. Until Aqua gets back which I'm doubting at the moment we're both stuck here." He said as his voice had gotten harsher, but it was stil in whisper form.

Kairi stompped her foot, and put her hands to her hips as she glared at Riku.

A moment of silence only pass, Kairi's angry face was gone. She was sad about the way Riku pointed his finger at her.

" Riku..."

The finger pointing from Riku reminded her of one other man, a man she missed after being away from him for years. That man wasn't even important to anyone but her.

Riku looked confused at first he thought she was going to yell at him, but than she had dropped her hands from her hips, and looked sad. "Yeah, what you going to cry again? Not everything is about you Kairi, or me. The story of our lives is resting on the rookie Stev, Ven, and Sora."

Kairi backed herself up there, but whispered since they were still doing that. "No it isn't Riku, you are important too now, and so is Aqua. Not everyone is a keyblade master like you two are in our group."

"Exuse me your higness, but to you I'm just a knight Princessess." Riku made sure he added enough vinum in that one word, and made Kairi punch him, but he dodged too quick, and she ended up falling out the shower through the shower door being pushed too hard. Riku just glared at Kairi's view of under her short dress. "Do you know that dress sends out the right message for the kind of person you are. You know what that is Kairi? The girl that is a huffy girl that slaps men, and walks off when they only say the wrong thing to them even over the phone. You'll propaly have two guys at once if you wanted, if they stand you long enough. The girl that runs to everyone for help, but she wants to go out on her own to just get kidnapped again. You don't even deserve a keyblade Kairi, and probally only got on 'cause you touch someone elses keyblade. It was probally Aqua's wasn't it?"

Kairi looked at him from her postion on the floor, she was about to say something, but the memory of her meeting Aqua, and that spell she put on her necklace. She ends up crying again as Riku's words were true. Riku steps over on of her legs, and her bended arms as she covered her face, and leans down to her face. "Just answer me this before I go, if you have a chance to get out of your family's sight where would you go?"

Kairi just ended up crying harder as her answer, and Riku leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He went to walk around, and portaled off when Xaldin's somebody had tried to stop him.

Riku walks around the town looking for Aqua no matter how pointless it was. It was night now, and Riku wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to eat. He grabs a hotdog, and a ice cream before going to sit at the top of the castle on a balcony enjoying his food with a soft drink.

XXX

In Agraba Lee was confronted by one of the dark thirteen members again. He had saved Jasime from loosing her heart again. Lee was standing there with his chakrams ready to strike this member.

The hooded member smirked, and Lee looked annoyed, "What's that for?"

"I know I came for the girl's heart, but I came to give you a little tip about your little blonde friend too."

"What do you mean by that, Roxas isn't someone you blowks should be after." says Lee

The member made a portal slowly appear, and said this as the member left. "You remember the boss taking Sora? Well let's just say Sora isn't the only one he wants for that now that one of our numbers is one short."

The portal closes, and Lee looked worried, he can't stay here anymore. Lee dismisses his weapons, and turns to Aladin. "Aladdin, I have to go, but I'm afraid Jasime has to go with me there are others that could take care of her." Lee hopes that this wouldn't take too long.

Aladdin thought, and shook his head, "Nah, she'll be safe here."

"No she won't Aladdin, where were you when I just fought this guy that over powered you, and that's not the only one that group has." Lee snapped back at him.

Aladdin got annoyed at him, but Jasime put a hand on his arm. "He's right Aladdin, if Lee is trying so hard to take me with him than it must be for the best. Think about it Sora would probally would had tried to say the same thing if it was an option." Aladdin looked at her than to Lee, and sighed with a nod.

Jasime, and Lee smiled, "I'll go get some things for travel." Jasime leaves to her room. Lee sighs exusted, and runs a hand through his spikes, and than glanced in a hallway mirror as he waited.

"Lee"

"Hmm?" Lee looks back to Aladin.

"Where is Sora anyways, was he too busy to see his old friends here?"

"He's watching another princess in another world, if you must know, I was picked to come watch your girlfriend by our leaders."

"And who are they?"

"More keyblade wealders that are a lot better than me. Appartly Aqua knew Sora from way back when he was a little kid, and his old friend Riku." Lee looked to where Jasime had ran off to a bit with this face like he didn't really want to be bothered by all these questions. He only guessed that it would be why he would be asking a lot of questions if he was in the same postion as him.

Aladin looked at him, "So Sora found Kairi?"

"And his other friend Riku who is the second in command of us keybladers." He puts a long thin finger up to stop aladin from asking his next question. "The reason I don't use mine is 'cause I'm not that skilled with it, so I like to use my other weapons. Now is the question round over, I know you're worried, but I wouldn't be leaving her with anyone I didn't think that could handle this job of protecting her." Lee looked behind him with his bright emerald eyes as he glanced to him.

"Just answer one more question for me, did Jasime say anything to you?"

"Hmm about what?"

"Well the salt-an or her dad is all giddy about something, and I want to know if you know anything."

"You mean that plump guy I don't talk to at all when she see him.." Lee says as he gave his answer in that one sentence, and looks to see if Jasime was ready, or not. He was getting shifty, and made the pet tiger go in that direction, who also looked worried for his mistrust.

"I get it, so no than." Aladin looked down in the dumps a tad.

"What's with you, if you got something on your mind say it already." Lee said in a slight harsh tone.

"I.. I want to ask Jasime something, but I don't know if I'll have the chance to, and what if you guys fail at keeping from that happening to her again."

"You want to ask that big question, and she say yes to a sparkling ring don't you?"

Aladdin gawked at that, but Lee could see that was the thing he wanted to ask. "Don't worry she'll be safe, but there's two things that plump dad of hers could be happy about. Did you ask to give a ring? Or did you ask permission to ask her that?"

"I just asked him for permission, he offered to do that, but it won't be right you get me?"

"Yeah I get you, wise choice Aladin you wouldn't be the guy you are if you did." Lee hears footsteps of Jasime's feet as Aladin just looked happy, and was stopped before saying thank you to Lee for that. Jasime appeared with a couple of bags with her tiger with her. "Sorry if I made you worried, I had to say goodbye to my dad about traveling, so are you ready Lee?"

Lee nods, and the tiger came to Lee, and gave him this look. "You too? I just told her boyfriend here she'll be fine. Now you're doing it man.." Lee says as he pets the tiger, who pured, and licked his face. Jasimine laughed, and goes to say good bye to Aladin. "We don't have time for a long farewell so just kiss, and let's go." Says Lee as he looked around the room, and down a hall, or two. As the tiger went to check too before going to Jasime for his kiss good bye too for the second time in a row.

Jasime sighed with her two bags by her, and Aladin sighs too. They kiss, "Make sure to find that charm for Genie I gave Sora ok." jasime nods, and turns to the tiger. "Be good for Aladin, and keep my dad safe from his usal stuff ok?" The tiger made this face, "Please?" The tiger nods, and licks her face, and nuzzles her. "Good Jak-wa" Jasime grabs the bags after kissing the tiger, and Lee teleports to her. "Well let's go." Lee grabs the smaller bag, and holds her hand as they portal straight to Ansem's Study.


	16. Wonderland 2: China

**I'm an idiot. In the latest chapters I mistook my co-author who is a girl for a he. I can't believe how stupid I was to also not write that when we were writing she finished the chapters single handedly. I wanted to fix those mistakes but I'm too tired because I have insomnia. Anyways, this chapter was good. I did edit a few words of it but other than that it was a good chapter. **

XXX

It was still night in Radiate Garden as Lee appears in Ansem's Study, and almost got wacked by Xaldin's somebody. "Hey it's just me sheesh. I get the feeling when someone just portals in, but man you know some of us can portal into places." Lee glared at Xaldin's somebody with Jasimine behind him holding his hand.

"Hmph" Xaldin looks away, and goes to guard the door.

"Lee what's wrong, why did you bring her, and who is-"

"Another princess, and I like to answer other questions, but those guys that we're fighting aren't just after Sora for their numbers. They want Roxas to replace a member they lost. So here I have to get going."

Before Even could protest Lee was gone with Jasime left behind holding both of her bags. Even goes off to express his annoyance without anyone seeing him.

Jasime, and Cinderella talked as they greeted eachother, and Lexiou's somebody, and Inzeo heard the story of what happened in Agraba from there.

Later on...

Inzeo sat there holding a hand under his chin. "So they are planning on doing the same thing they almost did to Sora. Is that why Riku is, or was in such a rush to leave as well?" He looks to Lexious's somebody.

He thought, "It can't be proven, but it could be a possibility Inzeo. Aqua should return soon."

Inzeo nods, "Yes, and there's no way we can go look for her unless we want to be nobodies once again."

Lexious's somebody completed that, he could go find her, and go to the other place she could be which is Merlin's house from what Leon had told them.

Xaldin's somebody saw the look, "Don't even try it, we need you here more now that there's three princesses here."

Lexious's somebody frowned, and sat down in a chair. Than looks to Inzeo, "So Inzeo how's Kairi after the incident?"

Inzeo looked at his book as he answered as he hid his anger. "She's in her room asleep last time I checked. Riku shouldn't had talked to her like that what friend is he to her bringing her down like that. She has a right to be a keyblade wielder does she not?"

"The keyblade never thought of picking her, if what was said is true about her just getting it by touching someone else's keyblade than I'm afraid to agree with Riku on that." says Lexious's nobody.

"She's only in their way if at honest judgement, I would had said that same thing no doubt." says Xaldin's somebody. In truth as he thought about it, he had let Riku leave on purpose.

Inzeo looked up at his book surprised, "Kairi isn't in the way of anyone, she has a keyblade why not let her do her duties like the rest of them?"

"Because Inzeo she's a princess first, and a lot of people are after her. Why do you think Riku was trying so hard to just move her somewhere else than take her on a journey with him? To go have fun, or to go off doing more important things than watch her."

"So you would had let him leave too." Inzeo was out numbered, and goes to his room. Lexious's somebody knew better than to go calm him down as he sat there just looking at the other two scientists with silence.

Even didn't say a word, he just went off, and goes to Kairi's room secretly, he walks to her bed, and takes the keyblade from her. "You're better off without this Kairi. I'm sorry. Your friends are just going to run further away from you than you know if you keep this up." Even walks out, and closes the door.

xxx

Roxas woke that morning, and found himself in an oddly familiar place, but he knows that he never been there. It looked a world called Land of Dragons, but everything was so new. Where were they on the other side of the world?

The world was full of buildings of a city, and everything just seemed different as Roxas looked off the deck beside Alice, and Hatter. "We're here guys this is it." says the guy from before that Alice accepted to be the apprentice of in her dad's company, or whatever.

They get to some building that they were going to be staying at with what her dad had as a foothold of this thing here in this city.

Roxas sighed tiredly on a couch as he waited for Alice to come out from the shower. The Hatter decided to take a quick nap. Roxas looks at the time as he thought of how Lee might be doing right about now with his duties.

A sudden voice, "Are you thinking of me Roxy?" Lee said as Axel had token over again with a smile.

Roxas jumped in surprise, and almost said axel, "Lee.. how? Oh never mind what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing with your assignment, you seem to be fine if you let your guard down too low." Lee sat down on the couch. He sighs in relief finally getting to sit down he looked tired too. As he rested there with his eyes closed for a minute.

"Roxas who's that with you, it sounds like you know him." says Alice through the bathroom door. Roxas got up to the door. "Yeah it's someone I know everything's fine Alice." Alice went back to getting dressed at a normal pace, and Roxas goes to Lee on the couch with his eyes still closed.

"So how is your assignment doing Lee?" Roxas looked up at him curiously.

Lee looked at Roxas, and than looked the other way. "I had to leave her with Riku."

Roxas found that odd, but Lee suddenly hugs Roxas as Axel kicked in again. Roxas sighed as his privous thoughts were thrown out the window. Lee heard a voice in his head saying, "Same old Roxy you're always so easy to distract when you're suspicious."

Lee looked at the blonde who was curled up in his arms falling asleep ..already? There it was again Lee was getting annoyed of Axel doing that. He sees how exhausted Roxas was, and decided to watch Alice for him while he watched Roxas too.

Alice came out in a blue dress like always, and see the red head. "Oh hello you must be that person I was hearing right?" Lee nodded, "I'm Lee another keyblader buddy of Roxas here."

"I'm Alice it's nice to meet you Lee." She looks to Roxas, "He sure deserves the rest after killing the guy that was after me before we came here." Lee looked to Roxas surprised, "Roxas took out that guy?" Alice nodded, "Yes, did he tell you already?"

"No, one of his buddies told me after Roxas got him." Lee looked down to Roxas who was asleep against his chest, and he absent-mindly ran a hand through Roxas's hair like he had done it before. Ohh that Axel thought Lee. "Hey where you off to?" He noticed as Alice almost went in a room. "HUh? You two aren't the only one's here, my boyfriend is in this room, and the guy I'm apprentice of is here too." Lee sighs, "Ok than if you hear something odd shout for me."

"I know the drill already." Alice says as she went in, and cracked the door a bit like always.

Lee sighed, and thought to himself of how it's no wonder that Roxas wouldn't be so exhausted keeping up with her she seems to like to go everywhere like a curious cat.

Lee looked down to this boy he was just getting to know, and yet he feels a strong feelings towards him like more than a friend. It must be Axel, but why? Did Roxas, and Axel had something going on? He guessed so from how easily it was for Roxas to fall asleep in his arms. Lee lays down on the couch taking Roxas with him, and puts the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch over them. He yawns, and rests his head on the pillow his eyes were already starting to close as he looks at the blonde in his arms, and smiles before falling asleep, but in his brain he was annoyed. Dam it Axel was Lee last thoughts.

xxx

Lee ends up in the place where he could have a chance to talk to his nobody. He sees the tattoo version of himself, and his nobody waves.

"You just want to talk too?"

The nobody nodded, "Yeah, it's about Roxas I really miss him, and make up for what I did to him. He seemed to forgiven me, but I'm not sure if we'll be higher than friends now."

"So you want me to be with him in your place?"

The nobody nods, "Since I am stuck here, and all."

"Why can't you, and me split like Roxas did with Sora?"

"I can't I've tried that already."

"Hey it can never hurt to try again you know."

"Yeah, I get it, but 'til then don't get too angry at me for doing things through you."

"Man that's touch you know for me, I'm sort of interested in the guy. Too young for me, and all that."

"I see that, but maybe now that you know what I want it will be easier to split."

"I hope so. Well I need to sleep, and so do you right?" Lee yawns, and Axel sighs as he nods.

Meanwhile..

In Agrabra Aladin is taken too by Camsly as he continues to kidnap Disney characters. "Why are you doing this at least answer me that." says Aladdin. "Sorry, but you'll never know, I'll just say this much though 'cause where you might end up blame your friendship with Sora."...

xxx

AT Beast's Castle Sora was being a shadow pretty much to give Belle, and the Beast their privacy, he only appeared around meals to just get food, and report if he had seen anything odd. Which he hadn't at least not when he was by himself at times. He thinks he sees Vanitas lurking around time to time seeing something. Sora finally got him, and pins him to the wall, but got pinned himself against the floor.

"Eh.." Sora looks up at him, and Vanitas rolls his eyes.

"You really thought you could pin me did you Sora. Hmph, and my master wants you for the plans?"

Sora looks surprised at that as he tried to remember what happened during his test. "Why else are you here, and who are you?" Sora only knows this guy from before, but doesn't remember if he had heard his name, or not.

"You'll find out in time, now for your first question's answer I'm here to spread what I've been spreading around in other worlds, but it's not that easy you know with you killing every single Unversed I send out."

"Those things come from.. Oh Yan Sid did tell me they did come from someone's feelings, and emotions."

"Yes, and you're in my way. I can't kill you, but I can do other things to you."

Sora went wide eyed, and struggled under his strength. "No I won't let my friends, or any worlds fall to darkness."

Vanitas lifted a eyebrow to that than remembered what Xahninort had said to him when talking of the heartless when a world falls to darkness. "Than you should do your best to keep quiet about see me, and let the Unversed roam the world for Ventus."

"No go off, and do that somewhere else. The only person you'll find here is me."

Vanitas puts more weight on him, "Tell me what are all of you are doing, don't you get there's more going on as I waste time here with you."

"Like I tell you, now leave."

Vanitas punches Sora hard, "Ugh!"

"You aren't my master, and you're in no position to make demands like that kid. Now tell me where is Ventus going after Radiate Garden?"

Sora just kept quiet, and Vanitas got angry, he started to punch, and kick Sora, and makes him fall from the ceiling to the floor by teleporting him. "Than I guess I'll go find out myself what you, and your friends are wasting your time on."

Sora looks to Vanitas trying to get up, but couldn't as his eyes were starting to close on him.

"Sleep tight fake keyblader." Sora sees his vision of Vanitas leaving go to fading scene as his mind slips to the dark zone of unconsciousness.


	17. Enchanted Dominon

**My co-author is a good girl. No, good girl sounds like she's a dog which she is not. I think she has a higher IQ then anyone I know. At first I was trying to help write the chapter but she helped finish it for me. I thank her and hope she can continue to help till the end of the story. She is brave to help me. About this chapter, it is longer than the last one. That's all I can say. **

XXX

Riku had fallen asleep on the balconey, and had nightmares of what almost happened to Sora, but the part of him saving Sora didn't happen, and he became a puppet of Xahenort just like himself was. Riku couldn't wait anymore on Aqua he had to go see Sora. Except something had stopped him, and that was a too familiar figure of someone he met that took him through a dark portal express when he first saw him. "Ven's darkness.." Riku put the cloak on, and teleported, and took Vanitas by surprise, and pinned him against the wall, or a building in an ally.

Vanitas looked annoyed, Again these jokes try to overpower me. So it's the one master took as a puppet you finally got rid of Xahenort, but the darkness has a hint of him in your darkness. This was his thoughts as he looked at him thorugh his helmit.

"What do you want?"

"You're one of my enemies, and I'm on guard duty at the moment." Riku glares at him through his hood.

Vanitas felt like this could be a good chalange if he wanted to fight. There was a rematch he wanted with this guy, but not now. "I got a tip that Ventus wouldn't be at the world I just came from, and I want to know what you all are wasting your time on? Aren't you keybladers supost to be out traveling to other worlds like Sora has done twice?"

Riku glared at him, "We're doing more important things. Who did you get the tip from Aqua?"

"No I saw her here still keeping up an old act around Ventus, I came from another world."

Riku went wide eyed at that, and glared even more at him. "Where?"

Vanitas just laughed, "I'll give you a hint he was one of your guys that can travel alone." Vanitas teleported from Riku, and stood on the roof of the building looking down at him.

Riku thought, "You saw Sora didn't you."

Vanitas smirked, "Right I did, but I got orders not to kill him, or his nobody. You should get back to your group loner 'cause I feel three pure hearts in his world besides Ventus. I wonder who those three are." He got his answer now as the priencess his master wants came to mind. He thought of it more, and got where Ventus would be going.

Riku had gasped at what he had said, and teleports to see if Aqua is at Merlin's as the night was fading to early morning.

Vanitas sighs in a loving way as he thought of his Venny while feeling his prence still in this world as he slept. _I'll see you soon, sweet dreams Venny._ Vanitas leaves to go where he figured his love would be heading next to send out the toughest he got of Unversed, and heartless.

XXX

Ven heard Vanitas's voice in his dreams, and smiled in his sleep. He woke when he felt someone teleport in, and knew it wasn't Vanitas. He got up from the covers, and went to see who it was.

"Riku?" That feeling in his heart occurred again he never seen Riku in a cloak yet knew it was him from seeing it through Sora's eyes.

"Ven where's Aqua I need to go see Sora, and I can't find her. Did you feel your dark side in town too?"

"I heard his voice in my dreams, and Aqua's here still asleep, what's wrong?"

"There are two princesses besides Kairi now, and I just found out their after Sora, and Roxas. He just came from Beast's Castle where Sora is."

Ven looked wide eyed, "So Lee drop off Jasime here to check on Roxas."

Riku nodded, "I can't wait anymore, tell Aqua for me." Riku portals away

Ven hears a sigh, and looks to see Aqua, "Aqua how much did you hear?"

"The ending, what was Riku talking about?"

"Xahenort is after Roxas too now to replace a dead member in their ranks I'm guessing, and Sora is number thirteen. Lee dropped off Jasime here, and went to go check on him. Vanitas came here after seeing Sora, and Riku talked to him I'm guessing."

Aqua looked wide eyed, "Ven we need to go check on the princesses, and-"

"No Aqua, I need to go check on my princess, and I'm taking Stev with me."

"No Ven you can't Vanitas knows now you'll be there."

"Aqua, I'm not a kid anymore, inside this body I'm grown up. Now let me go do what I need to do." Ven snapped out by accident, and went into the room from the living room, and locks the door.

While Aqua was knocking on the door saying Ven to open the door...

Ven shakes Stevile awake, "Stev wake up c'mon we got to get going to Enchanted."

Stevile woke, and understands what's going on, it was a break out from Aqua. Stevile got ready in a quick fashion, and Ven opens a portal on the floor.

They had left before Leon got the door opened.

Aqua looked annoyed, and sad at Ven's actions, "Oh Ven.."

XXX

Ven, and Stevile make it to Enchanted Dominion by the castle like where they wanted to go. Stevile sees the castle, and the town between it, and the mountains that don't look friendly. "Wow who lives on the mountains Ven, there's a castle up there too."

"That's the villain's of this world castle, she's off traveling the worlds. Now Stevile there are rules while we travel the worlds. Don't let on we're from another world, don't show your keyblade to anyone if those hooded creeps are no where. We're going to be protecting the princess here. If we have to do the same thing Lee, and Aqua did that's when we'll tell Aura about the world thing. The only people that know that should be here are the three good faires that are dressed in red, green, and blue."

Stevile took it all in piece by piece, and nodded. "Right, but when we do leave how are we going to go. You must have a limit on that portal thing right?"

Ven looks at Stevile's strength of his keyblade, and steps in front of Stevile remembering what was done when he got his armor, and does the same thing by taking his keyblade, and saying some words.

Stevile looked confused than when asked Stevile touches Ven's armor piece on his left shoulder, and a white light appeared as it traced Stevile's body, and soon after silver armor appeared.

"What the?" Stevile looked down at himself, and looked to Ven who was smiling. "Now summon your keyblade, and throw it in the air like this." Ven tosses his keyblade, and it turned into a glider.

Stevile does it, and there it was.

"Ok now dismiss the glider like this." Ven dismisses the glider, and make it return to his keyblade, and dismisses the armor, and the keyblade.

Stevile does that, and now the armor turns to a braclet on his upper forearm instead of the shoulder as it showed on there over his clothes.

"This is how I would travel the worlds back than, but during this you can't use your keyblade, so be careful, and you have to make sure you're hidden from people who live in the worlds when you activate both your armor, and the glider."

It was a lot of rules, but Stevile got it piece by piece.

"Great now let's go see my old friends Philip, and Aura across the bridge to that castle." Ven gets going, and Stevile follows.

Ven, and Stevile get through the town, and see a clothing store that was also a bakery for deserts. Ven looks through the window, and sees the three good fairies. "Hey it's those faires Stev."

Stevile looks too, "We should go in than, and say hello, maybe they know what has been going on since you last seen them."

"Yeah but not now let's head to the castle before I pop from all this worriment I got for her." Stevile sighs as he follows Ven, and thinks Wow are all the older ones like this on duty, or is it just Ven? Stevile stops Ven, and eases him nicely into the shop, and Ven follows with a hidden frown.

'ring, ding'

A bell had rung when they entered the shop, and the green fairy at the counter replied, "Hello there how can we help you would like clothes, or deser-" She would had dropped something if she was holding anything when she saw Ven. "Oh My!"

The red fairy looked up from her work wondering what was the problem, and dropped her wand as she sees the old face. "... It's you!"

"We've been worried sick about you where have you been for all these years?" says the blue fairy.

Ven was hugged by all three faires, and Ven hugs them back as he smiled with a laugh. "I was asleep."

The faires took a lunch break, and gave the two a donut to eat for breakfast. "You were asleep? Oh sorry who is this lad with you Ven?"

"This is Stevile he's one of the newer ..keybladers."

"Oh you don't have to whisper Ven we're fine." says the green fairy, and Ven relaxes.

"So you were asleep huh?" says the Blue fairy as she tried to get the info from him.

"Yeah my heart ended up inside someone else as my body slept, and I got a spell put on me."

"Well that explains why you don't look like how old you're suppot to be." says the blue fairy.

"Yes she's quite right, whom were you sleeping in Ven?"

"You know him as Sora."

The fairies all went wide eyed, "Well that explains that feeling we got when we first saw him." says the green fairy.

The two nodded, "So what brings you here Ven things have been fine since Aura was returned to the world after Sora saved her."

"That's just it, I'm here to protect her, and other keybladers are protecting the other princesses. A princess had her heart taken, but her body was left in her world, and-"

"Oh dear you think it will happen to Aura?"

"I know it will if I had stayed away any longer, so can you ladies direct us to her please?"

The red fairy smiled, "Ven you havn't changed at all, still so kind. Things have been great, but Aura is busy being a new wife to Philip. They're going to have a party pretty soon for her birthday."

"I hope that old witch doesn't ruin it for all of us." says the blue fairy.

"I hope so too." says the red fairy.

"Ven you should hurry if what you say is true she's at the castle I'm sure she'll remember you."

Ven smiles, "Thank you." Ven gets up after drinking the water, and Stevile gets up with him.

He turns his back, and almost goes for the door, "Ven do you wish to be turned to the age you actually are?" says the red fairy, and Ven looks at her. "I'd like to, but Aqua must had her reasons for putting this spell on me. Anyway if you see those monsters from before tell me, and Stev here."

"Oh those monsters are already here Ven, but they had disappeared for some reason."

Ven looked surprised, and thought, "I'll look out for them than, be careful they aligned with the heartless."

"We will, now off you go you two." says the red fairy.

Ven nods, and leaves with a goodbye.

The fairies were happy to see their friend, but they were sad that he has to go through that as his older self is hidden inside that young body. If it were them in Aqua's place they would had done the same thing with that spell.

XXX

Ven, and Stevile make it to the castle, but the guards at the front were missing. Ven runs inside, and looks around. Stevile follows him looking around too, "Aura?"

They looked, and looked, but no one was around. "Aura, Philip you two here?!" says Ven.

"Ven is that really you?" Ven looks to see a older man that was still just as strong as he was as a teen with short red, brown, or blonde hair. "Philip is that you?"

"Yes it is, I'm to see you're here we got trouble already here, but they disappeared with Aura taken with them." Ven looked wided eyed. "Who took her Philip?"

"She was carried off through a dark hole by a kid in black armor saying he'll be waiting for you at Melificent's castle." Ven looked up at that with a sparkle in his eyes, but quickly threw it off before his love moment was noticed. "Right we'll go see hopefully she's ok."

"I hope so, I'm still getting over the last time she was kidnpped from me."

Ven sighed, "If he doesn't plan to do that someone else might do that again, but just her heart."

"What, is that why you came here to begin with to protect her?"

Ven nodded, "Yeah ,but there's no time I'll be back Stevile stay here incase the monsters show up here." Stevile nods, and Ven runs out to make a portal of light to get to the castle faster.

XXX

Back in Radiate Garden Aqua goes to watch the princesses remembering what Ven had told her. He was right, Ven may look like a kid, but inside he's older, and Aqua too was now older, and Terra too. She couldn't shake this feeling that Ven wanted to ask her something, but maybe she was wrong. "Terra if you can hear me please tell me what is it that is making Ven run even further away from me?" She says to a red charm she had made long ago as she stopped to stand there for a moment.

Meanwhile..

Back at Merlin's Cloud wakes up with his eyes half open he sees that he was alone in the room for the moment, and could feel Sepiroth is alive but in another world. To gain more strength. Cloud rests a little more, and dreams of the time he lost Zack. He woke with a gasp, and holds in his scream as he held his breath. He wonders if Hades did really have Zack if so he was probally never in Cloud's reach in the first place. Zack would end up in a better place that, and Cloud knows it. He gets up, and goes to take a shower.

Aerith came back in when Cloud was putting his boots on. "Did you sleep well Cloud, you still look tired."

"I'll be fine Aerith, I need to move around a little."

"There are more than just heartless Cloud you should stay here."

He sighs, "What does the town look like, and what's going on?"

Aerith sits down with Cloud, and starts with how the construnction of the world has been doing. Cloud didn't care much of that, but he still should know than Aerith started with what was going on with Sora, or rather Aqua.

"So Sora won't be seen in a while than."

Aerith shook her head, "No he won't."

"I heard Tifa in my dreams is she here." He says with hope that Aerith would say no.

"Yeah she was, but Leon, and me have been keeping her away so you can recover."

"Thanks Aer, so where's Leon?"

She thinks, "The library like usal."

Cloud nods, and gets up. "Can I at least go see him Aer?"

"If I say no you'll go on anyway. Tifa hid your sword in the closet in her room."

Cloud cursed under his breath, "That Tifa should know something." Cloud goes to see her.

Aerith sighs thinking of what Cloud might say to Tifa, and hopes she can help heal Tifa's heart when Cloud tells her the truth.

XXX

Cloud goes to Tifa's room, and knocks on it. "Yes?"

Cloud opens the door, and Tifa pulls him instently after a gasp. She shuts the door, and locks it before turning to Cloud. She hugs him, "Oh Cloud finally you're awake, are you ok, you should be resting."

"Tifa.. I'm alright, and I've rested enough I need to go stetch my legs, and see Leon at the library."

"Oh you came for your sword didn't you?" Tifa said frowning, and Cloud nodded, "I need to tell you something first though."

Tifa looks at him hoping of something romantic. "You should sit down before I tell you Tifa."

Tifa sits down, "Tifa I.. I think I'm gay." Tifa's mouth dropped, and a tear had fallen from her eye.

"What makes you think that? Was it from the-"

"No it's from something else, I think it has something to do Leon. I'm sorry Tifa." Cloud gets up from the bed, and Tifa grabs his hand. "Wait, you've always run off before I can say anything. Why do you run away from me, is it 'cause of Sepi-"

"Don't say his name." Tifa stops, and looks at Cloud, "It's true than he is back isn't he? is that the real reason you're going to 'go see Leon' if that's the truth?"

Cloud shook his head, "I just need to go Tifa before he shows up, and takes someone else away from me."

"You mean Zack don't you?" Cloud nods, "I was looking for him when Leon found me in the Collisum, but I know now he's not there. Hades already had sent him to where all the good people go."

"Cloud, stop living in the-" Cloud just looks at her, and she stops. "I'm in the present, and look Tifa." Cloud shows his bare left arm free of the geostigma. Tifa gasps, "... You got rid of it at last." Cloud nodded, "I need to get going Tifa. I'm sure Leon has some work for me, and someone has to clear those monsters, and heartless running loose through this place." Tifa looked at Cloud happy that he was ready to start a new life now, but what about Sepiroth? What will- if that happens she'll be right there even if he doesn't want him to. "Ok, just eat something before you go ok?"

"I already did when talking to Aerith." Cloud pulls away from Tifa, and grabs his sword from her closet. Tifa sighs, and lets him leave.

XXX

Ven, and Stevile make it to the castle, but the guards at the front were missing. Ven runs inside, and looks around. Stevile follows him looking around too, "Aura?"

They looked, and looked, but no one was around. "Aura, Philip you two here?!" says Ven.

"Ven is that really you?" Ven looks to see a older man that was still just as strong as he was as a teen with short red, brown, or blonde hair. "Philip is that you?"

"Yes it is, I'm to see you're here we got trouble already here, but they disappeared with Aura taken with them." Ven looked wided eyed. "Who took her Philip?"

"She was carried off through a dark hole by a kid in black armor saying he'll be waiting for you at Melificent's castle." Ven looked up at that with a sparkle in his eyes, but quickly threw it off before his love moment was noticed. "Right we'll go see hopefully she's ok."

"I hope so, I'm still getting over the last time she was kidnpped from me."

Ven sighed, "If he doesn't plan to do that someone else might do that again, but just her heart."

"What, is that why you came here to begin with to protect her?"

Ven nodded, "Yeah ,but there's no time I'll be back Stevile stay here incase the monsters show up here." Stevile nods, and Ven runs out to make a portal of light to get to the castle faster.

Ven gets to castle, and stands in the courtyard, "Vanitas you here?" A giant Unversed, and a giant heartless appear. Ven takes out his keyblade, and fights the Unversed, but was more after the heartless. "You aren't taking this world as long as I'm here." The heartless screetched in anger, and the Unversed gives Ven a good hit, but it missed. Ven took the Unversed by surprise, and shot it down with a new wind attack he never knew he had. It looked like the wind itself had given the Unvsersed a nasty cut that had ended it. He goes to jump as the heartless took a strike at him. Ven dodged rolled, and saw the heartless made weaker heartless appear. "What's wrong hate to fight alone?" The heartless made the others attack, and it disappeared. "No you don't." Ven made a wind attack that took all the heartless out, but it felt like a light breeze had gone by. He runs after the heartless, and sends the first new wind move he had on it. as it cut right through it, and the heartless fades to darkness. Ven portals away just in time to avoid getting caught in the darkness as the heartless faded.

Ven breathes hard as he rests on his hands on his knees slightly bended over. He stands up straight, and Vanitas appears. "Good job Ventus, now here's your prise."

"Ven look out!" Ven used a wind shild to use as Vanitas usaed a new attack himself with using clone keyblades. "Looks like all you needed was some rest, you're back to your old self now, but stronger almost."

Ven looked to see Vanitas on the upper tower just above him holding the queen in a blue, and black dress. "Thanks for the compliments now that the test is over let Aura go." Vanitas smirked, "Why if using her was a good way to get your strength up? You're job here should involving clearing the monsters here instead of wasteing your time looking after this." Ven could see VAnitas was going to do something with his keyblade. "Vanitas don't this world needs her."

"Her heart is needed more, and we can't risk loosing more members before the time comes."

"Is that why you're here causeing the trouble?" Ven shouts back.

"Yes Ventus, now there's one more thing you should do before I take her heart for my master."

Ven knew what Vanitas wanted him to do, "Aura do you know where the keyhole is?"

The princess looked at Ven, and back to Vanitas. "It's here at these grounds." Ven looks to Vanitas. "Vanitas let her go she's the only one that knows."

Vanitas shook his head, and takes Aura's heart, and lets the body be left by Ven's feet. He teleports in front of Ven, and kisses him.

Ven sighed with a frown, and kisses back. "I had to do it Ven you'll be trapped here instead of getting strong enough. go, and travel the worlds."

Ven looks at Vanitas. "I guess I'm stuck with Sora's old job, and this world is one of them."

Vanitas nods, and leaves Ven there to look for the keyhole as he fights the worst of the Unversed, and heartless he had faced.

He finds another beast heartless when he finds the keyhole, and took the heartless on. After a slash of wind the heartless was gone. Ven seals the world from being sunked to darkness.

Ven looks to Aura, and sighs sadly, than hears a voice. "My has Aura lost her heart again, and it's almost her birthday?"

"Melificent?"

She appears in a green flame as her usal entrance. "Yes, and I see you're doing terrible at your job. You should had done more than what you were doing with your boyfriend."

Ven almost drops Aura, "What, did you see, or hear?"

"Oh I heard, and saw plenty, you two are pulling quite a show though. How would Aqua, or anyone feel that you let that happen to stay from being caged in one place again?"

"What do you want in return Melificent?"

"I'm working on conquring the worlds, and you, and Vanitas could help me."

"What about Xahnort's plan with the heartls aren't you still after kingdom hearts?"

"My so that's true as well. To think you were right there all these years, and I didn't see it. Your heart was in Sora. Well it seems you don't need to be told of what has been going on as you slept."

"Melificent what do you want to keep this quiet?"

"When do you plan to let this be known? Your plan to over throw Xahnenort, and claim that powerful keyblade?"

Ven gasped, "You want that too don't you?"

"I need someone to use it for me, and I think your boyfriend would do it if you're in danger enough, or perhaps for other reasons, but that will come in due time. ... In time when this obserb battle goes on, and you two forge the x-blade."

Ven just stood there looking quite in pain as he opens a portal of light, "I'll let you think about it, but the answer is already clear isn't it Ventus?"

Ven walks through the portal with Aura, and it closes.

Maleficent smiled, than Vanitas took her heart by surprise, and her body fell to the ground. "Don't mess with Ventus he's mine." He took her body, and just left her to fade away with a dying heartless fading.

XXX

Ven was almost there, but was still alone with Aura's body in his hands. He felt so awful that another person wants the x-blade. Maybe he should ask vanitas to get this battle over with so he could die, or just struck him down in another practice fight. He sighs, and keeps going with his frown glued to his features.

Vanitas appears, and hugs Ven from behind, and Ven stops, and looks around, "Is it safe?" He whispered, and the other nodded. "Yeah it is Venny." Vanitas kisses Ven on the cheek, and Ven puts Aura down on the grass before turning around in his arms, and kisses his cheek back. "Melficent-"

"I took care of her, she isn't a treat to us anymore, so cheer up, and show me that smile I love on you."

Ven perked up at that, and laughed a little.

Vanitas smiled in a loving way, and holds Ven with his arms around his waist.

Ven put his hands against Vanitas's chest like a girl, and rests his head there looking a bit beat.

Vanitas rests his face in Ven's hair, and decides to pick Ven up as he held him, feeling his exustion. "Rest Ven you need some sleep."

"I can't I got to get Aura safe at the castle even if it's just her body." Ven looks up at him with the exution shown clearly on his face.

"So Venny where are you heading next?" Vanitas changed the subject a little to lighten the mood.

"Not sure yet." Ven's eyes close a little, but Ven fought off his sleepiness.

Vanitas portals Aura back to the castle for Ven, and lays down on the grass with Ven falling asleep in his arms. Vanitas had token off his helmit, and made the armor on his chest go too. Sighing as he felt Ven go to dream land, and his eyes close, and falls asleep after kissing Ven on the head. _We both coud us a nap, rest Ven I"ll keep you safe_.


	18. Treasure Planet

**We're sorry for being late, but as you read you can see why we took so long to get this huge chapter done. We both worked on this one, and I the co-writer am very happy how creative I've got during the chapter. For that one review we have, what you asked for is, or will be in process very soon thanks for being so patient. Me too, 4fireking, am happy to have this chapter done. **

XXX

Stevile was doing his best to keep king Philp at ease from how long Ven had been taking, and still wasn't back with Aura.

Than before Stevile could say anything to keep Philp calm something appeared out the gate. Stevile ran out, and quickly gets to her before Philip did, who was running right after him. "Oh no.. it happened to her too. Her body feels lifeless, but it's not dead that's so bizzare."

"Stevile is she ok?"

Stevile shook his head, "No Ven couldn't stop her heart being taken from her."

Philip picks up his queen's body, naked weaps, "Not again now this is three times her heart was taken from my darling. Stevile do you know if her heart is still here?"

"I don't think it is, but don't worry we'll bring it back along with someone else that got her heart taken as well. I'men."

Philip nods, "Alright I'll protect her 'til you two get back."

Philip goes back in the castle, and Stevile runs off to go to the mountain guessing that between the two castles Ven is somewhere.

Stevile goes past the shop, and the red fairy stops him. "Hey Stevile we felt a lot happen is everything alright at the castle?"

Stevile looks at her, and shook his head, "No what Ven said happened her heart was taken again. Sorry I have to go find Ven only Aura made it to the castle."

Stevile runs off, and the red fairy put a hand to her mouth.

XXX

Vanitas, and Ven sleep on the grass having the same lovly dream. Ven moves as Vanitas bucks his hips upward tords Ven. Ven makes a sound, "... Vani.. " Ven breathes, and falls back as his body goes limp again. Vanitas smiles, and his hips continue to buck after a bit than his body goes limp too.

Meanwhile..

Stevile keeps going, and walks as he catches his breath after running. he looks to the new silver rin on his upper forearm a bit breath taken still from getting it.

His thinks of this was a dream, or something? Ven had said that Aqua had one too, and she was a keyblade master. Was he one too? Or was he a master in training like Ven in the past. A mastery test is what Ven said next, would Yan Sid give him a test too if he saw what Ven sees in him?

More questions, and thoughts are in his head as he continues his search, and finds it odd that the monsters, or Unversed, and heartless hadn't showed at all the whole way so far. He thought that he should had seen more, and more of them as he got closer to the castle on the mountain. He puts these thoughts behind him for now, but still it was odd.

XXX

Vanitas wakes up lightly as he felt someone a little far, but almost close to their location. Vanitas noticed his pants felt tight, and noticed Ven was the same, but something told him he was closer than him from how tight his pants looked. Vanitas pushes Ven off of him, and sets him gently on the grass. He puts his armor back on, all but the helmit he had let his amor go off like his helmit the rest of the way while he slept. He had woken in the clothes he wore underneath.

He shakes Ven slightly still having time to wake him, and leave a little something before going back to work.

"Hmm? Vanit?"

"Time to wake up Venny someone's coming."

Ven looked down at himself, and up Vanitas seeing that the dream made them hard. Ven blushes not helping it.

Vanitas laughs, and kisses him, they make out a little with their touges as they mangled in Ven's mouth. Vanitas heard the both of them moan, and they released unexpectally. Vanitas still had some time, and smirks as

Ven was panting looking up at him. Vanitas was breathing loudly too. Vanitas kisses Ven on the cheek. "I love you Venny." Ven kisses his cheek softly, "... Me too..."

Vanitas smiles widly, but the person was almost on top of them. "I have to go Ventus."

Ven sighed, ".. Right.. See you again Vanitas."

Vanitas puts his helmit on, and portals away.

Ven stood there looking sad at the grass before hearing Stevile call out for him. Ven walks towards the voice as it was Stevile, and they meet up.

"Hey what happened Ven Aura came back without her heart, and I havn't seen a monster the whole way here."

"It's nothing to worry about let's get going we have another mission. Sora can't travel the worlds sealing the keyholes, so we have to do them."

"What's a keyhole?"

"It's the door to the world's heart if its taken the world falls to darkness." Ven activates his armor, and his glader than hops on. Floating there while waiting for Stevile.

"Oh than let's go than there must be a lot of worlds Sora never been to huh?"

Ven nods, and Stevile activates his armor which was a little blue on the boots or whatever the shoes are. that cover up to upper knee. The blue only goes up to a little on the upper foot.

There's a black spot on the part that covers the part between the shoulder, and the neck.

The helmit is going to spike in the back but there's not point part. It's like how that biker helmit that covers the whole face is. but it's silver the whole way but with a small thin blue, and black lines beside each other on the upper part of the helmit in the front.

He throws his keyblade up in the air, and a glider that fits with his armor appears, and he hops on.

After getting the works of how to stear it the two were off as they sored out of the world's stratosphere, and go into space.

XXX

Vanitas walks the halls of the base in the darkness Valley thinking of what led up to Malificent's death.

He thinks as Carnslay comes to memory..

Carnslay had captured Peat, and Melficent had fleed to her home world to rest after fighting Carnslay. "Vanitas I hear you're going to Enchanted Dominion?"

Vanitas nods, "Yeah what of it?" He says in the normal tone he uses when wasn't near Ven, and on duty again.

"Maleficent lives there, and the boss wants to show proof that our deal is still around."

"Will you get to the point I'll lose my chance to capture Aura's heart if I stick around here any longer."

"Capture her heart with the old witch is what he's saying to do. Now go on, and do it so I can have some peace." says Braig, or Xigbar's somebody from his seat a little high on the wall from the two standing on the floor.

Vanitas looks to Camsly, "You got it freak show that's what he wants now go." says Isa or Saix's somebody from on the doors along the hall.

Vanitas glares at them, _I'm no one's slave around here just wait 'til the battle._

Vanitas than leaves in a blink of an eye as he portaled away.

The memory than goes to how he sees Melifent talking to Ven, and how he made Ven feel like that. Like he wanted to die to be rid of the X-blade he felt it though their connection, and it made vanitas's anger rise. Ven can't feel Vanitas, but Vanitas can feel what Ven feels.

The memories end, and Vanitas is fully dressed without his armor, and in his clothes as he lays down on a bed in a room down a hall after taking a shower. Vanitas looks at the celing as he thought of how ven had felt, and than thought of being called a freak, and being treated like that from someone other than his master. _The battle will be the end to all the troubles Venny just wait._ Vanitas closes his eyes after turning to the window that showed no light as the night goes on. His body rests as thoughts of his time with Ven are in his dreams now, but it had rewinded a bit, and Vanitas had passionate fun with his Venny as a smile forms on his features in his sleep.

XXX

At Beast's Castle Riku sneaks around looking for Sora in every hall, and around every corner. Finally after a bit Riku finds Sora on the floor in a secret hall. "Sora!" Riku shouted in a whisper. He goes to Sora, and makes Sora drink an Elixer.

Sora's eyes slightly opened he looks to see silver hair that grew a little. "Riku.." Sora just barely made a sound as he spoke.

Riku was so glad that Sora was alright after what that dark side of Ven had done to his brunette dariling. "Riku is.. b-"

Riku nods, "Yeah the princess is fine now rest." Riku picks up Sora, and takes him to what room Sora was staying in.

Sora didn't like to be treated like this, but he obeyed, and stays still in Riku's arms. He stares up at Riku in his cloak with the hood off, and sighs lovely. He than rests his head against Riku's chest, and closes his eyes.

Riku smiles at Sora resting in his arms, and kisses his forehead after laying him down in the bed. He goes to lock the door after closing it, and lays down beside Sora, and holds him. He almost falls asleep when he hears a knock, and a voice of Clocksworth came through the door. "Sora it's dinner, the master is getting impatient, he wants to know your report for today, and Belle is quite worried about you."

Sora was out cold like always when he sleeps, and Riku smiled at him. He sighs at the door, and gets up to open the door after taking his cloak, and gloves off.

"Oh my who.. who are you?"...

XXX

Back in China as Alice puts it their trip has been quite nerv wreaking as Lee watches Roxas while Roxas does his job watching Alice. Lee still hadn't said anything about his real reasons for showing up.

As Roxas, and Lee take a walk Lee feels a shy hand grab his. He looks to see Roxas looking a bit happier with a shy smile as Lee holds his hand back smiling too.

Than suddenly Alice screamed as Unversed, and heartless attack, and their happy moment was interrupted as the two sprung in action. "Man how do we get rid of these things for good?" says Lee, Roxas gets a idea, and runs off. "Watch Alice I have an idea I'll find the keyhole."

"What.. Roxas no!" Lee shouts, but it was too late Roxas was out of sight, and Lee clenched his teeth as he takes over watching Alice.

Roxas runs following the heartless as less, and less appear which Roxas thought was odd. He got a memory of his own of a mission he had been on in Halloween Town. He Keeps going as he gets to the palace, and hides as he keeps going. He ends up going behind the Palace, and looks confused as he stood there with a hand resting on his face like he always does as he tries to figure out what to do next.

He thinks, and thinks, but noting than hears some voices as he sees three chinesse princess with .. Yao, Lee, and Chim po looking happy as they were heading to meet Mulan at her house. Roxas never met these three, but he guessed that was that whole thing involving Sora kicking in again.

They get there all smiles as the four married couples talk together. Roxas sneaks around seeing that a heartless just got swallowed after an Unversed got slain in a blink of a eye around the house that was where all those ansistors spirits join all happy, but the leader looked worried about something.

Roxas steps on the soil of the hill at the bottom than..

Kaboom!

As a giant heartless appeared that was almost like that thing Roxas fought, but it was mixed with a neo-shadow as it made a loud noise when it appeared from the side of the front of the hill.

A dragon showed up, "Hey what's all the rucus, don't you know you just ruined the festivities! Hey who are you? Oh you're.. Oh well get moving using that thing."

Roxas nods, but goes off to fight it alone. "Hey that's not fun leaving me on the side lines like that Sora."

Roxas shushed him, "I'm not Sora now beat it." Roxas blue .. Mushu away with Aero, and gets to work getting the creature.

Mulan shows up, and sees Mushu on the ground. "Mushu what happened, why are you lieing on the ground like that?"

She sees the leader of ancestors appear. "Nevermind him, you must help with the keyhole before the boy loses the battle with the heartless."

Mulan goes seeing Roxas fight the creature getting trounced by it a tad. Mulan thinks it was Sora, but Mushu said, "No that's not Sora, who ever he is he won't let us help."

"Well whether, or not he wants our help we'll fight with him anyway. Look at the top Mushu that building must be where the heyhole is."

"Man it's in there who know? Man I'm never told anything."

Mulan fights with Roxas saving him from a critical blow. Roxas got up quickly ignoring her, and pushes her out of the way before the heartless hits her. "Get out of here!"

Mulan shook her head. "No that building that heartless is after is apart of my family's possions. "Well go guard it up there." Roxas distracts it, and Mulan goes up the broken hill to it. Suddenly a blow was taken to Mulan as the heartless got to the keyhole, and slips through. "No..." Roxas teleports inside the keyhole after putting cure on Mulan to save her.

"Mulan you're safe."

"Mushu what happened? Where's that boy.." She looks to see half of the building was smashed to let the creature in.

Lee appeared, and runs inside to go in the keyhole too to help Roxas.

Roxas was in the middle of the fight when Lee appeared with his own keyblade. "Well I guess this is good as any to practice with this thing." Roxas nods, and the two fight the creature, but it turns out the world was saved.

Except...

Mulan, and Mushu were captured by Camsley as the camra shows only him with his armor covering his face using his special ability on his opponents.

XXX

Roxas, and Lee come out of the keyhole Lee locking it, and sees the people weeping, and ... Shane was very sad as he couldn't do anything to help. "Well let's go Roxas our work is done here." Roxas sighs, and nods as they go back to protecting Alice, who was left alone. Roxas chewed out the pyro in a closed room, and suddenly there was soon a light as Axel had stabbed himself with his keyblade, and Axel appeared.

Roxas looked surprised, and Lee smiled as he steps out to continue the duty of guarding Alice while Axel takes care of Roxas as he closes the door he sees the two nobodies kissing while Roxas was tackled to the bed.

XXX

In Radiate Garden at the library Leon was talking to Cloud trying to get the blonde to stay, but Cloud didn't want to put anyone in danger by staying around for very long. Leon looks to Cloud with this look, and smiles. "Alright Cloud when he shows up I'll let you leave." In secret Leon was going to help Cloud, and the blonde smiled, and wraps his arms around Leon, who kisses him, and they land on a couch with Cloud underneath.

Leon looks down at Cloud who smiled as his eyes had lust in them. Leon straddles Cloud as they go back to kissing after Leon takes off his jacket. Cloud puts his hands under Leon's shirt, and feels what he could under it, and hears Leon moan as the straddling gets rougher, and Cloud moan a little loudly when Leon goes down on a dip Cloud had on his persons around his hips. They kiss again, and continue on from there as Leon was moving to pull the zipper on Cloud's shirt downward Someone shouts as he fell from the air.

Cloud, and Leon both go into action Cloud beating Leon as Cloud catches the person as he passed their window, and pulls him surprised as much as he was when he saw Aerith after coming to Radiate Garden from the collisum. "R..Reno?"

Reno was smiling at Cloud happy, and exusted. "Thanks for the catch, I needed it." Cloud couldn't speak, and Leon puts his jacket on. He turns to Reno, and sees that Reno was hurt. "Hey spikey what's wrong, you look like you seen a ghost or something. .. Cloud talk already I'm not planning on laying in your arms forever."

"..." Cloud hands Reno over to Leon changing his mood to the silent person he once was. Leon got the silent message, and carries Reno off to Merlin's to have Aerith look at him. Reno looked back, "Man what a fine it's good to see you too Spike."

Leon leaves, and Cloud just stood there on a balcony on another level of the castle just breath taken. _Reno's back does that mean you'll be back soon too Zack?_

XXX

Axel wakes up, and feels someone sleeping on top of him as they were covered by a blanket in the bed they had fallen on. He looks to see Roxas looking cute as he lied there with his head resting on his chest. He kisses the blonde on the head, and carefully looks at the clock to see it was late at night. The pyro almost forgot how he had gotten lose from Lee, and looked to the hand that was used to stab Lee in the heart with his somebody's keyblade. _It was worth it .. for you Roxy. Hehhe.._ He runs his hands through Roxas's hair, and still smiles.

After some thought though as the memories of his past the pyro wondered what will become of him if anyone knows he's alive? Which sure put a downer on him, he than looked at Roxas again, and shook his head. _ I won't let them take you away from me Roxy. I'll do anything to keep you safe._ Axel yawns, and turns to his side taking Roxas with him, holding him the pyro rests his face in Roxas's hair as he falls back to sleep with the blanket still covering them.

XXX

In the round room Braig Xigbar's somebody, Isa Saix's somebody, and Camsley were sitting there.

Braig was surprised, "What Vanitas took out that green fire dragon? Man I thought the old guy wanted her to help capture the princesses, or something like that."

Carnslay nodded, and showed the heart of dragon as it held in a special black box that had a touch of elegance on the box's features. "Yeah he sure did all 'cause she found out something she shouldn't had, and costed her dearly."

Isa was surprised too, "What was it she found out Carnslay? He's acting more, and more odd every day now, and it's showing in his work as well spreading the Unversed."

Carnslay smiled, "I think it has something to do with his other half. Something is going on, and I think she was blackmailing Ventus. I was told that much, and she had a plan to throw off the old gezzer."

Isa looked shocked, and relieved, "Well it's good she's out of the picture at last. Do you know what she was blackmailing him of, was it having to deal with the X-blade?"

"Of course it had to with that why else would she try to distract the pawn from getting strong enough to do that." says Braig looking unimpressed spinning his guns in his hands.

"I think it's good she's gone, the witch always seemed to be in our way of our real goals with that other who was always with her." says Isa as he looks at the box down below where Camsley was sitting. "Something still troubles me though."

Braig cuts in, "You mean with the darkness freak puppet right? I wonder that too there's something more going on with the two halfs, and we should check out if he's planning to do something outside the reach of that leash the old geezer's had him on for years."

"Agreed, Camsley go, and send some savelance on him, he sleeps between the graveyard, and somewhere unknown to all of us. Some new world that has the same territory curse as the graveyard, and the Underworld." says Isa as he looks down at the spotted armored man below his chair.

Camsley nodded, "Will do, and this heart is your payment." With that he leaves the room.

Than the camra goes back to Braig, who was thinking, "Man if the freak is loose we'll have trouble on our hands, I don't know about you, but I'm not in for if I get turned into a nobody again, or even worst flat out gone, and swallowed up by where the heartless come from."

Camra goes to Isa looking at the other with a frown. "Let's not think about it, we should just be watchful for now, and come up with preperations if it happens. Nothing will upset the work our boss has worked so hard to create."

Braig sighs calmed by Isa's words, "Yeah, gotcha the war will proceed once again, and during it we do whatever to get that key."

"Precisely, and do what we can in the war as well." says Isa

"Man keybladers.. looks the old trend is still going on for me messing around with them. You know this patch, and scratches are from a keyblader Isa?" Braig points his patch, and scars on his face.

"No I didn't Braig who was it that done that was it Ventus, or Aqua?" says Isa

"No it was another one that the old guy took for his young looks. When we get to the graveyard when that time comes we should watch our selves. The guy's will, or his mind as the boss says is still around there in his armor. The old timer took the heart, and body, it sure is a mystery if he's still there." says Braig as he goes off too after getting to Isa's chair, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Isa sits there hiding the smile from the kiss. "We should be careful if something happens, and he joins them in the fight than."

The old guy appears than, "Not to worry Isa we will be ready when that time comes to face good old Terra. His body, and heart though have returned with my old age though. I wonder where the two had gone." Xahenort laughs, and Isa looks up in question of that as the same as his nobody something is being hidden from him, and Braig knows too.

"Were you listening to what we were discussing as well?" says Isa

"No I didn't, but I'm speculating I guessed right that Vanitas should have a eye on him more closely."

"Yes the witch pointed us in the right direction of something that should be looked into with the two halfs, and I sent the armored member to do so."

Xahenort smiled, "Very good Isa." The old man looked thoughtful with a hand under his chin while Isa leaves. "I knew this would happen sooner, or later, but if all goes as planned I won't have to worry about anyone trying to over throw me."

Sepiroth had been looking for Cloud, but decided to go see someone that should be arriving soon in the Darkness Valley.

XXX

At the Velly it was night time, and in the middle of it a red head with a dark wing on his right shoulder lies there waking up, and groans. There was someone's feet in the camra's view. All Genisis could hear was a a voice as his vision cleared up. "It's good to have you back among the living old friend."

Genisis blinks, and trys to stand, and his wing flaps out as it stretched. "You too, did you come out here to see little old me I'm flattered."

Seprioth smiled, and hugs the winged red head in black. "I did now let's go inside to get you back to your old self, and catch up."

They go inside, but Genisis wonders who was it that he was sensing for the darkness meter he had. "Sepri who's inside with us? Is it someone we know?" He asks as they sat the Island counter with a couple of stools as Sepiroth cooks something for them both.

A voice, "I want to know who you two are too. Who's barging in my master's second base?"

The two look to see Vanitas in his full armor leaning on the door frame.

XXX

Xahenort walks to a secret room that only could be entered after pressing some keys on the computer. Xahenort walks in, and looks in a special cell. There was a chained up man with black hair, and in the clothes he wore long ago, but bigger. The man looks up with blue eyes, and glares at old man.

"What do you want, finally going to control me again?"

"No the time isn't right, and you look too weak. Your body, and heart may have returned, but your mind is still missing isn't it? It must be hard only talking from your heart with only I being able to understand you." Xahenort laughs.

"Cut the crud what do you want?"

"I just came to see you were still here, and indeed you are. That's one thing I can be eased off of while both light, and dark of one person is seeming to be irritating."

"Gasps you don't mean Ventus ,and his darkness?"

"Ah you're still quick. Yes your friend has indeed returned, and his other half as well. He's still as young as ever from a spell your other friend put on him. A lot has happened as you sit here in this cell. Something is going between the two halfs, and it's effecting the dark in an odd way."

"Well that's not surprising if your clutches is weakening on him. I hope he kills you if my mind does't do it first."

Xahenort looks at the man with his long hair as it looked like Xemnas's hair style with a smile. "I look forward to meeting the rest of you again when that time comes for now you'll remained impressoned here."

The old man leaves, and the man that was who the readers think it is thinks of his old friends worried for them, and trys to think of a way out as he looks around with no aveil 'cause without his mind his body could do really nothing.

XXX

Sepiroth, and Genisis look at Vanitas as the tree seem to get along. "So you plan to overthrow your master well hope that works out for you." says Sepiroth.

"Me too." says Vanitas, and eats with Genisis with his helmit off. "So you're just darkness while you're light is walking around as a different person?" Vanitas nods. "I'm like that as well with this guy named Cloud, you heard of him?"

"I don't know him all I seen is Sora, and some of his friends. Why are you searching for him?"

"To shot out the light of corse, but I would like another fight with him before that. The guy is the only one that take me out."

"I see well thanks for the food I'll be back later when I'm tired again. I have to report back, and do my job before suspension gets underway." Vanitas gets up from the stool, and puts his helmit on heading for the door.

"Be careful your master might think something's up if your work is slacking." says Genisis. Vanitas nods, and leaves.

Genisis looks at Vanitas weirdly, and looks back to Sepiroth as the two catch up their feelings that has been waiting for years. Genisis hugs Sepiroth, and the silverette smiles as they kiss, and say that the other had missed the other. Than Genisis looks to where Vanitas had left, and thinks of something. "Did you feel like Vanitas was like a son for a moment Sep?" Sepiroth looks at Genisis for a moment. "I think you could use some rest Gen-I if you feel like a mom to him." Sepiroth smiles as Genisis pouts at him after Sepiroth had carried him to a room, and lays him on the bed. "I'm fine Sep, I just felt that way alright." Sepiroth was just ignoring him, and tucks him in bed laying down with him to keep him there. "Get some sleep Gen-I or I'll knock you to sleep." Genisis laughs, "I like to see you try.. if I was strong enough to teleport that is."

"See you would fail hands down if you tried go against me. Now let's sleep it's almost daylight, and I sleep in the day." He kisses the red head on the forehead, and smiles as Genisis curls up in his arms, and rests his head against his chest. "You win this round Sep, but I'll be back." Sepiroth just laughs quietly, and watches Genisis fall asleep before resting his face in his red haired pillow, and falls asleep.

XXX

As Stevile swores in space with Ven slightly in front of him he enjoys the new scenes as the planets were huge as they passed them looking at how different each one looked from the other.

He sees a planet that didn't look good as patches of darkness run along the planet. "Ven look at that one."

"I know we're about to land there get ready."

They see that in this world flying gliders wasn't abnormal, and sees a ship sailing right by them. A Lady that look like a dressed up in blue cat? on the sail's rods checking the ship from the looks of it, and sees a boy walking around with a pony tail who sees them, but doesn't say much as he mops the deck.

XXX

As Stevile swores in space with Ven slightly in front of him he enjoys the new scenes as the planets were huge as they passed them looking at how different each one looked from the other.

He sees a planet that didn't look good as patches of darkness run along the planet. "Ven look at that one."

"I know we're about to land there get ready."

They see that in this world flying gliders wasn't abnormal, and sees a ship sailing right by them. A Lady that look like a dressed up in blue cat? on the sail's rods checking the ship from the looks of it, and sees a boy walking around with a pony tail who sees them, but doesn't say much as he mops the deck.

Stevile sees the ship in awe, and notices it was in the air instead of the sea, and the world was space like. The captain shouts, "Hey you two lads cops or something?"

Ven looked at the cat woman in non-pirate clothing, but it was suitable to sail in. "No ma-am we aren't cops."

After some talking the captain let them on the ship, and the two deactivate their armor, and gliders with no one really looking that surprised at that. "So you boys are going to be working along with Jim over there with the mop. Mr. Silver is our cook on this ship. You will direct me as Ma'am, or captain." Ven nods, "Ok let's go meet him Stev."

ven goes over to Jim, and they say the hellos, "So why are you on this ship, you looking for treasure too?" Jim whispered.

"Treasure?" Ven whispered back.

Jim explains that a Cyborg took down his mom's restaurant after a turtle who was apart of a an legendary crew that traveled the galazy collecting a ton of treasure, and storing it all on a planet called Trueasure Planet, and the map was kept in hiding while on this voyage. "Jim, Ventus, Stevile quit slacking your jaws, and get to work. Ven, and Stevile come with me down to the Gally to help with something."

Ven looked surprised as they chef was a cyborg with his right eye, and arm being robotic, and the right, or left leg was also robotic.

All Stevile could do was wonder what was of what sort of injuries tha man sustained to turn from human into a cyborg.

Mr. Silver stopped, and pointed to a pile of ingredients he wanted cut, and pilled for the meals. Ven looked at them wide eyed, but goes over to grab a knife, and starts working. Silver laughs, "You need a sharper knife than that, We're feeding a crew, you have to move faster."

While Silver was helping Ven learn how to cut for a crew, Stevile was cutting to help feed everyone as well.

Ven follows the crew's chef, and cuts as well than goes to get Jim to help too than leaves to do some other work. "Man this is a drag having to do this." Jim sat on the floor by a pole that held up the celing with the holes at the top that let in the sunlight they used as the light down below.

"Yeah it is, hey that Silver is he the one you think-" Jim cuts off Steville with a nod. "Yeah I know he's been very suspesous to me since I got on this ship some days ago."

"Well between the spider-crab alien and the alien who can separate his head from his body he seems like the most normal person here." Stevile said. He laughed shortly after while talking to Jim.

Ven thought as Jim was laughing, what if he really is that cyborg Jim was saying who burned his home looking for that map.

"Even if he is suspesous he's been making that die down as the days past by." says says Jim as he finishes another potato.

"Well ok than Jim." says Stevile

When the time was good he whispers to Ven, "What we need to do is forget about him until we get to treasure planet and then we will decide how we're going to keep him from hurting more people while."

Ven whispers back, "Yes, but still let's keep an eye out though while on this voyage."

Stevile nods, and they go back to work, jim not noticing the whispers from being off in his memories.

They keep working, and get the job done. Later on after getting spots to sleep they go to eat dinner. The two meet Morpth that can turn into objects, and imitate small version of people, or animals/aliens. Jim was drinking a hot chocolate with Ven, and Stevile there enjoying it. As they spend time with Mr. Silver, and the crew Ven, and Stevile kept an eye out for what the suspension was for in the first place.

During it Ven was talking to a short guy that was in charge of the crow's nest duties with a lot of eyes, and was laughing. While Stevile was keeping a look out. Little did he know that Mr. Scope the human like walking red spider guy was keeping a eye out as well.

His eyes were looking at two things. One of them was Jim and the other was the captain.

After diner was over Ven, and Stevile head to their beds as one was overhead of the other. Ven took the lower one, and Stevile took the higher up one of what looked like bunk beds. Jim was stuck washing the dishes with Ven, and Stevile had helped, but Jim said he would handle the last ones.

Ven was beat, and was already falling asleep as soon as his head rested on the pillow.

Stevile was about to report quietly what he watched while Ven was being the distraction, but saw Ven was out like a candle lieing on his stomach half way out of bed. Stevile was amazed, and got down to help him in bed, but an odd figure that looked new stopped him using a deeper voice. "I got him don't worry." Stevile saw something familiar in the person, but couldn't put his finger on it.

He had no choice, but to get back in his bed from the guy forcing him up. He would had struck him, and Stevile think he even had tried to with his keyblade, but there was a soft clank that was only heard by two keyblades clashing each other. Stevile looked, but there was no weapon seen on the guy. He tucks Ven in, and gives an unnoticeable kiss on the cheek. Stevile couldn't see from how he was sitting on the bed above Ven. He only sees the guy was gone wondering how he had disappeared so quickly without footsteps being heard, or anything. It sure was a head sctratcher to him trying to figure it out. He looks down again to see Ven was fine, but got up to look around for the guy dressed in black pirate clothes with a bandanna black as well that had covered his face that had worn gloves black as well. Stevile couldn't even make out the guy's skin, hair, or eye color it was sure going to be hard to find the guy that had muscles that were similar to that creep from Ven's heart.

Stevile was looking everywhere he could think of, and almost ran into Jim, and Morpth playing around before the two headed off to bed. Mr. Scope took his chance, and caught Stevile. "Hey let me go."

"You're being suspesious boy, and if you want to live past tonight you stop what you've been doing." The spider had Stevile pinned to the mast of the sail. "Suspesous of what I'm just taking a walk."

"Don't play that, I've been watching you closely since you two got on this ship, and there is great reasons to watch you both."

Stevile was about to take out his keyblade, but if the spider goes missing than that would put Ven, and him both a ticket off this ship. Mr. Silver saves him though, and Stevile runs off still looking for that guy after catching his breath.

"Do you want them to find out the truth?" says Silver.

"He's another snooper I can see it." says Mr. Scorp

"I told you to leave it to me to keep the boy busy, I knew from the moment they were whispering I would had to have to do the same to all three." says Silver.

Mr. Scorp looked at Silver as something was crossing in his mind about Jim, and goes off to talk to the new guy he had seen lurking on the ship. Silver goes to find Stevile, but little did he know the guy Stevile was looking for had seen the whole thing between the spider, and the cyborg. His yellow eyes look around, and sees the red guy was making his way to where he had last stood, and teleports there.

"So there you are, I take it you're among our side on this ship." says Mr. Scorp the spider man.

He just nodded keeping his face covered, "What's with all the secretacy, just take them hostage."

"We would if one of the boys wasn't the only one who can reveal the map the captain thinks they have."

"Hmm I see, just stay away from the blonde one, and if you try anything I'll throw you over board."

"Wait you're the one hitching a ride on this ship I should throw you overboard."

The yellow eyed boy fired a dark fire ball at a barrel, and teleported it off the ship before the fire from the barrel exploded. "That will be you now no more walking around that boy looking for me will find me faster before we even make it to the planet of gold."

Mr. Scorp looked scared just like he wanted the spider human thing to be. "Just let me ask one more thing though. Why did the boss let you on this ship?"

"'Cause if things get out of hand I'll take care of the two new comers mainly the long brown haired one you just talked to. Now get going before I lose my paientance." He had been using the deeper voice the whole time, and the spider goes off as fast as he could. He sees Mr. Silver make a hand signal after making the brown haired boy he was just speaking of to go back to bed. He teleports right in front of him.

"So is Mr. Scorp taken care of?" says the pirate captain posing as the chef.

"Yeah he won't be a bother anymore now that you got that JIm guy, and I got the other two."

"Right, and as payment I let you in on a free ride there, and you do whatever it is you came for which is nothing I should worry about."

The guy nodded, and the chef goes off to bed as the hidden in black guy with hidden yellow eyes, and spikey black hair watches him. _Ha you'll regret taking me to land when we get there. My job is at risk if I don't do something to get the master off my back._ He goes off to where he was sleeping for the night with memories of how everyone was acting around him when he had reported in.

Ven had felt the kiss on his skin, and he knew from his drams Vnitas had kissed him, but he thought it was from the dream not in real life.

Stevile goes to his bed all mad 'cause he got punished for being around the ship. He had to scrub the side of the ship tomarrow. He looks down to see Ven was moving around in his bed as he tossed, and turned. "Ven?" Stevile was than knocked out, and tucked in his bed.

The guy in the all black pirate clothes with the matching bandanna that had the tie part to the left goes to Ven's Side. He uses his regular voice, "Venny wake up you're having a nightmare."

Ven wakes up, and sees the guy making him swing his keyblade at him on instenct.

The guy dodges, and takes off the banana. "Venny it's me."

Ven looks at the familiar face, and calms down. He ends up just crying a little on his shoulder as his love picks him up, and sits on the bed letting Ven sit on his lap. "Oh Vani I.. I lost you."

"Shh.. It's ok Venny it was just a dream, I'm here breathing still." He rubs his back, and rocks Ven in his lap as he sways back, and forth.

Ven could only cry, but calms down, he only remembers his love laying him down on the bed as his eyes were closing on him. He fights the sleep off, and got a chance to feel a kiss on his forehead, cheek, and mouth as he hears a sweet dreams from him before falling back to sleep.

He smiles as Ven was sleeping soundly, and lays under Ven's bed on the floor to sleep after putting his bandanna back on.

Ven had felt the kiss on his skin, and he knew from his drams Vnitas had kissed him, but he thought it was from the dream not in real life.

Stevile goes to his bed all mad 'cause he got punished for being around the ship. He had to scrub the side of the ship tomarrow. He looks down to see Ven was moving around in his bed as he tossed, and turned. "Ven?" Stevile was than knocked out, and tucked

The guy in the all black pirate clothes with the matching bandanna that had the tie part to the left goes to Ven's Side. He uses his regular voice, "Venny wake up you're having a nightmare."

Ven wakes up, and sees the guy making him swing his keyblade at him on instenct.

The guy dodges, and takes off the banana. "Venny it's me."

Ven looks at the familiar face, and calms down. He ends up just crying a little on his shoulder as his love picks him up, and sits on the bed letting Ven sit on his lap. "Oh Vani I.. I lost you."

"Shh.. It's ok Venny it was just a dream, I'm here breathing still." He rubs his back, and rocks Ven in his lap as he sways back, and forth.

Ven could only cry, but calms down, he only remembers his love laying him down on the bed as his eyes were closing on him. He fights the sleep off, and got a chance to feel a kiss on his forehead, cheek, and mouth as he hears a sweet dreams from him before falling back to sleep.

He smiles as Ven was sleeping soundly, and lays under Ven's bed on the floor to sleep after putting his bandanna back on.

An morning in space is completely if not more illuminating than a morning on the ground. For one thing there were no animals making joyful sounds to wake you up, just lots of light and clouds.

Stevile woke up, and his head hurt. He groaned softly as his hand reached for his head that had a bump on it. "Man what happened?.." He remember the guy he had been chasing, and frowned at the memories. "Gasps Ven!" He shouts softly as he looks to see Ven was soundly asleep, and sighs in relief. Stevile got out of bed, and walks around trying to get his mind off of the pain his head carried.

He walks around the captain's study, and sees a light. He looks quizzally, and goes to the door to see a giant glowing green map that made him feel like he was in space off the ship as he peeked through the cracked door. He sees Jim standing there with the captain, and the doctor. They were calculating stuff as people do while looking at maps. Stevile heard someone's footsteps, and runs off before the first mate that look like a person made of rock literally in red clothes, and a hat appeared. The map had been closed before the first mate stepped in with the captain's usal morning coffie, and snacks with a soft drink for Jim. "You should be careful, I found the door cracked opened ma'm" The cat just rubbed that off, "It's nothing to worry about I asure you." She than gave orders for him to do after he ate something with her, and the other two in the room. Jim ate, and goes off to do his duties for the day, and see if Stevile, and Ven were awake with Morpth following him

Jim sees that Ven was still asleep, but Stevile was gone away from his empty bed. Jim goes over, and shakes Ven a little. "Ven wake up."

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." says Morpth as he helps Jim by jumping up, and down on Ven's head. Little did they know that the racket, and light had woken the figure laying under Ven's bed as well.

His yellow eyes see a set of legs, and two shadows on the floor. He than sees another set of legs that were in pause as Ven rubs his eyes when he sat up. He chosed time moment to teleport off to find something to eat before he was spotted by the flooting blob that thought it, or he had saw something move under the lower bed. As it had zoomed under the bed to see that there was no one there. "C'mon Morpth let's go find Silver, and get this day started." Jim says as he, and Ven leave the bunk room to head to the gally, or ratter kitchen. Morpth histates, but followed after hearing Jim's footsteps walking away from the bed.

"Hello Morpth." Stevile said to the little pink shapeshifter.

Morpth flew around rubbig against Stevile's face. "See Silver, get started for the day." it, or he proclaimed.

Stevile was standing on the other side of the ship from where he was suppost to go, and than Morpth had shown up. "Stevile get to Gally." says Morpth after changing to look like a tiny Mr. Silver.

"Right, let's go than." Stevile said with a sigh as he frowned. His head was still bothering him, and he just couldn't get that black pirate with the black bandanna out of his head. He was actually looking around to see if he was still on the ship somewhere. Something about that guy seemed too familiar, and what was with how he acted around Ven, he was very interested with him. "Stevile ok?" says Morpth, who had rubbed against his cheek to get his attention. "Hmm? Oh I'm ok Morpth, c'mon let's hurry before Silver adds on to my work for today." Stevile pushes the blob thing to sit on his head, and runs to the gally to meet Silver.

Stevile got there, and Silver was annoyed looking at him. "C'mon you slacker you have to scrape the barnicles off the ship's side today remember?" Stevile sighed, "Yeah I remember." He was nagged the whole way there with Ven while Jim waited with the lifeboats to collect something they used as fewl for the ship to keep it going.

"There now scrape 'til your arms fall off Mr. late. Ven don't help Stevile, he needs to do three quarters of the work for his punishment." Ven sighed, and nodded before he started on his work. Stevile got to work grumbling a little it was 'cause of that pirate from last night that got him stuck with this, and he still had the bump to prove he saw someone. He bets that guy wanted him to find him, or maybe Ven, but why? Thoughts were going on, and on in his head as he worked while being off in the clouds.

Ven sees Jim, and Silver on the lifeboat flying around collecting whatever it was they needed, and were having a bonding moment. He thinks of the nightmare he had of how he lost VAnitas as they forged the x-blade, and Ven had thrown it into a portal to be lost in the worlds. Which led to Vanitas's own teammates killing him from not needed him anymore, or to get rid of him 'cause they knew he was going to over throw his master.

The dream still shook him up a bit, but he was so glad that Vanitas was right there waking him up from it in those clothes that looked good on him. He thought of VAnitas more, and felt his pants get a little tight from the thoughts. Suddenly the ship shook though, and that shook the both of them from their thoughts.

Before the ship shook the no named all black pirate with a hidden face to the crew that were informed of him during their meetings in the early mornings was hiding around the ship. He had gotten to eat, and secretly was watching out for Ven while he had nothing to do, and had laughed when he noticed Ven's pants getting tight looking off in another world in thought.

Before he was watching Ven though he was noticing the watchers watching him as a heartless watched him, and portaled in, and out a few times that day. Vanitas was annoyed, and had decided to watch Ven to keep calm before he let out an Unversed or two onto the ship which had helped.

Than the ship shook, and Vanitas sees the ship was heading for a black hole. He quicly teleports to the snail at the wheel, and pushes him talking in his deep voice. "Out of my way."

"hey what's the big deal, and who are you?" says the snail person.

"I'll be the reason you die if you don't shut it, and let me steer before that thing sucks the ship whole." Vanitas saids as he points to the black hole up ahead, and the sail backs off imetally, and acts as if he didn't see anyone.

Vanitas, or the nameless all black hidden pirate stirs the ship as he tries to the get the ship to turn around.

Ven had seen what was going on, and told Stevile to warn the captain while Ven tried to do something to help. Ven goes to the wheel, and stops in his tracks as he sees his love already at work on getting the boat to turn. Ven grabs the wheel with him. "On three we do this together."

Vanitas nods, and says three in a second, and the two halfs of the same heart pull on the wheel to their left as hard as they could with Ven pushing against his love's body as he stood on the right of the first person stirring the ship at that moment.

Stevile goes to the captain, who was talking to the doctor, and alerts her. "Captain we've ran into a black hole!" The captain shouted, "What?! Doctor hand me my glass now!" The doctor almost dropped it, and the cat lady looked out, and saw the black hole, but could see the ship was already taking action. "Captain what should we do?" says the doctor. "Nothing it seems the ship is already doing something. STevile who is sailing this bucket?"

"Does it matter who is, how do we get away from the hole?"

"We can't." says the doctor. The cat lady shouts to her first mate to have everyone get their life lines tied on. "Stevile go tell JIm to check, and secure the life lines, and hurry!"

"Right m'am" He goes to alert Jim.

As the ship was held by the two halfs light, and dark were stirring the ship as best as they could. The two hear something about lifelines but the two of them couldn't tie them on as they put theirselves at risk keeping the boat steady. If something happens though they could just portal to safety. Jim almost saw Vanitas, but Ven had threw the blob into Jim's face, and the next he sees is Stevile giving him his orders.

Morpth was going about "Nameles pirate holding the ship, Nameless pirate, and Ven holding the ship."

"Not now Morpth." says Jim, and Stevile was too busy tieing the sails down to hear Morpth talk aobut the guy he was searching for.

The ship got hit by another wave from the black hole as the wind blue at the ship making it shake. "Ugh.." says Ven as he struggled, and Vanitas grunted as he pulls with extra force. "Don't back out now wimp." Vanitas only said this to give Ven a boast, and smiled at him. Ven saw the smile, and gave a big extra pull on the wheel at the right moment.

As Stevile looked at the black hole he could only think of his past when the island had sunk to darkness with Sora, and him being sucked up by a vortex as he stood there on the upper mast wrapping the rope around the sails, and throwing the end to those at the bottom to pull, and tie it down below near the deck.

The spider made the rock man fall off the ship next in the midst of the caous that he had caused earlier when no one, but Vanitas had seen when the spider was stirring the ship a little during the day. Stevile looked, and saw the spider about to cut rope, and tried to stop him, but the spider had the advantage, and made Stevile fall off by knocking him off by a hit to the stomach. Stevile couldn't shout from having the air knock out of him. Jim was too busy saving Silver to help. Stevile hung there off the ship, he saw the rock man scream as he sees the last of him being sucked in the black hole. Ven's grip had slipped from a strong gust, and that made the spider lose his chance of cutting Stevile's rope as Silver pulls him up.

The chef pulls him up, "Stevile what happened." Stevile could only point to the upper mast, and the Mr. Scrope. Silver glared at that, and just tries to help Stevile get his breathing back with success.

The captain, and the doctor stood on the deck as they watched the progress of the black hole. The captain looks to Jim when he turns up. "Jim who is that with Ven at the wheel?!" Jim looked, and had no clue. Silver covers for him though. "Oh no need to worry about that it's just Ven's shadow you're seeing." The captain got angier when Morpth says, "Nameless pirate showed up yesterday, yesterday night."

The wind got harder, and the ship almost was holding steady that threw everyone off the topic, and back to this matter. "Captain this is going to worst there's two more followed by the biggest one of all." The captain than got an idea as Stevile quickly went to help when the rope almost gave loose to the sails. "That's it. Stevile let the sails loose get them all up. Ven, you, and that stowaway get ready we're sailing this ship out of here on the strongest one we get!" Ven nods, and secretly kisses vanitas's cheek before he portals away from his public version of the two's relationship.

The rest of the crew get the sails up, and Steivle stays down below this time to keep from giving the spider having another chance to push him off the ship.

Ven, and Vanitas were getting orders on how to turn the ship which was annoying to both of them. Vanitas teleports the captain off to the brig, or jail cell, and they wait for the biggest wind wave to show up to blow them out of the black hole's wrapth. The doctor shouts, "Here it comes!" Silver than shouts to the others to hold on tight. Morpth ties himself to the lifeline ropes by changing into a rope tie knot with eyeballs.

The camra shows the explosion of the wind from a distance.

Than after a few mintis the ship shows up safe, and sound with the sail saying nervously which way to go to get back on their normal corse. Ven looks at Vanitas happy, and a bit tired, and Vanitas kisses his cheek smiling at how strong Ven showed himself of being. Silver shows up, and Vanitas looks to him. "Well done, but the captain isn't going to like knowing a stowaway is on board." Vanitas lets go of the wheel, and uses his deeper voice. "She won't know a thing 'cause I'm leaving soon. I'm not cut out for being one of the good guys." He says before teleporting off.

After a few minutes the captain bursts out the door quicly locking it, "Alright where is he, where is that stoway that nearly killed me with his magic?!" Ven points to the empty lifeboat that just flew off that Silver had let loose to hide it from the captain. "Well good riddance, he's lucky that ship is carring him far away from me for pulling that stuck. Mr. Arrow is everyone accounted for?... Mr. Arrow?" The spider shows up with the hat. "Mr. Arrow is gone, his lifeline wasn't secure." The captain looked hurt at Jim. "No I checked them all." Jim goes to see the missing line. "I did I checked them all." Stevile, and Silver both glare at the spider as the captain goes to her cabin after saying for the crew to resume their regular dutie, and the doctor goes with her to help.

It was falling to after sunset, and Ven gave back the wheel to the sail person. Silver tells Stevile to not tell the captain what happened on the sail's mast. Stevile was given the job to help Ven with dinne just to get Stevile's mind off of the events of today.

Ven sighed sadly as he hadn't seen Vanitas again, he cuts what they needed for dinner, and suddenly feels two arms wrapping them selves around Ven's waist, and a kiss to the neck, and cheek. Ven looked to see a black bandana covered face, and smiles. "Vani you didn't leave, I knew it."

"Shh Venny.. is there anything I can eat yet?" He says in his normal voice impatently still being nice. "Um here munch on this 'til the food's done." Ven hands him some berries, and Vanitas eats them as he stands there behind Ven.

Vanitas looks at Ven walking around after sitting down with a handful of berries. he smirks, and grabs Ven as he puts some berrie juice in his mouth, and kisses Ven on the lips. Ven was taken by surprise, but enjoyed the taste. Ven hears something, and looks to see the food was done, and goes to turn off the burner. He gives Vanitas the first bowl, and he goes off to eat it somewhere else irritably from Stevile entering the gally by going down the stares.

Stevile steps down the last of the staires, and sees Ven sitting there at the table eating his bowl. "Hey sorry I'm late." Stevile goes to get a bowl of his own, whoever wanted it had to come, and get it them selves. Stevile sits down with Ven, and eats the food. "Man this is good Ven, I wished I had helped out with it. Hey is something wrong Ven, you look not your usal self."

Ven looks up hearing him finally, "Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking of someone that's all. What did I miss."

"I said the food's great, and if you're alright?"

Ven nods, "Yeah I'm just a little tired from today that's all. Glad you like it."

"Ok, hey you know something weird happened today involving that spider guy Scorp." Stevile whispered looking at the staires, and keeping his ears open for footsteps. "Really what?" Ven whispered back.

"The spider cut Mr. Arrow's lifeline, and tried to do the same thing to me." Stevile whispers with a soft shout.

Ven looked surprised, and almost dropped the silverwear he was using to eat with. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Silver told me to keep quiet about it, man things are getting weirder, and weirder as this ship goes on with this trip." He eats some more. "Hey Ven have you seen this guy with black everything for his clothing with a black bandanna that covers his face while the tie is clearly on his head, and not his face?" Ven stops eating. "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause since last night I've been looking all over for him, he told me to leave you alone, and knocks me out. The captain was yellowing too what was it about?"

Ven knew he couldn't hide it forever, but he still tried, "The captain saw him too, I was helping him keep the ship steady." Stevile went wide eyed, "So he's not a threat, or he is? You know something about him reminds me of someone I've seen that talks to you with the same body built."

"You were just dreaming Stevile, anyway let's get the pot to where everyone else eats before the one with a bunch of eyes comes in here." Stevile couldn't say anything as Ven gets up, and goes to the pot. Stevile sighs feeling defeated, and helps Ven.

As they get the pot there everyone was waiting, but Ven just said serve it yourself before going off with Stevile following him.

After dinner Jim, and Silver were talking, "I screwed up, I thought I could do better with my life, and.." Silver talks to him, and Jim ends up crying a little. Jim is sent to bed, and Silver is left talking to Morpth. "Getting in too deep Morpth, soon they'll be saying I've gotten soft." Little did Silver know that the spider was watching him.

Stevile lays in his bed beat, and finally gets a chance to take a potion for his aching head. He looks down to see Ven wasn't there. "Ven? Oh c'mon where are you now?" Stevile thinks of the guy he had seen, and connects it to how Ven has been acting. He finally sees it, but needed proof. He gets out of his bed, and almost walks out when Silver stops him. "Whoa where are you heading off to, you should be sleeping Stev."

"Don't call me Stev, we aren't that close. I can't find Ven in his bed." Stevile tries to shove past the chef, but was held back. "You should sleep, I'll find Ven for you." Stevile gave him a warning, but the spider appears. "You should let him go, maybe he'll end up leaving just like his friend after the newcomer on the ship." Silver deals with the spider, and Stevile sees his chance to run, and takes it. He ran off deeper down under the deck to the furnise where they throw those things in the fire like coal to keep the engines going. He sees Ven, and the guy kissing. He sees the bandanna pulled off, and it was indeed Ven's darkness. He couldn't think why he helped the ship instead of letting it get sucked up if he's one of the dark thirteen. Stevile than quickly hides when the two break the kiss as he listens to their words of love.

Ven looks up at Vanitas, and smiles as his love smiles back at him. "Vani I should tell you what my nightmare was about."

Vanitas looks at Ven with seriousness. "Really were dreaming of me, did I do something bad to you?"

Ven shook his head no. "No you didn't hurt me. Your boss, or master, and the others found out our secret, and tried to kill you after the key was forged, and I had threw it in a portal to who knows where."

Vanitas looks at Ven, and holds him close. "I'm being watched more closely, I havn't been acting like myself, and they seem suspesous about the plan."

Ven gasped, "Is it 'cause of being everywhere I go?" Ven felt like it was his fault, but

Vanitas quiets him down by brushing his thumb along Ven's jawline. "Don't worry about it I probally put myself in this postion with them. I can't control myself when I think of you Venny."

Ven looked at him feeling a little better, and they kissed more, and Vanitas kisses Ven's neck getting a m*** escapes Ven.

Stevile decides to walk away than after hearing the name Vanitas. seeing Ven get pinned to a wall with a hand from the all black pirate was amiss.

Stevile passes Silver, and was  
>grabbed by him. "Hey let go you cyborg, or else." Silver tightens his grip. "You need to be put in your place boy if you know what's good for you. Now settle down I just want to know if you found your friend."<p>

The chef let's go of Stevile, and that got him to calm down a bit. "Yeah I did he's still onboard can I go to bed now?" Silver nods, and Stevile leaves.

Stevile lays in his bed shocked that Ven was in love with a villain, and what was their plan, and secret, was it their relationship? Things were confusing, so Stevile just threw that in the back of his mind, and reads the book he had barrowed from the doctor. The dog person wouldn't miss it there was enough books for him to read. He wonders how a fictional book got in the doctor things though it looked it was a good read for a teen like himself. He decided to wait up for Ven to return to keep him safe from that grabby cyborg, and the killer on command Mr. Scorpe. Something was sure up on this ship, and something just told him that there were pirates on this ship disquesing themselves as sailors.

XXX

Ven looks at Vanitas, and feels even more hard when he takes off his jacket, and shirt. He feels Vanitas take off his shirt too, and moves to let their chests touch each other as they kiss.

Ven puts his hands on Vanitas's shoulders, and feels as much as he could as the hands explored Vanitas's back muscles.

Vanitas adds more pressure to Ven's chest, and pumps Ven with the hand that was touching Ven down his pants.

Ven made that 'I like it' sound loudly as he felt Vanitas squeeze him teaseily after one last pump.

Ven kisses more, and saw the berries that Vanitas had taken with one eye open after thinking of that. He breaks the kiss.

"Vanitas the berries." Ven breathes out before Vanitas kisses him again.

"I got plans for that when we're ready for certain parts that involve your pants, and your lips." Vanitas purs out in Ven's ear.

Ven smiled then they kiss some more.

XXX

Stevile wasn't sure there was a sailor on this ship he could trust. He trusted Jim, Morpth, Ven and that was it. He didn't trust the captain not because she could be a pirate in disguise but because he didn't like the way she treated him.

Later that night Ven was teleported into the bunk room as the all black pirate with his bandanna puts his love to bed.

Lucky for him Stevile was too caught up in that book to see as Vanitas lays Ven on his back, and kisses his forehead. He smiles at how cute Ven looked with his half opened eyes fighting to stay open. Vanitas gets close to Ven's ear, and laughs, "Sleep tight Ven, have s'me good dreams of me as I dr'm of you." Vanitas sees Ven's eyes close with a slight very soft whisper. "I'll try Vani.."

Vanitas smirks at Ven, and plays with Ven's hair before kissing his cheek with another to the forehead, and goes to lay down under Ven's bed.

Stevile thought he heard something as there was a sigh heard from below. He looks to see he had missed his chance to talk to Ven, and sighed. He sees a heartless appear with a note, and quicly reaches down to slash it with his keyblade. He saw the heartless had dropped something, and picks up the note.

It took Stevile's eyes and brain a moment to read the letter with all the top parts having black lines in them, the hard to red cursive beginning, and the words he thought were other words. Stevile quickly goes out quietly to read the note in the moon light, and watches out for the spider, and the chef. He had an odd feeling that Ven's boyfriend wasn't to be feared of since he might be sleeping as deeply as Ven is wherever he was sleeping on the ship.

Stevile reads the note, and nearly drops it after reading half of it.

_Vanitus_

_Your wasting too much valuable time in that world. Have you forgotten what you're suppost to be doing there? Let me remind you than, your job is to bring each world you're in to being at a thread of sinking to darkness to pressure The Pawn to increase his strength. Now get moving Dark Freak of Nature!_

_You have two more days left before punishment is upon you on your return.'_

_Signed Isa_

Stevile looks to see there was more.

_Hey Vanitas_

_If you havn't figured out why there are heartless watching you day, and night by now it's 'cause you've given a sense of suspesion from how your appearance through the Unversed. They are all off in their own at almost. Something is distracting you, and how you seem to end up right in the same time frame as your other frenquently is another sign as well. You better be careful, or something might happen sooner than you think._

_That's right I mean someone might force you, and The Pawn to do it early, and put the both of you at risk._

_Anyway on to something more important, you remember that offer I gave you well I need your answer soon. Acording to the heartless watchers there are two deadly people I want on the team. Do you get me, I hope so._

_Just hurry up before you get killed, and the plan goes down the drain, The Pawn isn't the only one that's being asked for the x-blade just like that witch you slautered for some personal reasons than info she shouldn't came across on am I right?_

_You're losing your game Mr. Secret must be the age you actually are in that young body of yours which means you both are rusty from your long sleep.'_

_Signed Carnslay_

Stevile could see that guy laughing as the image of Camsley's face dreals in his mind. He folds the note back the way it was with shaking hands, and puts it in his pocket.

He goes back to his bed, and sits there with his knees to this chest as his body still shakes. Thoughts were rushing in his head as he could tell that what it is to come when they reach their distination won't be pretty for either Ven, or himself.

Stevile ended up not sleeping the rest of the night, and barely noticed when he heard a squeak as a heartless goes flying out the bunk room from no where. Stevile held his breath to keep from making a loud room. He hears a sound of a paper moving. Stevile sees now in horror that Ven's boyfriend was there the whole time, and that explains the first heartless appearing at the floor.

Stevile really didn't like his bed, he didn't know how anyone on this crew could sleep on something made to be so uncomfortable, but the time he spent in this bed was better than the time he spent going outside seeing all kinds of things that was creepy to him or was such a big surprise his mind couldn't take it. When Stevile learned Ven's boyfriend was on board a part of him was happy for Ven because he and his boyfriend had a very healthy and loving relationship. Except they had to keep it a secret, and once Ven's other half knows someone is there too they have to put their relationship away in a safe, and become the eniemeies they have been since those long ten, or nine yers that have pasted. Man poor Ven everything just seemed like he can't get a break, and from this letter his boyfriend is getting into trouble as well. Stevile thought of the letter, and was going back into shock again. He found out what the guy is suppost to be doing here, and that put the sense of doom in the atmosphere.

His bed was the safest place Stevile had on the ship, but as he held that note in his pocket with the new knowledge of where Vanitas sleeps, and has been sleeping his safety has gone down the drain.

He hears something sigh with frustration, and anger down below, and it made him feel like he was a little kid in fear of something under the bed, or in this case under Ven's bed that was closer to the floor.

As Stevile sits up there Vanitas was down below thinking who had gotten his note, and it pointed to Ven's bunk mate as the only other keyblader on this ship out of three of them. He took a quiet peak as he did his best looking up at Stevile unseen. He rolls his eyes at him, he looks to see it was becoming day, and his moment of grabbing his note was slim as Jim woke, and ran after Morpth. He sighs as he remember the crew hiding themselves as sailors on the ship had a meeting soon, and the Mr. Scorp told him to show up. He wrote on the back of the note, and crumbled it up before making it fall through a small dark portal.

He teleports away, and there was a shout as the note fell from above from Stevile. He opens the note, and saw it only read 'You're in dead waters if you read my note kid.' Stevile knew now his bed was defintally not safe anymore, and hopes they get off this ship soon.

He puts the note away, and looks down to see Ven was slowly waking up.

" Wake up!" Stevile shouted shaking Ven. He wanted him to wake up faster so he chose to be loud and rough.

Ven was surpised, and had accidently blew Stevile a bit back, and he landed on his butt on the floor. Ven looks to see Stevile sitting there, and gasps. "Oh sorry Stev, I guess you scared me, what's wrong?"

Stevile recovered from sudden blast quickly, and remembered the trouble he was in, but before he could say it Stevile knew that Ven's relationship shouldn't be known. "I.. I found a note, and that all black stowaway sent me this." Stevile showed the second note he had making sure it was the right one before giving it to Ven.

Ven looks at the note, and looks shocked, and wondered what was going on than after a thought knew it was something from Xanenort, or the other members.

"Land!"

Ven looked up as Stevile looked as well, who almost ran out of the bunk room. "Wait give me the note you got." Stevile looks at Ven, and takes it out. "Um ok, just don't read it, you might not like what you see." Stevile runs out before Ven could say anything, and puts the note in his pocket before going out to see the view.

When they said land they meant a whole new planet. It was unbelievable the things Stevile could see. The air from the planet he could even taste on his mouth. Earlier the crew was having their meeting while Jim was hiding in a barrel with the blob thing. The nameless all black pirate had seen him run in, but the loser didn't see him. He waited as he leaned against the wall in a corner watching as the pirate captain that was chef was talking.

It was entertaining to Vanitas when the spider had gotten thrown than the cyborg captain says that didn't care about the boy, and probally hurt Jim as he sat there in that barrel.

They hear the world land, and the crew runs out, but the cyborg priate captain stayed there to talk to his newest member. "Is it true what you ment about the poy tailed loser?"

The chef looked at his hidden face with histataion. "C'mon tell me, I'm in the same vote in a way you do care, but you don't want either you, or him hurt isn't it? I won't think of you differently, you're not worth it if I think you're weak." says the nameless in all black stowaway that didn't have a role to play in the first place.

The chef sighs, "You got me it's true just like you've said." The chef goes out, and Vanitas kicks the barrel jim was in over. "Get out the coast's clear. If you believe him, or not that's up to you." He starts to leave, and jim stops him. "WAit why did you come on this ship, are you good, or bad?"

"Don't think about coming to me in trouble now I have to get going." To jim the nameless all black stowaway in pirate clothing walks off.

When they said land they meant a whole new planet. It was unbelievable the things Stevile could see. The air from the planet he could even taste on his mouth.

Ven looked amazed at the sight, but not as much as Stevile from how used to it he was to seeing other planets. He goes off to find his other half to give the important note to him before he thrashes Stevile for it.

He was hiding in the shadows, the nameless stowaway sees Ven, and gives him the look that says _'not much time left before we go back to our public selves.'_ Ven rushes over, and pulls the note out that was folded just how Stevile had it. "Here I got it from him for you it's from your master isn't it, so i'ts important to you."

Vanitas grabs it, and quickly reads it with Ven not trying to read it with him to respect privacy reasons. He puts the note away, and tries to hold it before an Unversed appears. "Venny I have to get to work the next time you see me."

"Its the usal I got it." Ven stands there as Vanitas holds him tight in a strong hug.

"You're hiding something aren't you Venny? I'm the only one that read the note am I?" His grip tightened a bit on Ven.

"Stevile read it, and told me not to, I havn't read it."

Vanitas could feel from their connection that Ven was saying the truth, and relaxes. "Good." He sighs with a frown as he thought of his job, and holds Ven close as long as he could. Ven rubs his love's back, and rubs his face into his shoulder. Vanitas smiles, and enjoys the moment they would have 'til Vanitas had to pull on the act again as well as Ven had to.

The chef blew a whisle, and that was when Vanitas pushes Ven away as Ven falls on his butt. He had given a kiss to Ven's head before doing that, and teleported away. Ven sat there looking sadly as the crew pull off their act, and started going after the good guys. Ven was hidden for the moment, so he was safe. He stands up, and hears Stevile calling out for Ven.

Ven runs to see Stevile fighting the crew as the captain had grabbed the map. "Pirates on my ship I'll see that they're all hanged." Is what she said as she throws a gun to the doctor. "Doctor are you good with these?"

"Yes I.." The gun fires, and Ven pushes Stevile to the deck as the lazer beem almost hit its target. "C'mon Stev we need to get off this ship our way the lifeboat isn't going to have room for us two." Stevile nods, and they rush off to go, but one of the pirates with the two minds grabs Ven, and Stevile was kicked off the ship by Ven to save him.

Stevile had successfully got his glider out, but saw that he couldn't go back for Ven. He sees the lifeboat take off, and follws dodging the fire ball cannons

Ven takes out his keyblade, and hammers the guy to free himself. He sees the pirate captain Mr. Silver urging the cannon's piot to not shoot. Ven took this time to flee.

"Captain fire ball at 12-00!" says the doctor.

The ship was shot, and Stevile was knocked out of the sky as well from a flying Unversed, and heartless. Ven flys over, and catches Stevile just in time before the heartless, and Unversed make them fall too.

Vanitas sees them falling, and makes a dark portal to soften Ven's landing on the planet, and changes his clothes to his usal black armor as he spreads more Unversed, and heartless. He sees on the clif he was standing on there was something there, and dusts the dirt off to see an mark that seemed to fit something round, and small. He teleports, and hides as he sees Ven, and Stevile made it safely knocked out from the portal. Ven wasn't as effected as Stevile was though, so Ven was half awake.

Ven just had this feeling Vanitas was around, and got up rubbing his eyes. "I'm ok." Vanitas saw that, and goes off after saying. "I found something on the cliff all the people here might be interested in. You better hurry Venny you got a some time before the heartless come after you."

Ven picks up Stevile, and walks off in any direction hoping to find the keyhole which is what he's looking for along with the boss that is going after it.

The lifeboat had crashed, and only the cat captain got injured. Excetp she seemed all turned around, she was looking at the doctor when asking Jim for the map. Jim goes to hand it over when it was actually Morpth. "Morpth?! Morpth where's the map?" Jim shouts, and Morpth turns into a flooting coal pack of rope with the map going into the rope. "What you're saying it's on the ship?" Jim was grabbing at Mrotph as the captain, and the doctor looked around feeling watched. "We should a better poston. Jim scout ahead." Jim does as the doctor checks the captain's injuries. Little did Jim that he just made a huge mistake leaving them there unguarded.

Along the way Jim sees weird creatures, and someone screaming, and using a gun, it sounded like a robot was the one screaming by how slightly robotic the scream was. He rushes through firing his gun at black creatures, but it only just made a ptah to get through, they weren't destroyed. "OHH back, back you horid monsters before I get nasty." Was what Jim heard as he got closer he sees a robot with wires hanging out of the back of his head. "I got you hang on." The robot looked, and smiles. "Hurray someone's come to my rescue!" says the light colored robot with a clock, or cumpus on his chest.

Jim fires at the heartless, and Unversed, but nothing still wasn't working. The heartless tried to jump on Jim's chest to steal his heart, but Jim dodged in time. The robot was cowarding behind Jim which looked a little funny from how tall the robot was compared to Jim.

Ven ran as much as could holding Stevile, who was still out. He was slashing the heartless as he ran by, and the Unversed were running after him. He uses his wind attack that was a soft breeze to who wasn't his target that had spread beyond the area was at in all directions.

Which freed the doctor, and captain from wasting ammo. Also the pirates had been struck by the monsters that had disappeared from a gust of wind, and helped Jim, and Ben the bionic namigator.

"What happened, the monsters vanished with the struck of the wind captain." says the little guy with a ton of eyes. Silver looked at that more relived than shocked, but he was surprised as well. "Never mind that c'mon let's get going. Mr. Scorp you watch the ship." The crew leaves, and the speder goes to where he can do his job best already bord.

Jim sighs as the black weird things were gone, and the robot jumped in joy. "Yay you saved the day." JIm looks at the robot, "What are you suppost to be?"

"Huh? Oh I'm Ben the Bionic Navigatior, and you are?"

"Jim." Ben shakes Jim hand very enthusiactally with joy. "Well nice to meet you Jimmy."

"It's Jim look I have to find a place to hide, and pirates are after me."

"Pirates? Don't get me started on pirates, I remember captain Flint, he had such a temper."

"Wait you knew captain Flint?"

"I think he suffered from mood swings, but I'm no therifist. You let me know when I'm rambling."

"Wait, so does that mean you know where the treasure is?"

Vanitas stops to listen as it may figure out what that thing on the clif he found was for.

"Treasure.."

"Yeah Flint's treasure of all worlds?"

"Wait I re-remember.. Tresure lots of it, buried in the centroid of the mecnisim. There was this door that opens, and closes." His eyes were showing how the door opened, and closed like a atomatic door when someone plays with it that looked like a green triangle. "The captain didn't anyone to steal it, so I helped him.' That's when Ben got all buggy. "Ah static, reboot, reboot, reboot."

"Ben, Ben." Jim slaps the robot that helped him reboot before his curcets fried. "And you are?"

"What about the truesure, and the mecnisum thingy."

The robot had seemed to forgotten what he was going on about, and Vanitas stops watching after Ben showed where he had been living since the robot was mamurned on the planet, or island as the robot described it.

Steivle stirs, and finds out that he was traveling at a fast pace. He looks to see Ven was carrying him. "Ven slow down this isn't a good way to wake up in."

Ven stops, and puts Stevile down as Stevile grabbed his head, "What happened did your boyfriend knock me out again." Ven looked shocked at Stevile, "What was that?" Stevile had forgotten where he was for a moment, and realized what he said, and went wide eyed. "Um nothing, I said nothing. What happened I remember we.. did we crash?" Ven looked at Stevile unconvinced, but now wasn't the time to ask about it more. "No a dark portal got us here safely that's what knocked you out."

Stevile stands up from having been sitting down, "Why did he do that?"

"'Cause Xahenort can't afford to lose me, and I was holding onto you. Now let's go Stevile the keyhole needs to be locked before something happens to this world." Stevile looks at Ven, and follows, he was remembering the first part of the note as it said that the world will be at a thread to being sunk to darkness.

Stevile was at first stressed, hungry and angry but the more he thought about how dangerous the quest was. The more he realized it was also an exciting adventure, if Sora was with thim he would ruin the plains of all three of them on this adventure. Ven who was trying his hardest to get stronger for his role in what plays in the future, His dark other half Vanitas who is following orders with plans as well, and himself. Stevile wanted to see what kind of treasure a planet called treasure planet could be. Also if Sora was here he knew that Sora would just make him take back seat again.. the reasons he had for why he was with Ven instead of Sora in the first place. As Ven was trying to get stronger in a way the man inside that boy body was helping him to get stronger as well in the process as if doing something in return for what he had been doing for Ven. He thought about it more, and the evidence was showing all over the place, and that made him smile.

Except the smile soon faded as he thought of the secret he had to keep from Ven that he accidently had let out of his mouth back there when he woke up. Man..

Stevile spent the rest of their walk kicking himself as he followed Ven who was now walking after they had just ran to catch his breath.

At Ben's house Jim was helping the doctor carry the cat captain into the entrance. The robot was cleaning the dust. "Sorry for the mess when you're mamorned you tend to let things go. Oh isn't that touching, I find old romance couples delighting."

The robot offered drinks to the doctor, "Oh no we don't drink, and we aren't a couple." The doctor looks to the cat, and the cat smiles as she looks up at the doctor.

The camra moves back to Jim, who was looking out the high up window. "Hey look there's more of your buddies. Hey fellas we're over her-" The pirates shoot at the robot, and he dodged.

"Stop wasting your fire." says Silver.

The pirate crew all were saying aww from their enjoyment of treating the robot as a duck at a shooting game.

"Hello up there! If it's ok with the captain I'd like a word with you. Just a small one." says Silver.

"Come to bargin for the map. ..." She had started to call them names. "Captain." say the doctor as he warns to not worsen her injury, and she obeys, but made a face.

Jim smiles at that, "Than he thinks that we still have it."

After the talk with Silver it came to the part where jim finds out that there was a back door to the robot's house. "You mean these tunnels that lead all over the planet, not a clue." Was his answer to the question of what was al the cables, and stuff.

"I think I found a way out of here." Jim leaves as the doctor was trying to say. "Jim the captain told us to. ..." Jim, Morpth, and the robot all left. "Woof" Was all the doctor said with a unhappy face.

The night was upon them, and Ven sighed as Stevile's stomach growled ratter loudly. "Sorry Stev I should had grabbed some food before we left. I didn't think it would take this long. The two had made it to the clif Ven couldn't see Vanitas, but he had a feeling he was close by. He sat there looking up at the sky.

Stevile wanted to go with Jim. He knew Silver well enough that he wouldn't take all his pirates on the planet and not leave one behind. Jim was also just an unarmed boy while Stevile had a Keyblade that could take down all the Pirates. He sighed, and sat there next to Ven, he was indeed wishing that Ven had brung some food with him. Maybe if he pretends to sleep Vanitas would bring some food for Ven Stevile thought. He lays down on the rock, and stares in the distance it was lovely the world had no idea what was to happen to it, if Ven fails at saving this world where was that keyhole anyway. He didn't know why, but he felt like the keyhole wasn't here, and it was on another planet, or in the middle of space. Stevile sighs, and closes his eyes if he wasn't going to eat he might as well sleep for real.

Ven sighs as he looked out at the distance, he looks around after looking to see Stevile was indeed asleep. "Vani are you around?" Ven waited, and heard a sound of movement. A note with a bunch of berries appeared in a small portal beside Ven.

Ven reads the note, 'Sorry Venny I can't sit with you, they're watching me.' Ven puts the note away, and eats a couple of berries before waking up Stevile to eat them. "Hey I found some berries." Stevile, and Ven both knew Ven just lied, but Stevile understood. He ate the berries with Ven, and they settle down to sleep.

Eariler Vanitas had gone to the ship, and walks down the stires to the kitchen to get some berries for Ven. He looked to see the spider hiding, "Hey it's me." Vanitas used his deeper voice as he called up.

Mr. Scrope comes down, "Hey, be careful I almost took a pounce on you. Anything to report nameless." Vanitas thought, "I think you should look out for the loser with the ponytail the captain is so found of."

"I see the map is on the ship. Do you know where?" Vanitas nods, "In the rope." The spider knew exactly where it was where the life boats are held. "I'll make sure to give the boy a good welcome. You stay there, and guard it." Vanitas nods, and teleports back to Ven before coming back to the ship.

When Stevile knew Ven was asleep he stands up, but saw something on the dirt it was a place spot for something round. "Hm.." He would figure it out later he had to get to the ship before Jim gets there. He thought, and uses his clider, but stayed just flooting a coupe of feet above the ground. He smiled at himself as he just thought that he invented a new ability for these gliders it beat running everywhere.

He sees Jim make it to the ship, and deactivates his glider. He goes behind Jim the whole way onto the ship.

"I'll deactive the cannons." Jim was too late before he could stop the robot. He looks around seeing Stevile. "Stev what are you doing here, oh never mind the map is where the life boats are in some rolled up rope thanks to Morpth here." Stevile nods after being brought to speed, and just knew to stay a bit behind 'cause something was creeping up, and he could feel it. The spider was there, but that's not who he was after, he had a bad feeling 'the nameless stowaway is helping the spider guard the map, and that's who he was to fight 'cause the stowaway had a keyblade like himself.

Stevile wondered if Mr. Scorpe was even on the same side as the stowaway with the Keyblade. All the stowaway would have to do is say he hates Jim or the boy as he called Jim and they would be best friends.

Something made noise on the deck, and the spider had lunged, but Stevile blocked the attack. The spider was surprised, but smiled, "Well hello to you too, I knew I should had tried to throw you off a second time." Jim looked surprised, but ran off with Stevile running too, he needed to save as much strength he had so he couldn't fight the spider they could only run.

Morpth turned into a pie, and hit the spider in the face. Stevile had caught that, but had no time to laugh 'cause Mr. Scorpe threw Morpth in the pipe system, and came at them with anger in his eyes. He was going to kill the both of them if he gets the chance.

The get closer to the map's location, and Stevile had pushed Jim into another room to knock him out. "Hey spider this way." Stevile fired a bit of fire magic to lure the spider away from that room that had the door closed. Mr. Scorpe followed, and Stevile goes to the mast instead of the where they were going. The gravity had cut off 'cause of Ben, and they floot. Stevile grabs the flag, and climbs down as the spider is after him. He unhooks the flag under the spider's nose, and smiles as the spider screams as he saw he just got 'Flushed' The gravity was put back on, and Stevile climbs down.

Cannons offline Jimmy, huh? who are you where's Jim?" says Ben.

"It's ok I'm a friend Stevile's the name now stay here, there's one more pirate to deal with." Stevile was about to run off when he was kicked. "That won't be nesorary I'm right here." Stevile pulls out his keyblade.

Vanitas pulls out his keyblade, and does that thing he always does before using it as he swings it over his shoulder pointed to the sky in a hook like formation as his hand is stretched upward.

Stevile quickly gets to his feet from the deck that the kick had sent him to. He gets into his stance as well.

Ben was helpless caught in that pile of wire, and was trying to get out.

"So are you ready to fight for the map 'Nameless Pirate'?"

Vanitas laughed, "I'm not tied to this after that spider got flushed into space. If you ask me this map is no use to me." He makes sure to use his deaper voice, and throws the spear map to Stevile.

He catches it, and dismisses his keyblade. "Big mistake boy, you should do that until the enemy is gone from sight. Ventus is a good teacher to you keep up the work he might need you to save him. I'll give you a hint for Ventus that thing is linked to the place print on the clif. A door that opens, and closes." Vanitas teleports in a flash of darkness.

"Wait!" It was too late he was gone, and there was a mystery, and that thing about Ven needing him to save.. "No.. he wouldn't."

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you have wire cutters?" says Ben in embaressment. "Huh? Oh sorry I'm coming." Stevile helps out the robot free of the wires.

Jim appears, and looks to see the map was safe, "Hey you got the map let's get back to the doc."

"I'm sorry Jim, but we should go to the clif instead there's something there the map is linked to."

"Ok, but.." Stevile runs off with the map in his passion that makes the robot, and Jim follow him.

Vanitas first shows up at Ben's house, "Hey who are you?" Vanitas uses his deeper voice. "It's me the loser is going to the clif not back here now stop wasting time." Silver looked at him in surprised, but nodded they get going long after Vanitas teleported.

Ven was awaken by his love, but it was a business meeting, so Ven looked not happy to see him. "It's show time Ventus get up, you're quite a teacher for that kid even if you aren't a master. He still has things to learn like not to dismiss his keyblade as soon as he did." Ven looked at him, "You didn't!" Vanitas shook his head no, and Ven relaxed. He stands up, and go hides as he hears the rest coming. Vanitas hides in a different place waiting to start the show if what he thinks is correct.

The rest of the crew get there, and Stevile kneels down. "Stev what are you doing?" Jim kneels down too, and sees what Stevile was talking about. Stevile let's Jim put it in place, and the two stand back.

A green orb, and a giant green door that looked like a triangle appeared. "What the?"

"It's a portal, so that's how Flint did it, he used this to go through space collecting treasure." says Jim. Stevile looked around on the green orb, and sees a keyhole. "The keyhole." Silver pushes the two out of the way where did he stash it all." Silver was stopped from his flipping through the portal as Jim gets in the way. "It's in the center of this planet."

"How are we supost to get there."

Jim puts his finger on the center part of the planet's symbol that they were on. "Just have to pick the right door. As soon as the door opened a giant heartless appeared, and lunged out Stevile quickly blocked the attack, and fought it. Everyone had fled even Silver, and JIm. "Ven where are you?!"

Ven was kept back as Vanitas, and Ven watched Stevile fight the heartless by himself.

Every fight Stevile was in he had to remember all the advice his friends and teachers told him. One was how it was important to never get sweaty in combat.

When Stevile got the heartless settled Ven appears, "Good job Stev you did it, your first giant oppunet taken down."

Stevile smiled, and goes to the treasure, but Ven . "What is it Ven?"

"There's motion sensors on each side of the door, there's an alarm." Steviles sees, and stands back as Ven pulls out two mirrors he barrowed from the captain. He places the mires in the right spots as the beem reflected at itself. "There now we can go in." Stevile, and Ven go through the door, and walk around looking at all the treasure.

Vanitas had gone in too, and sees an arm charm bracelet. He grabs it, and looks around for charms.

Ven looks around, and sees a choker necklace that charms could put on the band. Ven looks around.

Vanitas finds a black heart with red outline, and a bones crossed. Vanitas hooks the charms on, and looks to see black, and red stars. he puts the charms on 'til there was no more space for charms. He puts the braclet away, and goes back out to get ready for Ven's job.

Ven finds what he was looking for, a white heart with silver outline, a bunch of green stars, he puts them on the choaker necklace's band, and puts the necklace away after smiling at it.

Ven noticed that Stevile was on a ship full of treasure. Ven gets on, and sees Jim was there too with the robot. "Ben I think I found your mind hold still."

"All my memories are coming back, Flint set up a trap that this place would explode." Jim saw the thought of the mirrors, and sighed in relief. "Well we don't have to worry about that. Now let's this ship moving."

Silver appears, and Jim looks at the captain, he looks at Silver. "Wait before we move I want to ask something is it ture you lied to your crew to save us?" Silver nods, "Ay I did, now let's stop fighting, and share what we have found shall we?" Jim nods, and the crew got on. Stevile, and Ven stood at the door to make sure the ship didn't hit the mirrors.

The ship got out, and Jim looks at Stevile, and Ven. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"There's a portal just use it." The captain, and doc appeared too, and they got on the ship. Jim clicked on the place he wanted which was the place their voyage had started on. The ship goes through the portal with the mirrors left behind in the place the treasure was. Ven looks at the green orb, and sees a keyhole on it. Ven sighs, and presses it. The door opened, and the keyhole was on a planet that was empty, and dark. A dead planet it reminded too much of the keyblade graveyard. He, and Stevile step through, and three Unversed appeared with two heartless.

Ven gets to work with Stevile right behind him. "Go after the heartless Stevile." Stevile nods, and trys, but the Unversed were in the way. Stevile fight the Unversed, but Ven got knocked down, and was surrounded. Stevile fights the heartless dodging the Unversed attacks, and managed to get one, and two of the Unversed. "Ven!" Stevile learns cure, and casted it on Ven. Ven gets up, and fights the remaining Unversed first, it was tough ,and Ven had gotten hit a few time. He got the Unversed, and sees the last heartless had gotten away from Stevile. It was heading to the keyhole, and slipped in. "No." Ven, and Stevile go in the keyhole.

The heartless had called on smaller heartless to distract Ven, and Stevile with no chose, but to the fight the small fry. Ven did his wind magic, but it wasn't enough to strike the big guy. "Uh oh Stevile!" Stevile grabs Ven's hand, and sees the vortex again. He was scared out of his mind.

"Stevile use your glider."

"What no I can't go in that thing again I'll end up in the dark realm again. I'm not going back there."

"You'll be fine Stevile we'll both get on mine." Stevile looks at Ven, and nods trusting him. The two activate their armor, and get on Ven's glider. Stevile held on as tight as he could with his arms around Ven's waist his body clutching close to Ven's back. Ven used as much speed as he could, and goes into the vortex.

When Stevile got the heartless settled Ven appears, "Good job Stev you did it, your first giant oppunet taken down."

Stevile smiled, and goes to the treasure, but Ven . "What is it Ven?"

"There's motion sensors on each side of the door, there's an alarm." Steviles sees, and stands back as Ven pulls out two mirrors he barrowed from the captain. He places the mires in the right spots as the beem reflected at itself. "There now we can go in." Stevile, and Ven go through the door, and walk around looking at all the treasure.

Vanitas had gone in too, and sees an arm charm bracelet. He grabs it, and looks around for charms.

Ven looks around, and sees a choker necklace that charms could put on the band. Ven looks around.

Vanitas finds a black heart with red outline, and a bones crossed. Vanitas hooks the charms on, and looks to see black, and red stars. he puts the charms on 'til there was no more space for charms. He puts the braclet away, and goes back out to get ready for Ven's job.

Ven finds what he was looking for, a white heart with silver outline, a bunch of green stars, he puts them on the choaker necklace's band, and puts the necklace away after smiling at it.

Ven noticed that Stevile was on a ship full of treasure. Ven gets on, and sees Jim was there too with the robot. "Ben I think I found your mind hold still."

"All my memories are coming back, Flint set up a trap that this place would explode." Jim saw the thought of the mirrors, and sighed in relief. "Well we don't have to worry about that. Now let's this ship moving."

Silver appears, and JIm looks at the captain, he looks at Silver. "Wait before we move I want to ask something is it ture you lied to your crew to save us?" Silver nods, "Ay I did, now let's stop fighting, and share what we have found shall we?" Jim nods, and the crew got on. Stevile, and Ven stood at the door to make sure the ship didn't hit the mirrors.

The ship got out, and Jim looks at Stevile, and Ven. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"There's a portal just use it." The captain, and doc appeared too, and they got on the ship. Jim clicked on the place he wanted which was the place their voyage had started on. The ship goes through the portal with the mirrors left behind in the place the treasure was. Ven looks at the green orb, and sees a keyhole on it. Ven sighs, and presses it. The door opened, and the keyhole was on a planet that was empty, and dark. A dead planet it reminded too much of the keyblade graveyard. He, and Stevile step through, and three Unversed appeared with two heartless.

Ven gets to work with Stevile right behind him. "Go after the heartless Stevile." Stevile nods, and trys, but the Unversed were in the way. Stevile fight the Unversed, but Ven got knocked down, and was surrounded. Stevile fights the heartless dodging the Unversed attacks, and managed to get one, and two of the Unversed. "Ven!" Stevile learns cure, and casted it on Ven. Ven gets up, and fights the remaining Unversed first, it was tough ,and Ven had gotten hit a few time. He got the Unversed, and sees the last heartless had gotten away from Stevile. It was heading to the keyhole, and slipped in. "No." Ven, and Stevile go in the keyhole.

The heartless had called on smaller heartless to distract Ven, and Stevile with no chose, but to the fight the small fry. Ven did his wind magic, but it wasn't enough to strike the big guy. "Uh oh Stevile!" Stevile grabs Ven's hand, and sees the vortex again. He was scared out of his mind.

"Stevile use your glider."

"What no I can't go in that thing again I'll end up in the dark realm again. I'm not going back there."

"You'll be fine Stevile we'll both get on mine." Stevile looks at Ven, and nods trusting him. The two activate their armor, and get on Ven's glider. Stevile held on as tight as he could with his arms around Ven's waist his body clutching close to Ven's back. Ven used as much speed as he could, and goes into the vortex.

XXX

Stevile opened his eyes to see they were in space, and Ven was there driving as they passed planets that looked like they were back in outer, outer space. "You're ok Stevile?"

"Yeah I'm fine, did we make it?" Stevile had to make sure.

"Yeah we are I saw the collisum, so we're back where we were before we landed."

"Oh that's good than. Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere to rest."

Stevile looks around at the planets, and sees one that had a clock on it called. 'Nottingamba' They go to land there Ven was very tired, but he got them there ok.

XXX

Vanitas goes to another world, and spreads Unversed, and heartless there. He goes of to spred heartless, and Unversed three other worlds before going to the same world as Ven, and finds an empty house to sleep in. He was very tired.

[End of Chapter 18: Treasure Planet]


	19. Neverland

**This time it is me 4fireking sending out the author's note. Unfortunately I didn't know what to write for the author's note so I decided to just ask that you please read the story from start to finish because the longer it takes you to read a chapter the more you'll enjoy it. **

XXX

At Beast's Castle Riku lays there with Sora playing with his spikes as the brunette slept. Belle had someone bring some food for Sora, and Riku just ate some of it before he had went to sleep. Riku had the desert for both of them knowing too well how Sora will be all hyper. He only just talk himself to death, and Riku ratter relax than go through that.

He sighed happily glad that so far no one from the dark thirteen group had come for Sora. Riku thought of that almost happened, Sora was almost the same as him a puppet of Xahneort. Which is something Riku never wants Sora to go though. He was so worried that he barely noticed when a note had landed on the bed.

Riku grabs it, and starts to read...

_**Riku**_

_**Hey it's Aqua has anything happened in that world? Oh, and please tell me Ven went there.**_

Riku took out a pen out of his pocket, and writes under the last of of the latter.

_**No I havn't seen Ven. So far everything's fine here. Sora had a visit from Ven's other, but he's fine, and sleeping like he always does. I'm here with him, sorry for running off Aqua these dark thirteen guys just got me so worried for Sora. Xahenort almost had him, and is still trying according to what I heard Roxas is being targeted too.**_

Riku gets the note back with more on it under his..

**_He did? I saw him too here, but he's not here anymore that I know for sure. Glad to hear he's alright. Oh Riku what's with me I'm a horrible master, I drove Ven away again, and Stevile went with him because of the same reason I bet. I should had treated Stev like how Ven is treating him, he's probally getting stronger as he travels with Ven. Riku is there anything else I'm doing wrong?_**

Riku could just feel the tears about to come, or already to come...

_**Don't beat yourself up, you know what's wrong now just try to support Stev than hold him back the next time you see those two. How are the princess over there?**_

The note comes back again...

**_Fine all safe, I have a bad feeling that there's one more princess that was lost though. Riku how about you bring Belle, and Sora here, I need to go help Ven if he's doing what I think he's doing, I'd noticed a star had gone out, and that means trouble is bruing._**

Riku sighed, and sent back the note..

**_Can't Belle's husband, or boyfriend, or fiancé won't let Belle out of his sights like how I am with Sora. Sorry maybe Lee can fill in, he won't end up having drama with Kairi while he's there._**

The note doesn't come back, and Riku sighs in relief, he looks down at Sora who was laying on his side half way, and messes with his hair some more as he smiled.

XXX

Lee was sitting in a chair looking bord while his nobody, and Roxas were off being romantic on a walk. Why can't he have someone to love him it's not fair. A note appears dropping in his lap, and he reads it.

_**Lee**_

_**It's Aqua, listen I need you to come to Radiate Garden, and bring Alice, and Roxas with you. I need to go to other worlds, and find two of our group.**_

Lee sighed, and gets up, Axel, and Roxas come back just in time.

XXX

In Radiant Garden Aqua was getting ready to leave, and Kairi was bothering her as soon as she heard the news Aqua was leaving. "No Kairi you should be here with Lee, and stay safe."

Kairi looks at Aqua determinly, "I want to though I have to find Sora, please Aqua."

Aqua shook her head, and goes into the main part of the study when she hears Lee shout, "We're here Aqua."

When Lee pops up with Axel the scienctists all went mad, and at least smack Axel. Lexious's somebody was the last to go with was the hardest of all. "Man, and you guys don't even know me, guess I woke something up in there. I'll meet you in the room I pick ok Roxas."

Roxas nodded, and waits for Aqua along with Lee, Alice, and the hatter were amazed about the room. "Is there anything we should know about Alice Roxas?" Asks a slightly annoyed Inzeo.

"She's just as curious as a cat, and easily gets distracted, and the guy with her is some mad hatter, Alice has him though not me." The shorest scienctist nodded, "Right we'll keep a very close eye on her as well as the others. Aren't you going with Aqua?"

Roxas thought, and Aqua walks in with Kairi right behind her. "Hey Roxas, Lee thanks for showing up, I need to get going right away. Lee you know what to do right?"

"Yes guard duty, and is Roxas going with you?"

Aqua thought, and shook her head no, she thought of how low Lee is as a keyblader, and decides to take him with her. Kairi looks shocked, and almost made it out while following Aqua. "Kairi you're unarmed stay here." says Even. Kairi looked to him with a surprised face. "How? I have it right.." She tried, and tried, but it wouldn't appear. "It's not fair!" Kairi goes off to her room again, and a door slams in the distance.

Roxas sighs, and sits on a couch beside Inzeo, he was very surprised no one had tried to smack him too like Axel for.. leaving the orgization.

Aqua took a ship, but Lee had to drive.

XXX

In Atlantica a young girl with black hair in a white shirt with pink pants was running around with a new friend she had made. He was a blonde man that was skinny with a dirty-blonde mullet. He sat there playing a normal looking sitar on the beach. His name was Myde, and according to his memories he was once an member of a group of nobodies that were called Orgization thirtheen. "Melody, Myde time for lunch." says a lady with a red bun wearing a crown on her head. "Oh mom, ok.. c'mon bro let's go." Myde gets up putting the sitar on his back, and follows the 11th year old.

He had came back to his home world after Demyx was slain, or was it Radiate Garden wherever it was Myde was rightfully home, but there was a gap in his memory he had no idea where he had lived. So the new queen Ariel, and her husband king Eric took him in as another child the older one to be exact. Melody was just fine with it. There was one big rule in the castle though, or maybe two. One was to never tell Melody about her bloodline on Ariel's side of the family, and two if he's sea creatures in the castle to try to, and bring them to the queen, and avoid the short chef while doing this. Espesally with a crab that was named Sabastion that seemed like Melody's pet, or something. The crab looked old though, and he thought he heard the crab complain at times.

As Myde remembers the story that Eric, and Ariel told him a sea witch's sister is after the same thing as the other, who was named Madona. The old sea witch was Usula which made Myde wonder some things of his past he felt like he had came to know her somewhere. When he tries to think about it though, he just comes up with a black scene at the end. He wish he knew what it ment, it could be to his other question of how he ended up as an nobody in the first place, but for now he was starving. He ran inside the castle with Melody in a blue t-shirt, and black pants. He usally wears sandles a lot 'cause of how much Melody wants him to swim with her.

XXX

Ven wakes up, and sees that something was off with Stevile as hears paniced puppy barking. He sits up rubbing his eyes, "Stevile?" He gets up from the couch he had been sleeping on, and looks around the house. He opens a door that lead to a bed room that he wished he had known about sooner, and sees on the floor a brown puppy barking in a panic with a keyblade in his mouth. "Stev?!"

Meanwhile...

Vanitas still slept, but a shout made him jump up seeing it was Ven. He teleports from the den to Ven, but hides. He sees a puppy holding a keyblade in its mouth.

The brown puppy howled as he screamed when he was shown in a mirror. "Stev if that's you don't worry when he leave this world you'll turn back into a human." The puppy looked up at Ven, he was so out of it as he stumbled. Ven knew how to walk as an animal, and taught Stevile how by pointing at his legs while the puppy layed on his back.

Stevile was relieved that Ven knew how to do this, and sits there, he tries to talk, but all he could do was bark. He grabs his keyblade with his mouth, and dismisses it. He was hungry, and Ven was hungry too.

They go in the kitchen to find some food, Ven found puppy food oddly, and a dog bowl. "Who lives here?"

"No one it's empty, must be a furnished house." Ven looks around, but didn't see anyone. The voice told him who it was, but he didn't know wheater to smile, or to dred in terror. Ven put a bowl of food out on the counter, and wasn't surprised when it disappeared along with a glass of water. Ven made another bowl for himself, and sits at the table as he sees Stevile looking at his bowl of food. "You look nice as a puppy Stev." says Ven.

Stevile appreciated the compliment. The Joy he felt caused him to feel his tailbone moving in a way that reminded him of a dog shaking it's tail. He turned around and saw he was shaking his tail-his fur was a light coat like a Pharoah Hound.

Ven laughed, "It's normal you're a dog now after all." Ven eats the rest of his food, and Stevile eats his surprisly it tasted good, but he won't try this stuff when he's a human. Ven gets up to put the bowl in the sink deciding to clean it later. He felt something in his pocket, and remembered it was the choaker he wanted to give Vanitas. He didn't know when he'll give it to him though. He saw it was nice out, and saw a red bus go by. He than saw a lady with a dog named Domino that sure spoke for itself 'cause he saw a domino on the collar with the spots on the ears.

"I think we're suppose to follow them, I don't know why but I can't shake this feeling we are suppose to speak to him." says Stevile

Ven jumped at the voice, he guesses that he was the only human that can understand him. Ven found a leash, and puts it on Stevile's color that was his armor thing. "Right you'll have to translate for me though when we talk to dogs." Ven goes out the door with Steivle in front of him. Stevile, and Ven go to where that lady, and adult dog are going. He lets go of the leash, and Stevile ran. Ven shouted for Stevile, and the lady catches the pup's leash. "I got him, she looks to Ven, and gasps. The lady was a teen not a lady. "Oh hello I'm Annibelle, and this is Domino." The dog barked his hello, and goes to say hi to the pup which means sniffing his butt. Stevile didn't do that, and gave an odd feeling to the older dog. "You aren't really a dog are you pup?"

"Ventus is my name." She giggled, "That's a cute name for a cute guy for you." Ven didn't feel confortable, and stepped back a bit. "Um whatever, so where are you heading off to?" The teen looked confused for a moment. "Oh I'm going to my mom's work to have lunch with her. We should get going, do you want to come with?"

Ven nods, "Yeah.." Ven whispered under his breath, "To do my job I have to go with you hitter." Ven walks along side the girl teen, and Stevile walks with Domino. "Aren't you going to answer me now, you aren't a dog are you outsider. My parents told me once that there are other worlds outside this one. They had to stay in a world called Traverous town, and a guy named Leon helped them, and my grand parents, he was a real animal lover."

Stevile tried to remember who Leon was. He could hear what Ven could say. He could also hear a lot of things that were going on because as a dog he had super hearing. He knew that the teen girl was hitting on Ven, and that was funny, but also dangerous to this world. Vanitas might had seen the teen hitting on her, he hoped that he could see Ven was still his from how far of the gap Ven was trying to put between him, and Annibelle.

"So Annibelle what does your mom do?" Ven was trying to get her mind of him. "Hm? Oh she's a probation officer, her office is in the clock tower up there." She pointed to the clock that was a building as well. "I think mom asked for her office to be moved down a little though 'cause Donimao's sister Oddball was prone to be out the window a lot. Huh Domino?" Domino barks in agreement.

Stevile, and Ven both wondered about it, "Why is she called Oddball?"

"'Cause everything about her is odd, she's funny when she tries to call my grandma, as a puppy it took her longer to get her spots, I guess a delayment. Mom, and everyone else was so glad when she finally got her spots 'cause she kept getting ink on her somehow, and went after anything with spots if they were puppets." Ven laughed a little, "Wow I can see it now, she sure does sounds like a thrill to be around if she was a human." Annibelle laughed too enthusacally, and that made Ven frown.

Vanitas had been watching closely, and the teen girl was bugging him. It wasn't time to let lose Unversed here, so he portaled to another world to let his anger out.

XXX

In Atlantica everything was fine, Aqua, and Lee had landed there. They see a girl run around the beach in a wall. "Man the rich sure want their privacy." says Lee. Aqua nodded, and Myde followed Melody into the water. "Mel wait for me!" The girl laughed, "Than hurry up than." Aqua, and Lee both thought they had heard a third voice yelling. "Melody you know you shouldn't go swimming! Myde why can't you stop her, oh my aching old bones, why me, why?" All Lee, and Aqua could see though as the third voice was an old crab.

"Aqua I'm not going crazy am I?" Aqua shook her head, "I don't think so, I heard it too, if it wasn't that crab who was it that was talking?"

"Hello are you too here for the party that will be tonight?" The two look to see a big lady that looked like one of the maids. "Um a party?" says Aqua.

Yes it's Melody's birthday, but the girl is no where to be found, she'll be twelve this year. Myde is missing too."

"We just saw them running to the ocean." says Aqua.

"What oh no, she isn't suppost to be outside these walls, I don't know what's with the queen, but she had the walls put up to keep the poor girl in."

"Keep her in for what, I don't see anything wrong with the water."

"I don't know either, but it has something to do with the days Melody was still just a baby that's all I know of. Now I must be off feel free to stay if you like."

The lady runs off, and the two look at each other. "Man what's with this place?" says Lee a tad disgusted. "I don't know Lee, but there's something going on, but we should keep an eye out for.. Vanitas!"

Lee looked at Aqua, who was running in an direction, all he could see was a boy in black armor that kept his face concealed. Aqua runs to him with her keyblade drawn. Vanitas was angry, and used his explosion on Aqua that cut her off between land, and sea. Aqua gasped as she was in the water by chance from the air. Vanitas let out gruesome Unversed, and the heartless appeared. "No Lee do something quick!" Lee took out his chakrams, and threw one to cut down the unversed. Vanitas used his clone to attack Lee, and went to another part of the world to send more Unversed. He stand on the shore swinging his keyblade in the air making more unvsered, and heartless appear, but he was standing in the shallow part of the sea. These Unvsered, and heartless were made to go under water. A yellow beam had shot out of the water, and Vanitas fired dark lighting, and it caused a huge explosion that wrecked some of the wall, and some of the water life homes. Vanitas was still angry, and portals off to another world.

Lee, and Aqua tried their hardest to take out the Unversed, but it was hard. "Melody, where are you?!" The queen looked on a balcony, and the king pulls her inside, "It's ok those two will find her, they have keyblades like Sora." Ariel looked a bit calmer as she watched them.

Aqua, and Lee kept fighting, and heard screaming, "Myde help something's got me, Myde." Melody was pulled under water with a necklace around her neck. "Mel!" Myde looks around, and ses the two looked busy he. dives under water to help his new little sister. He looks around to see giant squids, giant fish, a shark that was mixed with different types as it was spotted, with a hammer for a head, but the teeth were all crudy sharp. Myde took his sitar, and saw it special somehow. He plays it, and the waves of the music took the heartless, but the Unvsered were unfased. Myde used lighting with one strum, and soon clones of himself appeared as well. they defeated the Unvesred that had Melody. He swims down to her, and she grabs his hand. He quickly swims up, and they get to the surface gasping for air. "Are you alright Mel?" Melody cothed, and nodded. Myde, and Melody took to the shore, and Myde carried Melody, and the crab into the castle through the giant hole. "Oh Melody, thank you Myde." Ariel holds her close in her arms. "Mom, there are horrible creatures under the water the other fish are in trouble."

"Shh, it's ok they'll be fine. Myde go get changed, and make sure Melody stays in her rom." Myde sighs, "Ok." Myde, and Melody go do what they're told. Lee, and Aqua were still fighting the Unversed, and heartless as hard as they could. Finally Aqua used a weird spell that took them out. "Sheesh you couldn't had done that in the first place?!" says Lee.

XXX

There were more worlds in parrel now that Vanitas was so enranged. He went to Beast's castle as well.

Riku, heard screams, and jumps to his feet, he peeks out the door to see heartless, and Unversed everywhere that look more strong than the ones he had seen. Sora had woken up, and tries to get out of bed. "No Belle, the prince..."

"Sora don't you dare hang one leg out of that bed. I'm going to take care of this." Riku goes out the room, and puts up a dark barrier. Sora couldn't get out of bed, and the door was locked, and sealed.

Riku teleports to grab Belle who was hiding behind the prince. "I got Belle, I'll be back." The prince nods at Riku, and continues to fight with his sword as he protects his castle.

Riku got everyone, and sealed them in the room beside Sora, and his room. "There stay here." Riku closes the door locking it, and puts the dark seal up. He teleports to go help the prince, who wished he was beast again a little.

Riku used his keyblade, and both light, and dark powers. He had put the flowers in the garden room ,and sealed that room as well with a dark seal.

XXX

Yan Sid was quite worried now 'cause the three good fairies had sent Aura's body to him to keep her safe. Yan Sid had asked them to bring Snow white as well.

XXX

Xahenort smiled giddily as he got word that more, and more worlds were getting infested by very powerful Unversed, and heartless. He knew that Vanitas was out of control, but it didn't involve him, so he wasn't worried. His members all safe at which they call home.

XXX

Back in Nothingba Ven met Cloay Staine, who was one of the children of Roger, and Annita. They were eating, and Stevile was playing with Domino's pups. That were just quite having fun running around on the floor.

Stevile never had a dog before. He had no pets to begin with on the island. In his memories there was no one who owned a pet on his island.

Stevile played with the dalmatan pups.

Cloay was talking to Ven, "So where are you from Ven?"

"Oh me, and Stev are from another contry." The question for that stopped, "Ok, oh Annibelle stop firting with Ven, you're making him unconfable." The girl teen ignored her mom, and kept up the firting. Stevile decided to jump in her lap, and wanted to be petted which distracted her. "I need to use the restroom." Ven gets up, and after directions goes to the men's bathroom.

When he finished, and his pants were alright, he washes his hands, and got a letter out of no where.

"Huh?"

Ven dries his hands, and grabs it. He looks at the letter as he started reading, he almost dropped it right in the sink.

_**Ven**_

_**We got problems in every world there are gruesome Unversed everywhere with heartless. Even at the Beast's Castle there's hords of them. No easy magic, or strikes are taking these things down. Where are you have any popped up here. Aqua is worried about you too.**_

_**Sora**_

Ven didn't have a pen, so he put the note away 'til he could find one. He almost opened the door right in a puppy's face. "Oh sorry, you should be more careful." Ven picks up the puppy, and goes back into the office. The puppy barks, and both of the ladies were happy. "Oh there you are, sheesh you're just like your aunt, and running off everywhere aren't you. Thank you Ven where was she?"

"By the bathrooms, um can I barrow a pen?" Cloay took one out, and gave it to him. "Here you go.' Ven took the pen, "I'll be back in a minit Stevile come." Stevile follows Ven out to go back to the bathrooms, and locks the bathroom door from the inside. "What's wrong Ven?"

"I got bad news there are very powerful Unversed in every world now with the heartless at the just same rank as them. Acording to Sora there are hords of them at where he is. I just got it now."

Stevile looked at Ven from the bathroom counter in shock as Ven took out the pen, and put the note on the counter to write on.

_**Hey I got your letter Sora, no there isn't any here, it's all fine, and dandy here. What should I do?**_

Sora sent the letter back..

_**Just stay there, and help the world out for me, and find the keyhole. Oh I wish I found the keyhole in the new worlds I went to, I'm such an idiot, I had time to do it, and I never did. Riku has me trapped in this room with a dark seal on the door, I can't get out of bed either. Dam it that masked guy's going to pay if I see him again. Someone says they saw him before the Unversed showed up. Be careful Ven your darkness is way out of control. I'm so glad there's a tiny hole in the wall, I don't feel so lonely in this room.**_

Ven had read the whole note from the first entry from Sora to his second one to Stevile.

"No... Sora wouldn't make someone else do something in his place. He's a good boy, been that way ever since we were on that island. Who sent this letter anyway because I don't think Sora would want this."

Ven sighed, "He can't 'cause Riku has him locked up tight that's why he said that. Riku, and some other parts are the proof we have. It is Sora that wrote it, don't ask me how, but when someone has been inside someone's heart for as long as me they know the person very well. Sora wrote this Stevile now what to do?" Ven thought, he can't stay here, and play around, he needed to get going.

Stevile looks at Ven as he thinks leaning on the bathroom's counter than Ven spoke again. "Stev do you think I could leave you here while I go help the others? I have a feeling for this world you being a dog is how you'll find the keyhole, and take care of whatever is going on here."

Stevile looked surprised at Ven, what he was asking him to do was a big step for the pup.

Except..

"How do I turn back into a human though when I get done here?"

"Hmm.. I remember it's magic done by your keyblade I guess Stev. You were with Aqua right, she is a mage after all. Whatever caused you to turn into a dog will turn you back when you're ready to leave."

Stevile looked even more surprised, and Ven just looked happy seeing how strong Stevile is now he was given a chance to show what he could do.

"Well you ready to go do this Stev?" Ven says as he sends the note back to Sora with his answer, and looks to pup on the counter.

Stevione still surprised at the big job he was getting looked up, and nodded, Ven picks up his friend, and they go back in the office to find everyone had left.

Ven goes to the oldest daughter of the boss in charge of the office Mrs. Staine works at. "Um excuse me, but do you where the Staines had gone off to?"

"You mean the two ladies that gone out with their dogs?"

"Yeah, do you know where they went?"

"I think the Mrs. had said she was going to look into something for a new client."

"Ok.."

"I'm sure you can find her if you go to.."

Ven was told a streat name, and he goes off walking around the city. He looks around, and saw were a female dalmation with a few puppies playing on the porch. "Stev think you can ask those dogs if they know.."

"Right I'm on it." Ven let's go of the leash, and Stevile ran to the mom. "Hey you pup go back to your master. Don't run off from your human if you want to stay out of the pound." says the mom growling slightly.

"Hey mom it's that same boy, and pup we saw today." says one of the pups that acted like her aunt. "Oh, I'm sorry for growling at you."

"It's ok, have you seen your humans Cloay, and her daughter?"

"Yeah they're inside, what business your human want with them. They're a little annoyed from him running off for so long you know."

"Well my human needs to go on a trip, and they got no one to take care of me. He can't take me with him."

"Oh have your human come over to watch my pups, and I'll get them."

Stevile runs back to Ven, "They're home come over to watch the pups, so the mom can go get them."

Ven comes over, and plays with the five puppies, while the mom who was named Luckilina after her dad who was passed over to Cloay. She almost looked liked her dad, but her spots were all different thanks to her mom Jewel. Ven heard the dog barking, and in minits the front door opened.

"Ven there you are I was worried about you, why did you run off?" It was Annible.

"Sorry I had a letter to anser to, um this might sound odd, but I have to go on a trip, and I can't take Stev with me. Mind if I leave him with you?"

Annibelle looked at Stevile with a sad face, "I wish we could, but we already have seven dogs as it is. I don't know maybe mom is all flustered over a clinet she just recived, and she wanted to come home." Annibelle sits by Ven on the porch, and the puppies tried to cheer up as she pets them.

"Who's the client?"

"Mom told me it was someone with the name of La Pelp who worked with a lady that got sent to jail for life. He's getting out on praole, and my mom is."

"His trusted officer."

"Yeah appartly the two tried to do something awful to Domino, and Luckilina here when they were just puppies. I can't say much in their range of hearing. Let's go on a walk, and tell you the story."

"Alright c'mon Stev." Ven goes on a walk with Annibelle, who called out, "Mom I'm going on a walk."

"Ok, you have your phone?"

"Yes I won't be long."

A little bit on the walk after going to a streat behind the house, and crossing the road. They go to walk around. "Ok since you seem new to the city, I'll tell you the story of an clothing business mangager named Miss De vil. She was rich from being an family air, and got an idea for designs from my grandmother Annita who worked as one of designers. My grandma regretted coming up with coming with designs of using Dalmatian spots, but not using fur. Miss de vil though loved, and worthshipped fur, and that brung her to her downfall, and losing all her money to the dog shelter my dad owns. Acording to my grandma's tale that my mom told me that the fur for dalmatans is fine as puppies, but as adults it's cluese, a designer term for low quality."

"So the lady tried to gather Dalmatian puppies?"

"Yes she did, she had problaly bought the puppies that my grandma had adopted to do it, but for some reason she stole the fithteen puppies that Domino's grandpa Pongo, and his grandma Perdita, or perdi for short had. She got out on parole, and that's how mom met miss de vil. She was fine for awhile, but after the lady was in her office when Oddball was out the window at mom's office the first time she seemed to go back to her old obsession, and La Pelp was another rich person his family was into designing as well with legal fur they used in the shows. The animal lovers hated the La Pelp family work. In the end.."

"She went to him to do the um fur stealing job, and to combine the companies of designing, and they went to stealing puppies again right?"

"Yes, she didn't have time, or money to breed her own, or buy puppies. so she stole one-hundred, and two puppies. if the three puppies of my mom were counted into it. Along with Domino's dad, and mom Dotty, and Dipstick."

"So Cloay is upset 'cause the same thing might happen again 'cause of La Pelp?"

"Yeah I think so, and according to the records he has both an daughter, and a older son while in prison. The son is with the La Pelp's mother, and the daughter is in an orphanage."

"Why wasn't she given to the La Pelps as well?"

"Who knows, I feel sorry for her she must be a teenager by now, and is probally being framed 'caused of the name she was given. Gracie de vil. Well we should get back, so you can find a home for Stevile here."

Ven sees a teen girl with slightly short slightly bright dirty-blonde hair walking around. "Um wait Annibelle." Ven goes to the teen, who just sat down on the bus stop bench.

"Oh where can I go?" says the teen girl that had a red dress on that was lightly tanned in skin color.

"Um excuse me is something wrong?" says Ven with Stevile jumping on the bench to ask to be pet. The teen looked very troubled, and she pet the pup. "I just don't have anywhere to go, I just ran off from the orphanage. I wanted to know who my parents are, but I found out my last name is De vil a few days ago. the man who owned the place was always acting so disgusted with me. I just ran off instead of being sent to another place 'til my birthday. I'm seventeen."

Ven, and Stevile both looked shocked, "Hey ma'm you should come see a lady named Cloay Staine. she's a parole officer."

"Why her?"

"Do you know your dad's name Gracy?" says Annibelle. "No I don't take me to her maybe my dad can get me out of this mess."

They go back to house, and the pups were still playing outside. Gracy looked at the puppies, and smile. "Oh can I pet them Annibelle I love puppies."

"Um wait their parents don't like strangers petting them."

"Oh ok than." Annibelle, Ven, Gracey, and Stevile went inside to see Cloay.

"Mom can I come in, there's a girl that ranaway we found on the bus stop behind the house."

"Yes let me put something on first I just got out the shower."

After a few minits Cloay gives the ok, and the four go into the bedroom.

Ven got the same reaction from Cloay, than goes to the teen, "So what's your name miss?"

"Um it's Gracie De.. um.."

"I get it, you ran from the orphanage didn't you?"

Gracie nodded sadly, "I heard that you might know my dad from Annibelle."

"Yes I just got assigned to your dad as his probation officer Mr. John La Pelp, I hope what I fear won't come true. Your parents had a good reason when they were sent to jail Graceie."

"People get disgusted when they hear my last name I just found a few days ago who my mom is. I have no clue who my dad is."

Cloay explained about the La Pelp family, and told her that she had an older brother that had his name changed to Simon La Pelp. I think we can get his address."

"Oh thank you, I thought I was an only child this whole time."

Ven agreed to walk her to the place, and got Cloay's number to call when they got there.

"Oh you must be tired aren't you pup." Graceie picks up Stevile while they walked a little bit over half an hour.

Stevile wanted Graceie to let him go until she did that trick all humans do to dogs they supposedly liked and it worked on Stevile too.

They get to a house, and the three go to the door, and Annibelle rings the door belle.

After minits the door opens, and a man with black short hair with light skin showed at the door. "Oh, are you the ones that found my sister? A lady called a bit ago."

"Yeah that us, and Graceie here is your little sis." says Annibelle.

The guy that was in his twenties let them in to use the phone.

"Yeah we made it mom..." says Annibelle on the phone.

The two siblings were happy to see each other they both thought they didn't have siblings.

Stevile sat on Ven's lap, who was sitting on the couch.

After hearting the two talk Stevile hears that the brother skins animals just like his dad, but he had no choice his family made him do it for the company.

Ven sighs, he needed to get going to help at Beast's Castle. "Stevile you should stay with Graceie I have a feeling that somehow you can prevent something from happening if you stay close to who might be the next in line to be the villain in this story will be the brother, the girl seemed to love dogs." He saws as he whispers to the pup in his lap.

Stevile always wanted a girl to love him but he didn't want her to love him because he was a dog. The only thing he learned about dogs from all of this was he missed standing on two legs instead of four. He also missed more than just Ven as the people that can hear his voice other than other dogs.

Ven got up with Annibelle was about to leave, and Ven asked Graceie if she could watch Stevile for him 'til he got back. "Sure I can, I love to." She took the pup from Ven. Than Ven, and Annibelle leave with Stevile already wanting to run after Ven, but he was suppost to stay this one was his mission. Ven wouldn't leave Stevile to do this if he didn't think that Stevile couldn't do it.

"Don't pick him up too much, bye Stev." He just waved a paw at Ven with this face as the teen girl held him in her arms. He was barking, "Hurry back Ven I already miss my human self!"

Ven leaves to take Annibelle home, and the two walk back while Annibelle was still flirting with him. "So Ven do you have a girlfriend?" she asks when they were almost to her house by a couple more streets as they stood there for a moment.

Ven didn't answer her, he just wished she let go of his hand that she'd been holding the whole way to where they were now.

"He has a boyfriend, and if you know what's good for you, you let go of my Venny's hand." says a suden voice coming from behind her. She looks in shock, and lets go immitally, no sorrys the teen just ran completely shocked.

Ven waited for Vanitas to turn around, but didn't dare try to touch him, or say anything except, "Am I in trouble Vani I didn't do anything with her I was just keeping people safe."

A Unversed let out, and Ven snagged it, it was a weak one, Ven looked down sadly as he dismissed his keyblade. ".. It's ok Venny I know she had been hitting on you. You're still the same with being nice, or just too shy to tell people off."

Ven looked hopeful at that, but still didn't try to hug him.

Vanitas finally turns around, and hugs Ven as he held him close, Ven smiled, and hugged him back. "So you're leaving your friend here? Where are you going next?"

"I'm going to help my friends, I'm glad you're not angry anymore." Vanitas kisses his cheek, and Ven kisses his cheek back. "I'll give the rookie a easy start in this world I'm tired can you stay a night here with me?"

Ven looked to Vanitas, and nodded, "Whatever makes you happy Vani. I have to leave in the morning though."

"Ok after breakfast I'll let you go."

Ven, and Vanitas walk back to that house they had both found, and took it a long walk. Ven leaned against Vanitas as the other had an arm around his waist.

When they get there it was getting close to dinner Ven made something to eat in this odd house that seemed to have everything.

Back with Stevile the two went shopping to get Graceie some clothes to wear besides what she had on. Stevile was sitting outside with a leash on him that was wrapped around a place a dog could be sitting which was near a fire hydrant.. Ven better hurry, and get back was all Stevile could think of as he layed there curled looking quite bord, and kids that walk by had to try to play with him, and pet him.

Stevile now knew how dogs felt when they were being per. They hated it and so did Stevile. Kids with their dirty hands were ruining his fur and blinding him when they touched his eyes. He had it, but didn't want to make the kids cry, he softly just paw their hands away from his face, and try to hide from them. "Aww he's scared." says a kid, he barks as loud as he could once to give a warning. Their parents grab the kids' hands, and carried them away finally giving him some peace.

The siblings appeared from the shop, and Stevile was so relieved, he shook his fur again, and was begging to be untied. Simon unties him, "Ok, ok keep your fur on." He holds his leash, and looks up to see the bags Graceie was carrying it looked like a lot. He barks, and tries to grab the small back she had. "Hmm, oh you want to carry one of my bags, here be careful it has my jewelry in it." Stevile was careful with it, and twisted the bag's riens in his mouth to make sure the items didn't drop out even if he accidently ripped the bag along the way. "Alright let's go Stevile." says Simon.

They get home, and while Graceie was giving Stevile a bath which he wanted so much from his day. Simon got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Simon it's your granny, um can you come over to my house?"

"Um sure it might be a bit though, is it urgent?"

"A little, but I want you to do what you wanted to do first. There's a surprise here waiting for you, and he says that after seeing his probation officer he thinks you have a surprise for him too."

"Oh ok, yeah I'll be a bit before I come over granny I got a puppy too."

"You what? A puppy, it doesn't have the s word does it?"

"No it looks like some hound dog to me."

"Oh ok, I guess it's fine than, see you when you pop by call me when you're about to leave ok?"

"Ok Granny love you, bye."

Simon hung up the phone.

"Hey Graceie you in the shower yet?"

"No still giving Stevile a bath."

"Ok, we'll be leaving to go see our granny, she says there's a surprise there."

"Oh ok, do you have a blow dryer?"

"Um sure.." Simon looked in the cabnits under the sink, and got that going.

Graceie holds Stevile while Simon does the blowdryer on low.

"Don't be scared. We're just going to blow away the water so you don't walk around with wet paws." Graceie said to Stevile.

Stevile just rolled his eyes, he wanted the bath in the first place if he remembered right.

After that was done he rested on the couch after shaking his fur, he yawned, and took a little nap while the humans took their showers in both bathrooms.

XXX

After dinner Ven, and Vanitas sat in the den they looked into each other's eyes for who knows when.

Vanitas sighed, "I love you Venny.."

"Me too Vani.."

Ven pulls away from his gaze to pull out the choaker necklace. "Hmm? What's that Venny?"

"I got it in that place full of treasure, I hope you like it." Vanitas smirked, "I just think of you when I look at it, and you can do that same.." Vanitas takes out the arm bracelet for Ven, who smiled at him.

Vanitas puts the bracelet on Ven's right arm, than puts his choaker on himself. It fit on his neck without choaking him, and the two smiled at each other.

They went back to staring into each other's eyes again, and Vanitas goes to kiss Ven, and sends him to laying on the couch they only make out with tounges meggling.

Ven plays with Vanitas's hair while his hair was touched as well. They finally broke for air, and Vanitas stares down into Ven's eyes as Ven did the same. Vanitas was smiling with a true smile of happiness. usally Ven only saw the smile as a smile for death in his eyes. Ven liked the new smile much better.

Ven, and Vanitas kissed softly this time, and Vanitas sighed as he rests his head on Ven's chest. He was very tired from all his anger. He looked up at Ven who was tired too, who played with Vanitas's hair as he watched his love slowly fall asleep. He yawned, and falls asleep there with his arms falling to hold Vanitas slightly on his lower back.

XXX

Back with Stevile they head over to their grandma's house by car as Simon drives. Graceie was holding Stevile in his lap, she know that it was only tempary, but she liked having the pup around in her life.

They get there, and Simon helps her out of car, he goes to the door of the small manchin, and rings the door bell. The door opens, and it was Laanso who works for the La Pelp family part time the designer computer was now owned by him from De vill giving it to him since she lost her money she wasn't going to lose the company to a stranger.

Anyway he answers the door, and saw the family resembelance too well in the daughter, "Your grandma has been waiting for you two. C'mon they're watching tv." They go in, and Graceie holds Stevile who was struggling a little to be put down. "Sorry Stevile, but I don't want to lose you in this giant house." The pup pouted, but understood what she mean, and thought it would scary for someone his size to get lost in this giant house full of floors, and rooms. He was getting a little lost just watching as they made all the turns in the many hallways to get to the den of the house.

A door opens, "They're here Madam." The lady, and man sitting on the couch happily got up, and La alanso opens the doors widely. "Dad?" Graceie asked, and the man nodded, and they hugged while Simon held the pup.

The man who was now on probation held his look alike daughter, he had no idea he had another kid from Miss De Vil. Graceie shed a few tears, and the granny hugs the girl too. "Glad to see you Graceie. So where's the puppy you brung along?"

Simon brings the pup into view with his granny, and smiels at the dog, "Its so cute."

"We just taking care of him 'til a friend comes back for the little guy." The dad, or john La Pelp looked at the pup, and sighed when it wasn't a dalmation. He had been scared of adult dogs forever for what it seemed.

The family goes to the dining room, and eats dinner. Stevile ate in a dog bowl on the floor. La Alanso's dog fluffy, who was a little old ate with Stevile. "Hello little pup."

"Hi, so who are you in this family?"

"I used to be that witch's dog that two humans you live with call a mother." He slightly growled.

"Oh, and the butler adopted you?"

'Yes, and I'm so glad of it, he's a very nice guy, I feel so sorry for him when the witch was still out of the slammer." He eats a little out of his own bowl.

Stevile eats too with a manners that surprised the older dog a little. "For a pup you sure eat like a dog."

"Um thank you? So the dad is he alright in the head?"

"Well I say he's grown a fear to adult Dalmatians actually any dog that's black, and white bothers him a little. The guy won't even get near me at all not even to do a little pat. It doesn't bother me though I still don't like him."

"Ok, has he said anything evilish about Dalmatians?"

"Um no not that I know of. if he could do he probally have Dalmatians shipped out of the city."

"Oh, is that all?"

"Yep pretty much why for all the questions youngster?"

"Just asking."

"Hmm you know there's something about you. You seem like a outsider of this world."

"..." Stevile just ate his food some more, and thinks of wanting Ven to hurry up before his secret is exposed.

"C'mon spill it you are an outsider are you, you're actually a human!" Fluffy yapped at Stevile.

Fluffy was right about everything but Stevile was too nervous about letting Fluffy learn that information.

Fluffy was about to jump on him, and he cracked, "Ok you're right, it's true I'm an outsider. Please don't jump me!" He whined as he hid behind his bowl hoping the pile of food sticking out of the bowl would cover him.

Fluffy sighs in relief, "Good, so you are a human turned into a dog, but why are you here?"

The pup stick his head out from behind the bowl, "I think it has to do with the past repeating itself, and I'm-"

"Doing the same job I did when I helped on the inside right?"

"Yeah what how did you help?"

"Cloay was trapped in a secret room in my witch of an mistrist's manchin, that door handle was high even if I was standing on my little hine legs on a chair cushon form the dinning table to open it."

Stevile ate his food trying to hide his giggles.

"So that friend that left you with the daughter is an outsider too?"

"Yeah, he is, I hope he comes back soon I want out of this form."

"Hey being a dog isn't that bad you know if you plan to help as an inside guy for the heros in this world's tale. So what did you find out so far?"

"I pretty much know the story of what happened in the past, but it was from Cloay's daughter Annibelle."

"Oh she's pretty as her mother is, I see her on walks I'm friends with the Dalmatian family to this day. Do you about the picture of the cruel coat that was planned out?"

"No I didn't, wait I think it's that drawing Annibelle's grandma regret drawing isn't it."

"Yep with slight changes the witch wanted a hood added to it so she needed three more poor puppies for it. I think I ripped the picture up, whoever in the family looks at it sure gets weird."

"You ripped it up?"

"Some of it, but I was stopped,a nd the lousy picture was tapped back together. Come with me I at least hid the thing for all this time." Fluffy ate a bit more of his food before running off out of the dinning room. Stevile ate one more chunk, and ran after him as he followed.

The two dogs go up the bunch of staires, and for Stevile that took a while 'cause of his puppy form. Good for him though was that Fluffy was slowed down by age.

They reach the top, and took a minit, or three to rest to let Fluffy catch his breath, they than go up to the attic by a ladder, and in a small box the picture had been folded into was hidden in a mouse hole that was purpously inlargened by the mouse he made friends with.

The box was opened by the mouse, and Fluffy unfolds the picture for Stevile to see.

The picture was in black, and white, which is the first thing that made Stevile howl when he looked at himself in the mirror. Everything was in black, and white to any dog which was sad, he sees the picture though, and it was a lady dressed in a fancy sort of skin tight spotted coat with a hood like Fluffy said. "Was this coat only for herself Fluffy?"

"I think so, but I think she planned to make more, I'm really not sure, sorry old memory."

Stevile looks at the picture some more, and was very glad the project was soiled.

"Stevile where are you?! Stevile are you up here." Fluffy freaked, and put the paper back in the box with haste, and the mouse quickly pushed it in the hole. Stevile runs to the door, and Graceie enters the attic. "Oh there you are Stevile come back downstairs I was worried about you." She picks the pup up, and was about to go back down when she heard yapping, and squeaking. "Um hello? who's here with you Stev?" She gets closer, and the dog tried, but she saw the mouse. "A mouse in the attic ew.. good thing I'm used to you, just flee so I don't have to kill you." The mouse went in its hole, and saw something was in the hole. "What's that." Stevile parked, "No don't look, you might end up like your mother!" Except no other human, but Ven could hear his voice.

She grabs it dispite Fluffy trying to help as well. "What's in this box?" She puts the pup down to look inside while holding Fluffy between her two shoes gently holding him still. "Stevile do something!" says Fluffy in a panic.

Stevile thought, and closed his eyes as he jumped up her skirt, and softly bit her upper thigh. "oh STevile!" She dropped the box, and Fluffy was let loose, he grabbed the box, and ran out of the attic while Stevile was on the floor blushing like mad. He didn't see anything, but still he was blushing in embarrestment. "Stevile what's gotten into you, and that other dog. Oh where did the box go?"

Stevile sighs in relief, and goes out the attic after hearing a 'oh well' from Graceie.

Meanwhile...

Fluffy ran with the box still in his mouth, and was stopped by Simon, "Fluffy what do you got ther?"

Fluffy was shut inside the pantry in the kitchen while Simon leaned against the door looking at the picture. "Ah mom's coat!" Alanso gasped, and quickly runs into the kitchen with the grandmother, and the dad. "Ah put that thing away I don't want to remember why those dogs were biting me!" His grandma grabbed it, "Oh brother my son don't you know how much of an good idea this coat is to the family? We were going to join the two house because of this."

"Momisy no, I'm not doing anything this time no!"

"Oh hush up, I've trained you son John jr. here to skin just as wel as well as you can."

"Momsy this coat will sent the good name of our family to prison. Let's just trash this idea, and move on."

"I wasn't going to kidnap puppies we're going to raise some."

"But grandma I don't want to do it either, don't make me do it."

"Than what else can we do to give our rep a good sign again?"

Graceie looks at the picture, and her mouth was covered, "is that what Stevile, and that other dog were trying to hide from me?"

"Yes it is this your mother's last project that send her to prison, and all she can see are spots 'cause of this."

"Ooh." She let Fluffy out, and just hugs the two dogs, "Thank you, I like dogs, and I'm against the project too grandmother." She said looking up at the old lady.

"Than do you have any ideas for any clothing lines Grace?"

She stands up straight leaving the dogs on the floor, "Maybe we can think of another paturn, and not use fur like how it was usally planned fur was never to be used in the project according to Cloay's mom."

"Hmm I suppose now we have no choice after what your mother pulled the only spots that will be excepted is the spots of wild cats only."

"Grandma I'm an artist I can come up with something please can't tridicion of using fur in clothing lines be changed?"

The family were all surprised, "An artist in the family that's something, but no one in this family has drawn anything."

"I'm glad I have support." Graceie says as she picks up Stevile. "Where are you going we don't mind you being an artist Grace." says Simon, "it's just shocking that's all."

"Really?"

"Yes, and it's getting late we should go soon granny." says Simon.

"Oh I want to spend more time with my grand daughter, I was thinking you stay the night here, and we go do things together." Graceie looks at her family, and looks to Simon, "What do you think?"

"Go ahead I'll come back with some night clothes for you."

"Oh she can use my hand me downs they still work."

"Ok well good night Graceie than." Simon leaves, and Stevile follows him out, and sees that Simon was standing outside for a moment.

"Oh granny knows I hate being reminded I changed my name."

Stevile barked once, and Simon looked down at him. "Oh I guess you heard me Stev. you probably wonder why I changed it don't you?" Stevile barked with a yes. Simon sits down on the steps in his t-shirt, and pants. "Well I guess I should tell you than since you asked. I changed it 'cause this family's rep had gone down the drain when the press got wind of my dad going to jail for following mom. I don't know what they saw in each other. I hated how I was named after him even though I look more like mom if you hadn't noticed. So I saved enough money from my job, and changed my name. Granny hated how I did that so she went, and put La Pelp in the name. Since than we had our differences, I never wanted to learn how to skin. Just like my sis, I too like animals. At least dogs, and cats anyway. I moved out of this place to get away from doing the awful job, and now granny will try anything to get some of her fortan maker back on track. Maybe that's why she will actually go through with Graceie's plan to use different paturns, and not use fur."

He pets Stevile, and urges the pup inside. "Go on Graceie needs a friend from the life she had in the orphanage. I want her life to be happy now she knows who her family is, she'll be very pressured."

Simon leaves, and Stevile just sits there in front of the front door thinking. He never thought this much back home on his island. It wasn't his fault things were so complicated in the world's he was going to.

He just sat there some more his thoughts were like this...

He wondered why in all the place Ven let him do the mission it had to be this one? He had no idea what in the worlds to do now 'cause everything seemed fine. Stevile was so stuck now, man why him? He just goes to sleep in the big den, he didn't want to sleep in the teen girl's bed as he heard her shout for him. He jumped on the couch, and hid behind the pillows in a corner hoping he would blend in with the couch as he falls asleep.

XXX

In the early morning Ven woke, and saw Vanitas was still asleep on top of him. He smiles, and kisses his forehead gently, and brushes a hand first through his hair than gently along his face.

The contact on his face woke the other slightly, "Vani I need to get going." He groans, and holds Ven tightly from the hips. "Another hour the sun isn't up yet." He mumbled in a harsh, tired tone.

"I know, but I should go." Vanitas just ignores him, and Ven sighs, and just lies there for an hour, he ended up falling back to sleep.

Vanitas smiles when he feels Ven's breathing had changed to sleep mode, and looks up at Ven's face, he reaches up to stroke his hair, and plays with it for a bit. He kisses Ven's cheek when he sees the sky was turning blue, he wakes Ven up. "Huh?"

"Time to go to work Veeny." Vanitas smiles at how cute Ven looked waking up. "Ok, bu' u g't to g't of' m'."

Vanitas laughed quietly, and gets up from the couch by teleporting. Ven sits up, and rubs his eyes. Vanitas gives Ven a glass of water, and Ven drinks it after a th'nk u to his lover. Van;itas just giggled, and drinks the rest of the water. Ven than remembered now that he was fully awake. "Oh right I was going to leave after I eat something."

Vanitas nods, "Right, do you want some toast?"

Ven nods, and gets up to use the bathroom while Vanitas goes to the kitchen, it was still odd that when they thought of it the house had it even with food. Vanitas put jelly on the toast instead of butter, and waits at the table as Ven shows up in a few minits. He eats the toast smiling at the taste, and drinks more water. Vanitas ate one toast while Ven ate the other. Ven than got up, and kisses Vanitas on the cheek, and lips, sighing as the two both frowned knowing what the future holds for them. Vanitas kisses Ven deeply, and runs his hands though his hair. Ven kisses him back just as deeply, but softer, and when they finally break the kiss Ven, and Vanitas leave each other as Ven walks out the door, and Vanitas teleports away to see how the pup was doing.

XXX

Stevile was still cured up behind the pillow on the couch, so the sun's rays didn't bother him as they shined out the window.

Vanitas shows up he puts a shutter on the camras in the room, and goes to the couch in his usal armor. He picks up the pillows as hey threw them on the floor 'til he found what he was looking for.

He picks up the pup, and teleports to the out skerts of the city, Stevile slightly woke, and sees Vanitas. He grwols, but he was tossed to the dirt before he could bite him.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how your mission is doing."

"What for?"

"You look like you're just lazing about there's more to do than this world's story, and its problems. Did you forget about the keyhole already?"

Stevile's jaw dropped, how can he be in two places at once? "You have time now to go looking for the keyhole before I let out the Unversed, and heartless."

Stevile just looks up at Vanitas, "That face is so funny it makes me want to cry tears of laughter. Tet going Stevile you got 'til I get bored before they show up."

Vanitas teleports, and Stevile stands there, how can a puppy his size do anything like this. In the middle of no where, he didn't know which way the city was from here.

"I'm lost!" Stevile yelled scratching his head. He didn't know how he could be lost in a world built around dogs.

He thinks as he tries to calm down as he looked at his options.

Ok first Ven was gone, and is too far to call back. second he has to find the keyhole before Vanitas gets bored, and sends out Unversed, and heartless that would be a huge threat to this world. Thirdly he was in the outskirts of the city, and last he was a Small puppy with floppy ears that only can use his keyblade with his mouth.

This made him panic hoping Vanitas would find him and save him from this scary place

Wait he than thought Vanitas teleported him to the outskirts out of all the place they could for a reason. He thought more of the words he said of giving him time before he made the monsters appear. He was giving him a freebe. Was the keyhole out here?

Why was he being so nice to him he's an enemy when Ven isn't around...

Ven didn't leave when he left last night, he left in the morning! He than thought, but still why is Vanitas doing this for him. Was Ven asked for something, oh think Stevile think. He rubbed a paw over his head forward wise with his paw.

Vanitas is helping train me that's it! Him, and Ven are both training me! He looks around, sees one heartless in the distance. He thinks the heartless lead Sora to the keyhole that's it!

Stevile barked ,and ran after the only heartless that was sensing a very big heart.

Vanitas smiled as he watched the puppy go in the right direction, "Good job kid you figured it out. You better be prepared for what will come at the end of the trail. Now to get this story right. This story needs a villain, and the Granny, or the boss of the house of La Pelp seems to be a perfect person since that heartless hadn't shown up by my hands."

The camera fades out on Vanitas as he looks at the city from a hill.

XXX

Ven made it to Beast's Castle, and lands just outside the woods on the side that closest to the castle. Ven started to run when a lady stops him. "Wait young lad you can't go there the castle is in danger."

"I know, and I'm their only help, so um can I go now? Sorry the number of creatures will increase if I stay here any longer. I'll come back later." Ven runs off, and the lady sighed, "Well at least he's nicer than how the prince used to be." The lady glowed, and turned with a blue light, and left out of the camra''s view.

Ven gets to the castle, and was stopped by a ton of them, he slashes through using his most strongest attacks. His heart was leading him around the castle as he fought more, and more monsters the heartless, and Unversed together were almost unstoppable, and Ven was already panting as he leaned on a wall.

He goes along the hall, and finds two doors with a black aura to it, he puts his hand to the door, and there he finds the dark seal. Which one was Sora though, he tried shouting through the door on his right. "Sora are you in this room?"

"Ven is that you help me get out of here!"

"I can't Sora I'm a light not a dark user."

"Ven did you see Riku anywhere, is he ok?"

"I've been taking the back hallways I havn't seen anyone friendly since I came in. Sora do you know where a lead to the keyhole is?"

"No I never looked for it when I came here it's somewhere with a symbol for this world. It might be linked to that story I was told of the past."...

Sora tells him the story very quickly, and Ven was shocked, "I think I saw the Entrantist at the woods. Don't worry Sora just hang tight."

"Ven wait portal me out of here!"

It was too late Ven was already too far for him to hear Sora's cries fro escape.

XXX

The Granny of the family looked at the pictures of designs, and smiles with greed in her eyes. The clothes were already in process of being worked on with non fur matral, even as cotton underwear for ladies. Shirts, skirts, purses, hand bags, walets, change purses. Anything that could be thought of.

A voice was heard in the room, "All of these designs are good, but what about the reporters?"

"Huh who's there?"

"Just a helping voice, now answer my question."

"They are surprised that fur isn't being used like it always has been, and I finally got those annoying animal lovers from thinking of ruinning the next showline that will be preformed for the clothes line in a week, or two it depends on how long it takes to get things made."

"True I guess, but don't you think it would be a better idea to repeat history in a better plan than by just stealing. You have the money to do it, make a fur coat to thank Cruella."

"She's in prison all that work for nothing ,and I'm not going to get locked up in jail too. I got better money materal right here in my hands. Besides the feds put Dalmatians on a skinning restriction since what she almost done twice in a row."

"I see, but thanks to that your son is scared of big dogs that are black, and white, don't you want a little revenge for that?"

"No the person for that is locked behind bars for life."

Vanitas sighs as he was getting no where with this lady, and thinks of one more thing. "Ok, how are you going to thank your granddaughter for all this fine work she's done than?"

"She won't wear anything with fur in it, I've tried already, now if you don't excuse me I have things to do, and ... find my granddaughter another dog, or maybe a cat to replace the missing pup that got stolen this morning."

She gets up from behind her desk taking the pictures with her, and leaves the study. Vanitas sighs in frustration, and tries to think of what to do. He had no choice, "Look out heros there will be puppies to search for once again even if this world is saved."

XXX

Ven had ran around the castle to give Riku some help, and cast that deadly wind attack that was a soft breeze to anyone that wasn't his target, but it only weaken the monsters, it still gave Riku, and the prince a big help.

He was moving to get back to the woods to see the lady again. As he gets there, he looks around franctically. "Miss you still here?"

A glow appeared, "I'm here lad, so you found who I am yes?"

"Yeah, I think you can lead me to this world's heart to lock it up from the monsters' grasp if taht's possible?"

"So you're just like the other two boys with that weapon? Well if it saves the world, I guess I can try, and help."

"Great thank you ma'm."

"Before I do so though, I think there's something you must tell me. Is it true that you're really a man of your twenties in that body of yours?"

"..." He was shocked, why did it keep happening with these mystical people he meets. "Yes I am."

"Why are you like that, is it 'cause of a curse like I did to the prince?"

"No I've been asleep for years 'cause of an sacrifice I preformed."

"Oh, and who done it?"

"It was my friend Aqua who did it."

"I see, I wish I could help you turn to your true self, but the magic is too strong for me to break. Also you seem split at the heart all your darkness is gone. Not a trace is there which makes the task harder to preform."

"Actually I ratter stay like this, Aqua did this for a good cause, and when the time is right I'll ask for it from her, but thank you to every mystical person I've met so far on this adventure."

The lady dressed in blueist green smiled at him, and made a portal. "There when you're ready just step through, and come back when you've done what you need to. I must warn you what you'll find through there is very extreamly powerful so come up with anything new to help you."

"Thanks ma'm." Ven than goes through with.

Stevile was on the heartless tail practally as he followed it all the way to Cruella's old house? Stevile looked at the heartless as it made twists, and turns, and ended up in a basement. "Whoa!" Stevile went sliding down the staire's railing all the way down. He lands on his paws, and sees a door on the floor that the hearless teleported through. "Oh no you don't." Stevile uses his aero magic to open the door, and holds his keyblade tightly in his mouth as he jumped into the hole.

There was the keyhole, and the heartless had disappeared with a loud squeak. "Here it comes."

The heartless, and the Unversed popped up looking like giant dogs those black big ones that help with police as guard dogs.

XXX

Ven comes out the portal, and sees the most fearsim heartless, and Unversed he had seen yet. "Dam note to self don't ever let a girl hit on you again Ventus Ever." He takes out his keyblade, and goes to use anything new he could think from his usal roteen of attacks, and magic.

XXX

Stevile ran around swinging his keyblade with his mouth. He swings at the leg of the heartless, and swings at the Unversed the same way. He uses a fire attack he never he had that was fire work show. The Unversed was only weakened, and the heartless was out of there. Stevile takes out the Unversed by using a lighting attack, and locks the keyhole. "There got it."

"Well done kid bravo." Vanitas claps his hands, and steps out of the shadows. "Pretty good, you even learned a new magic ability. You still got work to do though."

Stevile growled. "What have you done?"

"Nothing just sent your human friends with all the Dalmatian puppies there were in this city. Which is a quite a big number. Your human friends will be hardist to find there's three in all, can you guess who?"

Stevile growled, and was about to say something else when Vanitas made a dark portal under the pup's paws, and he fell through with darkness covering his vision...

XXX

Ven fights as hard as he could he was hit several times, and screamed. He suddenly had an idea, and his wind attack was this tornado that he felt apart of. He used it as he guitded it with his movements as he ran in a straight line.

The heartless, and the Unversed were bowling pins pretty much.

Ven Fell on his knees, and the rest of his body went to the floor from his exustion. He stares at the keyhole, and points his keyhole with the last of his strength. His body now lied there out cold.

Meanwhile...

The heartless, and Unversed were all gone, and Riku found out from Sora that Ven had been around. He heard that the last place Ven went to was the woods to see the Entranctress.

"Yes he's still in that portal I hope he's alright I sense that the monsters had been gone for a while in there." says the lady Riku found right away when we went to the woods.

Riku walks into the portal, and finds Ven out like a lightbulb, he picks him up. "C'mon top hero let's get you to a bed to rest on."

Ven was dreaming about his love, and softly said "Vani.." Riku looked confused at that, but now wasn't the time to worry about it. The silverette teen stepped back through the portal, and the Entranctress sighed gasped, "He's ok the job's done the keyhole was sealed." She sighs in relief, and closes the portal.

Riku caries Ven inside the castle, and lays him down on Sora's bed. "Ven.."

"He's alright Sora now both of you rest I'm going to go help fix things up."

Sora gets out of bed, "I want to help, see look I'm better." Sora moves around the room, and Riku picks him up, and lays him back down. "Sora.."

"Riku!" says Sora back. Sora was defeated when Ven accidently casted the sleep spell on Sora. Riku looked at Ven's face, and sees that he was having a nightmare.

Riku didn't know what to do, but to shake him a little. "Ven.. hey Ven you're having a nightmare wake up." Ven couldn't wake. Riku sighed, and left the room than the lady from before appeared casting a spell that turned Ven's nightmare into a dream. Ven's face looked at ease, and she leaves with a smile on her face. "Thank you for saving the world Ventus."

Riku goes to check on Belle in the library, he knocks on the door. "Belle are you in here?"

"Oh Riku good timing can you help me with these books?" She had a ton of books, and they were all over the place.

"Yeah that's why I showed up was to help." says Riku under his breath.

He starts with the biggest pile of books, and starts from there after asking how she organizes them.

Meanwhile...

Vanitas sees how Ven was after his fight, and looks over him for injuries. He sees he just had a sprain foot, and his neck looked a little red. He looked more, and sees Ven wasn't ready to do another world yet. Vanitas didn't like how cuddly Sora was in his sleep, and picks up Ven from the bed. He makes a portal, and walks through it holding his love in his arms as gentle as he could.

XXX

Stevile ended up waking up in a weird place, it was all dirt like, he sits on his knees? He was very thankful that his body was finally human again. He checks to make sure he had clothes on, and he did. He gets to his feet feeling a little dizzy, Stevile looks around. "Where am I?"

"Well that's easy your in Neverland on an island no doubt." says a voice. Stevile turns around to see a boy in green Flooting In The Air?!

XXX

In Atlantica Myde saw the neckance's contents that Melody had found in the sea today, and it made his memories go wild. He held his head, and slightly screamed in pain. Lee runs in with Aqua. "What's with the blonde?" says Lee.

"Memories, he hadn't remembered anything about his past since we took him in as apart of the family. Melody give me that."

"It has my name on it." Ariel looked shocked knowing it must be the necklace music locket that her dad had given her daughter as a baby. "You were in the ocean."

"Um Ariel now isn't the time for that where does this guy sleep?" says Lee.

Ariel showed him, and he puts Myde on the bed. He just had so many memories going on in his head. He felt someone grab his hand, and Myde squeezes it tightly.

Myde ends up passing out on his pillow, and Lee sits there on the bed looking at Myde.

Melody looks at Myde from the doorway, and was worried that it was her fault for Myde's reaction to the locket.

Lee looks over to her, "It's ok in a way you helped him remember something, he did have amnesia right?"

"Um.. Yeah he did.." She felt a little better, but than the thoughts that went through her head were all linked to the locket, and her past.

XXX

Sora woke up later, and sees Ven was gone, he gets up, and walks through the halls. He ends up outside, and sees the Entrancetress looking distressed. "Is something wrong?"

The lady looked up at him, "Oh it's you, I'll be alright, I just can't use my magic."

"What happened?"

"My wand was broken by a boy in full black armor, his face was covered up, and carried Ven through a dark portal."...

A flash back..

Vanitas picks up Ven from the bed, and opens the portal, and turns around, and walks a few steps from the bed tords the portal.

"Hey you should let him rest here don't you think?"

Vanitas turns around to see the lady, "No I'll end up with another ager attack."

She got a better look at him, and gasped, "You're his darkness, you too are a man in that boy body. Ven should stay here than go with you."

Vanitas takes a step backwards closer to the portal with an annoyed face, and the lady uses her wand as it glowed. Vanitas uses his a dark guard, and dark lighting that was red to defend himself against the other's magic. Her wand exploded, and Vanitas stepped through the portal unharmed.

Back to the present...

Sora made an face, "Ergh that guy has a lot of nerve to steal my friend from me like that. Do you know where he went?"

She shook her head no. "There was something odd about him, so you shouldn't blame him. He was holding Ven as if he was presous to him. There are secrets though that I shouldn't reveal though if I don't want death on my doorstep though."

"What are you talking about?" Sora felt himself being picked up, and he looks to see it was Riku. "She means there's something going on between the two halfs that is almost like with you, and me dork." Riku turns around, and kisses Sora on the lips.

Sora went wide eyed after the kiss, and got the message. "Ven, and that guy are-" Riku nodded, and so did the lady. "Don't let the dark half know though, or he'll kill you just like Meleficent."

'What he killed Melifent for just finding out info?"

"It was different, but she was going to blackmale Ven, and wanted the x=blade for herself."

"Why do they have to keep it secret?"

"The dark half will put the light, and himself in danger if Xahenort knows this. Miss is there plans of overthrow in the group?"

"I can't say, but that boy's moves are being watched 'til recently. I could tell just by how quickly he was to leave, and his inner self looked stressed."

"From the pressure." says Riku, Sora looked at his lover confused, but his stomach than growled, and he blushed. The lady laughed with her hand to her mouth, and Riku sighed. "You dork what will I do with you."

"Nothing just love me, and fill my stomach since you let me walk to the kitchen myself."

The lady laughed more, and Riku says goodbye before carrying Sora back to bed than finds some food for him.

XXX

Vanitas steps out of the portal onto a ship he had claimed with some of the cursed pirates as part of his crew. He was back in his pirate clothes, but they were silently different. "Um hello captain is there anywhere you want to go?" Vanitas replied with his normal voice, "Just keep sailing, and do whatever."

Vanitas goes to his cabin, locks the door, and lays Ven softly on the bed. He saw that the magic that weird lady casted had broken when her wand had been destroyed. Vanitas pulls out an Elixier from Ven's pocket, and gives it to him. Ven's body glowed green, and Ven slightly woke a few minits after.

Ven looks around with his silently half opened eyes, he sees that the surrounding looked familiar to that of a ship, and looks up to see Vanitas looking down at him. "Vani?"

"Hey Venny how you feeling?"

"Exusted..." He says softly. Vanitas laughed quietly, holds Ven back before he sat up. "Don't move you're arm, hand, and foot are sprained." Ven nods, and lays there still. "Is there anything else wrong with me nurse?"

Vanitas smirked, "No, you got a red spot on the back of your neck though." Vanitas sees the sprained body parts looked swelled after taking Ven's shoes, and socks off his feet. He uses dark puffs of blizaga on the swollen parts, and Ven sighed from it, he was a bit warm for some reason. Maybe from his fight. His eyes looked to a bottle of water on the nightstand, but waited for Vanitas to get done before asking for it.

Vanitas looks at Ven's gaze, and helps Ven sit up to lean on the pillows, he opens his the bottle, and Ven's left hand grabs it, drinking it. He stops when it was half empty, and Vanitas takes it to have a drink too. He lays down with Ven, and the blonde strokes Vanitas's hair.

he sighs, and yawns a little. Ven smiled, and lays back down. Vanitas scoots closer, andholds Ven gently in his arms as he soon falls asleep.

Ven pulls his shirt up with his left hand, and sees the stratches that were left were healing. He was very glad the heartless didn't get near his heart with those claws. He puts his shirt down, and sighs, he leans his head against Vanitas's chest, and his eyes close.

XXX

Stevile thought the boys costume was weird. He had a red feather in his hat. Stevile didn't think anyone would dress that way. He also didn't think anyone could fly.

The boy in green laughed, "Man you sure are a talker, you remind me way too much of someone I havn't seen in a while with spikey brown hair."

Stevile realized his mouth was dropping, and puts an hand under his jaw to close it.

"So Mr. Silent type do you have a name, or can even talk?"

"St.. Stevile, how can you fly?"

"Well nice to meet you Stev, my name is Peter Pan, and anyone can fly if they believe with the help of pixie dust. So Stev, do you-"

"Pan!" says a boy dressed a fox as he ran with a bear, and a grey rabbit. "Pan we can't find Jane anywhere." says the grey rabbit, "Yeah.." says the bear.

"Who's Jane?, and who are they?" says Stevile.

"These three are a part of my gang of lost boys, and they should keep looking for the only girl in my group, who's being tested."

The boys go off to search some more, and he looks back to Stevile. "Jane is an old friend's daughter, a girl named Windy, who is now grown up. She probally doesn't remember me now. Tink can't stand it when I used to hang with Windy, and it's the same with every girl I meet."

Stevile thought of Ven, who is grown up, and wonders if had met Peter Pan through his own eyes back than.

"So Stev, you want to help us find her?"

"Um yeah, I'll help."

"Good, but you have to fly to get anywhere around here. Tink!, Tink?! Hmm that's odd she always shows up when I call her."

A pair of twin raccoon dressed boys appears, "Pan!" The two say in siclance.

"What are you two doing, I told you to look for Jane."

"We looked in the tree, and.. Tink is sick."

"What?!"

Peter Pan flies off,and the twins look to Stevile. "C'mon if Pan knows you let's go."

They run off in a direction, and Stevile follows even if he hadn't have a clue who tink was.

They get to the tree, and the twins let Stevile inside the large trunk that took them to a place that looked like a giant kid's room. There was a kid that was dressed as a skunk crying, and Peter was flooting above a small hole that had a fading glow in it. "Tink talk to me what's wrong?"

All Stevile heard wa an bell ringing. "What Jane said she doesn't believe, and it's making you feel sick?"

The bell went again, "What you'll die if we can't get Jane to say she belives in time. How much time do you have?"

The light was her timer. "Men we got to find Jane." He says to the twins. He tells the skunk, and stevile to stay here.

He flies out of the entrance along with the two raccons, and Stevile goes over to look into the small hole that he guesses is this Tink person's room in this large tree. The boy dressed as a skunk cried a little, and Stevile looked more to see a fairy was laying there on the bark trying hard to keep her light alive. "A fairy.." He says softly, he sees the tiny miss look up to see him, and there was a bell sound. "Who are you?" ding ding ding.

"I'm Stevile, are you Tink?"

"Yes, but it's Tinkerbelle.." The fairy coughs, and Stevile pats her back with his pinky finger.

"Thank you, are you another lost boy?"

"No, I'm just visiting from far away."

"Oh, so you're like Ven, and Sora."

"I guess Ven came here too a long time ago."

She nods, "Yes, I wonder if he has forgotten just like Windy did. He must be grown up by now."

"I don't think he has forgotten his friends here, and when you saw Sora did you feel like Ven was there too?"

"Yes I did, I just could sense he was inside Sora's chest."

"Well your senses were right, I'll just say that."

The fairy coughed again, and Stevile pats her back a little as he hears someone coming, and stepsa back.

Jane ran in, "Tinkerbelle!, it was too late from what it seemed too late as her light just faded right there, and her body stopped moving. "Tinkerbelle? Oh no Tinkerbelle I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

All the boys, and Peter Pan were all sad, and after Jane admits she did believe the words hit the fairy's hearing, and soon her glow came back, and she sat up yawning, and rubbing her eyes. "Tinkerbelle you're alright!"

The gang had cheered, and Stevile smiled, he had decided to leave to go outside. He than sees the fairy fly around him. "What come with you for what?"

"Come see something Stevile, hurry."

Stevile follows her to a clif, and sees there were creatures everywhere in the skies. "What in the world when did they show up?"

"Stevile!"

Stevile hid seeing that he can't really deal with this world's story. "Tink have you seen Stev anywhere we have a game to play with him."

She shook her head, and flies off to spred dust on Stevile to make him fly ,and disappears along with Peter.

"HUh?.. Oh this is the dust." He closes his eyes, and in a short bit he was floating. "OH my.. I'm flying! Now to get the Unversed, and heartless."

As Stevile fought, he soon sees the boys tied up on a red ship with Jane as well tied up, and Peter Pan was in a sword fight with some frew frew looking pirate with a big hat on. As the first mate had the fairy in a glass case.

Stevile wanted to help, but the Unversed, and heartless were horrible more so than the ones he fought as he was a puppy. He was shot down, and was scratched a bit by the heartless as the Unversed were hitting him as he fell to hit the ocean.

Stevile wasn't going to let them touch his heart, he suddenly felt something grab him. "Hey, so you are what I expected, just like Sora, but gloomier." Stevile points to the Unversed that was about to strike him. "I got them, you just relax."

Stevile was now laying on a island, and watches Peter Pan dodge the Pirates, and fight those in that skies as well.

He hadn't seen it, but an heartless ocopus had gotten on the ship, and sees the captain was screaming for Sme his first mate.

Tinkerbelle flies over to Stevile, who was falling on the black zone side in his head. "No I can't pass out, I have to help with those monsters."

Tinkerbelle casted curaga on him, and Stevile felt a ton better. He sees the heartless was about to swallow the captain of the ship, he had no idea he was the villain though. He uses his new fire spell, and the firework show was casted upon the ocopus heartless. "What are you doing that Captain Hook should go down with his ship, he's this world's villain."

"He should go by a natural way than like that."

"No blast his ship, send him away."

Stevile looks, and sees the captain, and his crew jump away from a giant squid that was hungry.

"Well that's good enough for me." says Tinkerbelle.

Stevile tries to fly again, and does. "I got to help Peter with the monsters in the sky."

Stevile, and Tinkerbelle go off to fight the Unversed, and heartless with Peter Pan.

By sunset they had finished, and landed on the island. Jane says good bye, and Peter Pan was glad Tinkerbelle was friends with Jane. He than picks up Jane, and takes her back home to find out that Windy had did still remembered him as he stood on the roof while Jane, and her dad that had returned safely home 'cause the war had ended, so she didn't have to go to the country side with her brother alone after all. She was very happy with nanny the dog happy as well.

Meanwhile..

Stevile sits there on the island with Peter's home tree on it, and waits for him to return, so he could say good bye. He sits there at the shore with Tinkerbelle sitting with him as she sits on his knee.

"I hope he hurries Tink I'm a little tired." Stevile says as he looks up at the night sky.

"He'll come Stevile, just a little longer." She tinked, and Stevile sighs.

Finally Stevile sees someone up high appear, and Peter Pan appears. "Tinkerbelle guess what Windy still remembers us. My eyes didn't see it, but now they do." He exclaimed. "That's great Peter." says the fairy.

Stevile smiled as he stood up, "Oh right Stevile do you want to stay the night, if you're like Sora, and Ven you must be wanting to leave?"

"I wish I could, but I think

Tinkerbelle looked worried, and Peter stops him from leaving. "Wait Stev you should stay, and rest a little before you leave. Don't want you falling from the sky from being so tired, right Tink?"

She nodded, "Yes stay Stev."

Stevile sighed, "I guess I'm outnumbered, ok where can I sleep?"

Peter thought, and Tinkerbelle took Stevile inside, and led him to an empty hole in the trunk that was just made by her magic. He was given some blankets, and a pillow. He thanks her, and folds one blanket to lie on puts the pillow on top, and lays down with the other blanket over him. He was exusted, and was showing it as he was already falling asleep. "You confy Stev?" says Peter. Stevile nods, and "Yeah thank you both for today."

"It's nothing to thank us about we're friends aren't we?"

He nods, "True we are." Stevile falls asleep, and Peter turns out the light as he, and Tinkerbelle go higher up in the tree to hang out before they slept for the night.

XXX

Back in Atlantica Melody's party still resumed hoping that would cheer up her daughter.

Aqua joined the party with a barrowed skirt from Ariel while Lee stayed behind to watch over Myde.

Melody quickly got dressed, and ends up tieing poor Sabastion the old crab into the bow she tied behind her that had gaged the crab making him unable to talk.

Ariel comes in, and brushes her daughter's hair after the crown had fallen down a bit on Melody's head.

"Mom put down the brush it's hopless."

She sighs, and puts the hair in a pony tail. "There you look beautiful now go, and try to have fun."

Melody was scared a bit 'cause Myde wasn't going to be there, she walks down the staires after leaving her room. Aqua, and Ariel see the crab tied in her bow, and the queen put a hand to her mouth. Aqua looked a little worried, but tried to relax.

The blonde boy took Melody's hand as they dance making the crab dizzy, the crab sees the boy's hand was on her butt, and manages to get a claw out.

'snap of a claw'

"Owch! Huh?" The boy screams as the crab dangled on his finger, and Melody had stepped back. The short chef than exclaimed. "Ah a crab I shall make a fine crab cake with it."

The crab, or Sabastion screamed, and let go of the boy's finger to run down the table with the chef after him. "Ah no you don't want to cook me. I'm too old! Ahhh!" The food was all on the floor, and the tall cake had fallen over on top of the chef which saved Savastion, who was sitting there on the end of table with a pile of cake on top of his head. He sees that Melody had ran out of the ball room with her face covered from embarestment, and Aqua runs after her.

"Oy t'is old body of mine is too old. I should ask for a vacation." says Sabastion.

Ariel sighed, and cleaned up her friend as she took him out of the ball room while Eric took care of everyone else. "Oh Ariel thank you, your dad should had asked for one of my newphews to do this job than me. I'm too old for a second shift of this job."

"Now Sabastion where would Melody, or even I be without you looking out for us? Daddy trusts you as his trusted assistant, and has for years." She says as she wipes the cake off of the crab with wet napkins.

"Yeah that's true, but still I'm just too old for t'is."

"Well Daddy is old too, but look what he does Sabastion, he still does his job as the king of the sea, and protects all sea creatures from the sharks, and other bad creatures down below."

"Yeah I guess I see your point Ariel, I might need some heart medication if I do continue."

Ariel laughed, "I think you had already survived a lot of heart trama."

"Yeah from looking out for you while you grew up." says Sabastion, and Ariel scoops him up in her hands. "You should go rest Sabastion, I should handle Melody."

"Are you mad at me, she found that locket the sire made for her, and no one can find that witch anywhere for years."

"No I'm not mad at you, she acts like me even if she looks like her dad."

"Oh thank you Ariel." He than jumps in the water, and Ariel goes to Melody's room to see Aqua was trying to cheer her up, so she decides to go check on Myde. Lee looks at Myde laying on the bed, and just vagually remembers when they had met in the orgization as a scardy cat that used blank pages from Zexions' book to use as bandages from cutting his hand on the floating letters of his name. Lee sighed as he thought of how his nobody pracally dumped Myde as Demyx as soon as Roxas joined the group.

"Lee is Myde ok?" He looks to the door to find Ariel standing at the door. "Yeah he just needs rest 'til he wakes from his memories coming back to him all at once."

"Oh ok than." Ariel goes back to the balconey, and stands there in Eric's arms.

Than hears Aqua shouting for Melody, and Sabastion was panicing. "Oh how can I tell Ariel, I was suppost to be watching her, and she runs off."

"What was that Sabastion?" says Eric. "Oh no Melody." Ariel was caught by Eric, and he goes to look for her.

Aqua goes after her, "Wait Aqua I'm going with you." says Myde, Aqua looks at him, "Myde you're up already?"

"Yeah, and I remembered I was from the ocean not from the land. I'm a merman aqua." He says as he sees that Aqua had just turned herself into a pretty mermaid with a black tail, and blue sea shells. She sighs, and nods at Myde. "Ok, c'mon than." Myde jumps in the water, and Aqua turns him into a merman with a blue tail. Lee looks at him, and than shakes off some thoughts he had. Lee was to stay on the land.

Melody ends up waking up on a bit of land that was made of rock. She looks to see her necklace was safe, and the creatures only had nicked her arms, and legs. "Oh where can I go?"

She hears a voice, "Oh poor dear you ran from home 'cause no one would tell you what her mom is hiding from you."

"Huh? who's there?" says Melody, and a skinnier verson of Uslea with long grey hair, and a small fish showed up. The fish was actually a shark that Triton had turned to that size to protect his grand daughter years ago.

Meanwhile..

A small adult peguine ,and a normal sized brown waris was trying to be heros as the other peguins had a bit of trouble a baby was stuck on some ice down below, and a shark was crling it.

They made a ladle of peguins, but couldn't reach. The waris, and the peguin were at the bottom of the chain, and could help the baby, but they got spooked by the shark, and it caused them to destroy the ice home. The baby peguin was back, and safe with his, or her mom though.

The two end up sulking, and Melody the mermaid with her white short sleeved shirt was on instead of shells since her chest wasn't that developed yet from being twelve.

She had ended up breaking her ice cube map. "Oh now how am I suppost to find Atlantica. The waris, and small guy pegin Clif offers to show her to Atlantica, and they go.

Aqua, and Myde travel the sea looking for Melody as they fight the Unversed, and heartless sea creatures along the way. Myde was her only guide around the sea from his memory, he only remembers that his family was gone though, and the heartless had token his little sister away from him.

Melody ends up leaving her necklace at the crime scene of the now stolen trient that only family can touch. "Melody.." says mermaid Ariel as she sees the necklace on the floor, and both dred that she saw Madana. "Find her quickly my grand daughter has my trient."

"Yes acorse." says Sabastion.

"Oh daddy none of this would had happened if I just told her."

"Now, now Ariel we'll find her. Don't beat yourself up. You're a good mother." says her dad as he tries to keep from his youngest seventh daughter from crying.

Ariel sees a little fish that looked just like flouder. "Flouder!" She swam over, and hugs the fish. The fish screams, and swam off. "Daaddy!"

"Oh what now, I bet you're scared of nothing." A big fish that looked a bit old appeared from behind the rock. "Ariel?" She smiled, "Ariel!" says Flouder with an older tone of his high voice. "You sure aren't a guppy anymore."

"No not anymore, and have kids."

She laughs as he grimances over the one Ariel had seen that acts just like his, or her dad.

"So what brings you down here?"

"Flouder Melody ran away from home, and she stole the trient."

"Don't worry Ariel I'll help find her, kids go stay with her mother."

"Thank you Flouder c'mon we got to hurry I fear that she met Madanna, and it's all my fault from not telling her the truth."

"Don't say that, you were just protecting her like your dad for you." She stayed calm, and the two go search for Melody together.

Meanwhile...

Aqua, and Myde see Melody swim past them with the peguin, and aaris. "Melody wait come back." says Myde. Aqua uses gravaga to slow her down. "Hey what the?" Clif the peguin ,and the waris both panic. "We have you now. Melody please return the trient before it's too late." says Myde

"No this thing be-"

"It belongs to your granddad you've been tricked Mel." says Myde.

Melody looked at Myde shocked, "My granddad is the king of Atlantica?"

Aqua sighs, "Yes, and your mom is a mermaid that wanted legs of her own, and be with the humans. Please Melody come back."

Melody looks at the trient, and back at the two, she was about to decide when the magic was wearing off, and her tail turns to legs. Aqua, and Myde grab Melody, and pull her to the surface while she dropped the trient that fell into deeper waters.

Meloday gasps for air as they reach the surface in time, "Meody how did you get a tail?" asks Myde.

"Madonna used a pink potion on it, but there's a time limit."

"That's right I did Melody, and you failed me." says the witch as he shows up with the small shark.

"Madonna, how can you do that kind of magic. Ursula told me her sister can't compare to her in magic." says Myde.

"It's true my sister could do magic better than me, and it's a good thing I had a bottle of her magic to help me get the trient, and accomplish what she couldn't."

Aqua, and Myde got in front of Melody, and the peguin, and waris go to find king trient. They were the only ones that knew where the trient had exactly fallen.

Later on the trient was found, but by the small shark, and Aqua tries to keep the shark away from Madonna. "Oh you, how did you get your heart back Urusla told me she took it from you."

"That's only for me to know, and you'll never find out." says Myde as he keeps Madonna from reaching the pipe size shark.

The king trient shows up, and the trient glowed in the shark's mouth. "Ow.. ow, ow, ow!" says the pipe size shark as the trient was returned to the king as it floated to him. Madonna took her chance, but Aqua threw her off with her own magic.

"Madonna it's time to put an end to you messing with my family." The king turns the witch to an gaint sea witch popisle as she was incased in ice. "No!" She was frozen with her teeth cringing, and her eyes opened. She falls to deeper waters down below between rocks. The shark remained a ancovy for life ,and swam away.

"Oh Granddad I'm so sorry." Melody jumps on him, and cries. "There, there everything's ok Melody."

Areil, and Flouder were there too. "Now Melody you have to make a choice you can stay with her mom, or come live with me."

"I have a better idea."

The go to the wall, and uses the trient to tear it down, and the bond of earth, and sea was back just how it was suppost to be from the beginning. Melody had a little crush on a twelve year old blonde Merman with a blue tail. "Oh hello."

Aqua, and Myde's job was taken care of 'cause the king took the heartless, and unversed down.

Everyone was swimming, and having fun the maid, and the chef were swimming as well as the chef was distracted from the crab again.

The king than goes to Myde, "So Myde you have returned."

Myde looks at the king, and nods, "Yeah, but I want to be on land if that's ok, I think there's a red head I love that's a land walker." He says as he looks to Lee who was standing on the land.

The king turned him back to a human with Aqua's help, and he goes over to Lee, and stands on the beach with Lee. "Hey Axel."

"It's Lee now, um let's just say Axel let himself free with Roxas."

"Oh I see." Myde looks down, "You know I could fill in Axel's shoes for your heart." says Lee.

Myde looks up at Lee, and he smiles at the blonde, they hug eachother.

Aqua was talked to next from the king, "So Aqua you're from the outside aren't you?"

"Yes, but how did you?"

"Sora is how, this world has already been sealed, you, Myde, and Lee should go off helping others."

"Right.." Aqua turns back to a human on the beach, and three leave in the gummi ship after Myde says good bye to Melody. "What you're leaving?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll beck in time for your next birthday, but I'll just be visiting though."

"Ok, I'll miss you big brother."

"Me too little sis."

XXX

Stevile woke in the morning, and after saying good bye to Tinkerbelle, Peter Pan, and the lost boys.

He soon was in space, and was wondering where Ven had gone to, he first thought of Sora, and cringed as he knew he have to go there to get the answers he needed.

He lands at Beast's castle just outside the wok's edge. He sees a lady looking quite sad. "Hey are you ok miss?"

"Hmm? Oh I'll be ok, I'm trying to fix my sorce of magic, who are you?"

"I'm Stevile, tell me have you seen a boy named Ventus?"

"Yes I did, he got hurt with some sprains from sealing the keyhole as he fought those powerful monsters. He was carried off from out of the bed he was lieded by Riku."

"Was it a boy in black armor?"

"Yes it was, I tried to stop him, but his dark magic broke my wand as our magic collided."

"Did he give a clue to where he was going?"

"No, but his actions tords the other were caring, he was holding Ven as gently as he could, and was disgusted by him laying in the bed with another boy."

"Anything else?"

"Wherever he took him, he took him to make sure Ven got better. I'm afraid that Riku knows their relationship as you seem to know as well."

"Yeah I'm the first to find out."

"No your're the second to know, it was Melifecnt who was the first. She wanted the x-blade for herself in exchange to keep quiet about something she found out."

"Oh... Well thank you, I guess I have no leads than."

"I can tell this much Stevile, he's in a world that doesn't drain the light, or the dark."

"Thanks miss." He starts to leave, and she spoke again.

"You should at least say hello to your friends before you go."

"No thanks they'll just hold me back, can you not say a word that I've been here?" Stevile walks off after the lady nodded.

Stevile goes to space again, and ends up in Agrabra to just cut down the Unvesed, and heartless. He only could guess that someone that wasn't Ven got the job of guarding a princess here after talking to Aladin, who asked how Jasime was doing.

"Who's Jasime?"

"The princess you guys took from this world, and me to protect her in another one."

"She's fine, I'm guessing, she's pretty safe with other princesses guarded with tight security."

"Oh that's good than, well what brings you here?"

A heartless appeared, "That's why I'm here to take care of those, and the other monsters."

"Oh good c'mon than I know how to get everywhere in this city in a blink of an eye."

Stevile follows Aladin, and takes of the Unversed, and heartless that were Very Strong. Some even exploded with posion coming out of the explosion. "Look out!" Stevile pushes Aladin out of the way, and lands beside him as they dogded the poisonous attack.

"Whoa that was close, what it."

Stevile throws his keyblade behind him in a boomer rang fashion that shot lighting as it flew threw the air. "Oh that's new." Stevile says as he looks at his keyblade that just took out the last of the Unversed, and heartless.

"Yeah it is thanks for the help Stev." Aladin leaves after giving Stevile a keychain. "Huh what's this? Well no time to figure it out I got to find Ven before their time goes to Business if Vanitas did take him."

He goes off on his glider again, and goes to another world that was in parrel.

End of chapter 19 Neverland


	20. Where Are You My Friend

**This is 4fireking speaking. Thanks to the help of my co-author KhFanWriter9 I was able to finish this chapter. That's news you should hear every chapter, but also you can hear that I finally got the thing I wanted from Ebay. I'm really excited about playing it. **

XXX

Ven opens his eyes to see Vanitas came in the room with some food. Ven smiled, and with the other's help he sits up eating with his left hand as Vanitas holds the bowl on Ven's lap. "So how is it?"

"Pretty good, you're better than me with food I think Vani." Vanitas smiled at that, and kisses his cheek. "Have you ate yet?"

"I'll be fine I ate something earlier." Ven continues to eat 'til the bowl was empty. He was handed some water, and Ven drunk almost half, and Vanitas drunk a little of it too. He puts the bowl on the floor, and lays down beside Ven. "So how's the sprains?"

"They're good." Vanitas moves to help Ven test them out, he had put some bandages on them, and sees they were better when using them, but he re wraps them just to be safe. "A little longer on them before you can use them." Ven sighs, and lays there.

Vanitas strokes Ven's hair, and that made the other close his eyes smiling.

As much as Ven had his faults with Stevile not being able to find him was distressing. He had just dropped by twilight town, but all he did was take out the heartless, and Unversed which wiped him out. He had stayed the night with Olette oddly 'cause she wanted to ask him about Kairi, but he didn't have much to say though from how rare he'd seen her. He had slept on a couch instead of a bed, and by now that was getting old.

He sees a world coming up, and gets ready to land.

XXX

Back in Radiate Garden at Merlin's...

Cloud was sitting on his bed watching Reno snooze on the extra bed in his room. Cloud was glad there was two beds in his room. Aerith had said that Reno got a little hurt from the heartless before the world went out like a light, and ended up falling here after talking to him. She had del-lib-er=ally gave him something to knock him out to keep him from moving around.

Cloud watched him thinking if maybe Zack was alive, and somewhere else like Aerith. He didn't remember, but he ended up at the colisum before Yuffie found him.

Reno made a soft groan, and starts to stir as he mumbled, "Man what did I drink last night, or how much did I drink last night is a better question.."

Cloud got up from his bed, and goes over to Reno's bed across the room. "Hey how you doing Rno?"

"Hmm? Who, oh now I know where I am where's that chick with the long braid that knocked me out?"

Cloud made this face, and Reno laughed, "Man you haven't changed one bit, you're older though."

Cloud walks back to his bed, and sits on it.

"Aww c'mon Cloud come back it's me, am I not good enough for a friend that hasn't been seen for a long time?" says Reno as he looks at the blonde man.

"I guess you'll be fine."

"Yeah I will be, now come over here."

Cloud sighed, and goes over to the red head. Reno looked into Cloud's eyes, and kissed his cheek. Cloud stepped back, ".." Cloud's face was red, and confused.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I .."

"You forgot about me haven't you?"

"No, I thought you were dead."

Reno sighs, "Did you find someone else while we were split up? Wait you liked Zack didn't you?"

"No Zack's straight.. did he.."

"What's wrong Spikey?"

"That girl you saw I thought she was dead too, but she's alive, and I hope.."

"I haven't seen Zack where I've been sorry, but don't worry he's out there somewhere. Now back to my question, you found someone else?"

"I sort of did, but maybe he can see someone else."

"Cloud that's not how the game is played."

"It was only 'cause I thought you were dead Reno, and we weren't really together."

"Right.. just count that kiss as a flirt than." Ren said as he settled down, and looked to the wall.

"Yeah... I'll go tell Aerith you're up, and starving knowing you."

"Yeah, I haven't ate that great in the world I dropped out of, I was a place called new York whatever that is. It was some city with cats, and dogs, and I end up living this guy that lives with a bunch of strays."

[referring to Oliver and company]

"That's not surprising from how you live."

"Hey that's not true, I'm way cleaner than that guy."

Cloud smirked, and Reno caught the smirk, "Man you, if I could walk.. you just watch yourself around my bed Spikey."

Cloud smiled, and shook his head a little. "You haven't changed at all, you're a little less annoying."

"What?. Hey get back here."

Cloud had left the room to get Aerith, and Reno just pouted, "Yeah same old Strife that's way more hot than last time we saw each other."

XXX

Aqua Lee, and Myde were traviling in space with Lee driving, Myde in the passenger seat, and Aqua was trying to rest.

Myde yawns, and looks at Lee who was yawning a little as well.

"Man we should take a break, and land this thing before we end up crashing." says Lee. He looks at the planets he sees up ahead, and sees that wherever they go it might mean no rest for him. Still though he just picks the first one he sees, and lands.

Aqua woke when the ship landed, and goes to the control room to see where they landed. "Hey are we here already?"

"Sorry to cut the ride short, but I had to land or we would crash from how sleepy I am at the wheel." says Lee as he rubs his eyes. "Do you what this world is?"

Aqua looks out the front window, and tries to see from the surrounds what this place.

Aqua sees that they were in the mountains, and down below was a city with animals as people? The animals had clothes, and were standing on two legs. "I think this world is a no human world, so guys get ready to become animals."

Lee looked at Aqua with his this face, and Myde was a little scared, but was ready. "Man I should had landed in that last world I saw in the distance." says Lee.

They walk out of ship, and the magic from Aqua hits all three Myde comes out with his clothes still on well except his pants, but he was furry, "Uh Aqua what animal am I?"

"I think you're a lemur, what am I?"

"Uh a Snow leopard I think." says Myde as he turns his blonde, and brown splochy body to see what Lee was.

Lee was a omega wolf that was the classic jokster with his red hair sticking like usual, and Myde's mouth almost drops. Lee smiled, and it made it worst for Myde.

Aqua rolled her eyes, and jumps up a nearby tree with grace as she sees the Unversed, and heartless were already terrorizing the folk there. As a pig in blue was rolling around with a fox dressed in a pink dress, and blonde locks with an umbrella was riding on top of him. "Guys this world is cluttered with them." says Aqua after jumping down from the tree.

"Oh boy.." says Lee as he takes his keyblade, and Myde takes out his sitar.

"Please someone help us!" says a dark colored duck as she ran.

"Don't worry we got this go tell the town to take cover." Aqua was standing in front of the duck when they almost bump into each other. "Right I'm on it." The duck than runs off.

Lee runs, and uses fire at the Unversed, and heartless both at a time, it didn't do much though.

Aqua did a camand attack, but that only weakened them. "Lee now!" Lee, and Myde than slice the monsters up. "There they go now where to next?"

"There's more of them in the east part of town, I can show you the way." A small chicken with glasses appeared, and Aqua nodded. "Thank you I'm Aqua."

"I'm Lee."

"And I'm Myda hiya."

"I'm Chicken little nice to meet ya' all now let's get going." He soon goes off in a hurry, and the three follow him taking the Unversed, and heartless they run into along the way.

They got the east part of the city, but Aqua wanted to get the keyhole where ever it was. "Hey little you don't know where a giant hole shaped like a key hole could be do YOu?"

"Hmm.. well I think it should at the belle tower it does hold a good story, and is very important to our town. Tell me something that key looks familiar are you friends with Sora?"

"Yeah we are, you've met him?"

"Sure do, he went all over different places like that world that was completely black, and white."

"Um maybe you should keep that secret from other people of this town."

"Don't worry I have now let's go."

They went, but it sure was taking a bit they found some skate boards, and got things going. Myde rode with Lee, and Little rode with Aqua in the lead. "Turn left, now right.." says little.

As they get closer they had saved a ton of people like the turkey mayor, and other important people of the town. "Aqua maybe we should split up you go with little, and we'll take care of the people." says Myde.

"Sounds risky the monsters at the end of these will be much tougher." says little.

A car was driven by the duck, and Myde, and Lee took that while Aqua goes to the tower with Little.

They get there, and like Little said there was the tower, but the keyhole was nowhere. Little goes to the belle string, and rings it three than two times, and the keyhole appeared on the mountain.

Aqua put a hand to her face, and thanks Little as she takes the skate board. "Wait you'll need my help."

"I don't think I will."

"Please Aqua the mountains are dangerous if you don't know them."

"Fine let's go." She, and Little go along to the mountains, and they took rock paths to the inner mountains.

Lee, and Myde were making progress at saving the people from the Unvsred, and heartless.

"Help, Help!" says a goose who was standing on the well's rooftop surrounded.

"We got it." Myde got the Unversed, and Lee took out the heartless, and the duck got the goose to safety.

The pig was still rolling around taking out the Unversed as he rolls. He was making pathways for the cars, and traffic. The trains were a issue though as they were full of monsters. Lee, and Myde get on board, and take car after car, and got to the front to take out the leaders. They had a issue though. "Uh Lee do you know how to drive a train?" Myde was a bit worried when Lee looked confused as he looked over the controls as he scratched his head.

Meanwhile...

Aqua, and Little were fighting mutated Unvsered, and heartless that were very alian like, and huge. Little had the same powers as before with Sora, but Aqua was a loner when she fights. She was learning to let others help her though.

Lee, and Myde were still stuck on the train's controls, and the duck sees them standing there with the tain about to crash. She jumped on the train, and took action when she got to the front car. They follow her instructions, and the train was slowed down, and took a turn. Lee saw this as an advantage as it went around the city a little. He uses his magic to fire at the Unversed, and heartless.

"Yeah we did it one down!" says Little, "Right now let me take care of the heartless you stay back."

Aqua fights the heartless, Little ended up helping a little when she needed healing.

As the fight went on she was thrown to the ground as it threw her of its shoulder. Aqua was hurt as her right arm was out of place at the elbow, and shoulder. She growled, "Ugh my arm."

"Aqua look out!" Little got in the way with his shooting attack, and got hit too. "No Little!" Aqua saw Ven for a minute, and gasped. "No not again!" She put the keyblade in her left hand, and did a one hand flip with her left hand the keyblade in her jaw. She kicked the heartless's claw away from Little's heart, and took a swing at the heartless's chest. "Get a taste of your own medicine!"

The heartless was taken out, and Aqua locked the keyhole, She goes to Little, who was on the ground, "Little you ok?" The chicken grunted, and nodded as he was better than Aqua. They get to the skate board, and ride out of the mountains back to the city that was all cleaned up. Aqua goes to the doctor's house, and the doctor drives Aqua to the clinic to get her arm x=rayed. it was like she felt it. Her elbow was out of place, and her shoulder had a hair fracture. It was very light, but still a fracture. She got it in a sling, and Lee, and Myde took the ship while she stayed there by her orders. She saw that Myde was the magic sorts, and told him how to change back to human. "I'll meet you in another place when I'm better."

"Right well do." Lee, and Myde say bye to the duck, and the pig, fox couple. The mayor gave them some food, and water as a thank you gift.

The two get on the ship, and turn into humans again. "Now let's get off of this planet." says Lee after he ate a little bit of the food, and water.

XXX

JIsa, and Braig were thinking as they sat there in the kitchen. Than Camsley appears, "Hey Camsley you heard anything from the freak show?"

Camsley looked to Braig, "Not since he left that Treasure Planet world, I can't find him."

"Well it's your job to look for him, we have to keep a eye on him."

"I know don't get your blue hair in a not Isa I'll get there after a drink of this." He took a sip of the hot chocolate he just got from the microwave after putting water, and the contents of a package into the cup as they talked.

XXX

Ven had dozed off, and Vanitas smiles as he kisses his cheek. He gets up from the bed to go check up on deck. The cursed pirates were out on the island they had landed already looking for treasure. Vanitas just watched them from the ship's deck.

A note had fallen to the deck in front of Vanitas's feet, He looked annoyed as his fun would soon be ending which was the feeling he got from seeing that letter before reading it.

Vanitas

'You hide pretty well, but you have work to do, did you decide on the agreement?'

Signed Camsley

Vanitas thought of the agreement of joining him to over throw Xahenort. There was something about him though that made Vanitas think of betrayal. The guy wants the x-blade he knows it.

He took a pen out, and writes..

'Still thinking on it, I still have time. Do they still think I'm suspicious?'

The note was send than thrown back..

'Yes, and up my butt to find you.'

Vanitas ripped the note up, and threw the pieces in the water.

"Uh we found nothing on this island we're afraid."

Vanitas looks to see that the pirates were back, and nodded. "Right let's go to the next one than." The pirates nodded, and get to getting the ship off to another island after making sure the life boat was secured. Vanitas had sent Unversed on the island as they left to let out his anger before going back to lay down with Ven.

Vanitas opened the door to sigh as he found Ven still asleep, and resting. Vanitas closes the door, and goes over to the bed to sit down. He lays down, and strokes Ven's hair some more as he lay close to Ven. He smiled, at least for now he could relax 'til Ven was better.. That thought made Vanitas frown a little though.

"Vani can you loosen your grip?" Ven says half awake. Vanitas notices he was holding Ven too tight, and loosen the grip on Ven quickly. "Sorry Venny.." Vanitas kisses Ven's side, and Ven smiled.

"Vani is something wrong?"

"I got a note from one of the bosses. Camsley is his name."

"Camsley? Did he ask something about joining him?"

"Yeah.. how do you know though Venny?"

"He asked me too, but it was like he was talking to the wrong guy. The guy says he's like me, and you. He took out his other half."

"Hmm.. so should you

"I think he's only after the x-blade, I'll talk to him though after we split up again."

"Yeah when I'm better. Let's enjoy what we got 'til that."

"Right very much agreed." Vanitas snuggled, and kissed Ven's cheek. Ven smiled, and kissed him back. They kissed a little, and they sleep after drinking some water.

XXX

Camsley looked annoyed after no response, he goes through a portal, and goes off to find him personally since he couldn't stay at the castle without be bothered by the love birds, and the old man.

Camra fades out than fades back in...

Carnslay was a no one to everyone. He felt like he was an idiot with power. How true that was which was why he hid in a corner. He believed he lived in a world of people who have nothing. He'd feel so lost and down on his luck that he should go into hiding.

Or at least he did 'til he saw Ven, and Vanitas, and now in order to get the pieces he needs for his take down, and counqure plan he has to find one of his biggest pieces which is held in the halfs of one heart. He never believed it when he was told, but someone else had gotten split other than him.

He continues walking around in the shadows as he slips by the Unversed, he sees the heartless are a treat to him too now. So he can't control the heartless in this world otherwise they end up following the rest, and join up with the Unversed that were quite powerful. He had seen Unversed before, but knew nothing about Vanitas yet. He didn't even know the monster's name 'til now in days.

He continues walking around in the shadows as he slips by the Unversed, he sees the heartless are a treat to him too now. So he can't control the heartless in this world otherwise they end up following the rest, and join up with the Unversed that were quite powerful. He had seen Unversed before, but knew nothing about Vanitas yet. He didn't even know the monster's name 'til now in days.

He was walking in a world called The Jungle, but he was on another side of the world somewhere where the animals were turned into heartless. He sees a tiger that was eleent like Camsiey could see how these heartless are when waiting orders, and just wondering around from controlling the heartless. He sees the tiger was supposably the villain Jackcon, and there was another cat that was once a black leopard that was turned to the dark side along with the elephants, and he quickly teleported when he saw a bear almost tracked him. The heartless was ruthless compared to how he once was. If he could control the heartless here man he sure would have a good force for the hero that got sent here.

If only he could was his thoughts 'cause the Unversed were animals here too, and boy they were monsters compared to the heartless. He sees nobodies as he goes to the now empty town, here he saw oppisites of all he had seen. The bear was a wimp, the black leopard wasn't that smart, but could hold a conversation by how much it was talking, and the tiger? He wasn't as elegent as his true self is all he could think of the tiger's nobody. He sees the elephants, and saw nothing that differences with the other nobodies the opposite of their true self, but probally weaker, or stronger. He wished he could control the nobodies a little, but only the now dead Orgization thirteen members were the only ones who could control them.

He sees that Vanitas wasn't here, so he was about to leave, and go to the next world when he sees Stevile had just flew in on his glider, and had armor as well now as he watched him dismiss it.

"You should keep that armor on Stevile you'll really need it here if you plan to s*** out the Unversed, and heartless here."

Stevile jumped at the voice taking his keyblade out, and falling into a defensive stance ready to cast magic on any threat. He thought the voice was familiar, but wasn't sure. "How would you know what the heartless are like here?" He said through gritted teeth.

"'Cause I just walked though this part of this world, and it's not pretty Stevile."

"How do you know my name, are you with the dark thirteen group?"

He rolled his eyes, "Hardly, I just work for them on payment, and I better do this job right to keep the heart of that witch known as Melifecent. I'll give you a hint we met in Radiate Garden, and you, and that blonde light half tried to stop me from integrating that ninja chick."

"Camsley come out." Stevile was waiting for this, but Camsley chosed to stay hidden. "No thanks I ratter just get to know you this way as we only talk. I can see you, but you can't see, or try to attack me."

"Ergh, you sure know how to make me angry Camsley, what are you doing here?"

"My job of searching for someone that's linked to your traveling buddy, what happened did you run away from him too?"

"No it isn't, but it seems we're looking for both halfs of the same heart if you're referring to Vanitas."

"Bingo, right on the money Stev, his bosses aren't liking his behavior, so they're putting me on watch duty."

Stevile thought of the note he had read, and sees it was all true, Vanitas was starting to look suspicious to the dark thirteen group. "The heartless with the notes with the note were yours?"

"Yes, right again, you're smart, and partially nosey, you like to read other people's letters Stevile?"

"No it was an accident that I don't regret doing from the intel I received." He kept his keyblade at gun point just incase.

"Boy you have been busy compared to Sora, and Riku you're much better at their jobs."

Stevile didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult 'cause it was his enemy that was telling him that he goes to speak again if he was not going to fight, he might as well get some answers from this guy. He was very interested in this enemy of his that he knew not much of.

Stevile didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult 'cause it was his enemy that was telling him that he goes to speak again if he was not going to fight, he might as well get some answers from this guy. He was very interested in this enemy of his that he knew not much of. "What do you mean with Riku's job?"

"He likes to grab info from dark folk like me, and one of our cameras caught our impostor with an outdated coat."

Stevile was a bit amazed at that, but still was just talking to him. "So I guess by the note you read you know about my plans don't you?"

"You want Vanitas to join you, and if he's being watched that means overthrow Xahenort."

"Man you keep getting things right, I might have to give you a prize I'll give back three of whom I've kidnapped which should you lose from this list." Camsley made a paper fly to Stevile, and he caught it to look down at the slightly large list.

"I choose mickey, Donald, and Goofy." He flies the paper back to Camsley, and it got taken in a small portal to keep his location secret.

"Done expect your friends back at their home."

Stevile was glad they got to go home, but where would that be?

"Stevile before I leave you have to tell me one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you know where Vanitas is hiding?"

"No."

"Got any leads for your friend?"

"He was carried off by Vanitas though a portal, and I need to find him before something happens to him, so if you don't mind I need to clear this world, and find him."

Stevile made a icy fog appear everywhere, and disappeared from Camsley's sight, he once again had gained a magic spell. It was a little too fast for that one though maybe it was just from his thoughts. He ran into one of the buildings, and hid in the dark.

Camsley lost him, and his hair turned white, "Oh dam it that kid, and my intel got away, but at least now he had a clue to finding his search target now, if the two are still together that is. Camsley had no idea that the two half's were lovers like Stevile knew. He made a portal, and goes to try a different world.

Stevile decided to come out slowly, and put his armor on even if it was from an enemy he still should do his armor if a guy like Camsley says it's ruthless out in the jungle.

He made sure to stay on his toes, and sneak around as much as he could the Unversed were monster whatever animal he could think of that was worst than the heartless. He used as much of his icy fog as he could before attacking anything.

He finished the Unvsered now it was the heartless next, he sees the bear was the most powerful one, so he blinded that one first with his icy fog magic. He quickly took as many hits he could on the bear before it got a chance to move than casted ice magic on it to freeze it than goes for the final hits to take it out.

With each animal he had to do something different, but still follow the same strategy.

He took out all the heartless, and than sees that this world had different sides to it. He gets on his glader, and goes over to a different side after taking out the nobodies as well.

Once he got there he sees the side he landed on was a camp, but it looked ransacked as things were ripped, and torn. He walks around taking out the Unvsered, and heartless, and sees there people in the tree house, he didn't bother them 'til he was done getting the Unversed, and heartless.

Stevile finished the monsters, and heads to the tree house to just look in the window. No Ven, so he gets going. "Wait are you lost?"

"No ma'm I'm not I have to go, I'm looking for someone." Stevile keeps going.

"Wait, I'm sure he'll show up here, or maybe.. please don't go." A guy that walks like a ape was asking if he should get him.

Stevile decides to go on his glider before that guy catches him, he didn't feel right around that lady, and that old man. He flew out of there, and made his escape.

Once he got to space he looked disappointed that he wasn't any closer to finding Ven.

XXX

At Disney Castle...

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were at home. "Man that was weird, I'm glad we got out of there in one piece." says Donald.

"Yeah, but are we the only ones here?" Goofy looked around, and found Daisy.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe Donald." She hugs Donald, and he pushed her back a bit. "I'm ok Daisy who's here with you?"

"Everyone except Minnie I can't find her anywhere."

The three looked at her in worry, "Oh no Minnie's still there?"

"Still where?"...

After explaining Daisy was wide eyed, and was even more glad that Donald was safe.

Mickey though was greatly worried, and wondered how, or why they're back, but Minnie was still gone. "Donald, Goofy where were you when-"

"We were at Yan Sid's tower, and went looking for her, and you."

"That Kairi barged in on our mission, and told us we had to take her." says Donald all annoyed.

"She did?"

"Yes she did she wanted out of the tower, she was tired of being left out of what everyone else was up to."

"Really, well I guess we should go to Yan Sid than." says Mickey.

The three grab a gummie ship, and get going.

XXX

Back at Beast's castle...

Sora was tired of sitting around, he wanted to get up instead of Riku doing this to him. He was worried for Ven 'cause it was the connection thing at the heart. He sees that Riku is better at taking care of Belle than him. So Sora finally snuck out of bed, and goes to walk out of the room when Riku caught him. "Sora how are you suppose to get better?"

"How can I if I'm going nuts in this bed." Sora throws back as he sits on the bed.

Riku sighs, and sits on the bed after closing the door, he had came to take a rest. "Sora I know what you're thinking, and you can't go."

"Why not? I have to find Ven, and that creep that got me stuck in this bed!"

"I knew you would act this way, but Ven is probally fine if you know."

"What if Aqua finds him first, and it causes the love thing to end."

"Sora how do you know that? Does that guy act differently when they're not alone?"

"Put the pieces together Riku, and you can see it's a yes, I have to find him before that please. You'll be fine with Belle. I got to go help with the worlds."

"Sora you don't know what you're up against, those things is how Ven got hurt in the first place."

"I have to go Riku, and you have to stay here with Belle, and I don't think leaving her in Radiate Garden is going to be an option without having issues. it wouldn't be as easy as Alice, or Jasime."

"Have you been reading my letters?"

"No Roxas sent letters to me too." Sora tries to get out of bed again, and Riku again stops him. "Sora just one more night of bed rest please, you can leave in the morning." Riku urged.

Sora thought about it, and shook his head no, "I'll be fine Riku." Sora gets out of bed, and Riku stops him. "Sora please, I want to find Ven too, but you know I can't, I ratter go than you Sora."

"No Riku I have to go."

"Why Sora, I wish you just listen to me when you're hurt. Please one more night won't kill you."

"I'm going nuts Riku, I have to move, and there's no one else out there that is helping a lot of worlds, and they need to be sealed. I have to go, and prove that I'm good even if the keyblade didn't actually chose me. Also I'm the only one that might know where this person Aqua is looking for too."

"Really where?"

"I met him during my last trip, and what he was saying to me makes sense now. He was saying that I wasn't the one he passed the keyblade down to, he's that guy you met when we were kids. That was your big secret you got a keyblade from him, and now I got it from you going into the darkness just like Aqua predicted you would." Sora looks down sadly, and frustration was shown there as well.

Riku was amazed of how much Sora knew, and figured out for the oblivious dork that he is. He would let him go, but something just told him if he goes in the condition Sora is at the moment something will happen to him, and he won't be there to help. "Sora listen to me.. things aren't how they always were when you travel. This mission is new, and don't forget Xahnort is after you, Roxas too now. Please I have a feeling if I let you go now..."

Sora looks to see Riku was very scared, and Sora thought of how he was when Riku put that cloak on. He might had lost Riku, but he turned out fine. "Riku I get it, but I should go like you did when you put that cloak on again right?"

Riku thought of it, and sighed, he pulled out the cloak that Roxas wore, and gives to Sora after pulling the chain off, and cut the gloves' fingers. "Here Sora I'll only let you go if you where Roxas's old coat, and you have to be secret in the worlds you help understand. Be a spy like we did as kids."

Sora looks at the coat, and smiles at Riku, he hugs him with a kiss to the cheek before putting on the coat, and Riku zips it up for him. "There is the lower zipper good for you?"

"Um a little higher, or I can't run in this." Riku pulls up the zipper more, and Sora gave the ok. he looks to his outfit that lied on the bed, wanted his old shoes than those boats though. "Sora you have to be in disguise right? The shoes would be a big give away Agent x."

Sora sighs, and puts the boats on before he puts the now fingerless black gloves on, he puts the hood on, and looks at himself in the mirror. "You sure this outfit will hide who I am Agent Z?"

"Yes Agent X." Riku made sure to memorize Sora's cloak outfit before he hugged him tight, and they kissed. Sora ran his hands through Riku's hair, and Riku pulls away before he felt his blue jeans get tight. Sora looks to his clothes, and looks at the gloves. "Riku the gloves wouldn't-"

"They would now get going before I change my mind on this." Sora nods, and opens a portal of light. "Good luck Agent X, your mission is to save the worlds while in hiding, no contact must be made with others, but you can help them in other ways. If you have questions you know how to reach me by notes." Riku says as he puts Sora in a more confitint mood for this. Sora was pumped as he was a secret spy now, and nods, "Right good luck too with your mission of Objective Princess Agent Z the top Agent out of the two of us." Sora steps through the portal, and Riku shook his head. [slanted] Man I knew I should had just said no when we played that game, good thing I the practice came in handy. Who knew I had to do that to get though this. [End of slanted]

XXX

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy make to Mysterous tower, and they just got to the top floor where Yan Sid resides. "Oh thank the stars you're alright."

"We sure are, but we don't how, and Minnie is still stuck wherever we were."

"Yes Mickey 'cause of new threats that reside like an armored man of who isn't the owner of his armor of which he carries. He has kidnapped the hearts of people who had ties to Sora, and had helped him once in his journeys."

"Really our hearts were taken, but how did we get back than?" says Goofy

"The stars told me it was prize that was won from knowing all the right answers to his questions."

"Who?" says Donald.

"Camsley is the guy that stole your hearts, and Stevile set your hearts free."

"What Stevile?" says Donald.

"Isn't he supost to be here with you Yan Sid?"

"Like Kairi he ran off under the nose of Sora, who now is traveling the worlds in secret to put Riku at ease."

"Where are the others like Aqua, and Lee?"

"Aqua is injured with aid on a world no humans are allowed on. Kairi is safe along with the remaining princesses along with Roxas, and Axel. Lee still walks though, and is off on his own with who was formally known as Demyx. As for did you know about your friend's return Mickey?"

"Return? You mean Ven woke up?"

"Indeed, and stars aren't telling me something with the lives of the two halfs that have split once more."

"Gosh I missed so much, what should I do to help?" says Mickey.

"You can start by helping everyone who is traveling worlds sealing as many as they can before stars blink out. Be warned the Unversed are extreamely strong nothing will disappear with just one blow, and they have joined the heartless as guards."

"Oh boy.. Wait remaining pricesseses who's left?"

"Only Snow whie, and Aura were stolen of their hearts, so five remain. One is at Beast's Castle under Riku's protection while the rest under Radiant garden's security. Mickey the scientists are no longer nobodies, and are helping guard the priencesses."

"Wow I'll make sure to say hi if I get the chance. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes Xahenort plans to do what he almost done to Sora to Roxas as well now that he's short of a member for group of thirteen dark."

"Oh no, I see why everyone needs me now, so the members are after Belle, Sora, and Roxas, and this Camsley guy is going around stealing hearts too, Vanitas is a treat as well, and the Unversed are powerful than ever. Gee Will-I-kers that's a lot to worry about. Stevile what should I do if I see him?"

"He's looking for Ven, and is given a chance like he wanted, to everyone else he runs to avoid being pushed to the sidelines. He's proven himself as a strong fighter, and a mage type like Aqua. Ven has trained him well for not being a master himself, for now the stars call Stevile the silver keyweilder, he's not a master just yet. Ven I fear for him as much as he, and Sora fear for Ven's safety. He was hurt by the Unversed, and heartless just like Aqua, but less."

"Man a lot Has happened while we were out of it, um Yan Sid just wondering who's on the side of light in the war how many are free?"

"Counting you Mickey?"

"Yes"

"Hmm... there's you, Aqua, Ven, Sora, Riku, Lee, and Roxas."

"So that makes seven, but.."

"Terra is still missing, and Sora is holding one more person inside him that wishes to be free. So is another inside of Kairi for reasons I do not yet know."

"Kairi's nobody right?"

"Yes Namine, who has helped Riku from what I know. She helped Sora wake up, and who ever is inside of Sora at this point is lost of memory to anyone. Well except Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Namine."

"Why would they remember that person no one else can remember?" says Donald

"'Cause the person was closest to them, now that's enough information, you should go."

"Right" says the three of them, and they go off back to their gummie ship.

End of chap 20: Where Are You My Friend?


	21. Terrific Trouble in Halloween Town

**I would like to thank KhFanWriter9 for helping me write this chapter and all the effort my co-author has made to write this chapter. The hands hurt two times in order for the chapter to be written. Thank you. **

XXX

Lee, and Myde end up landing a world where they could be humans, or animals, but something just told him that animals was how they should go in the animal reserve. "Myde time to do your thing." Myde looks happy, and does his magic just like how Aqua taught him. Lee, and himself were both wolves, but different ranks Lee was the Alpha, and Myde was the Omega.

"Alright lets get going Myde." Myde nods to Lee, and they were off as they walk around, and see a small fox, and an older one by the river. It looked like a mom, and her kit. "Now pay close attention Lie-la." says Vixy, "Ok mommy I'm watching." The mom than watches the water than swipes her paw in the water, and scoops out a fish onto the shore, catching it as it was pinned there 'til it ran out of air, or she could bite its neck. "There that's how you catch a fish." The kit looked borded, "Dad's way is more funner, he swims with the fish 'til he catches it." The mom fox laughed, "I know, but this is how you're suppost to do it if you want to do things right." The girl kit sighed, "Ok mom." The foxes smell Lee, and Myde, and they start to hytail it out of there. "No it's ok we're not hunting." says Lee. The foxes sighed in relief, "Hello there are you two new?"

"Yeah we are." says Myde.

"Ok Lee, and Myde I'm Vixey, and this is one of my kits Lie-la." The little fox waves with her paw, "Hello, so why are you two wolves not with the others we have seen?"

"Um we just lost our last pack, and we havn't met any other wolves yet." says Lee.

"Oh well I hope you don't than something weird is going on with every wolf we've seen."

"Weird?" says Myde to Vixy.

"Yes they get attacked by these weird creatures with yellow eyes than they act like their permently on their hunt, but they attack animals they don't usally eat, and a weird red orb always appears. Now it's that, and they seem to be working with these other monsters that are just wreaking lives while the yellow eyed monsters attack others."

Lee, and Myde look at each other knowing what this description would fit to. "I think we can help if this Tod, or you can be our guide around here." says Lee.

"Oh accurse, but I know a guide that could fly, she would be better help than me. A old owl named Big Mamma she's very nice. You'll find her around here when she visits, but I think she's at home at Tod's old home in a big tree."

"Hmm if it's by a human I don't think we can go, so let's go for another option."

"Right c'mon I'll show you to my house we got to get back anyway." Vixy grabbed the fish, and the kit follows as Vixy leads them to her new home around a clif that's a front, or back yard with a high view of two houses with a tree by a yellow house, and another with two dog houses.

Lee, and Myde get guided by Tod who was a little different than before as he aged a little, and from having kids, or seven kits.

They fight the heartless, and the Unversed wolves which almost killed them, and they find the keyhole, and Lee locks it. They saved the day, and leave the world.

Lee was tired he wanted to sleep than drive this dam gummie ship around, and asking Myde to drive would be an horrible idea, so he decided to go check on things in that old man's tower known as Yan Sid 'cause it was closer, but some part of him wanted to go to twilight town, so they went there instead.

Lee, and Myde parked the ship in the woods, and they walk around the quiet town that had no wild Unversed anywhere. "I guess someone already got this place cleaned up of monsters Myde."

"Yeah I guess so Lee." Myde looked around, and sees a ratter pouty Olette, and a Pence that was trying to cheer up his friend while Hayner was no where to be found. Olette sees them, and perks up with hope. "Hey wait!" Olette runs to them, and pulls Lee's arm. "I want to ask you two something." She says pulling to have them stand behind a building.

"Hey what's the deal?"

"Kairi's my deal, and you two can give me the answers I need."

"Oh ok, what about Kairi?" says Lee.

"Well I want to ask if Kairi is ok, and is she in love with someone?"

"Um we don't know that much about Kairi. To me she's ratter annoying, and in the way. She's ok, but you won't be seeing her any time soon."

"Oh she lost her key weapon like the one Sora, and Stevile had?'

"Excuse me what did you just say?" says Lee.

"About what?"

"Steviale was here?"

"Yeah he was to rest, going on about how he's looking for a guy named Ven."

"Is he still here?"

She shook her head no, and Lee sighed. "Ok, we sort of came here for the same reason, to rest I mean."

"Oh ok I can find you a place to sleep." says Olette as she runs off in a direction, and the two followed.

XXX

Sora went to Pichnocio's home world, and looks around for monsters, and sees they were everywhere. Sora almost shouted for his friend, but he remembered secretsy, and takes out the monsters while he hid among the town's shadowed places. He sees his friends, and sighs 'cause he couldn't talk to them not even jiminy. He did see that Pichnocio had a girlfriend though who was made of wood too, but not alive like him, and watches as the story played out. The heartless were trying to go after his friend though, and he took them out. "Whoa who in the worlds took out the monsters in that black coat?" says Jiminy. The cricket goes to follow the lad that reminded him too much of Sora, and it made him quite worried.

Sora was taking out the heartless, and Unversed getting almost pum-bled than hears a voice. "What are you doing S-"  
>Sora grabs the cricket, and shushes him before putting him in one of his pockets. "Hang tight Jiminy this coat is a little big for me, and it's agent X to you." Sora took out the Unversed finally, and takes out the heartless. Before he goes somewhere safe in the shadows, and uses an hi-potion. He sighs, "Man this is hard work."<p>

"I'm still here Agent X why are you dressed like that?"

Sora pulls out the cricket, "I'm hiding from Xahnenort who wants to something he did to Riku once when he was saying he was Snsem Seaker of Darkness."

"Oh I understand now I would like to join you on your journey if you don't mind."

"What about Pinochio he needs you right?"

"Less, and less everyday, I can see you need a friend on this journey already."

Sora sighs, "Ok, but no comments when I do something bad I have to do anything to stay hidden."

"Ok X, so what's going on with this monsters who are they from for the new ones?"..

Sora fills him in on he found out with Ven, and this mysterious character who is the dark side of Ven split from his heart. As he fights the Unversed, and heartless.

Sora takes out the monsters sighing in relief, and looks to the cricket. "You want to say goodbye Jiminy?"

"I would, but I might blow your cover, and maybe it would be best if Pinochio doesn't know."

"Ok get ready for the portal than it's a bit swishy." Sora opens a portal of light under his feet, and off the two go.

"Whoa!" Jiminy almost lost his things.

XXX

Stevile was met by an old short mouse, and another who was a knight appartly, and two of the children of their famous mother was there. The youngest boy was just helping his older brother who had bandages was helped to a bed, and they see the girlfriend of the youngest brother was there too. Stevile was welcomed, but he had to fight the Unversed, and heartless while riding on a black crow, who was crazy with a string fastnation along with his girl, who was nuts too.

XXX

Sora walks out of the portal with a dizzy jiminy in his pocket. He looks around to see where they ended up, and sees Christams town in a total mess. Sora almost fanted from it all. The trees were all ripped, and scrathed, and cut. The town was in ruins, and he didn't want to imagine how Santa's workshop was.

"We should see if anyone arrived he piped up from the pocket without revealing himself. "Yeah.. ok." Sora hides behind the hills as he goes though taking out the Unversed, and heartless as he went which wasn't easy. He goes to see Santa was alright, but his elves were short in number.

Sora looks around to see more, and sees that the heartless, and Unversed needed to be stopped. "Sora what are you doing dressed like that?"

Sora faked his voice, "The name is X actually 'til things are safe Sora is stuck hiding."

"Oh really than here give this present to him, and tell him to tip the box on his head for his gift." says the old man in red.

"Really he gets a present now?"

"Yes now go on, and while you're at it give these for me since I can't go anywhere 'til those monsters are snuffed out."

Sora looks at the two small presents for Stevile, and Ven, a present for Kairi, Axel, Lee, Roxas, Aqua, and Xion? Who in the world is Xion? he thought. He puts the presents away. "Don't worry I'll do it."

"Ok 'X'."

Sora flees out the door, and goes to fight more 'til the monsters were all gone in Christmas town than goes to clean up Halloween town.

XXX

Sora was thrown out the Christmas Tree door, and falls in a group as the woods was full of Unversed, and heartless. "Oh no X look out!" says the cricket from his pocket. Sora did that block, or guard than counter-attack. He jumped out of the way. "Watch my back." says Sora in his different voice. "You got it." Sora than attacks everything he sees as he gets through the woods to go to the Gravyard, and avoids Zero as much as he could, he goes to Moonlight Hill, and it was a mess, he attacks everything using his magic, and swinging in a big circle to take out more. "On your left!" Sora throws his keyblade in a boom-rang motion, and goes to fight more as an Unversed almost got him.

Jack meanwhile was trying to protect the town fighting the Unversed, and heartless too as best as he could. "Oh these things are just too strong!" Jack says in frustration than sees Zero fly around. "Zero did you see Sora in town?" The dog barked with a no, "Oh the number in these things have decreased someone's fighting them other than me, have you seen whom Zero?" The dog barked happily, "Than bring the person here, and hurry." The dog barked, and flew off as Jack protects the town as best as he could.

"Jack need some explosives?" says Shock as the three troublemakers help by throwing bombs at the Unversed, and heartless that did a little help to Jack, but it was still help. "Keep it up you three. Oh I hope Zero hurries up, and comes back with help very soon." says Jack as he fights the monsters some more.

Sora just came out of gates that led to the curly hill's grounds. He sees the dog who was barking flying through him. "Shoo, shoo." says Sora in his other voice. "No X he's trying to lead us to town." says Jiminy. "Oh ok we're coming." Sora follows Zero to the town through the graveyard he just cleaned up, and gets to town.

"Look Jack!" says the boy with the red mask after Shock pipped up first, "Zero's back." Than the skeleton masked one talked after, "With help too that guy looks familiar."

Jack looks in a glance, "You're right. Over here! Help Please!"

Sora shouts, "Look out behind you." Sora says in his different voice that was a bit deeper, but was slightly cracked. The skeleton was smacked by the Unversed, and the heartless attack right behind as Jack was split apart. "Oh no."

"You three help him get back together, and keep the dog away from him. I got the monsters."

"Right!" says Shock, "We on it." says Lock I think. "Uh yeah.." says Berrel the skeleton masked on going last like always. The three go to play pick me up with Jack's body parts, and Sora fights the Unversed, and Heartless while protecting the three of them with Jack's body. "Over here bring Jack over to me, I'll put him together!" says Sally on a balcony of a house. "Ok." says Berrel.

That's how it was Sora fought, and fought finally doing an new attack, "Light Flash!" A blast of light spread through out the town that blinding, and was a light filed fog. He sees that only weakened the monsters, He knew it was risky, but Sora did it again while jumping in the air, "Light Flash!"

"Whoa.." says Berrel, and when the light cleared both the monsters, and the mysterious hooded figure were gone. "He's gone!" shreaked Shock, "Yeah disappeared." says Lock. "Yeah.."

"We're not done yet, we still have to put Jack together you three."

They all looked with a oh face, and everyone else in the town came out to help to gathered the rest of Jack while distracting Zero, and drove the dog to the graveyard.

Sora had gone to Boogie's old house where he fought the Lock, Shock, Berrel the first time he came to this world. "Man I'm tired." Sora says in his different voice, and almost got hit off the tree, or whatever, He fought the Unversed, and heartless that were crazily too strong for Sora, but he still tried. The coat's weight was wearing Sora down a little. He takes out Santa's present, and quickly opened it, and jumped out the way. He flipped the box over his head like he was told, and light dust fell from the box over Sora, and after a flash of light Sora's outfit was more fitting, and the gloves were what he wanted the same style as his regular gloves, but full black with those black button things on the knuckles. "Thanks Santa." He whispered, and takes out the Unversed, and heartless at a bit faster.

Zero came, and flew around Sora when he was done, and sitting on the ground breathing hard. "Is there more trouble boy?" He asked with his different voice, and the dog barked as it flew off. Sora got up, and follows Zero to the woods. "Huh I took out the monsters here already." The dog flew to the other doors skipping the Christmas door. "Oh No you got to be kidding me you sure in those too?" The dog barked, and flew around the trees the same way. "Ok I guess I'll have to go to those holidays too." He sighed, he was very tired, and almost passes out on the ground when he took a step, and falls to his knees. "Oh I'm so tired.." Sora says as Jiminy shouts, "X you alright?"

Sora looks at the doors as he felt so exusted, he could almost feel the people of those worlds scream as they were stolen of their hearts. "I got to help them... ugh..." Sora tires to move, but his body goes back to the ground though. "X you need to rest that new attack worn you out too much." say Jiminy from his pocket. Sora couldn't stand it as he reached for the next door to the Christmas tree one as his eyes were closing. He made a portal of light, "Wait for back up." He says to Zero, who barked.

XXX

In Radiate Garden, Roxas had just went to the bathroom, and closed the door.

Than a flash of light, and Axel shouts as Sora lands to the floor. "Oh shit Sora you ok?" Roxas opened the door. "Sora?" Axel had pulled the hood off, and heard Sora say, "Help the other hoidays in Halloween town in the woods."

Roxas looks to see Sora laying there out from exustion, he casted cure on Sora. A cricket popped out, "Oh my Roxas, Axel you got to help Halloween town the monsters were everywhere they got to other doors in the woods."

"Other doors in Halloween town.." Roxas tried to remember of his days in the orgization, "Oh dam you sure?" says Roxas.

The cricket nodded, "Ok I'll be back, Axel keep quiet about this to you know who." Axel nods, "Right get going already. I got him." Roxas tries to do what Sora did, and made a portal with his keyblade, and disappears.

Sora moves a little after Roxas left. "Roxas?" Axel puts a hand to his head, "Hey easy, he already left to help." Sora sighs, and falls back to sleep on the bed in the couple's room with his expression looking very tired. Axel sighs, and pushes a bit of Sora's hair out of his face, "Rest easy Sora you're safe now."

Axel takes the cricket into the kitchen as Axel gets a drink of water. "Axel you sure Roxas could handle those strong beasts?" says jiminy after he drank a bit of water. "Yeah he'll be fine. Now you mind telling me why our 'visitor' is dressed like that?"

"Riku wouldn't let Sora leave Beast's Castle unless he wore that outfit that was just customized from a gift to stay hidden, and safe. His throat must hurt from using that different voice of his. It must be painful to not be as he usally was to his friends in those worlds."

"Oh I see, do you know who's coat that is?"

"He left to help in that world, Riku had it."

"Hmm, ok you're off the hook now than." Axel looks out the window as the night showed from another day going by as Jiminy eats, and rests from his adventure as he sat on the table.

Kairi had heard something move in Axel, and Roxas's room with a mumble of Riku on her way to the bathroom. "Sora?" Kairi goes to the room, and opened the door to see Sora on the bed out like that looking quite exusted. She held her mouth as she almost shouts, and closes the door locking it before going to Sora. She shook him, or almost did 'til Namine stops her, _"Wait Kairi he's been through a lot, he's just resting look in his pockets he has gifts for us."_

Kairi puts a hand in the pocket, and takes out the presents leaving the ones for Axel, and Roxas with Sora on the bed before Namine made Kairi go back to her room before Axel caught her.

Kairi gets to her room, and sits on the bed with the light on. She opens her, and namine's gifts at the same time, and there was nothing inside. She looks, and than flipped both boxes over her head a lot of dust appeared, and Kairi soon felt strange, and gasped.

There was a flash of light as Kairi's heart was split to form two hearts, and Namine was resting on her bed face down. "Namine you're back like Roxas is." Namine opened her eyes, "Huh? I what?"

"You got your own heart now."

"I do?" Namine puts a hand to her chest, and feels something beating. "I do!"

Axel peaked in, "Kairi keep it down.. What in the worlds?" Axel softly shouted, "Namine how?"

"The presents for me, and Kairi, and Roxas has his own heart?"

"No he thinks he does though."

"Ok,"

"Um Namine can you come to my room alone." says Axel.

Namine walks out, and Kairi stomped her foot. "Oh no one trusts me, or what?"

Axel leads Namine to his room, "What is it Axel?"

"Nothing just going to feel you in, but there's something weird with these presents."

The camera shows Axel presenting the present for Xion to Namine, and the blonde girl gasps.

XXX

Back in Halloween town Roxas appears getting thrown out the portal. "Owch..." Roxas was in the woods, and Zero was barking going around all the trees. "Ok boy I'm here where is the most of the monsters?" The dog looked to the boy in the cloak, and barked before going around the Cloverleaf door. "In there, ok." Roxas opens the door, and enters falling, "Whoa.. aAAhhh!" The dog looked down at the greenish version of the vortex, and cloverleaves were swirling.

Back in town everyone helped putting Jack together, "There Jack is everything there?" says the candy corn person two faced Mayor. Jack mentally looks over himself, "A bone is missing." The mayor's face switched to the other version that was gloomier. "What how can that be, we picked up every bone we could see." Sally nods, "Are you sure Jack?"

"I'm sure of it a joint is missing 'til it's found I'm afraid I can't move from this spot. Maybe Zero has it." Jack tried to whistle, but Sally stops him. "It's ok Jack I don't think he's too far we'll find him just stay still." Jack nods, and the mayor exclaimed to the other towns people. "Alright everyone we must find Zero to get Jack to his old self again, so let's get to it." The towns people shouts in agreement, and the witches laughed in excitement from the thrill of getting to a ghost dog hunt, and get to their brooms. The vampires turn into bats, and take air as well, and the rest get running, and some get to going to going through the secret passage ways. As well as the Mayor knowing Zero likes to go where he was when Sora came the first time. Sally goes to look at Moonlight hill, and Zero's bed by the tomb stone. The scientists goes around with his love creation as she wanted to look too.

The three trouble makers go to look around their playroom around Bookie's old home. "Man what a mess." says Lock the one with the red mask. "Yeah everything was wreaked." says the other boy with the skeleton mask. Shock bonks them both, "Stop gauking we got to find that ghost before Jack gets impatient." The two nod, "Yes ma'm." They both say, and start to clean up their place as they look. "The cloaked guy could had at least helped cleaned up wherever he went off to." says Berrel the skeleton mask one. "Well he's not here now get moving." says Lock the red masked one. "Do you think Jack would give us a treat if we find Zero, or the bone fast enough?" says Shock.

Meanwhile Sally walks around the graveyard, "Zero!" she shouts with a touch of soft kind to her tone. She looks to the tomb stone, and finds the bone on the dirt. "Here it is, but where's Zero?"

The vampires showed up, and turned into their human forms. "Sally we spot Zero in the woods." Sally nods, "Great, and I got the bone Jack was right Zero did had it on his bed. Here take the bone to jack, and go see what Zero's doing." The vampires nodded, and took the bone carefully, and flew off as bats.

Sally gets to the woods, and walks for a bit than hears Zero whimpering, and barking. "Zero?" Zero howls, and barks for Sally, and she runs as the sound gets louder. "Zero I'm coming, where are you?" The dog howls, and whimpers, and barks as loud as he could. Sally goes to find the trees with the holidays' doors. "Zero!" The dog flew around Sally, and goes to Roxas, who was laying on the ground just outside of the Cloverleaf door, and whimpers while float above him. "Oh! hey are you ok? Please wake up." Sally shakes him, and a groan comes from him. Sally than stops, "Are you ok?" Roxas shakes his head, "No the monsters are in the other doors, and so strong, I got rid of the ones in one door. There's still more.." Sally puts a hand on Roxas's back, "Don't move you need to rest." Roxas shakes his head no, "I got to help." Sally looks to Zero, "Go get Jack." Zero barked, and flew off, she looks to Roxas, and sees he had fallen back to the black zone. Sally looks sadly at him, and looks up to the air at the witches. "Hey I'm going to see if Santa could help." The witch nodded, and Sally took Roxas to the Christmas door holding him tight as she jumped in.

Little did anyone knew one of Boogie's bugs was on the tree that Roxas came from, and laughs.

XXX

Roxas wakes up in a warm red place, "Ngh.. Where am I?"

"Oh thank heavens you're awake!" says a high voice of a girl elf with blonde hair. "Are you ok?"

Roxas looks at the elf, "I think so, I feel very tired." Roxas tries to move, "No don't stay there." Roxas sighed, and stays still. "Roxas you're ok, what happened?" says a old man in red, "The monsters are terrorizing the other doors. I was told by my friend, and I'm his back up, but I need one myself, and I heard evil laughing."

"Hmm evil laughing can only mean Ogie boogie came back one more time, is there anything else Roxas?" Roxas thought, "I can't remember much, where's the bug?' Roxas remembers that he met a character that didn't seem to belong in that holiday world, and said for him to tell Jack someone evil was waiting for him.

"Roxas can you remember?" Roxas nods, "Yeah, but I think something is about to happen." Roxas gets up, and Sally stops him. "Roxas please you got to rest, I'll go tell Jack." Roxas sighed, and nods while Sally goes.

"Roxas-"

"Hey can I have a pen, and some paper." A elf let's Roxas wrote a letter for Lee, and opens a weak portal, and let's the note fall. "What was that?" says the old man.

"Help will come, I got to get going." Roxas makes a light portal, and disappears through it. "He's gone!" Pipes up another elf.

XXX

Lee, and Myde were asleep on a bed in an spare room. He gets the note, and Lee groans. "Myde get get up we got big trouble on our hands."

"What is it Lee?"

"Just read it." Lee passes the note to Myde, and he reads it. "Oh no that is a big job you sure we can do it, and clear out all those monsters?"

"Well since Riku's stuck, Aqua is hurt, and Ven, and Stevile are missing we got no choice to do this job on our own." Myde nods, and they get up. "Where are you two going says Olette. "Duty calls thanks for what you've done we got to get going." says Lee. Olette sighs, "Ok." Lee, and Myde get going to the woods.

"Olette what's wrong?" says Hayner, who finally came down from the clouds for a little bit to see his friends. "It's nothing Hayner I have to go." Olette goes off, and loses Hayner that was running after her than runs into Fuu.

XXX

The camera shows Jack was fighting with Boogie, and he runs out of the Cloverleaf world, and goes into another door that wasn't cleaned up. Jack was ambused by the monsters while Boogie laughs as he watches the Unversed, and heartless do his dirty work without knowing it, and being almost attacked himself.

XXX

Lee, and Myde are going as fast as they could as they get through the path in their gummy ship as they drove to the blinking glowing Jacck-o-lantern that represented their the two's distintation as the world pleads for help.

End of chapter 21: Terrific Trouble in Halloween Town


	22. Radiate Garden 4: Protect the Pricesses

**I'm really angry at someone today so I thought I would take my anger out by sending the next chapter of this story. Don't worry, I'm not mad at anyone on this site. I'm only mad at someone I live with. This chapter of course could only be finished with help from the co-author KhFanWriter9. I'm so mad I feel like I want to do something very bad...but like all emotions it ends tomorrow when I wake up. That's the gift of living with autism. **

XXX

Ven woke feeling something was wrong, and finds Vanitas sleeping peacefully by him with an arm hung over his stomach. Ven needed to see what was wrong, and the sprains felt better.

He nudges his love a little with his left shoulder, "Vani?.. Vani wake up."

Vanitas stops Ven with his hand, "Yes Venny is something wrong?"

"Yes a world is calling me, and I think I'm better now." Vanitas sighed, and checked the sprains, they were better, and Vanitas nodded. "Be careful Ven."

"I will." Ven kisses Vanitas on the lips with the other kissing back, and gets up. "Just remember we can't play when I see you again." Ven sighed, and nodded. "Right." He points to his neck to indicate Vanitas's choaker necklace, and Vanitas smiles nodding. "Me too Venny." Ven leaves on his glider without anyone seeing him.

XXX

Stevile came out of the world he was just in after sealing the keyhole, and saying goodbye, he didn't want to rest there though, so he was a little tired from it.

He sees as he goes by different worlds he sees they were leading him in a direction, and he followed them. He sees a familiar back side of someone, and smiles. "Ven!"

Ven looks behind him from the shout, and sees Stevile. "Stev, no time to talk we got an major problem in Halloween Town. It's that blinking world right there with the huge pumpkin."

Stevile looks to see it, and understands now the worlds were leading him there. "Are humans allowed there?"

Ven thought, "Well let's find out, we'll land in the woods where the problem is."

Stevile nods, and follows Ven.

They land in the woods, and than see a pretty lady that was a rag doll with a floating ghost dog as they stood in front of a door with an different holiday symbol on it. Ven looked down at his clothes to see he was just himself than looks to Stevile to see what he had turned into for his outfit like what his heart was saying to Ven.

Ven only knew about how Halloween town is world shape, and all only from being inside of Sora's heart.

Stevile's outfit, he had turned grey, he got grey wings on his back, but they weren't real, his clothes changed to a rip liked verson at the sleeves of his shirt, so his jacket was now a just a ripped short sleeved, and the shirt was ripped at the bottom. His pants were half ripped off below the upper shin, and his shoes stayed the same with his armor ring thing on his upper equally not changing. His hair was a little messy, and had that weird black stuff Sora has around his eyes when he came here.

skips interdictions, and Sally telling them Lee, and Myde are helping jack than Ven, and Stevile took different doors. Ven taking Valintine's day, and Stevile taking another door.

After a long time of letting Lee, and Myde the only ones to help Jack terminate Boogie Ven was the last to come out the door, and was caught by Stevile as he stumbled out more exusted than Sora, and Roxas.

"Thanks, but we'll rest somewhere else." says Lee to Sally offering to go to Christmas town to rest.

Lee puts Ven on the back seat in the gummi ship after picking him up from Stevile's grasp. Stevile pulls the switch to make the seat go back, and lays in it. He looks to see Ven was still out like a light bulb laying on the other seat beside his. "Eh.." Ven slightly wakes up, and sees he was on a gummi ship. "Where are we going?.." He softly asks.

"Hm? Oh you're awake, you ok?" says Stevile.

"I'm ok just tired... Where's this ship going?..."

"I have no clue, wherever's a good place for everyone to rest I guess."

"So Radiate Garden?"

"I hope not, but it does beat having that annoying girl take me in to sleep on a couch."

"A girl?..."

"Olette's her name, man what a pain."

"Oh ok?.." He closed his eyes sighing as sleep took him back under with Stevile soon going to sleep too after looking out the window in thought for a little while.

XXX

Back in Radiate Garden...

When Axel had opened the present for Xion he saw nothing, and pours the dust over Sora.

A bright light, than Sora woke up in a lot of pain, he sat up holding his heart, and a cloud of darkness was around him. Than he suddenly swayed back, and forth. After that Sora fell on the bed, and Xion appeared falling forward catching her. Xion was out though, and Namine remembered a drawing, and leaves after saying I'll be back. "No Namine don't." Kairi jumped into the portal with Namine with a bright light coming to her.

That's how they got to Twilight Town with Kairi's keyblade returning to her. They now were standing in front of the forgotten mansion. 'Namine?" She just pointed to the gate, "Use your keyblade to open the gate we got to get inside, and upstairs."

Kairi, and Namine were not too different in the ways of thinking.

"Ok, but why are we going for?" says Kairi.

"There's something that is needed to help the new girl that came from Sora."

"Right let's go than." Kairi takes out her keyblade, and aims it at the gate's keyhole, and the door opens.

Namine runs grabbing Kairi's hand, "Hurry the door shuts by itself." Kairi took now time to ask, and just ran with Namine.

They made it, Kairi looks at the gate behind her than looks at the mansion in wonder.

Namine tugs on her arm, "C'mon there's not much time for that." Namine pulls Kairi to the front door, and they enter, and go to the staires, and go up another stack of staires.

As Namine guides Kairi through the mansion she looks around the old place, and doesn't ask what the door door was. They stop at a door at the tippy top of the staires.

"This is it." Namine opens the door to a plain white room with a table, and two chairs.

Kairi looks around after following her nobody into the white room. She looks at all the pictures there were on the walls. "Which picture are we looking for Namine?" Namine looks, and grabs a picture of Roxas in his orgization outfit, Axel, Xaix, and a hooded character in it with a closer view it was a hodded girl with dark skin which was holding what Namine needed for their new guest back in radiate garden. "I got it Kairi let's get going." Namine looks to see Kairi was still looking at pictures. Namine sighs, "It's time to go."

"Ok I'm going, Namine did you draw all of these?"

"Yes." Namine took all the pictures down, and they soon went back outside. Kairi follows her, but wanted to explore more of this mansion. "Namine you sure we can't explore a little more?"

"There's nothing much here Kairi now let's go I don't have much time." Namine opens a portal, and Kairi sighs as they step through.

Kairi was actually sad there was nothing there. It was an oxymoron, an error in her search with Namine.

XXX

They walk out of the portal with what Namine needed, and for a while Kairi had to stay in another room while Xion, and Sora stayed in Kairi's room to avoid memories getting all tangled from anyone else if Xion's body still swallows up memories. "Don't worry X.. x.. Xion I'll fix you to where you're not just a puppet to clone Sora any longer. I'd missed you."

The camera shows Xion on her back while Sora lays on his back as well still asleep.

XXX

Lee lands the ship where the ships are docked, and gets out Stevile, and Ven both being carried from how worn out they were. Stevile had opened his eyes slightly, "Where are we?" Lee laughed, "We're at what we call home for the moment, Radiate Garden, now go back to sleep, we'll be at that old wizard's place in a bit." Stevile nods from Myde's arms, and his eyes close in a matter of seconds. "Man they're sure beat aren't they Lee, I wonder where these two have been while we were looking for this one." Myde was referring to Stevile.

"Yeah I wonder, and agree with you too." Lee says as they make it to Merlin's house.

XXX

Aerith was cleaning as usal, and sees Lee, and Myde walking as Lee takes care of the heartless, unversed, and nobodies as he held Ven. Aerith quickly goes to the door, and opens it. "Hurry get inside!" She softly shouts, and they run inside as Aerith closes the door behind them. "Thanks." Aerith nods, "Now c'mon let's find a room for you four to sleep in. "Um can me, and Myde here bunk together?" Aerith nods, "Sure let's take care of those two first, I've been so worried about them both."

She opens a door to a room with two beds, Lee, and Myde put each one they were holding on the bed on their backs. Aerith looks the two of them over while Lee, and Myde go to their room to crash.

Stevile woke half way, and sees Aerith again, "Oh you're already waking up? Are you ok, we've been so worried about you two."

Stevile weakly nods, "I'm ok, how's Ven?" His eyes were struggling to stay open as he talked softly. Aerith smiles, and rubs his face with her thumb motherly, "Ven's going to be ok, he's more tired than you must be, please rest you're safe now." Stevile looks as Aerith looks him over, and sees green stuff come from her, he just couldn't stay awake through the whole thing, and passes out into sleep land.

Kairi knocks on the door, "Namine you want a muffin?..Namine?" Namine shouts, "Kairi get away fro mthe door!" Kairi looks surprised, and steps away. "Namine what's wrong. "Kairi go away!" Kairi felt a sudden blast of light that hit her, pushing her away four feet from the door. Kairi starts to cry, and runs off, "No one wants me around at all!" She broke through a window, and leaves. "Kairi!" Axel shouts, and groans as he hops out the window to go after her. "Watch Roxas, and don't go near Namine." The scients all nodded as Axel left.

XXX

Vanitas appeared being bored in the other world, he had work her to do anyway. He sees, and felt his Venny was having a nightmare after Aerith had long left. He kisses the front of Ven's ear, and he whispers to the darkness of the nightmare to come to him. A line highlighted Vanitas, and he felt re-charged as Ven woke a little, "Eh.. Vani?" Vanitas smirked, "Hey you ok? You had a pretty bad nightmare didn't you?" Ven nods, but was too weak to move. Vanitas lays down with him, and helps him put Ven's arms around his neck, and move to his side to rest his head on his chest. "What was your nightmare about Venny?"

"I almost lost you, Xahenort almost killed you saying you were useless to him." Vanitas sighs, and holds him close, "It's ok the nightmare's gone, and that won't happen to me." He kisses his forehead, and cheek, rubbing his thumb over his love's cheek. Ven sighs, and snuggles into his chest looking so beat. Vanitas laughed quietly, "You're so cute when you're tired Venny." Ven looks to Vanitas, and kisses his cheek back barely pressing his lips to the skin. Vanitas smiles, and holds him. "Venny?.."

"What is it Vani?"

"I came here for job purpouses too." Ven looks up at him in shock, "The prince-" Vanitas kisses him to shugh him before Stevile woke up. "Yes, we still need time though, we need Sora, and Roxas too. Where are they Ventus."

Ven shook his head, "I don't know, Stevile knows it better than me Vanitas." Veni sighs, "Ok, I have to get going there's a princess on the lose, and she's perfect bait." Ven looks at him, and Vanitas kisses him before using the darkness to knock Ven out. He gets up, and teleports.

Stevile had heard the last two parts, and tries his best to get up, "I got to stop him... Ugh c'mon body move." Stevile manages to get up, and runs out the room. Leon picks him up, "Not again Stevile." Stevile struggles, "Leon Kairi's about to get kidnapped, she's out in town." Leon looked shocked, "By who?" Stevile describes him as a boy in a mask, and Leon puts Stevile back on the bed. "I got this, you need to rest Stevile." Leon goes out the room locking the door from the outside, and Stevile struggles to get up again. He jumps out the window, and runs for it.

He sees Kairi run right up the staires, "Kairi wait it's not safe."

"Leave me alone Axe- Stevile." Kairi runs to Stevile, and he catches her before she fell on her face as the red head girl tripped. She buries her face in his chest. "Oh Stev everyone is treating me so horrible, I.. I can't do anything. Even my nobody wouldn't let me help." She sobbed, and Stevile holds her. "They just don't want you kidnapped Kairi that's all, and someone is after you right now. Let's go to Merlins, and talk." Kairi nods, and Stevile carries her there not trusting that teleporting freak.

Stevile gets inside, and sets Kairi on the couch giving her some hot chocolate. "Oh thanks Stev." She drank it, and sighs. Stevile laughs, and gives her a napkin for her mouth. "You got some on your face. She wipes it, and looks to Stevile. "Where have you been, I was worried about you." He looks at her, "You were?" She nods, "Yes everyone's been worried about you, and Ven. Oh where is he?"

"He's out cold for the moment resting the guy who came to take you knocked him out before he left to find you, and he came to get Sora, and Roxas." Kairi gasps, "No that can't happen Namine's is doing something with Sora, and some girl that's from him." Stevile looks at her quizzally than suddenly a portal opens, and Stevile falls through. "Steve!"

Stevile was out the portal, and finds he was at he clifs again with someone pressed again him as he was pinned, He looks to see Vanitas in his full armor looking ticked. "Where are you guys hiding the princesses?" Stevile kicks him, or tries to. "I'm not telling, and you can't have Kairi." Vanitas growled, and fires a fire ball close up to Steviles arm. Stevile cringed at the blast hitting his arm. "Tell me where they are, or you're getting one to the heart."

Stevile looks at Vanitas with wide eyes, "I.. I..." Stevile was saved by Leon, and Axel, who kicked Vanitas off of him and pins the creep to the ground. Vanitas teleports, and grabs Stevile taking him with. "Stevile! Ergh Axel we got to catch him before something happens. "

"I know c'mon I got a short cut." axel opens a portal, and Leon runs through it after Axel goes in too.

XXX

Vanitas was smart, and goes to the top of the highest building in twilight town. Stevile looks down, and around with wide eyes, "Tell me where's the priencess, where's Sora, where's Roxas? Tell me or you're taking a trip off this building." Vanitas shouts in his face. He was running out of time. He had to do this, or Ven's nightmare might come true, or even worst. Stevile shook his head, "No I won't tell you now let go of me." Vanitas makes Stevile lean too far back, "You sure you want that?" Stevile looks, and gets his keyblade ready to catch him. Vanitas sees it, and takes the keyblade throwing it off the building, "What now?" Stevile looks scared now as his keyblade landed on the ground below going clank.

XXX

Ven lays there passed out, Kairi unlocks the door as her heart guides her to him. She unlocks the door, and sees darkness has Ven knocked out. Kairi shined a light, and Ven wakes up, and springs up right almost colliding heads with Kairi's. "Kari get out of my way, I got to rescue Stevile." Ven gets up, but Kairi pins him down. "Slow down Ven, where did that masked guy take him?" Ven picks her up, "He took him somewhere you can't get to by foot. Stay here, he's after you too along with the other princesses. "No Ven I'm coming with you." She jumps on him as he portals away.

XXX

Ven, and Kairi fall out the portal on the highest building. "Whoa, ow." Kairi lands on top of Ven, and sees Stevile was up on this building trapped by Vanitas. Stevile sees her, and his eyes go even wider, "Ven how could you bring her here." Ven grunted as he was squeshed by her, "I had no choice she jumped on me when I came." Vanitas smirks, "Tell me where the princesses are, or you might not see anything at all for an eternity. "Ven get off your butt, and protect her." Ven rolls over getting on top of her, and stands up Kairi put her hands to her skirt quickly as he helps her up "Sorry about that." Kairi nods "it's .. It's ok." Vanitas teleports, and nabs Kairi, "No Kairi!" They both said, and Kairi kicks Vanitas where it would hurt. Ven closed his eyes as Vanitas punches her chest, and kicks right up her skirt to hit her between the legs. She screams, and lands on her butt. "Now you know how I feel, last chance, you tell me where they are." Vanitas goes to kick Kairi between the legs again. "Stevile!" Stevile couldn't take this, and Ven peeked seeing this made him mad. He takes out his fists, and kicks Vaitas out of range pinning him to the building's surface. "Don't you ever do that in front of me again." He whispered with his teeth clenched. Vanitas smiles at Ven, and whispers back, "Sorry got to make it convencing we aren't a you know."

"Well it's working." Ven whispered out again. Stevile grabs Kairi, and whispers, "Kairi let me barrow your keyblade."

"What no." She whispered back. "kairi please give it, I'm unarmed." He gesters to the edge as an hint to what happened to his keyblade. She sighs, and gives it to him, and doesn't know why, but she kissed his cheek. "Be careful Stevile." Stevile looks to her in shock, and nods as he tried to throw off the blush. Vanitas teleports, and scoots Ven closer to the edge, "Tell me, or Ven falls." Stevile takes out the keyblade, and swings it at Vanitas making him get thrown off the building. Ven gasped, "Vani!" Vanitas teleports, and takes a big swing at Stevile the two fight blocking. Vanitas gets on his keyblade, and cloned it to swing at Stevile. Ven goes to Kairi. "C'mon Kairi let's go." Kairi shook her head, and Ven punches her on the left side of her chest. "No quit this right now, Sora doesn't need to get you get captured now move." Ven pushes her into a portal of light. Ven looks at Stevile fighting his love. Ven looks down, and teleports with light to get Stevile's keyblade, and goes up the building to see Vanitas fall off again this time no way to catch himself. "Vani!" Ven makes a portal of light, and sends him to a dark place to recover. Stevile looks to Ven. It's true you two are lovers." Ven puts a hand on his mouth, but thinks about it. "How long have you known?" Stevile looks down, "I saw you two kissing on the ship in Tresure Planet." Ven looks to Stevile, and just couldn't say a word. "Stevile you know you got to keep it a secret no matter what. Vanitas is under enough trouble with his boss already."

"I know that too, in a letter I'd read to him." Ven looks in shock, and Stevile just turns around his back to Ven. "I'm sorry Ven." Ven sighs, "I'm sorry too Stev. We should get back to Radiate Garden, Kairi's getting out of control." Stevile nods, "Yeah, and her nobody is doing something to Sora to help some girl." Ven looks to him. "A girl with black hair?" Stevile nods, "Ok let's go than, here's your keyblade." Ven opens a portal, and they walk though it.

XXX

Vanitas finds himself at the Darkness valley with Sepiroth looking down at him. "Hey sleepy head you were almost a goner what happen?" he says, "I failed at my mission, I didn't get either of my targets, or the location." Vanitas glared at himself, and stands up. "Well you should eat a little than try again. Oh, and someone knows your secret." Vanitas lashes out at Sepirtoh, and ends up pinning him to the building, 'Who knows?!" Genisis puts a hand to his shoulder, "Stevile known all this time only us two know it too." Vanitas glared, and goes inside as he lets the darkness of the place replenish his energy.

XXX

Ven, and Stevile make it back, and Kairi hugs Stevile. "You're ok."

"Yeah... um we are back, now can you let go of me?" Kairi sighs, and let's go before Axel runs in out of breath. "Is.. oh thank kingdom hearts she's here, and Stevile's here too, What happened to that freak in a mask?" Ven answers for Stevile, "Off healing in the dark worlds." Axel says nothing at first than says, "I should go check on Namine." Axel goes to the door that the barrier just disappeared. "Oh.." Axel looks at it, "Namine did you finish?" Namine opens the door, and nods. She opens it more widely to Xion laying on the bed asleep, but alive no longer a puppet that was suppost to be come a Sora clone. As for Sora he was asleep looking tired as he sleeps.

End of chapter 22 Radiate Garden 4: Protect the Pricesses


	23. Oluppus Collisum

**This chapter is posted thanks to KhFanWriter9. She just saved my lazy brain from writing something very bad with mistakes because I'm not smart enough or loyal enough to writing to know how to write a good chapter. This is a chapter I like but I'm not sure if anyone reading it does. At least you can't complain we didn't try hard on it. Please read and review. **

XXX

Xahinort was furious as he sat in his high chair in the white, round room. Camsley was contacted, and he appears walking in, "Hey I'm here boss, what's the problem?" Xahnort glares at him, "You know what my problem is now get going, and bring me that dark pawn!" Camsley made this face, "Does it look like I know where the second base is?" Xahnort opens a portal, and a gust of wind threw Camsley into the portal. "Whoa! Ok I'm going, I'm going, call off the wind!" He says as his hair turned white, and he was clinging to the nearby chair that was lowest to the floor. Xahnort smiles, and makes the wind cease. "You got two minits in there, if you're not as dark as you say you are that world will drain you." Camsley huffed, and walked through the portal.

XXX

He steps through, and sees the dark valley wasn't much compared to the first base. Genisis looks at their guest. 'hey Sep looks like Vanitas is needed." Sepiroth sighed. "I'll talk to that guy, you get Vanitas." Genisis nodded, and teleports while Sepiroth does the same.

For Camsley this is was a good oppitunity to ask Sepiroth about what he has planned for the future.

Genisis pats Vanitas's face. "Hey wake up Vanitas you're needed." Vanitas woke up, and looks out the window. He gets up, "Not this time, I will get my target." Vanitas portals away, and Genisis sighs as he teleports to the two.

"Hm? Where's the kid?"

"Gone to try again."

"Ok, hey I was talking to Sepiroth here about some future plans of my own." says Camsley, and the camera fades to black.

XXX

In space Aqua was making her back to Radiate Garden, but was taking care of worlds as she went. She almost got hurt again while fighting the Unversed, and heartless. Aqua goes to the colisum to clear the Unversed, and heartless, but stayed unnoticed, or at least tried to. Phil sees her, "Hey!" Aqua put a finger to her lips, and he quieted down, "Aqua you look even more beautiful this time I'd seen you. What's up, why the hush, hush?"

"'Cause I'm looking for Ven, and if he knows I'm here he'll just leave, and I also came to help with the monsters." Phil sighed, "Yeah those monsters are wrecking everything, I can't even put the games up 'til we clear them out. They made everything unfair.

"Really unfair?" Phil nodded, "Yep, and the dark tournements are wrecking my business." Aqua looks at him oddly, "Oh yeah right you havn't been around for a long time. Let me give you the run down of what's gone on."

"So someone had unlocked the dark tournament, and Hades is still trapped in some pool of souls?" Phil nods, "Yeah, and the souls are crawling out of the underworld look at the mess 'cause of cerberous is chained up." Aqua thought, "What can I do to help?" Phil points to Meg, and Herc. "You should ask Meg she knows the underworld best besides that Auron guy that went missing, I think he just went back to the underworld." Aqua nodded, and goes to talk to Herceles.

"Hm?..." Herc gasps, "Aqua is that really you?" Aqua was surprised as well, "Herc is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me alright." Meg gives this look, "Chill Meg she's a very old friend, I havn't seen her since I was a teenager."

"Oh really, and how old was she when you saw her?"

"She was nineteen Meg, Zack was the one into her I promise." Meg calms down, and sighs, 'Well ok, sorry for all that I'm Meg to my friends anyway. So why the sudden appearance?" The Unversed showed up, and Herc protects Meg who was defending herself fine. Aqua took out her keyblade, and Meg saw why she showed. "Careful these things are stronger than last time." Herc nods, "Right we've seen that." says Meg.

...

They finish the Unversed, and Heartless, and Aqua checks over herself, "So you friends with Sora?" asks Meg, and Aqua nods, "Yes, and I'm looking for two boys." Herc sighed, "Well you're the only one with that weapon we've seen since Sora left when he was looking for his friends." Aqua sighed, "So it was during his second trip than." Herc noded, "Sorry, if we see Ven we'll let him know you're looking for him." Aqua sighs, "Saying that will just make him hide even more, I got to find him, but I think I have some work to do here." Herc nodded, "Yeah you mind helping us out?" Aqua nodded, and Herc gave her the stone. "Here the Unversed, and Heartless are mostly in the underworld, try to find Auron for a guide down there, and I hate to say it, but Cerberus needs to be let loose to keep the souls from excaping." Aqua looks at the floating orbs, "Those things?" She pointed, and the couple nodded. "Right I'll do it, leave the monsters to me." She took the stone, and heads for the underworld as she went down the long stairecase. Meg punching Phil, who was staring at Aqua as she went. "Hey quit stareing, and help carol these souls you pervert, old goat." Herc put a hand over his mouth to hide a smile while Phil was put into his place by his wife.

Aqua reaches the bottom, and looks around to see the dark tournament still taking people to fight to the death. Aqua than sees a guy walking around, "Hey are you Auron?" He looks dwon at the lady, "That' depends, who are you?"

"I'm Aqua, and I came down to help with the monsters that are mostly down here."

"You mean the monsters that are terring every one that joins the tournments down here, how can you take care of those monster?"

Aqua sees a bored heartless run around, and she takes care of it with her keyblade. "That blade, you're friends with Sora?" She nods, "Yes."

After all that she goes through the tournments to take care of the Unversed, and heartless. Pain, and panic were both scared, and amazed by her. She finished the tournament, and decides to go deeper in to the underworld with the stone in use. Auron stops her, "Hey you shouldn't be walking around there while that mutt is trapped." Aqua looks to him, "Than let's go untrap that dog to make the souls stay down here." Auron nods, "Right I'll lead you to him."

They walk around taking out the Unversed, and heartless while dogding the falling cealing pieces. "Here it is Sora cealed the dog up in this room, is there anything you want to do before we release it?" Aqua nods, "Yes, take down the dark tournaments." Aruon leads her to the place, and she locks it up tight. Hearing screams above their heads, "Well that's it I guess for that." Aqua nodded, and they head back to the dog's chamber. Aqua puts her keyblade to the keyhole, and they run for it as the doors open, and the three headed dog barked, and started running around. The two barely made it out of the underworld as the souls were all guided back down. "C'mon get moving." says Phil, and a soul in particular hits him. "Owch." Phil sees the figure in the soul bubble, "Mommy?" Phil's mom looked annoyed at him, and he apologized to her.

Aqua sighs as they got the souls back, and the mutt with three heads was again on patrol. Auron had no choice, but to find a different place to live. "Hey you can come help me with the tournaments up here." Auron sighs, "I guess I must to thank Aqua for taking out the dark tournaments." Aqua looks at him, "Oh that's.." Herc interrupts. "Sure that would be great we miss you being top side Auron." Aqua got the idea, and so Auron was finally back among the living.

Aqua returns the stone, and was about to leave when a lost soul was walking around. "Hm? I wonder, who that can be?" Phil goes over to the soul, "Hello what's wrong, all your buddies are down staires already." The soul shineed bright, and soon went from orb form to a person. "Ah it's you goddess of the underworld." The lady hmphed, "Now that's a better greeting since Hades is still trapped in the pool of souls, I have to help out down there." Phil nodded, "Um yes.. uh Herc come over here, and do some god to god conversation." Herc sighed, and goes over to talk to who is still Hades's wife, and the Underworld was soon a better place for the soul sorting, and she bossed Pain, and panic around like puppies. Hades was still in the pool of souls 'til she can finish sorting them out.

Aqua sighs as she sees the world turning into a happy ending. Phil was still wanting a date with Aqua, and Meg made this face to Phil. "Hey Phil why don't you just ask Apitise to find a girl for you?" Phil looked tensed, "NO way she'll make me get stuck with something horrible for hitting on her once." Aqua laughed, and looked sad, "Hey Phil how come I havn't seen Zack anywhere?"

Phil didn't want to say it, "Zack isn't around here anymore, he left." Aqua said, "Oh, ok, well I should be going." Phil nods sadle, "Yeah..."

Aqua leaves, and heads to another world that needed her that was on another side of Halloween town.

XXX

Aqua steps on the ground, and sees a guy, and lady in the woods at a tree, and they were giving flowers to the tree? Aqua walks, and the man looks to see the lady. 'Oh hello, have you come to say hi to a lost one too?" Aqua shook her head, 'No, I was just wondering why you were giving flowers to a tree is all." The man said, "Oh, the legend connected to this tree is why we're giving flowers to an old friend of mine, and it's sort of part of our aniversy 'cause well some stuff happened, and I met my friend before we got married right dear?" The lady with a bun at the top of her head nodded, "Yes it's true, and it's one crazy story that I only think of only during our aniverity." Aqua looks curious, "Oh do you mind telling me the story?" The man sighed, and nods, "Sure, let's go to our new home, and we'll tell you all about it."

Aqua sighs as she reaches a couch of an small house with an extra room for the piano that rests there. The red head lady was so nice, "Tea?" Aqua nods, "Yes that would be great." She looks around, and the man sits down by her. "Do you want me to go on without you dear?" He shouts to the kitchen, "Yeah go ahead sweetheart." The lady shouts back. The man with black short hair, who was an artist, and piano player starts the story of how his life went in his, and his wife's arranged marrage.

"As I practiced my vows in the woods, where you had found me, and my wife, I put the ring on the branch of the tree, and soon wow! A lady appeared, and than everything went all topsy turvy. I was sent underground, and saw people that had well.." Aqua nods, and motions him to go on.

...

" And that's the end of the story, so now we still visit my friend, and forgiven her for what had almost happened." Aqua nods as she sips her tea politely. "Well I'm glad you're still friends with her." He nods, and his wife nods too. "I should.." She yawns, and excuses herself. "I should get going." The two looked a bit worried, "Are you sure you don't want to at least take a nap before you leave?" Aqua thought, and sighs, "Sure I guess I could."

XXX

Ven, and Stevile slept where the others had been staying, but Ven felt like he was putting everyone in danger while being there. Ven looks in the room, and sees the girl he had seen while being stuck in Sora's heart. He was started by Namine when she said, "She should be awake soon Ven." He turns to her, "Um I don't think we met, how do you know me?" Namine laughed, "I did work on Sora's memory once Ven remember?" Ven nods now, "Oh now I remember you were that other girl I kept seeing. So how is Sora, he hasn't moved, and looks so exusted not in peace like he normally is." Namine nods, "Yes, I'm worried too, he should had woken a bit ago, but hasn't."

Ven sighs, "What's wrong Ven, you havn't tried to sleep since you got here." Ven nods, "yeah I know, I just feel like I shouldn't be here with you guys." Namine frowns, "What's the problem Ven, what enemy is after you?" Ven looks away, "I can't tell you, but if you worked on Sora's heart than you must know what you'd seen in my memory right?" Namine nods, and closes the door seeing how private this was getting. "Yes I can see your darkness is lose again, and that bracelet you wear means something doesn't it?" Ven nods, "I think I should really go Namine, I can't sleep here, if I do, I might." Namine sighs, "Lead the darkness to the priencesses?" Ven nods, and Namine gives Ven a present. "Here Sora brung this with him after he showed up here out cold."

Ven gets the present, and opens it to find a keychain that had a snowman head with a broom, and the snowman looked ready to charge into battle. [slanted] _Furious Snow fighter_ He heard the name in his head, and his keyblade appears in his hand that was his lost memory keyblade. Ven puts the keychain to it, and the keyblade changed to an strong looking keyblade that was well balanced with everything a keyblade could have. The keyblade looked like a jacked up broom at the key's point, and the handle was thick like the oath keeper. "Oh this keyblade is nice." He turns to Sora, "Thanks Sora." Sora just lies there still sleeping like he wasn't getting rest even if he was asleep. Namine takes out another present, "I think Stevile got the same thing as you." Ven gets the present, "Right I'll give it to him." Ven goes out the room, and Namine looks so worried as she looks at Sora's features.

Stevile had been bombarded by Kairi since he showed up, and well it was starting to get a little nerv wreaking. "Stevile.." Was what he heard as he rushes off the couch to answer Ven in the hall. "I'll be back Kairi." Stevile was so glad to get away from her. "Yeah Ven?" Ven gives a present to him, "Namine said it was Sora that brung it here." Stevile opens the present excitidally, and he sees it was a keychain, "Huh? what do I do with this." Ven smiles, "You hook it up to your keyblade, and you get a new one." Stevile got more excited now. He looks at the keychain as he hears a voice in his head, "Huh? Did you hear a voice Ven?" Ven just laughed, "It must be the name of the keyblade you just got." Stevile nods, and hooks it to his keyblade, and it shined as it changed shape, and form. Stevile got a well balanced keyblade as well. "Wow it's the nicest present I got from Santa." Ven smiles, and Stevile laughs, "Ha Sora was an elf this year." Ven smiled, "Yeah a cloaked, hidden elf." Stevile looks at Ven, "He was?" Stevile could see something was wrong with Ven too, "Ven what's wrong you should get some sleep, you havn't slept since we got here."

"I know, I just can't sleep Stev." Stevile leads Ven outside after dismissing his keyblade. "Stev?"

"Keep going, you know what I want to talk about." Ven nods getting the idea, and goes outside to talk with Stevile as they sat on the staires after clearing the monsters. "Ven do you think you know who showing up is the reason for not sleeping?" Ven nods, "Yeah it is , I know if I fall asleep there it be the end of it." Stevile nods getting the idea clearly, "How about we go to Merlin's you can rest there." Ven stops him, "I think I'll head there by myself Stev." Stevile sighs, and goes on, but than stops. "Do you what Kairi's deal is around me?" Ven thinks, "Love stuff is all I can think of. She won't talk to me, and I'm glad for that." Stevile made this face, and goes back to Ansem's study.

Ven looks up at the sky, _'Oh Vani I hope you're ok.'_ He thought, and gets off the staires to go to Merlin's, but took the long way there.

Vanitas hid as he feels Ven's emotions, and feeelings. 'Sorry Venny, but I need you to show me where they are.' Vanitas thought, and than sees Stevile could be his ticket to find them as he follows Stevile. He sees the kid go through a hole, and follows through the maze, he than teleports when he sees the door Stevile went in, and hears voices. Vanitas smiles widely, 'I got you now.' Vanitas goes off to see Ven was just walking around the town instead of going to go sleep.

Vanitas teleports, and picks up Ven. "Hey Venny, you should find a place to rest." Ven almost shrieked, "Vani you're ok!" Vanitas nods, "Yeah thanks to you I am." He takes off his helmet, and kisses Ven on the lips. Ven smiles into the kiss, and they pull away. "Ven I know why you havn't been sleeping, I'm sorry I was using you like that." Ven nods, "It's ok we were in public mode after all." Vanitas smiels at how Ven was, and sees Ven's eyes were half closed. "C'mon Ven let's go get you some rest. It's getting closer to that time Venny, and you, or your friends look ready for it." Ven yawns, and barely could talk now that the exustion was getting to him. "Don't talk Ven, just rest deary." Ven had no choice it felt so nice being carried up the refermished castle, and rested in a carpet room. "Sleep well Venny." Vanitas just watches as Ven fell asleep as he messed with his hair.

As Ven rests, he kissed his forehead, and sent a note to his co-boss.

_Hey I found it, the newbie wielder led me right to it._

He got a note back.

_Well get your butt moving tonight than, and great work on capturing that priness at that castle. The boss man is getting gleefully over here, sheesh it's a little scary seeing him so happy._

Vanitas sighed, and wrote an note just saying he'll do it before laying down with Ven thinking as he lies there. 'This might be the last time we get to snuggle like this Venny.' He holds Ven close, and closes his eyes to sleep.

XXX

Riku finally wakes up on a bed in a strange room? Wait was't he just as Beast's Castle? He grabs his head groaning. "Oh finally you're awake!" Riku looks to see the Sorcerest, "Hey what happened to me, and.." He went wide eyed as he remembers what happened.

He was on the balconey worried for Sora as he sees a blinking star in the sky than suddenly he heard a scream in the ball room, and the prince shouted for him. Riku barged into the room from the blaconey to find himself watching as Unversed held him down while the creep in a mask from before at Radiate Garden had just taken the hearts of the prince, and Belle as their bodies lie on the floor.

Vanitas smirked, "Is this the best security this castle's got, if so it needs an serious upgrade." He laughed quietly, and Riku growled at him.

He got free from the Unversed by using his light/dark fire he could shoot from his hands. "You waited that long to do that, how pathic, and I thought you would be a good chalange for a re-match too." Riku growled, and ran at him tro only hit nothing as Riku swung his keyblade.

He got an ambush of keyblade clones raining on him, and was on the floor now his keyblade away from him. Riku fired the fire magic, and Vanitas countered with lighting. Riku rolls out of the way, and jumps up with his keyblade back in hand.

"Tell me, who are you?" The boy laughed, "You just wasted your last breath, you knowing I'm just a person of full darkness is enough to know of me."

Riku was on edge as the room was covered in darkness, and it was much stronger than his. "Still I want to know, tell me!" Riku tried to counter with his own darkness, but it was too much. The boy smiled, and kept hidden as the pitch black room seem to be getting to Riku.

"Nah, I'll just leave my name out, why bother if the snoop's going to try, and get more info from our meeting base." Riku gasped, "You guys knew I was there?" The other laughed, "Ha, so you admit it at last, yes we knew, and what you heard wasn't all our plans. The boss sure wished he could have you instead of that idiot Sora in the dark ranks."

Riku looks around, and still didn't see him, and he looked in every croner, and at every wall of the pit of darkness. "Enough games, come out if it's a re-match you want, you're getting it." Riku suddenly got a combo of multiple keyblades, and he didn't know it, but a clone of the boy appeared to attack him. Riku blocked, and attacked on his own. The real double just watched, and when the time was right he gave a big shocking blow to Riku. The clone disappearing, and Riku looks up at him as darkness was taking over him as he felt like the power he had wasn't enough.

"Yes your darkness is all the power you need, use it." Riku gasped, and held it back grunting, "Who are you?"

The boy huffed as he stood in hiding again. "How much do you know about me?" Riku had a smirk of his own, "You, and Ven are going steady behind your boss's back. Light, and darkness together to soon over throw him with that other freak I saw." The other kicked him from every angle as he hid.

"How do you know that?" He shouts, "Oh di I strike a nerve?" The boy took a dark blast at Riku's heart, and he screamed. "Answer the question before you I destroy you!"

Riku smirked, "I don't rat out my team mates espesally the new ones." The boy saw who, "That boy with Ventus knows." Riku looks at the boy trying to hold in his pain from expressing as he sees the boy is the same as he once was only a pawn. "Hey you can join our side than you two don't have to act the way you have to." The boy looked at Riku, "I'll just put him in danger like he is for your friends as soon as he sleeps in a different world after he takes care of that world full of holidays. Hey do you remember about saying Santa not existing well that world proves you were greatly wrong."

Riku shouts, "How do you know that, I only said that to Sora!" The boy smiles as he threw back what the other was doing to him.

"Have you forgotten already, Ventus as been locked inside of Sora for years, and I returned to Ven as his darkness too." Riku glares at him, "I'm only giving a message that Sora has been dieing to tell you since he found out from his second trip searching for you. Tell him he's welcome if you get to see him before I snag him for my boss to keep the suspension down to an minium just like I'm doing now. My mission here is complete." Riku looked scared, but as he thought death was there. "Wait don't do this." The boy slaps him, "Oh give it up, havn't you figured it out? I'm not going to kill you, every princess needs a hero to come save him, and the name's Vanitas, I will kill you if you let our secret out. My Venny is under a lot of stress."

After that the room of darkness came falling down wall by wall on Riku after Vanitas had disappeared, and nothing but blackness had been seen 'til now as he sat up in the bed.

The Socorist sighed as she looks him over, "You should lay down a little longer Riku, or that cut on you might reopen." Riku looked at him, but didn't see any cuts. "It's on your head." She says as her hand points to the spot on her herself. Riku puts a hand to the top of his head, and feels a big line. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going."

Riku stands up, and the lady looks at him. "I can't help if that cut opens again." Riku sighs, and just lays back down after drinking some water not in a mood to fight with the lady.

"You're worried about Sora aren't you?"

Riku nods, "Yeah I am. A star was blinking for help when everything went down in the ball room with that boy in the mask. Or Vanitas now that I finally know his name." The sorceress sighed as she casted magic to make the line on his head heal faster. "Yes it was the world of Halloween town calling for help, but your friends saved it. There's one friend there now, but on a different side of the world." Riku looked at her curiously, "Really who saved it, and who's there?"

The lady sighs, _'Other Keyblade weilders, and one that uses an instrument to fight, Lee, Ven, and the silver keyblade wielder. The other is Myde.'_ Riku thought, "The somebody of that guy Sora met in Radiate Garden, and a silver keyblade wielder?"

The lady nods, "Oh yes thanks to Ven he too has armor which gives him his name according to the stars." Riku looks at her astonished, "Ven gave Stevile armor, I thought only Aqua, and Ven can use armor."

The lady laughed a little, "Don't worry Aqua will give you armor too, if you just ask her, I'm sure of it."

Riku looks at her as she finishes, "Where can I find her?"

The lady smiled, "She's the friends that'sthere now, but right now she can't be seen above ground."

Riku sighs, "Well I might as well go find her than on that world if I can go now."

The lady sighed, "I tired, but don't do too much fighting alright?"

Riku nods, 'Ok, thank you, but tell me where's Sora right now?"

The lady frowns, and Riku feels his hair go up a little. "He's asleep in Radiate Garden, and a nobody is very worried about him not waking, and he isn't looking like he's sleeping peacefully." Riku bit his lip, and decides that Aqua can wait, he had to go to Radiate Garden to help Sora. "Thanks for the tip, and help, I got to go." Riku makes a portal of light/dark, and disappears.

XXX

Roxas had finally woken up, and Axel hugs him smuttering him with kisses, and affection. He wanted to just get walk around, and Axel was pestering him. His heart, and mind was set on seeing a girl in his dreams that felt like she was calling him.

"Rox baby where you going?" Roxas sighed, and just walked out the room, "Someone's calling me Axel, and she's here."

Axel jumps up, "Wait Roxas I don't think you should go." Axel knew if Roxas sees Xion the name he remembers before Roxas woke up things might not be pretty for him. "Rox baby." Roxas ignored him, and dodged all the scientists, he gets to the room, and locks the door behind him to see Namine standing there smiling as she stood over a girl with black hair.

Roxas goes over, and sees the girl laying there as he touched her hand something went spark from Sora's cloak, and Roxas goes over to pull something out of his pocket as the memories wheel in his head of what his last dream had shown him of the fight at twilight town. He pulls out a shell, and gives it to Namine. "I think X.. X..I.. on needs this to wake up." Namine nods, "Yes thank you Roxas." Roxas stands back, and hears everyone outside get flung by a barrier that was on the door that Roxas just added power to as he watched Namine.

Namine stands over Xion, and works putting the last piece to the girl's heart within the human girl. A bright light shined covering the room, and I made Roxas cover his eyes.

As the light clears, Xion opens her eyes, and looks up at the girl smiling. "Namine thank you." was all that was heard. Namine smiles, "It's nice to see you again Xion."

Roxas just cried happily, and he goes over to Xion, who looks up at him. "Roxas you kept your promise." Roxas felt like a piece of him was returned as well, and his old personity was back fully now. "Yeah, I did, I didn't know it, but my cloak kept my memory of you that last piece of your heart."

Xion nodded, "Hey where's Axel?"

Roxas sighs, and helps Namine open the door. Axel falling in on the floor. "Rox baby?" Axel hears a laugh that sounded hard to believe, "Well it looks like you two raised the bar on the friendship bar." Axel gets up almost tripping, and stands close to Roxas. "Xion you're back, and you're not a-" Namine stops him, and Xion nods, "Yeah thanks to that present, Namine, and Roxas's old self." Axel looks at Roxas, "Old self?"

Xion laughs, "Yeah he can be a zombie again." Roxas made this face, and Axel laughs.

Later...

"So Sora still hasn't woken yet Namine?" Axel, and Namine were in the room alone with Sora laying there still asleep, and not having a good time doing it. "Yes, and he's not getting any rest as he sleeps like that, he still looks exusted from his mission in Halloween Town." Axel sighs... "Man that bites, is there a way to wake him before something happens." Namine sighs, "I know what you mean, I felt it in Sora, and still do, and also in Ven. The war is coming Axel, and we need to start getting ready." Axel nods, "Right we should get to training, and now it's just Aqua, Riku, Lee, that mouse, Ven, Stevile, and xion." Namine looks up at Axel, "She wants to-"

"Yeah, and Roxas's other keyblade is actually hers anyway." Namine looked sad at that. "Axel do you think we'll be ready for this?" Axel shook his head, "Don't know, "Don't know, but we need to get rolling here, and start 'til Aqua, Riku, and that mouse return. Man where is that guy anyway?"

The camera fades out, and fades in on...

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy came back to Disney Castle after helping some worlds of their own. they just met Camsley, who told them that the war is coming, and to stop looking for their queen, and let's on that he kidnapped her, and was keeping her safe for now. Mickey wanted to get more answers, but Camsley was right the war was almost upon them, if they don't get to Radiate Garden by sunset.

They look around for Daisy, and find her coming out of the chamber. "Daisy we're back." She runs to Donald hugging him, "Did you find her?"

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I'm afraid we have bigger problems on our hands right now, don't worry she's safe though for now." says Mickey.

Daisy looks at him, "What do you mean, she could be killed later."

"We know, but the guy who kidnapped her made it clear he wasn't going to do it so soon as you think, we still have time to save her after we deal with danger that might happen in Radiate Garden." says Goofy.

"Yeah the princesses are there, and one more priencess just got her heart taken." says Donald.

Daisy sighs, "Ok I guess if you put it that way, thanks for coming to tell me. It's tough watching over for her here." Mickey nods, "Daisy is everyone still leaving that there portal thing in the chamber alone?" asks Goofy. Mickey jumps up, "A portal in the chamber?" Mickey runs to it, and Donald just looks to Goofy stomping on his foot before running after their friend. "Owch, Uh wait for me!"

Mickey stops at the portal, "Guys what do you know about this portal?" He asks as he points with a serious face. "Sora found it, and he came back saying it took him to some deserted place with clifs, and keys in the ground. A guy in armor was there too." says Goofy.

"Yeah, talking about Sora not being someone some suit of armor passed something down to." says Doanld Mickey jumps in surpise, "You guys found a portal to the keyblade graveyard, and.. Oh My that guy in the armor is what's left of Terra!" Mickey quickly jumped into the portal. "Stay here."

Mickey comes out of the portal, and looks around, "Terra!.. Terra?" Mickey looks around, and an suit of armor soon appeared, "Who are you, why are you here?" Mickey saddened, "I came as soon as I heard a boy with spikey hair had seen you here. Your friends are looking for you." The armor shifted as it made noise. "Aqua.. Ven have returned?" Mickey nods, "Yes, and so has the darkness from the past as well, both of them." The armor sighed, "The past is repeating itself isn't it?" Mickey nods, "I'm afraid so if the princesses of heart are all stolen of their heart, so far three have been taken, and the others are all in one world, and will be captured after sunset there by a new evil that's helping the old." The armor just thought, "There's not much I can do, I'm trapped here." Mickey gasps, "What do you mean?"

"I can't leave, I have to stay here, and delay the darkness, if they turn up here, and if they find yor portal who knows might happen, it's the only way I can help 'til the rest of me returns wherever its trapped at." Mickey made a sad face, "Gee I guess you're right, is there anything you want me to pass to the others?" The armored thought, "Yeah tell them to stop looking for me, and worry about the present, I'm where our troubles began at the last world we've seen." Mickey nodded, "Right even I understand what you mean by that."

"Tell me that spikey haired boy he had a keyblade I passed to someone else did something happen to the boy I choosed."

"You gave Riku the keyblade he lost when he stepped onto the path of darkness?"

"Oh I see now perfectly, even the people I passed it down to gets pulled to darkness."

"No Terra it wasn't your fault at all, he'd grown into a fine keyblade master, and at a young age as well."

"Really? Tell me more about the boys I met on an island so long ago."

The camera fades out.

End of chapter 23: Oluppus Collisum


	24. Fight for the Remaining Six Pieces to Be

**Co-author KhFanWriter9 really took over this chapter and helped it turn out great. At least I hope it turned out great. I won't know until I read my mail to see your reading eyes comments. Anyways I would put more in this author's note but unfortunately I didn't edit this story when I wrote this message and I can't fall asleep yet. Please read and review. **

XXX

At Radiate Garden...

Ven wakes up slowly as his eyes open he sees Vanitas was right there beside him in a room filled of carpet. He soon sees a letter fall on Vanitas's face. Ven struggles to get the note off his face, and reads it.

_Vanitas_

_Hey where are you it's almost crunch time meet me in the middle of this weird clearing thing when heading to some clifs. C'mon get a move on, if you're not here by the time the sky turns black you betray us, or them ratter._

_Camsley out_

Ven sighs, and looks to the sun setting with time left. Ven looks to Vanitas, 'This might be our last chance to do something romantic before things go down hill .. once again.' He thought as he plays with lover's black hair, and dangles a spike around watching as he slept peacefully.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy make it to Halloween Town looking for Aqua after seeing Yan Sid. "Where is she?!" says Donald.

Soon the dirt rattled under their feet, and the three moved to see the earth become a door, and Jack skeleton came out along with three others. "Thanks again Jack." says Aqua. Jack smiled, "It was nothing just helping out a few more friends of mine." Aqua smiles, and sees Mickey, and the others. "Oh Mickey!" Aqua runs over, "Aqua!" The two finally reunited at last, and Aqua hugs him in her arms. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, but we got to get to Radiate Garend before the sun gets done setting the princesses there are in trouble."

Aqua puts Mickey down, "Oh alright I guess we should go than."

"Yeah c'mon our ship is over youngder." Mickey goes off with Donald, and Goofy following. Aqua looks to an older Zack in an outfit every fan knows too well., and Vincent. "We're coming too c'mon Vinc let's get moving on it."

"We would be going if you weren't yammering your jaw puppy." Vincent moves along, and Zack made this face. "Hey how do you know that nickname?"

"Oh come off it, it's only from being around you for so long."

Zack sighs, and grabs Aqua's hand, "Well we better get going before we're left behind." Aqua nods trying hard not to blush.

XXX

Back at Radiate Garden the sunset had ended, and the sky was still blue.

Vanitas woke up to Ven, who was still weak, but a bit stronger, he moves, and kisses Ven by surprise. "You're awake." Vanitas nodded, "Yeah I'd woke up to the last beautiful thing I'll see." Ven sighs knowing what he ment. "Here this letter's for you." Vanitas grabs the letter, and looks at it. "You read it too?" Ven nodded, "Are you mad?" Vanitas shook his head, "No you already know what's going to happen. Just stay here." Ven shook his head, "I can't, I .. ugh have to make it convincing." Ven struggled to move, and vanitas stops him. "Your friends are already going to try, and stop me." Ven sighs, "I should try Vani."

"Someone else knows our secret that that boy you've been training." Ven settles down. "Oh ok than I'll stay here, and rest." Vanitas nods, "That's better, it's time Venny when you feel good enough to move without struggle go to that world I took you to, go to the colisum for a test run with me, and if you're ready you know what will happen next." Ven sighs... "Than it's god I should stay here." Vanitas nods, and kisses his love deeply getting a deep kiss in return. "So long Venny." Vanitas gets up putting the choaker in a place where it would be safe which was through a portal in the base at the place they will meet last. Ven took his arm bracelet off, and linked it with the choaker before it got sent away in safety. "So long Vani." Ven closed his eyes resting, and Vanitas kisses his forehead before leaving as the sky was now turning dark purple.

At the same time when the sky was blue after the sunset...

Riku portals into the study with Lexious, and xaldin's somebodies relaxing when they see a portal of light mixed with darkness. "Riku you came back." Riku nods, "Yeah, and there's trouble about rain, so get raady a boy in a mask, and an armored friend of his in spots is going to raid us for both the princesses, and Sora, and Roxas." The scentist's nod, and Riku walks in the halls to see Namine, but was hugged by someone he thought that wouldn't be seen ever again. "Xion." She giggled, "Hello to you too Riku, did I hear right?" Riku nods as he hugs her back. "It's true where's Sora?" Xion turns to Roxas, who leads him to the room Sora slept in with Namine, Stevile, and Kairi looking worried at the brunette.

Riku walks over, and stands by Namine, "Again?" Namine nods, "He just won't wake up, and he isn't resting sleeping that way, if he does wake he'll be too weak to defend himself." Riku sighs, "Hey Stev can Namine, and me have some alone time with him?" Stevile looks to Riku, and nods, "Yeah sure." Stevile grabs Kairi's hand, "C'mon Kairi maybe they can wake him up, if we leave them alone for a few minits." Kairi sniffled, and nods, "Ok Stev." Kairi let's herself be led out, and Riku than says. "Stev."

"Yeah?" He says as he pokes his head back in.

We got bad company coming soon as the night falls protect Kairi with the others." Stevile nods, "Right will do is it someone we've seen before though?"

Yeah Ven's darkness, and that new guy in the armor." Stevile glares, "The two of only darkness right." Stevile leaves, and Riku ignored what was just said for now as the door closes after Roxas comes gets pushed in, and the door door was sealed from the outside. "Hey Axel I want to help!"

"No way they want you too now stay in there, and make this barrier stronger." Roxas sighs, and turns to Namine. "You want to help too?" Namine nods, and they put their hands up to seal the room from the inside, and out, Riku casts a barrier as well cutting out his darkness in the barrier.

Riku sighs as he looks at Sora, and wished that Aqua was here to help him, he needed to know what to do.

One more time with the same beginning, but it was a bit later by a few seconds as the sky was a darker blue, but still light...

Mickey, and the others leave the ship, and Yuffie was out walking around after they got a message from Axel as the Reconsation Team were on outside patrol duty. "Hey Leon what's that?" Aerith points to the ship as it landed. "It's the kind, and .. OH MY GAIA, AND THE CURSES STARS IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!" Cid was wowed as he looks though the ba-knock-le-ers. Aerith takes the thing from him, and looks too gasping, and falls to her knees as Leon catches her. "What's up you two?"

Cloud felt the dark presence as soon as that ship came in, and stands there awestruck, and smiles. Reno looks at Cloud as he stood there, "You feel something spide?" Cloud points to the ship. "Look..." Reno takes out his pair of ba=knock-le-ers, and almost fell backwards, "Curses are we dreaming spiey or is this the truth! The dead's walking on its own we might have to call out for zombies attacking us." Reno laughs as Cloud made this face than Reno's walkie beeped. "Reno did you two see who was in the ship with the king?" Reno answers back, "Yeah we did Cloud felt it before I even saw it. Is it true?"

" Does it look like I know, Aerith almost fainted, so I guess it is true." Cloud started walking. "We're going to met up with them, and bring them your way. Spike's on the move Reno out." Reno runs after his lover, "Hey don't leave me like this those monsters are killer."

"Than hurry than Yuffie's probally on her way, and that's no greeting for Vincent from his return from the dead." Reno cringes, "Yeah let's motor than, mind giving me a lift." Cloud picks up Reno, and dashes at his top speed Reno shouting at the blast of the ride. "Man all right fast, and windy just how I like it." Reno puts his goggles on as Cloud rolled his eyes while going on to the ship's port.

Aqua, and the others get off "Wow Radiate Garden looks even better than the last time we came here huh fellas?" Mickey says to Donald, and Goofy. "Yeah it looks more put together." says Goofy, "Yeah, I wonder where Leon, and the others are." Vincent, and Zack look around, "Who else is here beside that guy?"

"Oh there's more with the Reconation commenty, there's Aerith, Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud." Aqua adds. "Also Reno." Zack smiles, "So he's here, and Aerith is alive." Vincent made this face, "Great Yuffie lives here, even when I'm dead I can't seem to shake her." He pauses, "Cloud this must be our home Zack." Zack nods, "Yeah I guess so. Well what are we waiting for let's go find someone already." A voice shouts, "Don't look too much farther." Reno jumps from Cloud's arms, and puts his googles up on his forehead again. "You already found part of the team right here."

Zack looks to Cloud as Vincent looks at him as well. "Well it looks like you've been taking care of things, and keeping the promise." says Zack. Cloud goes over, and hugs Zack sheding a few tears. "I'm sorry." Zack sighs, and holds Cloud, "It's ok, that hades sure knows how to fool people even me once." Cloud hugs Zack a little longer, and let's go. "Aw you beat me spikey." Yuffie sees Vincent, and walks over to him. "Well hello you true vampire now, you're back from the dead, and everything." Vincent was glad Yuffie changed a little, and nods, "Yeah I guess I am." He couldn't stop himself, but he hugs Yuffie when she jumps into his arms. Yuffie smiling as Reno greets Zack too, "Man you know I just said to Spike here when I saw you in the ship. I said.. spike what did I say exactly?" Cloud sighs, 'I can't imitate your annoying enusiatic voice, but it was something about calling for an zombie invasion pretty much." Zack laughs, "Yeah I sure am a happy zombie, and he attack Cloud as he hugs him. "Oh no don't eat my spikey please happy zombie." Reno smiles, and Cloud hugs Reno next. "Look out I'm a happy zombie too." Reno screams as Cloud hugs Reno. "Oh no!" Reno, and Cloud kiss, and Reno makes a zombie face than the two laugh as Cloud laughed a little. Vincent makes a face to YUffie to not start after smirking, "Ok that's enough, we got a battle to get ready for right?" Vinceent says as he lloks to Aqua, and Mickey.

A bit before Vincent saying that Aqua looks as the friends, reunite with one another sighing with sadness.. "Aqua this isn't the best time, but I found someone that said, stop looking for him the present comes first, he's where the trouble began at the last world that you'd seen." Aqua gasps, "terra is ok?" Mickey whispered back, "His mind is trapped in his armor through a portal at Disney castle is where Sora, and these two found him."

"Hyuck,"

"Yeah." says the two. Aqua smiles, and crys a little with tears of joy. "I knew it, he's alive, we're all back."

After Vincent says that last part. "Yeah let's get a moving Vinny, Zack, you're with us. Mickey, Aqua you're on the inside team, so use a light portal to get in. Mickey nods, and the duck, and dog look at Mickey. "We're on door garud duty." says goofy, "Yeah we know our suroundings there." says Donald. Mickey sighs, "Ok let's go than before night falls."

The team split Aqua opens a portal of light, and the three walk though. "Aqua." Zack says, and she looks to him. "Be careful, you still owe me that date, I am a hero now after all." Aqua blushes, "Right.. Yeah it's an old promise after all." Zack nods, and Aqua leaves through the portal.

Yuffie was playing cargent, "Alright let's motor to the others Cloud Reno get back to your posts."

"Since when did Leon make you captain of the outer teams?" says Reno, Cloud made a face, and kisses Reno to shut him up, "Later, let's get going." Cloud picks up Reno, who made this face like he was up in the clouds, and soon Cloud was gone in almost of an blink of an eye.

Aqua walks out of the portal, and sees the door to the study. Aqua knocks on it, "Hey it's Aqua, and friend." The door opens a crack, and Mickey, and Aqua get pulled in while leaving the other two out.

After saying how things are on their end Aqua made a light portal to go into the very secured room while Mickey goes in the other room that had all the princesses except for Kairi. She was in a third room with Stevile in with her while Xion, and Axel guard the doors.

Aqua looks at the back of Riku, Namine, and Roxas as they look at Sora. Riku glanced at Aqua. "I heard that he can't wake, is it true?" Riku nods to the blue haired lady. "Yes, and he's not resting either, if he does wake up he'll be too tired to defend himself. I feel like it's the mastery exam all over again, but this time going in there won't wake him."

Aqua gasped, and thought of Ven as she looks at how exusted Sora looked, "Is this how he usally looks while sleeping?" The three of them all shook their head no, "He always looks like there's nothing wrong in the world when he sleeps." says Riku.

Aqua sighs as she puts a hand to his chest. "Well I can see what is trapping him in sleep. There's darkness mixing with the light it's unbalanced. What has happened to him?" Riku gestures to Namine.

"Well... Sora had Ven, Roxas in his heart, but there was one more other that wished to be freed. A girl that was once now a puppet to clone him, and through Roxas had absorbed his memories. According to Roxas the mirror had to be broken, and it was her choice. No one had remembered her 'til a present, piece of memory of herself, and the last piece of her heart were put together. I'm afraid now that I had left out that one piece of Xion to keep the memories from going to her, I think it caused a side effect to Sora the unbalance of light, and dark." Roxas stepped foreward after Aqua looked down at Sora rubbing her thumb along his cheek, and saying. "Sora you really done it this time just be the nice guy you always are."

"Namine, you think if I go in Sora with Riku we could fix this?" The three look at the blonde boy. "What do you mean?" says Aqua. "Well Roxas is suppost to be apart of the darkness in Sora as his nobody. I could get Roxas in, and help out if nightmares have Sora again." says Riku.

Aqua looked at Riku with hope, "Yes, it would work right Namine?" Namine nods, "I think so. Aqua you, and me have to step away for this to work." Aqua nods, and they go to the far corner of the room while Roxas holds Riku's hand. "You ready Rox?" Roxas nods, "Yeah let's go." Riku put out his keyblade, and soon in a flash of bright light disappeared.

Ok now let's roll to the present...

Vanitas's theme go, and play the theme before reading.

Vanitas appears behind Camsley after tucking in Ven pretty much. Camsley smiles though his helmet. "Right before time's up good choice Vanitas. Alright the boss said to raid, and take what we can. We wants all of them captured in this one swoop, if we fail this it's curtains for me, and for you. Well you now know what your punishment will be."

"I know what's at stake let's get going the area they're held up is past the baily. I think he knows exactly where they are if there's a picture of the boss in his younger days on the wall." Camsley looks at Vanitas surprised, "Than why did he, oh forget let's just go lousy old man..." Camsley muttered a ton of cursing as Vanitas opened a portal, and peaked inside. "The door's guarded, if this is our taste of security than this should be easy for starters." Camsley peaks as well, "Yeah it is if that duck, and dog are there. I'll get you in, and destract the rest you gather the princesses hearts." Vanitas nods, and Camsley steps through as it wasn't yet night, and already there were shouts from the door.

The scientists were ready with their weapons from their nobodies. Camsley comes in slamming the door opened, "My what a nice welcome this is, all the scientists are here too bad you guys didn't fit the disccription for the true orgization." The scientists glared at him. Lexious, and Xaldin's somebodies took a leap for him, and he teleports using his keyblade to take each of their hearts, and putting them in a big box throwing it to the side. He gets to Lee, Axel, and Xion. "Oh this is a fun game to play now."

Lee glared, and Axel glared as well knocking on the doors to alert them. Camsely could feel which one Stevile was behind, and took Xion by surprise as he grabs her by the jacket, and throws her aside putting his hand on the door to open a portal that Vanitas teleports to get through. Than goes turns his attention back at the two halfs of Lee, and blocks a chackram, and a keyblade, and teleports through a dark portal into the room with Sora in it.

"No they had this planned." Lee says, and Axel just rolled his eyes. "You're really surprised, I would had done that too. Hey where's Myde?"

"He's with the outside team, I wasn't putting him in danger." Axel nods, "Smart, Xion you ok?" Axel looks to the girl who was a bit out cold from hitting the wall when Camsely had threw her aside. Axel makes a dark portal, and throws his somebody through it. "Two keybladers is better than one." Axel goes over to Xion to put her on the couch seeing what had happened to Donald, and goofy they were out cold as well with keyblade marks on them from their bleeding bodies. "Man I wanted to fight not be the healing crew here."

Vanitas teleports into the room, and sees the mouse was his oponient. "You won't get the remaining princesses not as I stand." Vanitas laughs, "You'te the last bit of security this should be fun, and we were saving my strength. Here go again, hope you're better than how you were in the past you rodent." The mouse glared, "Oh I'll show you, I am better than we last seen each other." Vanitas goes into his stance throwing his keyblade over his shoulder. "Inlighten me than." Vanitas telporats, and Mickey jumps out of the way, but the king was surprised when Vanitas strikes rappily faster than last time. Vanitas uses dark magic when the king blast light, and his clone took a strike at the mouse. "Oh!" The king was striked in the heart as the object comes out, and gets put in ot a box before going back to Vanitas. than appears again as the two look at the princesses, and the hatter, "Who wants their heart taken next?" The clone goes, and fights the hatter next only to distract him as Vanitas had put the room in a pitch dark room like with Riku, but smaller. The princesses shined a bright light, and Vanitas shoots dark lighting at all of them, and strikes with dark blast of dark fire at them all. They were knocked down, and the hatter was now out cold stolen of his heart too as a box was now being put inside the real Vanitas before the clone appeared again. The princesses were doomed this time. Alice going first 'cause she got up faster. Vanitas blocks her kicks, and teleports to get behind her to steal her heart. "One." The clone took two hearts with two keyblade, "Two, three." says the clone as Jasine, and Cinderella were taken. "Hmm I wonder where the last one is?" Vanitas mockily questioned. They had stolen three already Snow white, Auroa, and Belle, and now just captured Jasmine, Alice, and Cinderella. "Maybe with the rookie in the next room. The clone made a portal, and Vanitas leaves the two boxes as he teleports while his clone returns to him. He sees the rooms were now unguarded, but wanted to make his entrance known, and quick. He teleports into the room with Stevile, and Kairi.

Stevile had heard the knock, and made Kairi hide under the bed with a bit of protests. "Not now Kairi get going I'll be fine."

"Why are these guys that bad?" Stevile gave a annoyed scorwl, "Yes, and they love to teleport, and attack from all angles." Kairi gets under the bed, and Stevile could tell by the sounds of the screams in the room beside him he knew one of them was coming. He activates his armor, and pulls out his new keyblade.

A keyblade that had a thick stem part that was equal to a sword, and the tip was going into a spear/sword/knife point while the key part was bended down into looking like arrows/claws. the handle was like a swords handle at the top, and bottom of it, and thin at the side of it where wrist goes while holding it. The grip part was thin going into a point tords the blade as it connects with flameing neon blue the handle part was a dark grey that looks almost black with the blue outlineing it. The blue was line down the middle of the dark grey blade stem part with the blue going to the curling tips, a line on the uppoer part with the dark grey getting the top point part, and down to mix with with the blue curling key points as a outliner. Stevile held onto Raging Light Storm as he stares at Vanitas as the two armored males look at eachoter.

Vanitas smirks at him, "Well hello again keyblade master in training, I have one thing to say, but I'll wait til the girl's heart is in my hand." Vanitas goes into his battle stance, and takes out his clone as the two both teleport, and the room was coted in darkness. Vanitas was now hidden, and Kairi went wide wide eyed while hidden under the bed. The clone knew where she was, but wanted to extend this fight, so they both hid.

Stevile looks around as he sees no one in the darkened room. "Step playing games, and come out!" Vanitas sent the clone out to attack with a million of keyblades, and the real one fires dark lightening that was red in the dark room. He lifts the bed up, and covers her mouth as he wrapped dark wraps of darkness around her to tie, and gag her, and keep her hidden in the room.

Stevile didn't notice 'cause he was too busy with the keyblade clones, and the lighting.

Stevile was blocking as many keyblades, and reflecting all the lighting. Vanitas smiles at how strong the boy has become. The clone rides on the keyblade surf board move to attack on Stevile. He rolls out of the way, and grabs the keyblade from under the other to use it against the other for a split second before the keyblade shocked him. "Ah!" The clone laughs as he grabs the keyblade. "You idiot you're not a dark wierdler thus for the shock. Look where that got you in this fight, better shape up the war is coming soon." Stevile glares, and than hears a muffled scream from Kairi. "Kairi! How?" Vanitas smirks as the clone pins the boy down, and Vanitas appears from the darkness. "Did you think I would waste my energy on you, my mission is not done yet. There's still two more pieces to claim, and my helper is doing that right now." Vanitas drops Kairi into a portal, and closes it. "There now that my bosses present is all wrapped up, and delivered, I can tell you what I couldn't say in front of her."

Stevile sees what it was now, and dismisses his keyblade, and armor, and the clone returns to Vanitas as the dark room remained to keep the walls from hearing. Stevile gets pulled up by Vanitas, and tossed softly to the bed. Stevile lands on it, and lays there sighing, and taking a breather. "So what is it?"

Vanitas makes extra sure before sitting down with Stevile laying beside him taking his helmet off to say he was un-guarded now. "It's about the upcoming event. You see Ven, and me are both prisnors in this war now, and if the key gets forged. You must help hide it. Camsley is after it too, and will strike down Xahnort, and claim it as it own. Ven, and me both will need you. We're worthless once that key is forged."

Stevile looks at his face, and sees what Vanitas was trying to ask of him. "I do it, but for Ven not you." Vanitas nods, "So that boy with the silver hair told me you know of our secret." Stevile thinks, "The thing between Ven, and you right?" Vanitas nods, "Yeah I'd known since the ship."

"That secret must be kept, or Ven will be put in more danger. Your other friend knows too." Stevile sees how much pressure is on Ven, and feels sorry for his friend. A good relationship, but so much complications. "So you, and Ven going to snuggle while I travel with him?" Vanitas shook his head, "One you can't travel with him anymore, and two the war's coming, and if you havn't noticed we aren't wearing our special items anymore try to guess on that." Stevile sees the seriousness is on now, and felt even more sorry for Ven, and now Kairi was kidnapped, so no love for him either. "I see.." Vanitas nods, and gets up from the bed, "Well talk's over back to my mission in the other room. Time to get the two halfs enjoy your rest." Vanitas does the same thing he did to Kairi to Stevile. "Hey this is no fair! I'm ready to take on Camsley, I know it!" Vanitas laughs, "Yeah right, and have Aqua baby you again?" Stevile clenched his teeth at that as he lays there soon falling under the pit of blackness as the dark room falls on him, and Vanitas teleported away.

Aqua hears a knock, and gasps, she made Namine hide Sora, and herself in the walk in closet locking the door from inside. Aqua takes out her keyblade as Camsley appeared, and sees he was in armor, so she matched him, and activated her armor as well. "Wow you sure a looker, I love if you were on the dark side." Camsley says as he takes out his keybalde, "Let's make this quick hand over the idiot, and his nobody, and no one gets hurt." Aqua shook her head, and goes into her fighting stance. "What do you want with them?"

"Oh your friends didn't tell you? We need two more members for our dark crew, what does that tell ya?" Aqua clenched her teeth, "You can't have them." She lunges at him, and he teleports to strike her back, and Aqua blocks. Soon Lee appears to help her out as he fights more than Aqua. Than Vanitas appears to help Camsley.

Vanitas, and Aqua look to each other, and Vanitas smirks, "Well you ready for round two Aqua?" Aqua made her fighting face, and faces off to Vanitas. "Enough talk let's go, so we I can finish you!" Vanitas smirks, and gets in his battle stance, "Ok, but I have grown stronger." Vanitas blast a black ray of darkness at her, and she tried to reflect it, and got pushed through the door Namine screaming softly as Aqua lands on the floor almost re-hurting her arm. Vanitas sees Namine, and she puts up a hand, "Stop don't make me do it." Vanitas knew what she ment, and stops, but made a small portal that Sora fell through to his boss, and teleported too quickly away for Namine to do anything. "No Sora, Roxas, Riku!" Namine shouts, and Camsley smiles as he hears the girl. He collides keyblades with Lee. "Well it sounds like the job was done, so this is so long." Camsley sees the portal open, and Camsley hops through with Vanitas on the other side. "Quit playing around let's go." Vanitas teleported back in the maze, and opens a portal. Camsley made Axel miss with his chakram laughing as he teleported as well.

"Dam they got away." He sees the door open, and Lee holds himself on the door frame, "They got what they came for with Riku, and Roxas inside of Sora trying to wake him up." Axel bit his lip.

Camsley goes to the portal, "Why did you wait 'til here to open this?"

"Do you want to explain it to him if we got followed?" Vanitas threw back, and Camsley shook his head no as he jumps in. Vanitas goes in as well.

end of vanitas theme in the back ground.

Aqua, and Namine return the hearts to Mickey, and the scientists, and Aqua goes to check on Stevile. "Stev?!" Stevile was out, and Aqua hurries to the bed to threw her healing magic on him. Stevile opens his eyes blinking tiredly at Aqua. "Aqua they got Kairi.." Aqua put a hand to her mouth, and pushes his hair out of his face. "Don't worry we'll get her back."

"The others their bodies were left here weren't they?" Aqua nodded, "Yes, Xahenort must plan to take Kairi's heart when it's time." Stevile nods, and his eyes blink as he lays there, "What happened with Sora?"

Aqua sighs, and tells him about Sora's unbalance in his light, and dark, Riku, and Roxas going inside him to fix it, and during that Sora was taken. "No way, No!" was all Stevile could say from that, he slams his fist on the bed, and tries to get up. "No Stev rest." Stevile was pushed to the bed as he clenched his teeth. "Why I'm strong enough to do it." Aqua sighs seeing Ven there for a moment in Stevile's place, "No Stevile this is Riku, and Roxas's fight not yours." Stevile sighs, and just closed his eyes in anger while sleep takes him.

Aqua runs her hand through his hair, and hums a tune she would do when he's like that, and sees his face relaxes a little in his sleep.

XXX

Xahenort smiles happily as he saw a wrapped up Kairi a box full of the princeses hearts, and Sora still asleep. "Well done you two, but I bet Vanitas did most of the work." Camsley nodded, "Yeah I was just the distraction after all." Vanitas sighs needing to just get going to rest. "Where do you want us to put the girl?" Xahninort thought, and Xigbar smirked, "I got a place for the both of them."

As soon as Vanitas, and Xahnort were left alone Vanitas looks up at him. "Well done Vanitas, you proved yourself to me. Now you must prepare Ventus for the war make sure to test him just like before." Vanitas nods, "Already had that mind." Xahnort smiles, "Good, Vanitas there's one thing you must do. You remember Terra don't you? His heart, and body are trapped in a location only I know, but his mind is guarding the chosen place for our plans to occur. Shoot him out of that world in time for the war. Do whatever it takes to get that place back." Vanitas nods, "Yes I got it."

"Vanitas tell me... while you there, who was a good atibute to face Camsley in the upcoming war?" Vanitas thought, "The newest rookie of their team that boy Ven traveled with, and had been training."

"Do you know his name?"

"Camsley should know, I'm afraid I don't."

"Hmm alright than, go on than you're dismissed."

Vanitas nods, and portals away to the darkness valley, but something was iching at him to go back, so Vanitas did, and walks around to see Sora was in a special cell. "What's wrong freak?"

"Something's off, and I think you should watch yourself, I'll guard him." The member nods, and leaves. Vanitas stands there waiting as he feels the darkness soon going back to balance right.

Inside of Sora's heart...

Riku, and Roxas **Just Arrived**

The two look around, and see the platform was sort of tilted, and Riku would had fallen if Roxas hadn't grabbed him. The platform had Sora that was more of covered in black ooz than his regular self for the picture, and there were more faces on the platform. The color of the platform of itself was covered in black ooz as it was covering three quarders of it.

"Roxas what is this stuff?" Roxas sort of felt a little sick looking at that as he thought, 'I have to absorb that junk?'

"It's heavy darkness now that you got me in here let's get to work. "Riku nods, "Right let's go to that island place." Roxas nods, and puts his hand out. A door appears, and Riku looked curious to that. "How did that?" Roxas sighs, "I'm part of this guy, I'm a local here, and we use this door, or magic to get to, and from here." Riku nods understanding it.

The door though was at the tippy top of the tilted platform. Roxas swings Riku seeing what he was thinking as he looked at the door's handles. "Make this count Rox."

"I'll try." Roxas swings Riku like a swing tow, and fro than grunts as he makes the toss.

Riku was thrown, and grabs the door's handles. "I got it." Roxas nods, and walks up the platform as he crawls like an older shadow, or in this case a neo-shadow. "YOU CLOUDLN'T HAD JUST DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Roxas shook his head no. "You want me to drop you?!" He shouts back softier than the other to control his anger problem. Riku sighs, and waits for Roxas hanging there. Roxas opens the door, and Riku swung himself in before Roxas.

Riku, and Roxas end up on the island, and it was a mess as it looked like it did at the end of kh 1, but there was worst the water had black ooz in it, and the bridge was still there with the islandet with the bended tree still surviving with a figure laying there. "Roxas do you see that over there?" Roxas nods yeah I do." Roxas looks around to see how to get there with the shack to far to jump on top of. "Roxas throw me up three, and I'll pull you up." Roxas nods, and they get close to the shack's room from the thing the water fall was by. Riku gets on Roxas's shoulders, and Roxas pushes him up as hard as he could. "Three!" Riku made it, and lowers down to pick Roxas up as he pulled the other up. "Whew let's not have to do that again." Roxas nods, and than looks to Riku, "Are you saying I'm an heavy weight?" Riku shook his head, "No you're light as a piece of paper, and a feature combinded now let's get going."

The two cross the bridge, and there laying on the sand looking almost a bit too darkness for himself was Sora. "Sora!" Riku runs over, and Roxas got to Sora first as he held him feeling the darkness leak from his somebody as he picked him up black ooz was leaking from him. "Rox what you think it's too late?" Roxas shook his head, "Almost, we got here before it was too late, I can still save him." Roxas closed his eyes as Riku stood back. The nobody had a pained face as the islands started to glow more, and more bright, and the water was clearing up. Roxas was being covered in black looking like Shadow Roxas with blue eyes instead of yellow. Riku soon sees the world was getting too bright, and Riku had to cover his eyes, and heard a very loud scream.

Vanitas turns around as he hears something went thud on the floor, and saw Riku passed out.

Riku opens his eyes to see he was outside of Sora, and being wrapped up in black ties of too strong of darkness for Riku. He struggles, and sees Vanitas looking down at him. "Hello again." Riku made this face, "Where am I?" Vanitas made this unpleased face, "Havn't you guess it yet, our mission was a success Sora was captured, and so is all the princesses now, if you manage to get back to your base you'll only find three bodies laying around lost of heart where's the forth princess's body you can guess what we're doing with her." Riku clenched his teeth. "I'll get out of this, and Roxas will be out soon." Vanitas looked to Sora as he blinked of light, and darkness. "Looks like Roxas is having trouble with the darkness must be from having his own heart now. Either way we still win on this part of our plan. The true organization will be completed." Riku was soon knocked out, and sent to another cell as Vanitas grabbed Sora, and takes him back to his boss.

"Vanitas you've returned?"

"Riku is all tied up, and now it's just the nobody, and this one all in one package."

Xahinort smirked, and Vanitas puts Sora in the lowest floating chair in the grand white meetings room as his body still blinked light to dark. "You know what to do Vanitas. Camsley!" Camsley appeared, "Yes?" He peaked in the open doors that were opened slightly. "It's time help Vanitas, Roxas must not complete his task of swallowing all the darkness that is oozing inside of Sora." Camsley nods, and the two of them blasted a dark ray at Sora's chest to enter his heart while Xahinort watches with Xigbar, and Isa soon watching as well.

Roxas was sitting there holding Sora in his arms as he struggled to swallow the darkness into his body. His heart was pounding as the darkness got stronger suddenly as he sees a black stream hit the main land that spread to the ocean, and to the islandlet. Sora looked as if in pain, and fear. "C'mon Sora be brave I'm here... I'll suck up the darkness you get the light." Sora could hear Roxas in his thoughts, and tries to stay calm, and soon the little Sora in Roxas's arms glowed with a light outline, and Roxas had a black outline as the light in his own new heart was handed over to Sora. Roxas looked in pain, but took the darkness in more, and more as the black steam became weaker to the islands, and the light shined.

Outside Sora's body glowed of light, and Xahnoort shouts at Vanitas more than Camsley. "C'mon Vanitas you're stronger now with age go put more darkness into it!" Vanitas tried to think of what angered him, and he could barely think of anything except his master. The darkness blast got twice as strong, and Camsley was surprised, "Yes Vanitas more rage that's it keep it up!"

The light outline was blinking again as Sora, and Roxas fought soon a blast of darkness shot through Sora to smack Vanitas, and Camsley into the wall. Vanitas teleported just in time. Camsley couldn't teleport in time, and hits the wall. "Ergh Camsley get up we must try this again!"

"It's no use the nobody has control." Vanitas shouts as he looks seeing the bright light Sora had outlineing his body, and when Vanitas put his hand to touch Sora his hand was reflected. Xahenort slams his hand on the arm's chair. Xigbar looks at Vanitas, "You better find a way to fix that."

Vanitas put a hand to Sora's chest it got reflected, and blasts a black ray again to get it kicked back at him Vanitas soon disappeared as he entered Sora's heart. "Whoa the guy used another's darkness to enter him. Man he has gotten stronger." Xahinort nods, "Indeed, but something is off about him. He seems different, but as long as he follows orders, and is no longer untrusted we shouldn't worry about it too much now." Isa nods, "Agreed." The three look to see Camsley was still laying there a bit out.

Roxas was all covered in darkness as Sora had disappeared.

He soon sees the figure in front of him.

cueing Vanitas's theme again..

"How did you get in here?"

Vanitas huffed, "I was locked in this heart too you know, but I am no longer a local I see. Play time's over that darkness will swallow you, and that idiot."

Roxas's theme for battle scene like in kh 2 fm for the game play...

Vanitas leaps for Roxas, and Roxas takes out his keyblade oblivion to strike back. Vanitas teleports, and attack from behind. Roxas blocks, and teleports now hiting Vanitas in the back, and knocking him to the dirt. Vanitas growled, and made an explosion to hit Roxas making him land in the water, and the islandlet had blown up. Roxas swims, and Vanitas was on a clone keyblade as he surfed on it in the air floating than diving down on Roxas. Roxas dives under water. "If I have to I'll drown you."

This went on for a while, and Roxas couldn't take it soon he felt himself being forced under water as Vanitas floated there striking every time Roxas went above surface.

kh2 Sora's theme...

Sora could see everything, and had to help Roxas, a little version of Sora reappeared awake, and did a strike raid hitting Vanitas into the water. "Hey that's not fair." Roxas breathed finally, and teleported to Sora. "Thanks, let's kick out this outsider." says Roxas.

Sora nods as he had Oathkeaper, and grabbed Roxas's hand. Vanitas teleports, and attacks the now joined person as Roxas, and Sora had mended together holding both keyblades in each hand. Vanitas made a clone of himself, and they both fired dark blasts of the dark ray from earlier. Roxas took the hit, and Sora blasted a white beam of light back at the clones.

Vanitas thought of something, and soon blasted the dark beam at Sora when Roxas missed it as they had gotten weakened as the battle had went on. Sora screamed, and the island got black, and the sky the ocean everything was a black pit now.

Roxas's theme..

Roxas was thrown out of Sora as the two halfs were now covered in darkness Xahinort waited 'til Vanitas got thrown out, and lifts both Sora, and Roxas up in the air as the black ooz leaked from the two.

Xahinort had won again, and had his two final members of the true orgiztion as Sora, and Roxas soon had yellow eyes, and Roxas hair was now changed to its true form. Roxas almost looked like Sora, but a dark version with a lighter brown to it, and his cloathes changed to the cloak he used to wear. Sora was awake, but was held by Roxas as they stood there.

Sora clothes had changed, he was in the cloak too now, and his hair had been shifted while the spikes were shifted to where the crown in his hair at the top was now broken., and the zipper on his undershirt was the crown tilted, and had black knee pants his shoes were different too now.

Try to play the ending, or the middle of the last part in Sora's theme than the music stops...

Vanitas smiles as he saw the trasfermation had completed itself, and sees the keyblade Sora held was also different it was darker, and had a lot of points to the key part of it..

"Well done Vanitas you're dismissed."

Vanitas portals away to go to Camsley's room to lay him on his bed. "H..Hey did we do it?"

"Yeah we did, now we got to work on getting that bug in the suit of armor out of the keyblade graveyard." Camsley nodded, "Right after a nap though." Vanitas nods, and portal to go to the darkness valley to rest, and recharge.

End of chapter 24: Fight for the Remaining Six Pieces to Begin...


	25. Prides Land

**It was easy to edit what KhFanWriter9 sent to me. Of course the work was long because of how long my chapters are. If your reading this than the editing is over. **

XXX

At Mystery Tower Yan Sid sat in his chair behind his desk looking quite feared as he listens to the stars, and what they had to tell of the fight for the princesses of heart, and two of the last members the True Orgization thirteen.

"What happened to Roxas, and Sora great stars?"

Silence as the stars told the wizard, and his face became quite down hearted.

"No this can't happen. ... What? ... I hope this keyblader which you speak of can help the prisnors of this war. I never wanted to see this day come, but it seemed it did the war is sure to arrive now that the dark have all their pieces. The light must get their act together, and heal from their loss soon."

XXX

Aqua looked worried as she had a feeling looking at the stars that night. Axel stands beside her, "You feel it too?" Aqua looked at Axel, "I just have a feeling we just lost both of them to the dark side." Axel frowns, and sheds a tear, but toughens up. "Well maybe when the war comes we'll have a chance to save them. Anyway the rodent wants to see you there's something he found out before he got to you. Must be something secret, and personal from the past if the mouse won't tell anyone, but you, and Ven."

Aqua looks curious, and goes inside after she looks at Axel. "Don't worry I'll go look for him I don't have anything better to do." Was Axel's reply before he teleports away.

Axel looked around teleporting, and runs into Cloud who was taking a strol with Zack.

"Hey you two you seen Ven anywhere?" Zack looked confused, and Cloud shook his head no. "Only Leon, and Aerith know what he looks like." says Cloud. Zack had a memory check, "Oh now I remember sorry I'm still a bit dazed from being you know Dead." Zack says, "No we havn't seen him, but we'll keep you posted if we find him." says Zack, and Cloud nodded in agreement.

"Great another needle to find at least I got some help thanks I got to find him soon. Something tells me he might run off again." The nod, and go off to find him. Axel teleported again.

Ven woke up feeling more rested, but it was dark outside. He got a note from Aqua.

_Ven where are you? Mickey found Terra thanks to Sora, but he had a message that he would tell me 'til we're both around to hear it._

Ven sighs, and just crumbled the letter. He had to go if Aqua's looking for him no matter how much he want to know about it. This was his only chance. Ven decided to make a portal of light, and went through, "Sorry Aqua..."

Stevile woke up half way after having a nightmare, and blinks a bit. Namine was checking on him. "Hey you ok?" Stevile nodded, "Yeah I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all." He tries to get up, but Namine makes him stay down. "You should rest some more before attempting to move." Stevile sighs, and nods as he settles back down, and thinks. He was so worried about Kairi, and thought of what might be in store for them maybe that was what his triggered his nightmare.

"So what's going on out there?" He asks as Namine sat there looking a bit worried herself.

"Huh?... Nothing we're just resting, and Aqua is wondering where Ven could be." Stevile just looked away, "Oh..." He knew where Ven might be leaving if he hadn't already it seemed like a good chance to. He yawns a little, and Namine leaves him alone, he tried to get up, but couldn't move, so he stayed there. Stevile knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to be there with Ven. He sighs as he lays there with a frown stuck on his features.

XXX

Ven was on the same ship as he was on before with Vanitas in the world of Port Roxas.

There was a cursed pirate stearing it, and after asking him, the pirate led the ship to the island that was full of the most monsters. Ven took off telling the pirate not to leave him. The pirate was only listening to him 'cause of Vanitas.

Ven took the unversed, and heartless out they were the most powerful then of what Ven has faced so far. Ven can't get hurt this time, so he fought at his best. Turns out that island had the keyhole, so he took on the giant heartless, and Unversed, and huffed as he rested on the ship's deck.

"There's still work for you to do on other islands." says the cursed pirate, and Ven nodded, "Right let's go than." The pirate nodded, and they decended the island to go to another one.

XXX

Aqua was saddened when Axel came back with no luck, "We've looked everywhere, but there's no sign of him anywhere."

It was now after midnight, and there was no way Axel could search 'til later. He was too tired. Aqua sighed, "Alright let's call it a night than." Axel smiled, and let Cloud, and Zack know to search was off 'til morning.

Stevile just stared at the wall knowing it was so pointless to even look 'cause Ven was in another world.

Aqua goes to check on Stevile, "Hey how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine can I get up?" He tries to get up, and Aqua makes him lay back down, "No not yet try to sleep the whole night Stev. Oh I wish Terra was here, he would had caught Ven by now."

Stevile waits 'til everyone was asleep, or at least tried, he had fallen asleep as well, and now it was four in the morning. He gets up, gets dressed, and goes on a walk.

Stevile reached the refurmished castle, and looks around. He stumbed upon the note Aqua had wrote. Which was the proof he needed that Ven had left the world 'cause the aura In the room told him also that a portal was opened here. "So this is where you were hid by him Ven. Where did you go?" Stevile said softly.

XXX

After Ven was done with Port Royal his eyes were barely opened as the cursed pirate than parked the ship, and Ven had to fight him now. "Sorry I got orders." Ven nods, "It's ok do it buddy." The cursed pirate name Matt nodded wanting to cry as Ven knew this was part of his test.

Ven knew that he will be going against his lover, and defeating a friend he came to know made a good practice fight for the events in the near future. Ven, and Matt fought as he used magic which in his heart knew to use it against Matt. Ven made it look like he never knew that magic leads to his victory by using a frosty attack that frozed Matt for a short time.

Finally Ven shouts, "This is it Matt." Ven says.

"Yes it is, but are you willing to throw that final blow?" Matt says as he looks so helpless on the deck.

"I... I..." Ven hesitated, "St.. Stand up I can't do it if you lay there."

"Ah I see you can't Looks like you need more training Ven."

"I can just stand up."

"If I stand than it will be me throwing the final blow. You can't do it Ven that's what the test shows, and that scranny little heartless up there in the crow's nest has all the info it needs for my boss. I've done my part, and now I must go to erase our time together. He doesn't want anyone to know incase your friends show up."

"No... don't I'm the only one that will be showing up here."

"No one can know about the test Ven. Now either I do it, or you, what's going to be?" Matt started to stand, and Ven fired a wind attack to throw the friend to the mast which was the final blow as Ven made himself watch Matt get taken by death, or whatever. "Good bye Matt." Ven shed a tear.

"Don't cry Ven you made an well fought out opponent. I'm glad I was defeated by a strong man."

"What? He told you?!"

"Yeah I'm neither among the dead, or living, but I can see your true self, and o when I asked him, and he said it was true."

"He planned me on killing you that's why he told you a secret we never tell any outside sorce."

"Yes ... Good by' Ven." Ven watched, and takes off on his glider sending a guest of wind through the whole world to make his leave a secret.

As for the heartless that had been taking notes it had successfully fled with the test results to Vanitas.

XXX

Vanitas woke feeling Ven's sorrow, and despair, and sees the heartless come in. "Well?"

The heartless layed all the notes on the desk, and Vanitas shot it to paralyze it, and it squeaked in horror as Vanitas brought down his keyblade on the small knight heartless.

XXX

Ven was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he barely noticed as his eyes closed on him, and...

"Huh?... Whoa oh no! Ahhhhhh!" Was the next Ven knew as his glider had deactivated itself, and Ven was falling to a world that was closest among the worlds that he hadn't been to yet that was covered in darkness.

Ven felt his body change as he fell through, and saw blue skies. His yell was loud, and he sees barely that his hands were spotted paws.

There was a distant yell, and soon Ven was caught by.. Ger-affs? Ven looks around at the open range filed of tall grass. "Wow!"

The ger-affs laughed quietly, "You're acting like a cub for a cheeta, or a lepard of two, and three quarters old." says one of them.

Ven went wide eyed as the tall spotted animal with a long neck's words. His body must have shown his true form. "Ye-Yeah I'm ready. It sure is a nice place."

The ger-affs put Ven down gently, and Ven looks around as he sat there. His heart seemed to know how to walk, and sit. He noticed he was a by a small pond with a tree, and a rock, and looks into it to see his reflection.

It was true he was either a lepard, or a cheeta as he looked as his spotted covered yellow body. His hair on top of his head was a bit spikey as if it had been a tad smushed down by hair gel. "Oh thank goodness the ger-aff had caught you in time." says a female voice.

Ven looks to see a light yellowed lionest that his memory had no clue of. "I see you're still shock from the fall. It's a good thing Pride Rock has such a high view, or I wouldn't had seen you. I'm Kerra, who are you?"

"I'm Ventus, but Ven will do just fine. Where am I?" He pretended, but knew the place was called the pride lands for keeping his secret that his heart had been here, but not the rest of himself.

"We should hurry to Pride Rock before those dark monsters come back. C'mon this way, hurry."

Ven stood on his four paws still Eh from the fall, and his eyes felt like they were being held open as he followed Kerra with a fast sprint. This proves he must be a cheeta than instead of an lepard. He kept his pace though, so he couldn't pass the grown lionist if he could. "Are cheetas even allowed at Pride Rock? I heard rumors that only lions go inside there."

"I know, but maybe daddy won't mind from how gruesome it is around here. Where are you from? You don't seem from around here."

"I'm from the jungle near the O-a-sous."

"Oh that's why you don't know much, do you a warthog, and a Merkat? They live there as well, but come to visit."

"No I don't.' Ven felt so sorry for lieing so much, but he had to. It was mostly true 'cause his heart was only here, and he might add vaguely remembered anything.

As they reach the giant rock formation Kerra made Ven stay outside while she goes to find her parents. The cheeta sighed, and sat as he looked around.

"Hey Cheeta, don't you know your kind isn't welcome around here?"

Ven looked to see a darkish looking young male lion that had a scar on his left eye, and a black mane. "Kerra brought me here, so there's no need for that." Ven says as he just sat there.

Kuvu looked at Ven, and backed off, "Hmm.. Alright, but I'll be keeping my eye on you if you start trouble around here I'll be on you before you even have a chance to use your speedy paws to get away from my pounce."

Ven nods, "Right I get it."

Kuvu just made this face with a slight annoyed growl as he walked out of sight, but Ven was sure he was still being watched.

Ven flicked his tail as he looked in the distance, and sighed from how it felt from his heart feeling happy to be back here, and his body, and brain were just curious all the time. It was ratter confusing sometimes as well.

Kerra comes back with a very familiar male lion to Ven's heart, but he just went with the whole just seeing the lion for the first time thing to keep his secret.

The golden lion that had an red mane looked at Ven, and saw something he'd seen only when Sora was here, and noticed Kuvu was watching Ven, "Kerra go on, and have Kuvu train with your pouncing I want to be alone with the new cheeta."

Kerra nods, "Um ok daddy." She took off.

As soon as the young lion couple were gone Simba seemed to change a little. "Now that we're alone I can ask you some questions outsider of this world."

Ven gasped fakely, "A world outsider? I'm just a cheeta."

Simba pounced at Ven, and the keyblade appeared in his mouth as he jumped away.

"That blade is the same as a dear friend of mine used to have. Which is all the proof I need for my evidence Ven. Are you a friend of Sora, or an enemy, why have you come here?"

_Might as well just tell him the truth than_... Ven thought, and looked up at Simba, "A friend we're pretty much siblings, and I fell here from being so tired, but me landing here seems like a good thing from the monsters I heard about."

"Good to know about Sora. Now that's all cleared up you can rest in that little cave over there with the tree. Dinner wise you're on your own cheeta. That's the rules of life here."

"Right I'm ok with that thank you."

"Oh silly me... I'm Simba, and if you need directions around here Nala my wife will help you, or Refeki the owner of the tree you'll be sleeping by."

"Ok than thank you as soon as I'm rested I'll get to work, and be off from here."

"Ha same old thing, good thing I'm used to it from Sora. Make sure to be very careful in the giant yard of bones a ways from here where the hyenas lurk, and the outlands are full of crock-I-dile infested waters. Kuvu could be a guide for you there if you ask him, but it seems he doesn't trust you from your form that's very natural."

"Right I'll remember all that, and yeah he doesn't, but that's ok. Well I'll be going to rest then." Ven, and Simba part, and Simba watches Ven zoom off to the tiny place to sleep from the rock entrance.

"Simba is everything ok?" says the gorgous looking female lionist queen of Pride Rock. With her almost white fur, and bright blue eyes as she sits by her lover.

"Hey dear, yes everything's fine a friend of Sora just literally dropped in at just the right time."

Nala looked at him curiously, "Really, how do you know?"

"He has that same object that Sora had when he fights those creatures we've seen that had aligned with those new ones."

"Oh I see now, so what's his name?"

"It's Ventus, but he goes by Ven."

"Alright than Simba poor guy thought I hope he can hunt for himself."

"I sure he can, but we have to still keep the secret from Kerra, and the others though."

"Right."

When Ven got to the place he made a soft roar, and met Refeki, "You there why are you here?"

"Simba says I can sleep here since I'm a cheeta, and not a lion. We're niebors 'til I get some energy back."

"Oh ho I see now!" The baboon looked at Ven, and spoke again. "I can see you have trouble in your present life, what is it, and your body seems older, but I can see that out there your body presents itself younger than you are now."

Ven sighs, "I can't tell you anything, and I'm going to pass out again soon, so if you don't mind neibor." Ven says as he pretty much shut the door on the baboon as nicely as he could. "I see, I still want answers once you awaken cheeta."

"It's Ventus." Ven lays down by the wall, and sleepily sees a mouse come out of an hole. Ven caught the mouse with his paw, and ate it before he settled down curling up. He looks to see the baboon was gone finally, and Ven just thought of how Vanitas would had looked if he was here with him. He probally be a lion, or a black cat like animal that was a bit higher up the scale then him, and the same age that he is. Ven yawns with a quiet mild growl, and looks to see finally a female lion had came, and that made Ven get up quickly.

It was E-tunny a lion that now lives with the rest of them after their clans had joined. "Hey you hungry?" Ven thought, "I just ate a mouse a few minits ago, but sure I guess. Why though?"

"The rules don't bother me your an outsider just like I used to be, so eat with me."

"Ok than I'm Ventus, Ven will work though what's your name?"

She had ate the first bite of her kill which was one rule she followed, and Ven respected that. "E-tunny, but you can call me just Tunny if you like cute stuff."

Ven sort of frowned at that, but he had hid it by taking a bite out of the meat of Tunny's kill. [slanted] Great this lion likes me too much. [end of slanted] His thoughts were interupped from the lionist speaking again.

"So it may be against the rules of nature, but do you have anyone special in your clan?"

"All cheeta are alone we don't have clans when we're adults, and I do have someone, but we aren't in the same living area." He eats half of the last bite, and Tunny ate the other half happily.

"You do know your kind doesn't really have mates. So you wouldn't mind if I have something of yours, right?"

Ven backed off, "I can't."

She suddenly just pounced on him, and he got out of the way just in time. "Why not am I not good enough for you is that it?"

"No I just go to that certain female every time I'm in the mood for that." He really hated lieing, but what else can he do in his heart it was saying gayness, or males aren't usally with other males in this world.

"Oh forget her I'm much better unlike you I mate, and I pick you." Ven yaowed shouting in his mind for Vanitas to show up just this once before this girl r*** him. Ven fought as much as he could against her without his keyblade, and suddenly a black cheeta pounced on Tunny with a roar.

"Back off he's mine, leave now!"

Tunny looked so surprised as the two, or three year old black cheeta was a male, and not a lady. "You lied to me Ven, but I don't blame you. Males can not be with other males."

Ven had been so happy that Vanitas had shown just this once, and hid behind him. "I'm sorry Tunny thanks for the food just leave please." Ven tried to save her from Vanitas's raft, and Tunny looked at the cheeta on top of her, and roared at Vanitas.

"How dare you threaten me after I just feed-"

"He said thank you, and that's all you get as your reward. You should follow Ven's warning, and flee while you have this final chance to."

Tunny growled, but left the cave as for Ven, Vanitas looked to him, and Ven looked at him. "We should go somewhere else before she comes back with more." Ven nods, but yawns, and Vanitas sees that Ven is too tired. So Vanitas puts Ven on his back as Ven held on, and took off the baboon had watched the whole thing from the growling, and sees that Ven was making trouble that they had ended up at the elephant graveyard safe from the lions that will surely be looking for them now. "I'm sorry I made you carry me." Ven says tiredly, and Vanitas lays Ven down in the small floor of the skull they were in. "Just rest already." Vanitas nuzzles the tired Ven, and lays down beside him. Ven nods, and scoots closer, or tired to ,and Vanitas laughed, and pulled Ven into his arms, and rests his front, and back legs on Ven as he layed on his left side as he guarded Ven from the entrance as the wind blew in.

Ven smiled, and the two cheetas were purring, but they heard laughter from a bunch of hyenas, and Ven got up. "Hyenas." Vanitas made Ven lie back down. "I got this just sleep." Ven curled up obeyently, and just watched as he rests his head on his tail for a pillow.

Vanitas came out, and growled, "Oh it's just a cheeta whew, and here I thought it was a lion. You look strong I bet you have good meat on you trespasser where's the other one that was seen?" says a female hyena known as Shiki, who was with two males these three were the leaders of the hyena clan.

"You get any closer, and I'll be the one to eat your meat off your bones."

They laugh, but before they could speak Vanitas had hit them all with his keyblade, and they coward in fear. "Ahh it's that thing that puny brown spiky lion had run1"

Vanitas just watched them flee, and he dismissed his keyblade from his mouth, and goes back inside annoyed from the third thing he had to protect Ven from around these parts. He sees Ven was struggling to stay awake, and Vanitas pulls the normal colored cheeta close to him. "I told you to sleep."

'I was worried." Ven didn't have to explain it, and Vanitas kisses Ven as he silent him. "I know I feel what you do now please get some rest."

"Will... Will you be here when I wake?"

"Yes now close those innocent eyes, and dream sweet dreams for the both of us."

Ven smiled tiredly, and nuzzles Vanitas before finally letting his body rest as his eyes close as his head rests against Vanitas's fur covered chest.

Vanitas smiled, and licked Ven's body before resting there on his side, and curls up around Ven's half curled up body, and closed his eyes, but his eyes opened again when he heard a voice in his head.

_Vanitas what are you doing come back at once_!

The voice was master Xahenort, and Vanitas ignored him as he closed his eyes. "Have to keep Ventus safe from those hyenas that will eat him in his sleep if I leave. Isn't that what's important keeping him alive old man?"

The voice didn't answer again, so Vanitas was sure the old man accepted this, and again closes his eyes smiling as he soon fell asleep as well.

XXX

Aqua was worried it was now almost the afternoon, and they still couldn't find Ven. "Don't worry Aqua we'll find him."

"... Mickey what did Terra say I should hear it since Ven probally isn't even on this planet anymore."

"What Aqua how can you say that, he's here I know it."

"No he isn't, so tell me what did Terra say before I go off looking for Ven again. Stevile you stay right there." Aqua shouted as she sees Stevile try to walk out. Mickey can see that things were getting bad here. He guess there's no other choice. "Alright I'll tell you."

When Aqua had heard that she gasped. "You mean he's guarding the graveyard?"

Mickey nodded, "Yep that's what he told me."

"And the portal is at your castle?" Aqua says as they talked behind a locked door.

"Yes!" The mouse squeaked.

"I have to go find Ven."

"What no Aqua we need you here to get all we have left ready for the war!"

"How can I help with that?"

"By training the keybladers we got here. Now please just stay here I know that's what master Yan Cid would want."

Aqua thought of her old teacher as well, and sighed. "Ok let's do it, but we still got a problem."

Mickey smiled at that, but looked at her quizally, "Really, what?"

"Stevile going off to find Ven."...

Stevile sighed as no one would let him leave again, he need to find Kairi, and sitting here isn't helping with anything. "Hmm?" He sees Mickey, and Aqua come out of the room, and hid. Aqua had made a announcement, and as the others trained the remaining of the seven of light. Aqua got a not from Master Xahenort himself. He could tell from Aqua's face that the note wasn't good news. When he got a chance knowing no one was going to tell him Stevile grabs the note, and hides as he reads it.

The note was just going on about something, but the main thing was Sora, and Roxas are now apart of his group now which was what had brought horror to Stevile's face.

XXX

Ven opens his eyes blinking, "Egh..." He looks to see what his head was resting on, and smiles as the spikey headed black spotted wild cat was lying there asleep as he protected Ven from the dangers of the world. He had forgotten what he had been through 'til he looked at the seen surroundings he had seen before falling asleep ,and the fact that his body walked on all fours, and he had a spotted long tail, and had roared quietly as he yawned before cleaning his face with his paw after licking it.

Ven was still fighting, and the hyenas see Ven, and Vanitas listens to them chatter. "Him too? Man how come the only food we could find is too dangerous to even attempt at hunting?" says the boy hyena that could talk. "I don't know now quit that, and let's go look for some real food before the monsters show up even more out there." says the female hyena of the group.

Vanitas sees that Ven was finished, and was there to catch the dehydrated cheeta, who was out of breath. Vanitas looks down at him, "We should find some water, you're getting quite strong already."

Ven smiled, and let's Vanitas pick him up again to res on his back while they teleport to the Oasous to drink some water.

"What does Venny?" Vanitas says quizally as he licks Ven's chest, and got some moans from him.

"I mean .. that it feels weird with mm that we .. ah Vani! ... our bodies show.." Ven moaned loudly as Vanitas was doing something between Ven's back legs as Ven lies on his back. "I get it, it feels weird to you, but it feels real to me that our true age is showing in this world." Vanitas continues on with what he was doing, and Ven continues to moan loudly as he pants.

Ven couldn't say anything since there was nothing really to say as he just enjoyed the passion, and pleasure of his lover's moves on his body, and had moaned pretty loud at the end for him before Vanitas kisses him, and their bodies had connected while Ven layed on his stomach. "Scream for me Venny, scream."

Ven just moan, and pants. "Ahhhh! Vani Oh dam it!" Was Ven yaowing for his love that made Vanitas smile as he continues between Ven's back legs 'til the end.

XXX

Ven pants, and his eyes were barely opened as Vanitas lays beside beside him laying there on his right side as he panted smiling from the ride they just endured. Ven continues to pant, and Vanitas just stares into Ven's eyes while Ven stares into his.

A gasp of air came into Ven's lungs as he finally caught his breath, "Vani I love you." Ven's eyes closed, and his head rests against Vanitas's chest as his body went limp as he now sleeps.

Vanitas laughed quietly, and nuzzles Ven careful to not wake him. "I love you too Venny, sweet dreams." Vanitas lays there watching Ven as he slept in an light sleep, and hears things running around, and all kinds of chatter going on.

Vanitas woke up, and sees Ven was still asleep, he gets up to go to the bathroom.

Ven had woken to feeling a ball of warmth had disappeared, and sees he was alone. He felt sore, and used his tail to rub at his butt as he then sat there cleaning his face before looking into the pool of water to soon to drink it. He looks as he heard a rustle in the bushes, and growled as he stood.

A black spotted paw appeared from the bushes, and Ven calmed down. "Sorry Vani I thought it was something else."

Vanitas smiled at how cute Ven looked as he sat there looking ashamed. He lughed, and nuzzled Ven kissing his cheek. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you, and I won't 'til you leave this world."

Ven smiled, and rests his head against his shoulder as they sat there.

Vanitas smiled purring, and soon drunk the water as well. Vanitas had no idea why, but he felt like having more fun with Ven, and splashes him with his paw.

Ven doged, and tackled him into the pool that ended up with the two nipping, and biting each other as they swam in the water playing like two cubs as they roared, and growled they were having a thrill of an time, and were being watched.

A male warthog, and meerkat watched, "E yaah it's two cheetas c'mon Pumba let's get out of here."

"Oh Timone they're only playing like cubs even if their adults they must be brothers."

"They're not brothers Pumba, they're those cheetas we're looking for Simba."

"But why Tomune they seem nice."

"They broke a major rule in balance of nature. They're mates."

"Oh... ew... I guess you're right let's go."

The meerkat gets on his friend's back, and the red warthog with black hair runs off with the red haired, gold, or dark yellow fur coated meerkat.

xxx

When they got there Vanitas puts Ven down, and Ven drinks out of the pool of water as he layed there next to it. Vanitas smiled at Ven's cuteness, and goes to take a drink himself as his tongue takes in the water into his mouth for his throat to swallow.

Once they drunk their fill of water Ven gets up, and goes to fight more, but Vanitas makes him stop. The end up snuggling under a bit of trees as they lie in the shade, and Vanitas starts to kiss Ven, and Ven kisses back. "This feels weird Vani."

Ven, and Vanitas were now on shore licking each other as they dry off. Vanitas, and Ven drank more water once they finished, and were about to go ot he outlands when Ven finished taking out the Unversed, and heartless in the jungle.

Nala appeared roaring, "Ven! You have broken the giant rule of nature itself, and you, and your mate must be punished for it." Vanitas takes out his keyblade, and goes to fight her.

Ven looks at the situation, "No don't!" There was a growl of pain as Nala was hurt, and was about to be killed if Ven didn't do something. Ven takes out his keyblade, and struck Vanitas away from Nala as Vanitas lies on the ground with his eyes shut. "Go now!" Ven growled.

Vanitas growled, and jumped, but Tunny got to him now vanitas was ripping Tunny apart, and she was going to die soon as Vanitas didn't use his keyblade.

Ven knocked Vanitas off again. "Nala!" Ven growled out. Nala shook her head no. "I can't Ven I have to do it."

"Get going or you'll end up like Tunny over there."

Nala was now joined by Kuvu who had pinned Ven. "I told you what would happen if you caused any trouble no one hurts my sister, and gets away with it."

"Kuvu enough!"

Kuvu, and Ven look to see Simba. The darker lion backed off growling, and Simba appeared, but Ven kept his distance, and stayed between Simba, and Vanitas to keep his dark half love under control.

"Ventus you know that the punishment is death if any cheeta attacks any lion."

Vanitas, and Simba fight, and Simba was thrown to the ground injured, and covered in blood. Ven stops him. "We don't have to fight we won't be here much longer once the monsters are all gone." Ven says as he looks to Simba.

Simba weakly looked to Ven in understanding, and nods, "Agreed now get going I don't wish to see other lions get hurt as badly as E-tunny."

Ven, and Vanitas leave as the black cheeta leaves before the normal colored one leaves right after.

Kuvu looks to Simba with Timone asking the questions. "Simba are you sure, we can still catch them."

"I'm sure Timone now let's take care of E-tunny, and Nala."

Vanitas, and Ven make it to the outlands hungry they see the pool full of crockidiles, and the two use their keyblades to kill all of them 'til there was one left. Vanitas, and Ven both jump on the crockdile without their keyblades, and attack it as the crock snapped, and fought for its life, but failed.

Ven was now on shore, and Vanitas was pulling the crock from the water ven helped a little though, but not that much. "So who gets to eat it first?"

Vanitas just pawed Ven in the face. "Just eat we are cheetas now lions." Ven nods, and the two both ate as Ven took the bottom half, and Vanitas took the top half of the dead crockidile.

After they filled their stomachs the hyenas had appeared, and were amazed that so many crockidiles were dead floating in the water. "Hey did you two kill all of those?" says the male hyena.

"You know all that meat will go to waste if that one crock you just ate is all you tend to eat." says the female hyena of the trio.

Ven looks to her, 'Well go on, and eat then there's plenty for all of your clan, you can swim right?"

The hyennas look hopefully to the two as the cheetas were cleaning the blood from each other. "If you three can't swim than find someone in your clan that can we're out of here. This one has monsters to kill off." Was Vanitas's reply, and the hyenas got to work collecting the meat for their whole clan gratefully.

"You two are alright if you plan to sleep in our domain you can sleep for weeks if you want." says Shiki, and the other two agreed. "Yeah what she said.", and "Uh huh!" from Ed nodding.

Ven, and Vanitas run, and Vanitas layed in a tree as Ven got to work.

XXX

It was now night, and Ven had one more place to hit before he could leave the grasslands itself with only the rest he had gotten from before their little swim.

The unversed were commanded by Vanitas, and the heartless followed as the monsters joined together to form a gaint fierce looking Jungle cat. That roared so loudly it was heard in every inch of the world.

Ven took out his keyblade as he face the creature alone while Vanitas watched from above the tall tree, and the baboon watched as well. Vanitas threatened to knock him out the tree if he spoke one breath to him as he sat there.

Ven roared back at the creature, and ran at it keyblade in hand, he fought as hard as he could the creature had fought back.

Vanitas woke up, and sees Ven was still asleep, he gets up to go to the bathroom.

Ven had woken to feeling a ball of warmth had disappeared, and sees he was alone. He felt sore, and used his tail to rub at his butt as he then sat there cleaning his face before looking into the pool of water to soon to drink it. He looks as he heard a rustle in the bushes, and growled as he stood.

A black spotted paw appeared from the bushes, and Ven calmed down. "Sorry Vani I thought it was something else."

Vanitas smiled at how cute Ven looked as he sat there looking ashamed. He lughed, and nuzzled Ven kissing his cheek. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you, and I won't 'til you leave this world."

Ven smiled, and rests his head against his shoulder as they sat there.

Vanitas smiled purring, and soon drunk the water as well. Vanitas had no idea why, but he felt like having more fun with Ven, and splashes him with his paw.

Ven doged, and tackled him into the pool that ended up with the two nipping, and biting each other as they swam in the water playing like two cubs as they roared, and growled they were having a thrill of an time, and were being watched.

A male warthog, and meerkat watched, "E yaah it's two cheetas c'mon Pumba let's get out of here."

"Oh Timone they're only playing like cubs even if their adults they must be brothers."

"They're not brothers Pumba, they're those cheetas we're looking for Simba."

"But why Tomune they seem nice."

"They broke a major rule in balance of nature. They're mates."

"Oh... ew... I guess you're right let's go."

The meerkat gets on his friend's back, and the red warthog with black hair runs off with the red haired, gold, or dark yellow fur coated meerkat. Ven smiled, and let's Vanitas pick him up again to rest on his back while they teleport to the Oasous to drink some water.

XXX

Ven, and Vanitas were now on shore licking each other as they dry off. Vanitas, and Ven drank more water once they finished, and were about to go ot he outlands when Ven finished taking out the Unversed, and heartless in the jungle.

Nala appeared roaring, "Ven! You have broken the giant rule of nature itself, and you, and your mate must be punished for it." Vanitas takes out his keyblade, and goes to fight her.

Ven looks at the situation, "No don't!" There was a growl of pain as Nala was hurt, and was about to be killed if Ven didn't do something. Ven takes out his keyblade, and struck Vanitas away from Nala as Vanitas lies on the ground with his eyes shut. "Go now!" Ven growled.

Vanitas growled, and jumped, but Tunny got to him now vanitas was ripping Tunny apart, and she was going to die soon as Vanitas didn't use his keyblade.

Ven knocked Vanitas off again. "Nala!" Ven growled out. Nala shook her head no. "I can't Ven I have to do it."

"Get going or you'll end up like Tunny over there."

Nala was now joined by Kuvu who had pinned Ven. "I told you what would happen if you caused any trouble no one hurts my sister, and gets away with it."

"Kuvu enough!"

Kuvu, and Ven look to see Simba. The darker lion backed off growling, and Simba appeared, but Ven kept his distance, and stayed between Simba, and Vanitas to keep his dark half love under control.

"Ventus you know that the punishment is death if any cheeta attacks any lion."

Vanitas, and Simba fight, and Simba was thrown to the ground injured, and covered in blood. Ven stops him. "We don't have to fight we won't be here much longer once the monsters are all gone." Ven says as he looks to Simba.

Simba weakly looked to Ven in understanding, and nods, "Agreed now get going I don't wish to see other lions get hurt as badly as E-tunny."

Ven, and Vanitas leave as the black cheeta leaves before the normal colored one leaves right after.

Kuvu looks to Simba with Timone asking the questions. "Simba are you sure, we can still catch them."

"I'm sure Timone now let's take care of E-tunny, and Nala."

Vanitas, and Ven make it to the outlands hungry they see the pool full of crockidiles, and the two use their keyblades to kill all of them 'til there was one left. Vanitas, and Ven both jump on the crockdile without their keyblades, and attack it as the crock snapped, and fought for its life, but failed.

Ven was now on shore, and Vanitas was pulling the crock from the water ven helped a little though, but not that much. "So who gets to eat it first?"

Vanitas just pawed Ven in the face. "Just eat we are cheetas now lions." Ven nods, and the two both ate as Ven took the bottom half, and Vanitas took the top half of the dead crockidile.

After they filled their stomachs the hyenas had appeared, and were amazed that so many crockidiles were dead floating in the water. "Hey did you two kill all of those?" says the male hyena.

"You know all that meat will go to waste if that one crock you just ate is all you tend to eat." says the female hyena of the trio.

Ven looks to her, 'Well go on, and eat then there's plenty for all of your clan, you can swim right?"

The hyennas look hopefully to the two as the cheetas were cleaning the blood from each other. "If you three can't swim than find someone in your clan that can we're out of here. This one has monsters to kill off." Was Vanitas's reply, and the hyenas got to work collecting the meat for their whole clan gratefully.

"You two are alright if you plan to sleep in our domain you can sleep for weeks if you want." says Shiki, and the other two agreed. "Yeah what she said.", and "Uh huh!" from Ed nodding.

Ven, and Vanitas run, and Vanitas layed in a tree as Ven got to work.

XXX

It was now night, and Ven had one more place to hit before he could leave the grasslands itself with only the rest he had gotten from before their little swim.

The unversed were commanded by Vanitas, and the heartless followed as the monsters joined together to form a gaint fierce looking Jungle cat. That roared so loudly it was heard in every inch of the world.

Ven took out his keyblade as he face the creature alone while Vanitas watched from above the tall tree, and the baboon watched as well. Vanitas threatened to knock him out the tree if he spoke one breath to him as he sat there.

Ven roared back at the creature, and ran at it keyblade in hand, he fought as hard as he could the creature had fought back too in the end Ven won as an giant heart flew up into the sky.

Vanitas showed up to see Ven scratched, and nicked as he lies there. Vanitas licks Ven's wounds as Ven layed there blinking repeatily to keep himself wake. When Vanitas pulled away Ven used curaga to hela himself, and passed out.

Kerra appeared as Vanitas picks Ven up to go rest in the graveyard. "You should get going now, and leave now!"

Vanitas thought he wasn't sure Ven could make it through the dark portal in this state, so he looks to Kerra. "I will take him once he has enough energy."

Kerra roared, "No you take him right now before I kill him, and you. Please go!" Kerra didn't want to do it, and Vanitas can see it. Vanitas makes sure Ven was secured on his back, and opens a dark portal right in front of the lionist, and walks through with Ven hearing a gasp that was ignored as Vanitas closed the portal behind them.

XXX

Vanitas appeared in Echanted Dominion which was where he wanted to go incase what he thought had came true. Vanitas was now out of his armor 'cause it was too small same as his clothes, and his hair was longer. He looks to ven in his arms, and sees that he had indured the same thing. Ven was also too big for his clothes, and they were making marks from how tight they seemed to be on Ven.

"Oh my so the spell had broken we should make hast, and refit those clothes." says the red fairy that had appeared from feeling Vanitas enter their world.

Vanitas just watched the fairies at work as they had refitted Ven's, and his clothes. Vanitas put his armor back on which now fit him perfectly again helmit, and all. He gave Ven to the faires, but Ven was too heavy now for them. Vanitas ends up laying Ven in an bed at their shop, and portals away after kissing Ven's forehead.

XXX

Vanitas reports to the old man, "Who are you?"

With a deeper verson of his voice Vanitas replies. "Oh c'mon old man you don't recognize me from all the time I've spent with you?" Vanitas takes off his helmit to show his face with his longer spikes in their place now.

"That world you were in showed your true self, and being there for so long made the spell break."

"Yes, and the same thing has happened to Ventus."

"I see, intreging, but not important. You must get used to your body in its human state now." The old man appeared next to Vanitas with his keyblade out. "Now fight me!"

Vanitas knew this was a test, but still wanted to break a hip on the old man. He fights him as hard as he could.

The old man was on his knees on the floor. "Well done Vanitas.. You finally have completed your training. Now go, and see Sepiroth, and fight him. If You defeat him come back, and train our new recruits."

Vanitas nodded, and portals away.

XXX

Ven woke up slightly as his eyes blink open. "Hey dearly how are you feeling?" Ven looks to see the green good fairy. "Where's Vanitas?" Ven than noticed his voice sounded different.

"He disappeared into a dark portal."

"Oh he did..." Ven sighed sadly, and sits up to drink the water the fairy had for him. He noticed his hands looked bigger, and his arms felt longer. He felt his hair was a bit longer as well. "Um can I have a mirror?"

"Ok, but before you break it from shock you should know you're no longer a boy Ven, the spell had ridden of itself from the last world you went to."

"Oh I guess when I changed from a cheeta back to a human my true age had permently stayed with my body. I was an adult in that world as an three, or two year old cheeta."

"Here you go Ven."

Ven looks at himself in the mirror, and sees how grown he looks. He laughs, "I bet Aqua will be very stumped 'til she knows about this. She'll be looking for a boy, but a man is what she's looking for now." Ven puts the mirror down, and tries to move a little more. "Oh no stay down just a little longer Ven. You're still healing from whatever you had fought in that world."

Ven sighs, and lays there, "Ok green fairy." He looks out the window thinking, and the green fairy leaves the room. _ I wonder what he looks like if the same thing happened to him._ Ven sighs passionally as he thinks of how his lover must look like now, and while he thought his eyes had closed on him, and his body had fallen asleep as his mind ran on in its thoughts.

XXX

Vanitas heads back to Darkness Valley, and sees that Sepiroth, and Genisis were outside he smirked as he thought of what their reaction might be before they recognize him if they do.

The two had already felt the darkness that entered, but were confused. "I thought Vanitas came back where is he Sepir."

"No idea Geni, but there's a new guy here. I'll see what he wants."

Vanitas sees Sepiroth teleport in front of him, and smiles as Sepiroth asks who he was, and why for his appearance here. "Vanitas is my name still even if that spell my light half had is now released from him after visiting a certain world."

Sepiorth was intrigued, and Genisis teleported wondering what had interested Sepiroth so. "Who are you?" He put a hand on his hip like a jealous lady.

Vanitas laughed out loud, and Sepiroth smirked as well. "What?!" Genisis was getting angrier, and that made the giggles worst. As the smirk grew into a smile on Sepiroth's face.

"Sepiroth you got 'til three to tell me who is this guy right now."

"The spell on Vanitas broke his body now matches his mind, it's Vanitas Geni."

"What a spell, you weren't a kid at all inside that body of yours?!"

"Nope I wasn't." Vanitas still laughed a little for the both of them from how Genisis reacted to him which was better than what he had imagined would.

When Vanitas fought Sepiroth, he was told first that no one can kill him unless they were Cloud. Vanitas didn't care about that though. He, and Sepiroth fought, and Genisis watched from the base's rooftop with snacks, and a drink. He wasn't worried 'cause he knew about that as well.

Vanitas dodged what he can at Sepiroth as they fought in the air, and on the ground which was Vantias's terms. Vanitas wasn't cut 'cause of his armor, but he made sure to not let the sword strike him for other oponents he will face. Xahenort had told Vanitas he needed to be ready 'cause Terra was guarding the keyblade graveyard.

He fought hard, and soon Sepiroth was beated as he bled a bit, and Genisi teleported. "Oh Sepir you're bleeding. Vanitas sure got you good." Sepiroth let himself be patched up, and looks to Vanitas, who stood tall with his full armor on. "You passed the test now go, and do what you were ordered next to do."

Vanitas nodded, and smiled from how good Sepiroth, and Genisis said he was before he left though. He took a shower, and ate something. He was beat, but he could manage it. It was time to see Sora, and Roxas. He opens a portal after saying good bye to his 'parents' or family, and walked through the portal.

End of chapter 25 Pride Lands


	26. The War Is Upon Us Part 1

**I want to thank KhFanWriter9 for helping me finish this chapter but also tell you I have no idea why there were sentences that said "the camera" in it because this isn't a script. If you see any of those in this chapter please tell me so I can delete it. But still, thank you KhFanWriter9 for helping me write this chapter. **

XXX

Aqua was busy training the remaining members of the seven of light besides Terra there was Xion, who used her blade while fighting Lee. While Aqua trains Stevile, Mickey watches the four fight in his head he just thinks of who else is there to fight 'cause Ven had his own batter to deal with in the end he guesses that he'll just figure it out when they get to that point.

XXX

Camsley kept the object a secret as he walked to check on Kairi. She was in her cell trying to think of a way to get out. Camsley came with dinner. "Hello Princess I hope you're hungry."

Kairi just sighed, and ate the food quietly 'cause from the last time she refused to eat it was almost too late before she begged for food. Camsley smiles, "Hey Kairi do you know what I did today?"

Silence...

"I took down Yan Sid, and made his precious tower fall to darkness."

Kairi went wide eyed as he gave the only proof he had which was that hat, and robes that he had been wearing that had some blood, and grey hair. Camsley smirked at her expression. "Well I better go feed your feisty little friend now. I hope he doesn't try to escape again this time."

Camsley leaves, and Kairi just sat there on her knees in shock.

Riku had tried, and tried to get free for days now, but still couldn't. Xahenort somehow had blocked the darkness within him. So he couldn't make dark portals, and portals of light only attract the monsters, and without his keyblade that's bad since he can't use his darkness. So that meant that no fire balls of darkness, or the other abilities he had by using the darkness. He was left too weak, if he tried to use his other magic abilities like when he fought Xemnas with Sora with all the dusks he will die from it.

He growled, and thought of the day that Sora had payed him a visit, and how different his love looked. Poor Sora was filled with darkness now, and will be one of the members of Xahnort's clones just like Roxas. Which was horrible enough to make Riku cry, and struggle even harder

"Hey I came with your food, don't even try to struggled again today, or I have to give you nothing but crumbs to eat." says Camsley as he walks into the cell.

Riku glared at him, and ate his food before trying to punch Camsley which he had doged. "You know what the news is today Riku?"

"No has Sora finally broke from your boss's cluches?"

"Nope that's not it, I took out the big tough sorior Yan Sid today, and made his tower fall to darkness."

"No not true."

"I did." Camsley gleefully took out the robe, and hat that he had shone Kairi, and Riku gasped, and grew so angry that his darkness had someone returned to him, and he blasted Camsley right in the face. He had doged, and hit Riku square in the back, and brung Riku down to his knees before Riku finally escaped, and took his chance to get Sora, and Roxas to stop this crazy shit.

Sora, and Roxas were being trained by Vanitas. When Sora had re-met Vanitas he sort of remembered that Vanitas was suppost to be younger, but the explation of some spell just made his head hurt.

Vanitas sighs from how tired he was, and was a bit meaner than usal as he trains Sora, and Roxas to use their dark powers.

Riku watched in hiding as he sees how different his lover was as Sora fights with a hood on as his darkness takes him, and silently fights as if being that way made him unable to talk.

Vanitas leans on the wall, and felt the darkness that had a hint of light mixed in which was no other than Riku. Vanitas just let Riku watch his love in action.

Sora takes a deep breath after pulling his hood off when they finished, and looks around feeling something that reminded him of someone. "Vanitas I feel a different darkness other than yours, or Roxas."

"Hmm must be a member you have yet to meet Sora." Vanitas lied, and Sora looks up to Vanitas with this look when Vanitas complements his skills.

Riku glared in as he fumed standing there in hiding.

He than remembers it's only the fact that Sora probally forgot about him, so he calms down with those thoughts in mind. 'C'mon leave already I have to get Sora's head straight, and fast.' was another thought as he watches Sora try to hug Vanitas, and falls on his face as the other had teleported away from that spot.

"You spikey haired idiot I don't like you that way now focus!" Vanitas shouts, and Sora looked hurt which made Riku lose it, and fired a ball of light from his hand, and hits Vanitas, or it was aimed for him.

Vanitas had teleported to avoid the light blast, and ends up behind Riku to kick him hard enough to fall to the floor.

Sora went epp, and pushes Roxas out of way as his nobody was too off in a daze to see what had happened. His nobody seems to act like a zombie even if he had his own heart now. Guess this is how Roxas is now they're 'reborn' pretty much, and that explains Sora's lack of memory.

Sora sees the silver haired tanned boy, and wonders who that is.

Riku sees he had caught his love's attention. "Sora it's me Riku you have to remember. This isn't who you are."

Sora looks to Riku, "I'm not who I am? Riku? I don't know a Riku."

"Yes you do try to remember before it's too late! You, and Roxas are being us-" Vanitas cuts Riku off by kicking him in the mouth, and makes Riku fall through a black portal.

Vanitas gets up, and walks over to Sora, who looked confused. "It's nothing Sora, you are you a being of darkness. He didn't know what he was talking about." Vanitas blasts a black ray at Sora's chest.

"Ah! .. oh.." Sora groans as he got to his knees, and his eyes closed grabbing his chest. "Who's all I have?"

"Roxas, and me. We all have a boss in this orgization."

"Who's that?"

"Master Xahenort."

"Right Xahinort.." Sora was back under the control of darkness, and Vanitas was saved from another thrashing punishment. "C'mon Sora let's get some food I'm hungry." says Roxas who finally came back to reality, and had missed what had just happened. "You both are dismissed."

"Vanitas don't you want to eat some ice cream with us?" says Roxas hopefully.

"Not now I got things to do." Vanitas sent the two off by opening a portal for them as the two stepped through Vanitas closes the portal, and teleports to report what had happened.

Meanwhile poor Riku had lost his one chance of getting Sora back, he just didn't have enough energy to get back from the cell he had escaped from. He looks around to see he was in a different cell. "Riku you ok?" says Kairi, who was now his cell mate.

Riku looks to Kairi, and nods. "Yeah just a little weak that's all." Riku sees that some of Kairi's food is left. "You mind if I eat the rest of that? They give you way more than I get."

Kairi gasped at that, and gives him the plate to eat. "Here eat every bite, don't worry I just finished."

Riku nodded, and happily ate the food as best as he could.

Kairi was so furious at their situation, she was so glad he had fallen into her cell. Riku had told her about what had happened as he ate. "What no way Sora would never."

"I saw it Kairi they brain washed them both, and I tried, but I can't get to him either. Dam it, if I havn't knew Sora had forgotten me I would had hit him getting all tinkled eyed over that freak Vanitas."

"Sora didn't forget us, he n-"

"He only did 'cause of fall to darkness Kairi. He was forced, he's brand new once again."

"Is that what he thinks?"

"yes, and apparently that's what exactly happened, Sora's reborn as a being of darkness. I know it's hard to believe Kairi, but I saw it. Sora wouldn't had been like that to that freak if he remembered me."

Kairi sees the proof, and sighs, "I guess you're right. Sora cares deeply for you after all." She says with a sad, lonely soft voice.

Riku finishes the food, and looks to Kairi, "Hey, so what's with you, and Stevle huh?"

"Huh?.." She sniffled as she looked to him. "What do you mean?"

"You seemed closer to him right?"

Kairi just blushed, and Riku got his answer. "Ok than. ... Man if I had just enough strength I could try again, but go after Roxas."

"Why Roxas?"

"Roxas, and Sora are a team, if I can get through at least one of them the other can-"

"Oh I see, or we can try something else."

Riku looks at Kairi quizzally, "Like what?"

XXX

Ven woke up again feeling way much better, and gets up. The three good fairies were busy with their daily work, so Ven fed himself, and works out his body as he took a run to the castle, and back. The blue fairy caught Ven, and looks up at him, "Hey what are you doing out of bed, and running about the town?"

"Working out a little, I feel much better, and I ate while you all were busy."

The blue fairy sighed, "Ok, but don't do that again."

"I sort of need to get going actually, I got someone I need to meet in another place."

The red fairy than replied behind Ven's back, "I guess we can't stop you than."

Ven looks to see her, and smiles.

"Please be careful Ven." says the green fairy.

"Take out who ever is responsible for the mess that was caused." says the blue fairy.

"I will be careful, thanks for everything, bye." With that Ven takes off through a portal of light to the coliseum.

XXX

During that time with Ven, Stevile was training, but couldn't take it anymore. He had gotten orders that Disney Castle was where they were going to go next once they were ready. Which was very soon. Aqua had gotten a letter from Riku, and Kairi happy to hear they were alright. STevile wasn't told where Kairi was, but it sure made the fire in his heart burn.

Stevile plan to take off when the time was right, but that' wasn't now.

XXX

Camsley was smiling over his treasure thinking as he gloved over it. _Finally after a long time I finally have it this that will grant me enough power. All I need now is that x-blade, and what that blade grants me._ He puts the object away, and smiles evilily with a cheery face.

XXX

Ven gets to the Colisium, and looks around to see where they were suppost to meet up. He sees a Unversed, and follows it to the grand re-opening of the games, and Ven sees the Unversed disappeared to go hide. "I guess I do a warm up before I see him. Ok I can live with that." Ven says to himself.

Ven goes into the Lobby, and Phil was busy getting things set up. "Um Phil?"

"Hey there you are this is no time to play hooky with your gal today is the day I reopen these games, if you hadn't forgotten." As usal Phil had his back turned, and mistaken Ven for someone else.

Ven sort of felt a sense of de ja boo as he looks at Phil. "Um Phil what girl are you talking about I just got here."

"What you broke up with Meg already?"

"Phil I'm not Herc!"

Phil finally looks, and sees a complete stranger that knows him. "Who in Hades are you, and why do you look familiar?"

"It's me Ventus Phil. I finally grew up."

"What the Ven! You sight for sore eyes!" Phil, and Ven hugged, and Ven smiled seeing his old friend through his eyes.

"Where have you been Ven, you here for the games?"

"I sure am is there any room for me?"

"Yeah there sure is, I got two spots left."

Ven smiled, and after signing up Phil looks so amazed at Ven, "Man I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it you look strong, but you look like you could use a bit of work before competing. You up for a bit of training?"

Ven nods, "Sure am Phil, let's get started."

When Ven finishes his training Herc shows up with Meg. "Hey Phil I'm here do you still need to do anything?"

"Well look who finally decides to show up, yes I still need your help you slacker now c'mon there's a lot of stuff I need done around here." Phil, and Herc go off, and Ven sighs as he rests sitting down on the staires.

Meg looks at Ven, and feels a strange sense they had met before, but how that can be? She only had met Sora, and his friends along with Aqua. "Hey you look strong are you entering in the games once the nanny goat gets them ready?"

"Huh? Yeah I am. Am I really that strong here?" The older Ven gesters to his heart, and Meg nods. "Yes." She pauses for a moment. "Say you seem to knew what I was talking about, have you been here before?"

"Yeah I have, but I was way younger when I did ten years ago I think."

Meg's eyes went wide, "What's your name mystery man?"

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

Meg looked at him astonished this was who Aqua was looking for? The way she describe him was a boy not a man, what happened? "I.. I'm Meg to my friends. Say you know a lady named Aqua?"

"Yeah I knew here."

"Well she's looking for you, but the way she described you was different."

"Yeah that's a secret I plan to keep 'til I see her." Ven watches Phil practally treat Herc like a slave driver. "I see Herc still is bossed around to that guy huh?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't mind his nanny goat doing that to him. He says it keeps his muscles with him, so I havn't yelled at the goat for it yet."

"I see, so tell me what has been going on with Herc, how has my old friend been the whole time I've been gone?"

Meg looks at Ven, and gives him this look. "I'll only tell you, if you tell me what's up with that body, and Aqua's description."

Ven sighed, "For a long time I've been asleep after something bad happened to me. Aqua had put a spell on me, and now it broke, so I'm how I am on the outside same as my brain I guess."

"Hm, so you're body was young, but inside you were who you are now on the outside?"

"Yeah that sums it up better how I explained it. Now it's your turn Meg."

"Alright I guess you that can be your prize." Meg starts explaining what had happened with Herc during the years after they had met to how Sora had twice helped them out.

Ven listened as Phil was shouting in the background, and Herc was saying. "Ok Phil, and Is this good phil?" With Phil answering back. The story Meg was telling Ven was a bit long, good thing for Ven he had plenty of time... he thinks.

XXX

Riku looks at Kairi like she was nuts when he heard the plan, but they were going to try it now that Vanitas was gone according to Riku sensing his darkness within the whole castle. Riku makes a portal to wherever they eat their food, and Kairi shouts through the portal. "Sora, Roxas."

The two look around wondering what was up. "Who's there? Show yourself." Says Roxas. Kairi shot a blast of light at Roxas's chest first, and Roxas had collapsed on the floor for a moment.

"Roxas what the crud is going on with you get up." Sora looks at Roxas as he bends down looking at Roxas's face in worry. Roxas soon opens his eyes, and says. "Sora we've been tricked xahenort wants to use us."

"What? That's crazy." Than Sora sees a picture fall from no where, and looks at it after picking it up. "Who?... Who are these people."

"C'mon Sora you should remember your real friends, and boyfriend." says Riku.

"Huh? It's that voice again." Before Kairi could use her magic on him as well the portal was closed, and Roxas was shot with darkness as for Sora he was knocked out, and carried to their room.

"No dam it that guy really screw it, we had one of them now we got none of them again." says Riku.

"I guess we can't keep you locked up together." Isa appeared with Xahenort, and Isa takes care of Riku, and makes him watch as Kairi's heart was taken from her body, and soon Riku, and kairi were sent back to Radiate Garden.

"It's time to prepare for the war that will be upon us very soon."

This is al Riku heard before he lands in someone's arms, and sees zack, and Cloud. "Hey it isn't nice to return falling from the sky. What happened to you two?"

XXX

Ven decides to walk around the town, and sees the Unversed again. He rushes after it, and ends up going inot the big pond with the statues of those ladies. He sees Vanitas without his helmet on, and Ven goes over to the stone bench. "Hey it will be a bit before they start." Ven waited for Vanitas to pat the seat, and Ven sits down by him. "Time grows near Venny." Ven nods, "Yeah it feels like it to me too. It feels so strange."

"You don't have to bother explaining how you feel Venny."

"Yeah I know, but it feels better talking about it."

"Being inside of Sora's heart made everything difficult for you. You feel like you've been everywhere once, or twice, but your body is behind your heart's experience."

"...Yeah the past really blew it for my life, and yours too right?"

"More or less. Venny this tournament is going to test you, you know what will happen at the end of the games correct?"

"Yeah I think so, I hope we don't hurt anyone in the process when we fight even if it's just a test of strength."

"Hah same old Venny always the caring type."

"Well one of us has to right? You know you've changed a lot. You're caring too even if it's just to me Vani."

Vanitas smirked, and pushed Ven off the bench, and Ven caught himself not getting mad at all. "I care about you, but that won't stop me from doing what I must do. You failed that test in Port Royal."

Ven sighs knowing now it was more than a test of strength. "I think I'm ready for that part of the test as well."

"You sure? Push me off of this bench."

Ven looked at Vanitas, and closed his eyes before he kicked him off the bench, and heard Vanitas teleport. He jumped out of the way, and Vanitas was going to fall in the water. Ven grabbed his hand, and puled him to make his weight shift. Vanitas lands on top of him on the ground. "You failed again, you need to fix that before the test."

Ven sighs, "After the test, and I pass what happens after that?" As they get up, and sit back on the bench. "The end will come at the last place we've both been to in our past."

"Oh I see." Ven sighs, and Vanitas hugs, and kisses his cheek before he teleported away.

Ven looked at the water, "The war is almost here guys I hope everyone back in Radiate garden is ready for it espesally you Aqua."

Ven feels felt his body lay down on its own, and his eyes closed on him almost without knowing it. His face expressing his sleepiness, and thought he heard a voice, and than another shushing the first. He wondered who the voices were, but his body was already shutting down, and giving way to the strings of sleep. Before Ven knew it the world was soon black, and his brain had went far off from reality, and into the depths of dreams.

The lady statues were all talking wondering what was going on, but soon grew silent as Vanitas came looking for Ven much later to wake him up. "Hey Ven c'mon wake up the games will be starting soon."

Ven opens his eyes, "Vani?" He than rubs his eyes, and sees Vanitas more clearly. "What happened, did I fall asleep here?"

"Yeah you did now c'mon already the games will start soon." Ven got up from the bench still wondering what ere the voices he had heard, and the two go off together to start the games.

XXX

Aqua was shocked to hear what had happened to Kairi as Riku explained their almost successful plan. Aqua looks up in shock as someone was falling from the sky, and shouted once she saw who it was. "Axel catch him that's Terra!" The Red head nobody made a portal just in time, and got the injured body safely to the ground.

XXX

Back at the coliseum Ven, and Vanitas finally are about to face off. "Watch out with this guy Ven, he's."

Ven cuts him off, "I know this guy, and me go super back Phil, but thanks."

"Ok than kid, still though be careful out there."

"Right, but there is something though Phil, Herc."

The two look at him questionally. "If things get very ugly evacuate the crows our fights get pretty explosive." Phil was worried, but Herc stops him. "Right we'll make sure to get everyone out I na blink of an eye. Now quit making this match wait I want to see you two in action."

"I want you guys to split as well Herc can't have my buddies hurt." Ven walks off before they can answer, and Phil was held back before he could say anything. "No need Phil I think he prepped himself before this match." Phil watches with the moment of nail biting. Herc, and Meg along with their pet winged horse watch the match about to convince prepared for anything to happen.

Meanwhile...

Vanitas was ready to test Ven ignoring all his calls from Xahenort to keep his consitration.

Finally when Ven was walking to the platform Vanitas answered the old man telling him to shut up the test is in progress, and they were both warmed up.

The old man hadn't responded, and Vantias didn't care if the old gezzer was displeased at him, or not this was it as Ven stood in front of him with his armor on. Vanitas as usal had his armor on, he smiled behind his helmet from how Ven was showing his respect to him as a foe just like he was at the moment.

They both said noting knowing what would occur if they did. The two summoned their keyblades, and lunged for each other in their more than just a match test for what would soon come, if Ven passes.

XXX

Ven, and Vanitas clash blades, and a massive shock wave came foveryone screamed when the force of wind carried out. The two showed their battle faces. Vanitas liked the feeling the clash had, and Ven knew it when he felt what their clash had made, he knew Vanitas was stronger than years before.

Phil, and the others were shocked, and impressed. "Ven wasn't kidding, did you felt that?" says Phil.

The two broke, and Vanitas does a combo, and Ven blocks every strike, and does some of his own with the same result. Vanitas teleports, and Ven was ready for anything as the whole area was soon covered in black, and Ven tightened his grip on his keyblade instead of gasping. Vanitas hid as the clone took the battle soon Ven blocked every attack the clone threw at him at a very fast pace the clone too was stronger than from the past. Ven continue to block, and jumped when he had a chance, and blast a gust of wind that threw off the clone, and the invasion of flying keyblades that were doubled form the real, and clone mixed together. Ven watches the keyblades spile in all directions, but they acted like boomerangs, and were all coming back at Ven. ven jumped quickly, and made that wind attack that was gentle, but it takes out his enemies. The wind is different compared to enimies to Vanitas, and his clone they felt the strong wind, and Vanitas screamed, and the blackness covered around them was blown away to the crowds, and his friends on the sidelines they felt a gentle breze, but were amazed on how the black barrier on the platform that had blocked their view had dispersed like that as they watched.

Vanitas laid on the ground on the platform flat on his back, Ven knew better, and kept his guard up as the body lied there still like. "Hey get up!" Vanitas laughed, "You done it Ventus, you truly done it, you passed." Vanitas gets up when Phil declared the match was over.

Phil shouts as the two stand there, "Hey what's with you two the match's over why are you two still standing there like that?"

Vanitas shouts, "Can it you walking goat I got one more thing to say to Ventus."

The goatman almost took a step forward before Ven shouts, "No Phil let him talk I need to hear this."

"you sure Ven?"

"Yes now stay off the platform." Ven looks at Vanitas with his armor still on knowing exactly what is to come now that he passed. Vanitas smiled behind his helmet, and jumped back make a gust of wind of his own that tore everything up, and the people with his friends all disappeared from Ven's view not worrying aobut them knowing they were fine, he hopes.

Soon the two alone, and Ven looks at Vanitas with that same look as Vanitas looks at Ven.

After a long moment of silence, "Go Ventus your friends will be there to soon die!" Ven closes his eyes as they both threw a gust of wind that threw them out of the world floating far from both sides of the planet as they were both far away, and there was no sign of either of them in their sights.

_"Ventus..."_

_"Vanitas!"_

Vanitas portals, and Ven growled out, and shouts into space again. "Don't even touch a hair on my friends!" Ven activates his glider, and takes off at full speed to the planet that was now showing that had dust radiating from it that seemed to be at the ends of the space that now was glowing brightly as it guided, and called.

End of Chapter 26 The War is Upon Us Part 1


	27. The War Is Upon Us Part 2

**I've been a bad person to a good person named KhFanWriter9. I've ignored that poor co-authors reply for weeks and because of that I denied you readers the chance to read the second part earlier. I will not make excuses, I'm a bad boy with a small brain. I am also a very slow thinker but at least I have the chance to reply back to all of you. Please read and review. **

**Hey everyone it's FanWriter the co-writer here, I'm sorry for taking so long writing. This story frustrates me 'cause of the rating, I hope people like the music parts I try to put to spice up the fights. We really need reviews to boast me up to keep going.**

**Review Questions: What is your favorite, and hated parts, and what worlds you want to add to the story?**

** Yeah that was a trailer indicator for what will happen at the end of this chapter, anyway that's it from me.**

XXX

Back in Radiate Garden...

Aqua looks down at Terra as he lays on the bed, "Terra please wake up, what could had happened to you?" She said softly as she ran a hand down his cheek, and rubs her thumb a little against his face. Stevile was leaning on the doorframe of the room looking in. Good thing for him that he hadn't heard what had happened to Kairi yet.

Terra finally made a noise, and Aqua looks at him from Stevile, "Terra you're awake."

Terra looks around, "Aqua? What happened where's Sepiroth?"

After a bit of time Terra had said that Sepiroth had appeared to boot him out, and he fought him only to lose than he fell through a portal. Aqua finishes the story up by saying that he had fallen from the sky here, and that's how he ended up in Radiate Garden.

"Radiate Garden? I never been here before what part of the world I'm in?"

Aqua explains that, Stevile ends up hearing what had happened after Aqua had shooed him nicely, and he freaked when he heard what Riku had said. Terra freaks suddenly, "Aqua where's Ven, what happened to him?"

Aqua explains everything to Terra, Stevile decided that it was his chance to go, but Aqua shouts for him. "Stevile can you come here." Stevile sighs, and walks into the room 'cause she somehow knows he had been traveling with the blonde for a bit.

Stevile closes the door, and locks it 'cause of all the secrets he holds in his head. He goes over, and sits down, and Terra looks to Stevile, "So what's your story while traveling with Ven?"

"Well we went to a few worlds, and he has been training me."

"Did Ven give you that armor ring that's around your arm there?" Terra asks surprised, and Stevile nods, "Yeah he did."

"Vanitas did you see the boy with the mask?"

"Yeah several times, but he acted funny around Ven."

Terra sees that Stevile is hiding something form them both. "Stevile what has been going on between the two of them?" Aqua asks looking serious, and worried tords him.

Stevile looks at Aqua, and to Terra wondering who is stronger at taking the news. "I saw them acting weird with each other. They were talking a lot I think, and Ven always disappears than comes back tired. Oddly enough both of them were training me."

"What?" They both said in shock, "They weren't fighting?"

Stevile tells him what had happened after they had been separated from Aqua, and Riku at Castle Oblivion, and tells about how their fights had went, and how worried Ven was when vanitas fallen off the building, and how happy he seemed when he found out he was ok later on. He went on how the rest of their travels had went, but had skipped that scene about how he saw them kiss, and having some lover fun in the Treasure Planet world. Terra had caught on though, and wanted Stevile to say everything he'd seen. He just said he would leave it to the end of the story, and went on to how the battle had went, and after their trip to that world with the puppies that Ven was wearing something he didn't see before on his arm.

Terra wanted to know everything about what had been going between the two of them. "Stevile fes up were they friendly with each other?"

Aqua looked surprised, "What how would Ven be friendly with his enemy?"

"Aqua put the pieces together it's right there, Stevile am I right?"

Stevile sighs, and nods, "Yes in private once anyone shows up while Vanitas is around they become enemies again."

"I knew it." Terra was annoyed, and grabs Stevile ignoring Aqua pleas to lay back down. "Alright tell us everything."

Stevile told him everything, but the last part when he saw Vanitas last. "You saw them doing what?" Terra shouts, "Terra calm down." Terra looks at Stevile, "Stevile where is Ven right now, you know more than what you're saying what happened when you saw Vanitas ambuse this place?"

Stevile had no choice, but say that Vanitas had told him that they couldn't travel together anymore, and Ven had been resting in the castle the whole attack. Terra cursed, and Aqua looked upset. "Why didn't you say anything Stevile, how could you let that happen? Do you have any idea what you let happen?"

Stevile ignores Aqua, and Terra goes on. "Stevile couldn't do anything Aqua, we both know Ven would had gone anyway later on. We both know where he'll be. Stevile I need to trust you with something, you go with Mickey, and whoever is going to go, and head to Disney Castle to get to a portal to get to the world he went to, it should be still there."

Stevile was surprised to hear that, and Aqua looks at Terra accepting what he was trying to say. "Y... You want me to go there? What about you two?"

"We'll be late to the party there, I might not even be there, I can't that old gezer take my body again." says Terra.

Aqua nods, "I'll stay-"

"No Aqua I'll be ok here, Ven needs you there, and so does the new keybladers, and newest master. I'm sort of proud of Riku, he reminds me so much of myself me staying here is what I want to start my new life."

Aqua understood, "Right I understand, I'm proud of him as well. This place isn't that safe though."

"Yeah those guys could come, and grab you right under your nose Terra." says Stevile.

"Than take me to where I will be safe from those guys than."

That's what happened next Aqua, and Lexious's somebody take Terra to a safe place with Namine as well, but she wanted to go to help Sora, but she didn't ask.

After that Aqua, Stevile, Riku, Lee, Axel, Xion, and Mickey go off to Disney Castle.

XXX

Ven showed up at the same entrance, and activated his armor, he goes on though the same areas, and fought the Unversed, and heartless in the tornados, and finally gets to where he had to go.

Aqua, Steviel, and the others appear there, and Aqua activated her armor as did Stevile. Riku looks annoyed 'cause he didn't have armor, and yet Riku was an actual master, and Stevile wasn't, What in the wrolds is coming to this? Riku looks to Aqua, "So any prep talks, or warnings?" Aqua shook her head, "No I think we should just get going. The dangers that this world has can only be explain by show. I'll say one thing though this place is draining to those of light now let's go."

The gang soon get to the place where Aqua, Terra, and Ven had reunited for the final time long ago, and it made Aqua confused seeing a man standing there wearing armor that looked like Ven's.

"Hey you what are you doing here, this place is too dangerous." says Mickey.

The man said nothing, but showed his keyblade the one that Santa had given him. "I'm here to fight too Mickey I'm more ready for this fight than I was ten years ago."

Aqua, and Mickey jumped back in shock, and Stevile looked so surprised. "V...Ven?"

The man turned around, and took his helmet off to show his older face, and Mickey, Aqua, and all who had seen Ven looked so surprised. "How did this happen the spell broke?" asks Stevile.

Ven nodded, "I went to a world that didn't accept humans." He put his helmet back on, "When I turned into a cheeta my body had matched the age my brain is, and when I left the world."

Aqua finishes for him, "Your body remained matching your inner age."

Ven nods, "The same thing happened to Vanitas, and he's way stronger than before."

"You saw that thing he turns the room all black?" Riku cut in, and Ven nodded, "I fought him at the colisum, and I beat him, but it was a test for this fight."

"I know Aqua, but we would had been forced to anyway might as well had prepared with it. I'm sorry Aqua, but the talking is over he's coming." Ven ran off, and Aqua shouts, "Ven no wait!" Riku stops her, "Aqua wait, look." Riku points to see Sora, and Roxas in black cloaks along with other cloaked members, and Xahenort. "Those two short ones have to be Sora, and Roxas." Aqua nods sadly. "Don't worry Aqua we'll get to Ven." Mickey says, and Stevile looks to see there was a armored man, "Camsley..."

Xahinort smirked when they had stopped, and looks at all of the pieces of light. "Ah here we are again just like ten years at last this day has come, but one of you is missing."

Aqua, and Mickey didn't answer, "Let's get this over with where's the hearts of the princesses, and Kairi's?!" Stevile shouts.

"My aren't we in a rush, you'll see the hearts soon, but first Vanitas bring the anxious man here to proply begin your fight." Xahinort waits, but no answer.

Back in time a slight bit...

Ven ran off ahead hearing Aqua shout, and soon Vanitas teleports Ven to the spot they were to fight, but Vanitas pulled a fast one on Ven's focus, and pins him to the wall of the clif, and kisses him after pulling his helmet off.

Ven squirmed, and was kicking, "Ven what's wrong?"

"Keeping my focus on our fight I'm sorry Vani."

"We're alone though Ven I have to say good bye as your lover not your foe." Vanitas's point was grasped, and Ven kissed him back playing with his black spikes, and Vanitas was playing with Ven's hair, he was very tired, and his body was running with no rest since the pride lands. "Vani." Ven soon gasped as a hand had landed on his upper thigh. Vanitas looks seeing his hand, and pulls away. "Too much of this is in our breathing space."

Ven nods as he pulls away before he became hard down below. "Yeah too much. Is.. is that all?"

"Yes it is now let's go you ran off to quickly." Ven grabs his helmet, and Vanitas grabs Ven roughly, and teleports.

Xahinort shouts again, "Vanitas come here!"

Vanitas appears holding Ven with his arms behind him, and Ven looks at Stevile.

Xahenort looks at Ven, "You're not struggling, do you accept it this time?"

"I know how this will go now from the first time now get it over with." Ven growls out iching to fight.

Aqua couldn't take this, and goes forward running, "No!" Aqua was soon blocked by Vanitas, and Xahinort grabs Ven by the neck, and the other members soon charge Sora heading for Riku, and Roxas to Axel, but Lee took Roxas.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"Keyblade weilders first my nobody." Axel looked annoyed, and the two of them go to fight Roxas.

Sora had his hood on, and took Riku as their keyblades clash, and Roxas kicked Lee out of the way, and went for Axel as their weapons clash.

Xahinort looks at Ven who grabbed his hands to avoid being chocked, and looks to his old master. "You must be that iced state once more young, no older Ventus." Ven takes off his armor, and Xahinort smirks at how accepting Ven was to his fate. "Feed your anger."

Ven shouts at him, "I have enough now let me fight you old pig." Ven blasted a gust of his silent wind that blew Xahinort away from surprise as Vanitas laughed quietly as he sees Ven stand there, and goes for Vanitas. "Get away from her!" Ven activates his armor, and his keyblade did this move only Sora did, and with on swing Vanitas was thrown off his feet away form Aqua. Ven stands between them. He put a gust of wind around Aqua it was the silent wind that was only dangerous to his enimies.

Aqua looked so surprised at how strong Ven was this time, and Xahinort can see he didn't have to do the move he done before that turned Ven into a frozen popsicle. "Aqua stay in that ring of wind no matter what, I got someone I need to take care of." Vanitas smirked, and soon the two halves of one heart disappeared.

Stevile had dodged every member as he made his way to Aqua. "Aqua!"

"I'm fine go find Ven we can't let him do this to himself." Stevile shook his head, "No you need me more look around you Aqua." Mickey had took Xahinort as his oppionent, or was trying as he jumped around Braig to get to him while Isa was after Lee leaving the couple to fight their own fight. Aqua looks around more, and Xion was fighting a member by member by herself. Riku was busy with Sora as he was trying to get to him to stop this dark act. Aqua looked to Stevile again, and tried moving around with the wind still around her. "Right we'll go together after we help Xion." Stevile smiles ,and blasts ice at Braig's foot to help Mickey, and they go taking three of Xion's foes.

Vanitas, and Ven were already fighting as hard as they could to make the x-blade. Vanitas had faced Ven's wind attack again, and landed on the ground with a scream. Ven towers over Vanitas. "Now?" Vanitas nodded, "Yes Ventus now join with me, and create the X-blade!" Ven had no idea what happened as suddenly there was a blast of light that shot into the air from far away.

Xahinort, and everyone saw the beam, and that made Sora distracted enough for Riku to pin Sora down, and take off the cloak. "Sora c'mon break the shackles of darkness now!" Sora struggled, "Who are you?!" Riku kissed Sora deeply, and Sora went wide eyed.

Axel had more trouble 'cause Roxas was fighting his hardest, but didn't know why. He had no choice, and when the beam of light was still blasting he pointed. "Hey what's that?" Roxas looked in a glance ,and Axel done a fire attack that knocks Roxas out.

Meanwhile Xahinort shouted as he still watched the light. "Yes the x-blade will soon be forged!" Aqua gasped, "Ven!" Mickey was angry, and continue to fight.

Camsley waited for his chance patiently as he watched the light show.

The light had faded, and Ven screamed loudly as Vanitas just stood there, but twitched a bit from feeling both their pain. Soon on the ground as the two lie there between their bodies was a completed keyblade. Vanitas stood slowly, and went to Ven. "C'mon stand up." Ven looked at Vanitas with his eyes half opened, his body felt like it had been split. "I c.. can't." Vanitas grabbed the keyblade, and looked to Ven. "Than lie there someone will come looking for you." vanitas kissed Ven before he left.

Ven laid there, and stares at the sky wondering what will happen now that the x-blade had finally been forged, he breathed a bit hard, and tried to move, his body refused with his eyes blinking to stay awake.

Vanitas appeared between Camsley, and Xahinort holding the keyblade up high. Xahinort laughed, and the dark numbers cheered as the blade stood there in Vanitas's hands. Stevile waited to see what would happen what did Vanitas mean by saving him, and Ven?

Aqua was so shocked, and worried for Ven. "What happened to Ven?!" Mickey wondered the same thing. Xahinort cut them off, "Vanitas hand me that keyblade."

Suddenly black coversed the ground under all, but two members' feet as they all vanished. Xahinort gasped, and grew with anger. "Vanitas what is the meaning of this?"

"It's not me old man." Vanitas teleported, and stood by Camsley. Xahinort looked at Camsley with even more anger. "You betrayed me from the start!" Camsley kicked Vanitas to make him look only a pawn to Xahinort, and grabbed the keyblade form him. Soon both halfs of darkness teleported with their keyblades, and struck down Xahinort, and every member that was stuck to the ground with no hope of teleporting, or portaling. They didn't bother with Isa, or Braig. Vanitas went back to stand by Camsley looking like he was chained up. Stevile got it now as Camsley shouted. "Now with this item, and the keyblade I can do the unspeakable!"  
>Stevile landed on his feet, and looked around, he was still on the graveyard world, and sees Ven lieing there. Stevile picked him up as best as he could before the black ooze had caught him. "It's ok Ven I got you." Ven breathed out, "Stevile. where's Vanitas?"<p>

"Let's just get you out of here, I got a promise to keep." Stevile opened a portal, and put Ven through it. The portal closed after Roxas, and Sora were both thrown through the portal as well as they had teleported to get to it. "Stevile do you know what's going on?" asks Axel.

"No let's get back to the others!" Stevle shouts as it was somehow hard to hear over the worlds everywhere screaming, and they were heard around this world.

Vanitas stood there by Camsley as he laughed holding the keyblade up high, and the worlds' screams were heard all around. Braig stood next to Camsley, "So this is how it was from the beginning was it. Oh well can't say I like this plan, but just like the heartless I am what I was to the old fart." Camsley didn't say a word, Vanitas knew somewhere from her was going to be the end for him, he could feel it Ven's pain, and exustion he was feeling as well along with his own, but he still stood tall. He hoped Stevile shows up before Camsley gets rid of him.

Lee was still fighting Isa, and when his foe looked to see Xahinort shot down he just felt weird 'cause Braig was half Xahinort, and Isa himself was full Xahinort. He felt like something was trying to come out of him as he bended over, and Lee stopped to see if he was old friend was alright. "Hey Isa you alright?" Isa attacks Lee by grabbing his neck. Mickey stops him, and stood between the two. "Xahiort's still here Lee help Aqua." Lee nodded, "Right don't be too rough with him though his body is still my old friend." Lee takes off after Mickey nodded, and turned to Isa.

Aqua just stood in the ring of wind in shock as heartless were everywhere, and the guy in the armor had just taken out Braig as the black ooze had swallowed him whole. Aqua was shaking, "Why did you do that, he was your allie!" Camsley looks to her, "Allie? I was for hire, and I had planned to over throw that guy, and his boss from the start if you hadn't been listening."

Aqua was just awestruck, "Aqua!" She turns to see Stevile, Riku, and Axel, and Lee than shows up. Aqua looks at them smiling. "Hey what's with the ring around you?" says Lee.

"It's from Ven." She dupicates the ring, and puts it around them all, and the black ooze had almost swallowed them. "Where's Mickey?" Isa appeared, 'He's right here, dam fool." Isa throws the mouse at Aqua, and she holds the passed out Mickey.

Isa, or ratter the last bit of Xahinort walks forward, and Camsley throws Vanitas in between them, and Stevile gasps. Isa looks at Vanitas, and huffs. "You choosed to betray me as well Vanitas?!" Vanitas just look to Xahinort, "No I only have done what I had been asked, create the x-blade." Xahinort grabs him by the neck, and holds him up high. Vanitas grabs his hand from both sides to continue to breathe. "Than why did you struck me with that man?!" Vanitas felt the grip grew tighter. "I'm in unbreakable chains you were going to destroy me." Xahinort smirked, "Indeed I was now I have more of a reason to kill you."

Stevile wondered why he wasn't teleporting away. "Aqua we got to help him." Aqua looked at him still in shock. "Help that monster? Stevile he's dangerous." Riku stood up, "Forget the past Aqua Ven will be crushed, and never will forgive us if we don't do anything." Riku says, and Aqua sighs, "Go ahead than." Stevile ran, and kicked Isa before Vanitas was killed. Riku caught Vanitas, and teleported back to the group. "You're safe now Stevile has this." Vanitas looks at Riku, "My thanks only goes to Stevile for keeping a promise for Ven more than me." Riku nods, "Right any advice on taking out that guy?" Vanitas thought. "Let Camsley kill him." Vanitas was just staring behind his helmet as he fought off the exustion.

Stevile looks at isa, and Camsley with an angery look. "Leave this fight Stevile for now." says Camsley. Stevile looks to him. Isa grabs Stevile, and throws him to his group of friends. Lee catches him. "You in one piece?" Stevile nods, "I'm ok, but the hearts we got to find them." Camsley smirked, "Did you mean these?" He made seven small boxes float around above his hand laughing a bit as Isa glared at him. Stevile made this face, but was held back. "We need to get out of here, and get back to the portal before the world is swallowed up by all this black ooze I don't know how long ven's wind will last." Stevile, and the others go back, and the two face off.

One had all the power the other longed for so long, and pulled out his dark keyblade that one that Terra had held onceThe others get to the portal, and go through one by one Aqua giving Mikey to Axel. When all, but Lee, Aqua, Riku, and Stevile the portal closed. "No!" Riku held Vanitas tight. "Can you summon a portal, this is your home isn't it?" Vanitas looked to Riku in silence. "I guess you lost too much power" Stevile looks to Vanitas, "Hey how's Ven doing?" Vanitas looks to Stevile. "Why are you-" Aqua asks, but was cut off, "He can feel what Ven feels." Vanitas took a breath, "He's holding the rings that all around everyone hoping for safety of his friends." Aqua gasped, and looked to the wind around her waist, "Ven..." Riku made a portal as a loud shirk was heard from the world they were standing on, and Vanitas seemed to twitch.

_Run all the worlds are counting on you, you can't die here!_

Vanitas repeated the words, "The world said is shrieking." The portal soon opened again, and a heartless appeared to kick Riku, and Vanitas through the portal before it closed.

Aqua soon heard the voice, and repeated the words, "Xahinort is not gone yet, he needs someone of darkness to live on." Lee looks worried, "No Isa!" Lee ran back, and Aqua looks to Lee, "No Lee! Stevile make a portal under his feet now!" Stevile does it as quickly as he could, and caught Lee in time as the portal closed. "Xahinort would had tried to take over Lee too wouldn't he?" Aqua nods, "Yes, and will try the same to you as well don't let your anger take hold you that's how he tries to make everyone give to darkness." Stevile nods, "Right than let's go, we got to hurry Ven is using everything to keep us from being swallowed by the ooze with these rings around us." Aqua nods, "yes let's finish this quickly."

XXX

Ven had appeared where Terra had been sent, and Namine was there as well along with Aerith. "Oh my where did you come from, are you alright?" Ven struggled to talk, and Terra looks to him, "Ven the spell broke?" Aerith looked shocked, "Ven is that you, but how?" Ven couldn't talk form how much he was struggling to keep up the wind for his friends. Namine answered for him as she explained. "A friend had put a spell over him 'cause he has been asleep for ten years, but his heart has been living in someone else for all this time as well, and going to a certain world broke it. His body's age matches the age of his inner self the young boy you seen was how he was ten years ago." Aerith was completely shocked, but still tended to Ven's injuries, but it was hard 'cause Ven wouldn't relax his body. "Ven you need to relax, and rest."

"I.. c.. can't the barrier that's around my friends will break, and they'll be swallowed by some black ooze in another world." Ven spoke as if he was freezing as he swatted her hand away weakly. "I see, hang in there Ven." says Aerith, and Ven smiles, "thank you, sorry..."

"It's ok stay strong." Aerith looks to Terra, "Whatever you want to say it will have to wait 'til everyone's safe." Terra made this face, ant sighed, and nodded. Ven grunted, and his body grew more tense. "Aqua, Stevile, hurry." Is what he said after a bit of watching him do this to himself. Terra looks to Ven, "C'mon Ven just a little longer, don't stop 'til you feel them are safe, and back in Disney Castle, or here." Ven makes his body more tense ,and he slightly screamed, and grunted as he held on.

The camera fades out on Ven's twisted up face expression as his body continues to hold on.

XXX

Vanitas, and the others stand in the room where the portal was before it had closed, he was tired, and wanted to be there for Ven instead of lying there in Riku's arms. He held a scream as he felt Ven's pain, and made an fist growling. Riku understood his pain, and anger, he holds him tighter. "remember Vanitas if you do a thing you'll disappear." That made Vanitas growl even louder, and thought. "Riku make a portal I can still send my Unversed I need to let them out." Riku tires, and got a portal open, "Do it quick." Vanitas put a hand out, and let the unversed go, and soon felt a lot better, but the emotions now thrived though his Unversed as the portal closed.

XXX

Aqua, and Stevile watch as Camsley destroys Isa's body to the point he was almost dead, and takes both hearts in his grasp. "Sorry Isa, but Xahinort must not come back." Aqua gasped, _No he can't Isa is Lee's friend._ Stevile looks at this, and thinks he would had done the same thing if he was in his shoes. As he watches Camsley throw both hearts into the ooze, and watches the two hearts get swallowed whole. He than lets the body lay there, and get swallowed as well.

Camsley looks to Stevile, and Aqua, "Now that distraction is out of the way, who's first, Stevile?"

Stevile steps forward, and Aqua stops him only to pulled back by... Aqua takes a minit to look, and was surprised to see giant, old faces of the Unversed that were different, but had the same face. "Vanitas is helping us?" Stevile looks to see that the Unversed showed up by his side to take on the heartless. "Right, go.." The Unversed shriek, and attack the heartless as Stevile, and Camsley clash blades.

As time passed Aqua watched as the two fought, and the blade was taking a beating. The Unversed holding her back were shrieking in pain from the blade being hit. Aqua can see what was going on, and sees from remembering what Yan Sid saying something to her once. "Stevile don't break that blade no matter what both Ven, and Vanitas are connected to that thing."

Stevile growled, and dodged instead of clashed his blade again. _Ok than I'll just have to get that blade away from him than._ Stevile saw a Unversed that can blow gusts of wind, and grabs it. "Blow that blade from his hands.' The Unversed was thrown at the right moment as his blade hits Camsley's hand, and the Unversed made its move. The blade was blown, and Aqua leaps, and grabbed it with the Unversed blocking Camsley form her. Stevile strikes back, and throws Camsley to the ground with a different verson of Ven's move with all of his strength.

Camsley used the item's power, and made his own keyblade appear once more. "I will have that blade!" Camsley, and Stevile fight once more the Unversed helping as much as they could to protect Aqua.

Aqua looked to the wind around her waist, and sees Camsley could be struck down by it. She grabs the wind with her magic, and at the right moment all the wind Unversed, and Aqua attack Camsley as Stevile put all he had in a fierce ice magic attack. Camsley, and the item was frozen, and landed on the ground the world was screaming as it was being erased from space with Camsley going with it as the black ooze swallowed one more thing.

Stevile had grabbed Aqua just in time holding her close to his body. "Aqua do you see the hearts?" Aqua looks after barely hearing him over the screams. "Yes over there!" Aqua points the sky, and a flying Unversed silently said to get on. Stevile, and Aqua got on stevile had taken off the wind barrier as well when they defeated Camsley. They grabbed all seven hearts, and the two of them opened a portal of light to get through.

XXX

Stevile, and others travel in the ship Stevile watched as Riku steered the ship with Lee in the second seat while he, Aqua rest. Xion had left in her own portal before Axel appartly, and was now having some lovers time with Namine. Stevile just looks at the bag of boxes that had each heart of a princess in them. Stevile never felt so exusted in his life he wonders if this how Sora felt after rescuing the worlds over, and over again. He looks at Aqua as she slept in the seat besides his. Stevile leans back in his seat his eyes were closing, but open again as Riku says, "Hey keep a look out for the heartless were almost there." Stevile nods, "Right I'm on it." Stevile looks out the window, and tells Riku when he spot one 'til they reach Radiate Garden, and landed.

Terra watches as Aqua was carried out by a sorrowful Lee while Riku helps Stevile.

Aerith sighed as Sora got up to walk around, and the other two had left as well. She looks as she flicks a few strands of hair out of Vanitas's face, and he twitched slightly his arm moving to wrap around Ven. Aerith stops him from moving, and continues to heal him from all he had taken from the fight he had with Ven twice. She soon hears the door open, and looks to see Terra holding Aqua, and Riku with Stevile. "You're all safe." Aerith said happily with a quiet toned voice as she kept quiet. "Come let's go to other room to let these two rest up."

In the other bed room Aqua sighs as she lays down, and Stevile crashes on another bed his eyes almost closing. Aerith decided to tend to Stevile first, and Riku sat on Aqua's bed. "So is Sora's ok?" says Riku. "Yes he's already walking around, he went on a walk, but don't go anywhere. Stevile move to your back will you please darling?" Stevile nodded, and flips on his back with Aerith's help, he felt so exusted, and than hopes Aerith will finish soon, so he can go to sleep in the other room. After some thought he remembered, "Oh Riku the hearts." Riku looks at the bag, and looks to Aerith. "You mind if I visit the princesses?"

"Yes please do." Riku leaves the room with the bag, and heads over to the room guarded by the scientists. ""I got their hearts that Stevile rescued." They let Riku in, and one after one he opened the boxes, and let each heart float to their rightful owners. As for Aura's it didn't want out of the box quite yet. "I see you want to thank Stevile, and Ven in person?" The heart glowed twice as it said yes. Riku let out Kairi's heart, he sort of regretting doing that so soon.

Kairi had jumped up shouting "Sora where is he, is he ok?" Riku almost lost it as Kairi was about to jump through the window to find him. "Kairi he's fine, and back to normal now stop it." Kairi settles down, and than thinks of Stevile. "Where's Stev?"

"He's being checked by Aerith you might not see him for awhile." Kairi pouted, and the other princesses just gave Riku their thanks to give to Stevile before they went to live in other houses while Belle, and Jasmine ask for a ride home. Kairi made a portal to Agraba for Jasmine, and belle was sent by Riku's portal to her world. As for Alice, and the hatter they went to live in a house like Cinderella who reunited with her godmother.

Riku just sat on the bed while Kairi was happy to hear what had happened. Riku only told what hehad experienced with Sora, and ended the story with how he waited 'til Aqua, and Stevile arrived with the hearts with the world disappearing.

Stevile was finally done, and was ordered to sleep there, and tended to Aqua now. Stevile just lyed there with a patch here, and there as his eyes were closing he thought of Kairi. Lucky for him Kairi had snucked in, and said "Hi hero." She kissed his lips shyly, and Stevile smiled in the kiss, he kissed her back his left hand running through her hair. They broke the kiss, and Stevile smiled at her, but was confused though. "Kairi why the sudden kiss?" Kairi giggled, "Isn't that what a girlfriend does when her boyfriend recues her?" Stevile smiled after a moment of shock. "Y. Yeah I guess. I'm going to rest now Kairi." Kairi made this face, but kisses his head with a peck. "Ok Stevile, and when you wake I'll show you what the others had thanked you with." Steivle smiled, and his eyes closed as Kairi looks to Aqua while Aerith was still gone wrestling with Riku. "Did they thank me too, or was it just Stevile?" Kairi gives her thing, and was told she needed to give something to Ven, and Vanitas getting up, walking out.

Kairi messes with Stevile's hair before leaving when she heard Aerith coming.

XXX

Ven, and Vanitas still slept, Aqua sees the two as the black haired one of the pair opened his eyes slightly feeling the keyblade. "Hey I made it back how is Ven feeling?"

"He's exusted from doing his wind barrier thing, idiot." He kisses Vens' cheek, and Aqua smiles 'cause that ment that they were now friends, and Vanitas wasn't going to fight anymore. "Van what do I do with it, what di you mean by-" Ven soon opened his eyes, "Ngh... Vani?"

"I'm still here Venny." Ven smiled tiredly, and looks around after hearing Aqua's voice. "Ven you're awake." Ven nodded, "Yeah I am what happened out there?"

Aqua told the story to Ven, and Vanitas as they listened Vanitas held Ven close with the blonde resting on his chest looking up at Aqua rubbing his eyes once, or twice.

When Aqua had finished, she took out the keyblade, Ven had no idea why, but he grabbed the keyblade as Vanitas grabbed it, and the keyblade disappeared splitting into two lights. The other princesses didn't know it yet, but they no longer had the light the keyblade had given them everything was back in one place ,and just had been split into two. Ven had gotten all the light, and Vanitas had gotten all the darkness the one keyblade held. "I guess that's how to answer my question. I'll leave you two alone there's someone I need to find." Aqua runs a hand through their hair like a big sister does, and walks out the room.

Vanitas looked a bit annoyed, and Ven laughed tiredly, "Cheer up Vani, she does that to me a lot."

"Why?"

"She's pretty much my sister."

Vanitas smiled, "Than I'll accept it than if that's what it means. Now you should get some more sleep Ven, I'll be back I can't heal properly in this place." Ven looked at Vanitas, "Where are you planning to go?"

"That dark valley place my 'parents' are probally wanting to know if I survived, and our braclet, and chaker is there too." Ven sighs, 'Ok Vani" Vanitas smiled, and tucks Ven in bed as he pulls the blanket over him. Ven soon heard Vanitas start to hum softly, and it was beautiful to Ven, he smiled widely, and soon his eyes closed on him. Vanitas kisses his head still humming as he made the song fade out, and left. "Sleep well Venny." Ven had left to dream land with a big smile left on his lips as he slept peacefully.

XXX

Vanitas goes to there, and the couple was there. Vanitas was hugged by Genisis, "You're safe, why aren't with your friends?" This was what happened after Vanitas told them what happened. "I came 'casue I couldn't heal properly there, and I left something here."

Sepiroth knew what he ment, and understood, "Ok well go rest than we'll be here." Vanitas knew this was their new home, and it was fine with him. He goes into the room he usally slept in, and pulled his choaker. He saw it was too small now 'cause the last time he put it on it was before the pride lands. He saw it could be a bracelet, and put it on as high as he could on his left arm. He lays down on the bed, and closed his eyes feeling so different was it happiness he wondered. His thoughts went to Ven as he looked to his arm, and let sleep take him away fro a little while.

XXX

Sora was walking around, and visited the old duck with the black top hat that owned the ice cream, and donut shop. He enjoys the ice cream, and finds Leon not resisting his sugar tooth again. "hey Leon."

Leon looks down at Sora with a small smile growing on his face, "Sora you're safe that's good news, you came back in one piece."

Leon than added, "Hey your clothes seemed to have changed is that a new outfit?"

Sora looks down at the outfit he had gained from being in the dark for bit as the zipper was a tilted crown. "Oh I forgot I was wearing this. Yeah it is, but I have no idea when I got it. It's just vage to me. Anyway how's everyone else?"

Suddenly there a flash as Leon grabbed the donuts from Scroge, and Sora looks to see Yuffie, Reno, and Zack picking on Leon. "Ha we got you Leon." Leon made an annoyed face, "Well there'sthree of them, and they better run if they know what's good for them, if they won't want the camra out of its embaresting misery." Yuffie saw her cue to run, and Reno grabbed the camra. When pulling a prank Reno, or Zack isn't the type to flee.

"Really huh? So sugar man you want the picture shown to Aerith?" says Reno, and soon after a bit more picking Leon was after the two while Yuffie watched. Reno, and Zack were playing keep away, and not get killed with Leon.

Sora just shook his head, "Man well I guess everyone's ok, where is Riku though?" Sora sighed, and walks off after his ice cream, or was about to 'til he was offered for the skate board. He was told he could skate in the newest neiborhood now, and around more of the town. Sora gleefully took that offer, and got to it as he soon glided with the skate board rolling under his feet.

...

Riku had snuck out, and was looking for Sora, he was looking everywhere for the spiky headed idiot of a boyfriend he was.

Lee was sad over his friend, and he ended up seeing Myde. "Lee oh thank goodness you're ok." Myde hugs Lee, and the red head hugs the mullet, dirty blonde back. "Hey honey."

"What's wrong Lee baby you seem down."

"I lost a friend you remember Isa, or Saix right?"

"Oh.." Myde hugs Lee more, "Hey let's get some ice cream."

Lee sighs, "I'm sort of too tired for food."

"Ok than, then let's let's go to my place."

Lee follows Myde as they go to the housing part of Radiate Garden.

Once the two got there they snuggle as Myde conforts Lee, but he's still sad, and falls asleep resting his head on Myde while the other holds him.

XXX

Back at Dark Valley a familiar someone in spotted armor lies on the ground unconscious for a moment, and opens his eyes. Vanitas suddenly wakes up feeling the darkness, he teleports outside to find him lying there. "I knew you can't be defeated that easily." Vanitas says to the man who smiled with his white hair turning red once more.

Camra fades out on the man's face, and Vanitas's shoes stepping closer to him.

[End of Chapter 27 The War is Upon Us Part 2]


End file.
